There Where When Is Now, Book 1
by TokehGecko
Summary: A Story where almost everyone's involved. All the Genins grow stronger and the enemies get closer to their goals. Chapter 23 is up: What are Itachi's plans? What are Orochimaru's plans? Evil reigns....
1. Assemble Your Needs

Naruto – The SERIES

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, maybe later, though...

A/N: This happens after Naruto and Sasuke clashed, on the roof of the hospital. The only difference is, Orochimaru's Sound Ninja's didn't attack Sasuke afterwards. So, in other words, you'll have to have read the manga, to be able to follow the story.

**There Where When is Now.**

- Chapter 1

Outside, a group of birds were hopping around on the ground, in search for food. Above them, sounds were heard that would almost indicate that there was a battle going on in one of the apartments. But the birds didn't seem to mind and continued searching and eating what was found. 

A loud crash was heard, and as the birds scattered away from each other, a whiny groan came from a boy that fell, out of his window, on the ground. It seemed the boy was still in his pyjamas, and had clearly just woken up. So by getting out of bed, he was so sleepy, he simply fell out of the open window in his room and landed harshly on his face.. 

"You know, you really are a total moron…" 

The fallen boy looked up to see a dark-haired boy, which happened to be his rival as well. He frowned at him as he began dusting his butt off. He didn't seem to mind he was still in pyjamas and the drool on the left side of his face went unnoticed, by only himself.

"Naruto… I came to talk.. about yesterday.." 

Naruto rose up from the ground and stood almost eye-level with Sasuke. The events of the day before suddenly came running through his head and he remembered what happened. He scratched his nose and prepared to say something. 

"You came to try me again? Bring it on, Sasuke!!" He screamed, pointing his finger almost directly in Sasuke's face.

Sasuke shook his head at Naruto's stupidity and shoved Naruto's finger away. "Shut up, blockhead." Sasuke paused momentarily. "I came to talk things out." Sasuke folded his arms as he gazed at Naruto. 

"Talk things out?" Naruto seemed puzzled as he put his finger beneath his chin. 

Sasuke sighed. "So." Sasuke sighed again, this time, for preparation. "I'm sorry, for challenging you yesterday."

"Uh?!" Naruto gaped. 

Sasuke turned around and began walking away.

"Uh.. Hey!" Naruto pointed his finger at Sasuke's back. "You call that talking things out?!"

Sasuke paused and turned around. "Kakashi is out on a mission. It seems we have a few days off."

"Hmmm…" Naruto responded. 'I'm too tired to run after Sasuke…. And I have to take a pee….'

Naruto turned and with exact precision, jumped through the open window of his apartment, back into his room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Wide-forehead Sakura!"

Sakura grumbled something incoherent as she was walking. 'Damn Ino pig.'

"Did you hear about Lee yet?"

This peaked Sakura's interest however, as she turned around to face the blonde Ino.

"What?" Sakura asked. "What do you mean?"

Ino walked up to Sakura. "His sensei seemed to have requested an operation. Lee asked him to do so, it seems."

'Lee did? …. And Gai allows it?' Sakura thought. 'But I heard the chances were… less than slim..'

"… When?"

"Tomorrow."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was walking towards the training ground, where he became a Genin. Kakashi was gone and now there was no one to train him. So Naruto decided to train on his own.

"Hey."

Naruto seemed shocked to hear the sudden voice from the left and was taken away from deep thoughts. The person that called him, however, seemed to have surprised him even more.

"Neji!"

There he stood or leaned, Neji Hyuga, against a tree, with folded arms. His white eyes could bore into you and actually see everything.

"Naruto-kun. I wanted to say thank you to you for a long time. And… forgive me, for calling you a loser."

Naruto was in total awe. "Uh.. S-Sure."

"Now, I have a request." Neji began as he stopped leaning against the tree and walked towards Naruto. "My sensei, Maito, is paying way too much attention to Lee. And I have a great need to get stronger. You have beaten me, and I want to become stronger than you."

Naruto was listening to him with great interest. "Uh.. Go on.."

"I want to train, together with you." Neji let out, completely surprising Naruto.

"Hyuga Neji, is it?"

Both Naruto and Neji looked up at the sudden introduction from an older man.

Naruto responded enthusiastically. "Pervert-SenNin!!" 

The older, white-haired man became agitated with this response. "It's Jiraiya, damn it!"

"Jiraiya?" Neji reacted with complete respect. "One of the three Legendary.."

"Ahum, indeed." Jiraiya boasted as he knocked himself twice softly on his own chest. "Naruto, I think it's good to team up with Hyuga-san here."

"You really think so?" Naruto questioned as he took a look at Neji.

"Yes. The two of you together will result in you two getting stronger in a short time."

Neji smirked and Naruto cheered wildly. "Okay!! I will become stronger!!!"

Neji smiled at Naruto's enthusiasm. "However, we need another person to train with us... I do not feel comfortable with my team's progress.. and I can feel the same coming from you, Naruto."

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks, so he stopped jumping around as he looked at Neji. 'Well…. Sasuke is kind of… 'out of it,' and Sakura….' Naruto sighed. 'Neji's right… I think it's best if we form a new team.'

Neji watched Naruto think and faced Jiraiya. "Now who will we take with us then?"

"A girl!! Definitely a girl!!" Naruto screamed. Neji and Jiraiya flinched at the sudden yell.

Neji seemed to hesitate at Naruto's proposal. "A female? That will only slow us down."

"Not necessarily.." Jiraiya began. "If it's a girl you two both like, maybe you fight to become stronger than the other, to impress the girl, see where I'm getting at?" 

"There is no need for rivalry for a female. We need a person that is just as strong as us." Neji concluded.

Jiraiya shrugged. "Suit yourself, just trying to help a hand in getting one of you laid."

Naruto and even Neji, in smaller extent, mind you, blushed at this sudden admission.

"Anyway… Maybe Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto?" Neji asked Naruto, ignoring the old pervert standing before them.

Jiraiya frowned. "No, Sasuke is getting private lessons from Kakashi."

Neji's ears perked up at this. "Private?"

Jiraiya smirked. "Yeah, I don't know what they're doing when they're alone either."

Both Neji and Naruto groaned loudly. 'This guy…' Neji thought.

Naruto suddenly spoke up. "Maybe… Gaara…"

Neji turned his head quickly from Jiraiya to Naruto. "Gaara? You mean that guy with all the sand? Didn't he attack Leaf Village?"

Naruto hesitated in talking "Well, Gaara attacked us, but not Leaf Village. But… I believe he has changed! Well… he could be.."

Neji considered this for a moment. "Hmm. This is excellent. We will seek for Gaara. If he hasn't changed, we will simply kill him. If he has changed, he will join us and train with us."

'What a coincidence… This comes in handy…'Jiraiya smirked at their idea. "I'll be accompanying you on your mission then."

Neji and Naruto spoke at the same time. "Mission?"

"Well, I made it one, ok?" Jiraiya paused. "Besides, you need someone to protect you weaklings."

Both Naruto and Neji seemed to have been greatly insulted by the comment just made.

Jiraiya seemed speechless….'Youth these days.. Not a single trace of sense of humour.'

"Well, let's depart."

"What about saying goodbye?"

"Who cares if YOU are gone?"

"Shut up!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was training in his own apartment. 'Naruto…. I will become stronger than you… and then I will become a true danger to my brother.' 

'I don't know how the hell this happened, but Naruto is really stronger than me…'

Flashback

As both Naruto and Sasuke were stopped by Kakashi in their duel, both their attacks hit two different water tanks.

As Sasuke looked up, after evading one of Kakashi's lectures, he saw the damage Naruto's Rasengan made and compared it to his Chidori's damage. Naruto's made far more damage than his…

End Flashback

'That attack… So powerful… even more powerful than the Chidori…' 

'I will become stronger!!'

Sasuke flinched as a sudden image of Orochimaru entered his mind.

Sasuke stopped training that day, for he sweated all day from fear..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jiraiya, Naruto and Neji sat around a camp fire as they talked about all kinds of stuff..

But, the subject 'Getting Stronger' was repeated several times.

"You know what could be good to test if your Kaiten is getting stronger?" Jiraiya began.

Neji seemed interested in Jiraiya's idea. "No."

"Try to defend Naruto's Rasengan." Jiraiya calmly said.

Naruto eyes' widened. "But, I.. I might kill him!"

Neji smirked at that. "This is good. I will not be killed that easily."

Naruto looked seriously into Neji's eyes. "Neji… this attack… it's really dangerous… Do not underestimate it."

Neji chuckled a bit. "I'm not saying it's a weak attack. I'm saying it's perfect, if it could kill me. My Heavenly Spin must be able to protect me, especially from lethal attacks."

Naruto sighed "You are sure?"

Jiraiya seemed quite pleased with this development.

"Yes."

Naruto performed a single hand seal. "Bunshin no Jutsu!"

"Bunshin no Jutsu? Not Kage Bunshin? Why are you doing a Bunshin no Jutsu anyway?"

Both Naruto's seemed embarrassed to answer. "Well, this technique, I still can't do it with only one hand, so… I only need two bodies.. So Bunshin no Jutsu is sufficient."

Neji smiled partly. "Well, train so you'll be able to use it one hand. But for now, attack!"

Naruto prepared the Rasengan, as the other Naruto used the spinning technique in the other hand's palm. 

Neji seemed puzzled when he saw the Chakra.. WITHOUT.. using the Byakugan… 'This must be an incredible amount of Chakra…'

Jiraiya seemed also, somewhat, surprised. 'Heh, Naruto has been practising this… he's getting better at putting all his Chakra at the center… this only makes the Rasengan, more lethal.' Jiraiya looked at the surprised Neji to his left. "I hope Neji sees this is too much for him… let's hope he dodges it and not defends it…"

Neji clenched his teeth in anticipation. "Byakugan!!"

The veins appeared around Neji's eyes, and pupils were finally in the centre in his eyes.

But as he saw the Chakra, the complete Charka, being formed by Naruto, just for preparing this attack, his eyes widened a great deal, and his mouth hung wide open. 'This is…. Naruto's power?'

"Rasendan!!!"

Jiraiya slapped his forehead. 'Naruto still doesn't know it's Rasengan, and NOT Rasendan! What a stupid idiot…'

Neji, for the first time, panicked as he saw Naruto storming toward him. 'Shit….. I-I'm going to die…'

Jiraiya became concerned a bit. 'Naruto's this strong already? Without tapping into Kyuubi's Chakra… I never expected him to grow so fast in power…. If he taps into Kyuubi…. Even I…. even I would… have a bit of a problem.. if that attack would hit…'

Neji hesitated and everything seemed to slow down as Naruto approached him. 'Kaiten is way too weak for this! Kawarimi no Jutsu is no good either, there is no escape!'

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes and prepared himself. 'Damned.. Naruto has improved this much.. I didn't expect this.. Neji is not strong enough to be able to escape from this attack. I must step in…'

Naruto ran toward Neji in high speed, but he was surprised when he saw Jiraiya appear between him and Neji. He was equally surprised as Jiraiya punched him back to where he began. The Rasengan was released toward the sky.

Naruto immediately jumped back up. "Hey!! What did you do that for?!" His bottom lip was bleeding a bit.

Jiraiya knew for sure now. "He didn't use one bit of Kyuubi's Chakra for this.. He wouldn't be bleeding otherwise.."

Neji was dumbstruck. To believe Naruto had improved that much and in such a short amount of time. 'He's… not normal…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Sakura, Ino and even Sasuke were present at the hospital. It seems the Fifth Hokage was doing the operation. Gai seemed tense, as he stood beside Sasuke, behind a window, observing Rock Lee lying on a hospital bed. 

"Uuh.. Gai-sensei.. Do you think, Lee-san will be alright?"

Gai only turned his eyes toward Sakura, "I don't think so.. I KNOW so, My Lee will never give in!!"

Although this didn't give Sakura much hope, she was given hope a bit, after all. 

Sasuke looked at Rock Lee. 'Lee….. Thanks to you I mastered TaiJutsu, it would be wrong if you couldn't fight anymore. I would like to battle you again…'

Ino seemed to frown at the people beside her. 'Sasuke-kun looks so sexy when he's all serious like that!!'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jiraiya was still snoring when Neji and Naruto were sparring. 

Naruto smirked as he was hit hard by Neji's fist. This is a great way to fight. Neji is stronger than Sasuke. And he was on par with Neji here, considering hand to hand combat. Naruto was proud of himself. When he learned to control his Chakra, it seemed his abilities to move in higher speed and power increased as well.

Neji promised not to use Jyuken in combination with Byakugan. Naruto said he would like to be able to tap into his own Chakra (as well as Kyuubi's). Neji complied and decided this way would be great to get better as well. Besides, even though he would like to have trained with Sasuke, Naruto seemed to be stronger than him. In the Chuunin exam Naruto showed that when he got serious, he is truly powerful. He was definitely for more powerful than Sasuke when he went… all crazy.. against the Sound Ninja's in the Forest of Death. 

'My Byakugan indicated so…. If I'm stronger than Naruto… I can become as strong as I want to be… That's what I see with my Byakugan… and it never lies…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmmm…"

The Copy Ninja known as Kakashi moved swiftly from under the tree branches, after he saw a young man, about his age, leave what seemed to be his house. Kakashi hid behind the tree and spied at the man.

"Come out, Hatake. I'm not an amateur. You should know.."

Kakashi appeared in high speed, in front of the man. 

"Kato…"

The man, obviously named Kato, looked Kakashi right in the eye. 

"I came here to kill you…"

The man smiled gently and turned his back to Kakashi. As soon as Kakashi couldn't see his face, his expression changed sad.

"I know, Kakashi-kun. It just had to come to this… But… I wonder, can you do it, Hatake-kun?"

Kakashi looked serious as he answered, never wavering, "I'm a Shinobi. I can not let things like friendship bother me in these kinds of situations."

Kato smiled at Kakashi, "Is that so?" Kato paused "You said the same thing a few years ago.. You weren't ready for it then, you aren't ready for it now."

Kakashi shook his head, trying to say Kato is wrong, "No, this time is different. There isn't an entire lineage in danger. And besides, you were the one making the decision then."

Kato smiled as he closed his eyes. "That lineage is history now, isn't it? What you possess should have been destroyed. The two that are left, will be killed. If not by another, than by each other. It was wrong, what I did. And it is wrong, what you will do now."

Kakashi seemed puzzled by the statements let out by his old friend, "Why are you like this, Kato? Are you afraid to die now?"

Kato shook his head in delight, "No, No, not at all. I just want to know, why you want my life to end?"

Kakashi seemed to doubt the person before him. 'Something is… wrong.. Kato knew why he would be killed… he knows the secrets of the Sharingan, for that information he risks his life.. He already knew this..'

Kato seemed to read Kakashi's facial expressions, 'Oh well, I guess I underestimated Kakashi again..'

Kakashi's eye widened as Kato transformed, with a smoke cloud, into, Kabuto.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes very dangerously, "Kabuto!" Kakashi took a fighting stance. "What did you do to Kato?"

Kabuto chuckled shortly. "That stupid fool killed himself, after he saw I was too much for him." Kabuto ignored Kakashi's fighting stance. "I am sorry, but I am not able to fight with you today. Perhaps another day." Kabuto winked and waved at Kakashi. "Later." And Kabuto left the scenery.

Kakashi was left all alone, in front of the house of his now passed away friend. 'Kabuto…. Orochimaru… You will pay for this…'

Kakashi took one last glance at the place, 'Kato, may you rest….. in peace..' and he left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was jumping, skipping, hopping and screaming forward as he was followed by Neji and Jiraiya. 

'He sure is hyper-energetic…' Neji noted, and flinched as Naruto screamed loudly at a bird that mistook him for a meal, 'And loud as well.'

Jiraiya walked behind the two young ninja's. He walked in total silence and was apparently deep in thought, ignoring Naruto's yelling. 'Orochimaru might make his move soon.. Then there's Akatsuki, who's after Naruto, and possibly Gaara as well. I will train these two, and make them powerful and make them learn to control the awesome power that they hold within. In a couple of weeks, I'll have them strong enough, they might even be able to defend themselves against ninja's who are on the same level as Kakashi. But with Naruto's speed of improving, he might exceed that. And with Neji's will to grow stronger than everyone, it's the same. If we get Gaara, this team will be a great defence for Leaf Village. I hope Gaara will join us..'

Naruto ran after the bird that just attacked him, but as he ran, a stranger appeared right before him, pushing him back.

The stranger seemed to check the ground, before he turned toward Naruto.

"Naruto… Forgive me for pushing you..' The stranger paused and let himself come out of the shadow the tree to the left was creating. "But you were about to step on one of my destruction bugs."

Naruto reacted completely surprised as he recognized the stranger before him. "Shino!" Naruto looked at the bug at Shino's shoulder. "Oh, Sorry!'

Neji glanced at Neji, 'It's the guy from the Bug Clan.. I wonder how strong he is really..'

Shino looked away from Naruto and stared at Neji, 'A Hyuga? Travelling with Uzumaki? How odd.' Shino looked up at the tall Jiraiya. 'I do not know him, but the fact that Neji Hyuga is here, means something important is going on. Very inconceivable, since Naruto is here as well.'

"Shino Aburame.." Shino turned away from Jiraiya and looked straight in Neji's eyes, through his sunglasses, as Neji called his name. "My name is Hyuga Neji.' 

Shino frowned, as if he knew what Neji was about to say next.

"I wish to have a duel….. with you…'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Have a little patience, Maito-san!'

"But, I want to know what happened to my precious LEE !!!"

"All in due time! Now if you don't want me to, well, knock you out. Then just sit right over there!" Tsunade pointed toward a seat next to Ino, who was seated beside Sasuke. Next to Sasuke, Sakura sat, waiting in anticipation to hear about Lee's operation.

Tsunade watched as Gai seated himself next to Ino. She walked away from them and entered the room Lee was in.

Lee, was fully awake, to Tsunade's surprise. 'This kid sure has a will to live..'

"Well, Lee, I have good news, and bad news for you." Tsunade said sadly.

Lee awaited nervously for Tsunade's explanation. "The good news is, you're still alive!!"

Lee pouted seriously. "And.. the bad news?"

Tsunade smirked, "The bad news is you won't be able to train you body for at least a month. But after that, you're back in business!"

Lee was petrified. After about two minute staring at him, Tsunade left the room. 'Weird Kid..'

Lee was let alone, and in an instant, he cried dozens of tears out, tears of complete happiness.

In the waiting room. Kakashi entered,. Tsunade walked past him outside, but not before saying, "Come with me."

Sasuke watched Kakashi enter the room, and leave again. 'I need to talk to Kakashi. I just wished Ino stopped holding my arm like that.' Sasuke looked to the pink hair that blocked his view to the right. 'Or that Sakura started awakening, instead of sleeping on my shoulder.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Further away from Leaf Village, in the Sound Village.. 

Kabuto entered the room Orochimaru was lying in. 

"Orochimaru-sama."

Orochimaru opened his eyes for one instant, taking a glimpse of Kabuto's eyes.

"You have failed, haven't you, Yakushi-kun?'

"…Yes…" Kabuto said, slumping forward. "It seemed Kato was prepared. He vanquished himself with a special Jutsu."

Orochimaru nodded with his eyes closed, lying on his bed. "Ah.. I know that Jutsu… It's actually a self-burning Jutsu."

Kabuto nodded. "Indeed. People who know they have to die because they know too much, they learn that technique at all costs."

Orochimaru opened his eyes again. "You encountered any… problems?"

Kabuto snarled inwards but kept his smile on the outside. "Yes. Kakashi appeared.'

"Kakashi, ey? He's starting to annoy me a little bit.."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A…. Duel? Here?" Shino was clearly surprised by Neji's request. "Why?"

Neji folded his arms as he faced Shino. "Because I want to see how I'll manage against you.. and you against me."

Jiraiya observed the bug guy before him. 'He's from the Aburame Clan, ey? This might be interesting then.'

Naruto was thrilled to see a fight between two strong guys like these. He could be able to learn something from them by watching them fight. "Match Start!!"

"Not so fast.. ' Jiraiya began. "This is not a life or death battle. Just… try each other out before you do your best." Jiraiya grinned. 'Let's see if this duel shows what the difference is between the Aburame Clan and the Hyuga Clan… This could be educational… and very enjoyable..'

Shino frowned at Naruto and Jiraiya, 'I haven't even accepted to fight yet. Oh well… I could use the exercise I guess.. But this Neji guy… he's strong…'

"Very well. I accept your challenge."

Neji smirked. "That's good. Let us begin then!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"But… the secrets weren't released then?"

"No…. He had prepared himself." Kakashi sighed. "Kabuto is a smart ninja, Tsunade. One that needs to be taught a lesson."

Tsunade smirked. "Yeah, well, Shall I give you the mission to teach him that lesson?"

Kakashi frowned at Tsunade. "I accept, I will take my underlings with me."

"That won't be possible. Jiraiya seemed to have left the village with Naruto."

Kakashi yawned a bit as he turned away from Tsunade. "Again, huh? Those two must be getting along fine, then."

Tsunade gazed at Kakashi's back. "Jealous? You have been kind of neglecting him, you know, Kakashi. And Haruno-san, too."

Kakashi turned more serious. "I'm not jealous. I haven't talked to Naruto for a long, long time, that's all. Besides, Naruto is improving so quick.. he will exceed me in no time. Sasuke 

can still learn from me. And I have the Sharingan too, you know? I do regret not paying any attention to Sakura, though."

Tsunade shrugged. "Well, I guess it can't be helped. You just train what can be trained, huh? I will teach Sakura a few lessons then."

Kakashi seemed somewhat surprised. "Hmm. Very well. But first, I need to check up on something, before I get Sasuke."

"You have that problem again?"

Kakashi blushed slightly. "Yeah…. It's not something I enjoy.."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kikai Bunshin no Jutsu!!"

"Byakugan!!"

Neji tried to see which of the two was the real Shino, but both were using Kikaichuu no Jutsu. 'Impressive, to be able to make an exact copy of a body like that.'

"Taiyuu Kikai Bunshin No Jutsu!"

Neji's White Eyes widened as he saw more Shino's. And all were completely the same, all with the same amount of bugs inside, and the exact same movements. 'This guy will definitely make my Byakugan better…'

Neji attacked one clone with, and tried to find out what strength they possessed. With a quick blow to the nose, this one Shino fell backwards, with his back hitting a tree. 

Neji was surprised to see bugs coming from out of his nose, healing every aspect of the wound Neji had just created. 'Wa.. was that the real Shino?'

Another Shino, from behind Neji, tried to kick him in the back of the neck, but Neji already noticed him a few seconds earlier, stepped aside, and swept Shino hard on the jaw. Shino fell to Neji's left. 

'Damn, this Shino has bugs healing him as well' Neji thought as bugs were healing a scratch Neji's shoe made.

Shino could read Neji's surprise. "Do not mistake these clones for Shadow Clones. All of them, are actually me. You see, I am consistent of bugs, and therefore, I can duplicate my self, for real. But the amount of clones is limited."

Jiraiya smirked. 'Now, if Shino's speed and power is well-trained, he might actually stand a chance against Neji.'

Naruto enthusiastically watched the Shino clones, as they surrounded Neji. 'I could beat this, no problem! Just a little Kage Bunshin here, a little Kage Bunshin there! No problem! But the fact that they're healing their selves is a problem.' Naruto watched as Neji began to formulate a plan. 'Neji's going to use Jyuken… no worries there..' Naruto's eyes widened as he saw him perform the preparation for the 64 points attack, the Opening points attack.. "No way…"

Jiraiya watched as he could see what Neji was going to do. 'Aha, the opening Points Attack, huh? He mastered it on his own, what a genius.. It surpasses an Uchiha easily. But I wonder…. In this situation, the bugs hold the chakra, and not the person…. Can he even see Opening Points within Shino?'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Prologue

A/N: Thanks for reading my first Naruto Story!! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review !! You've already read it. Please?? Well, I think I'm going to update this story on my own homepage first, and then post it here. Anyway, I hope you liked it. A/N: The next chapter you'll see the result of Neji versus Shino. Kakashi briefs Sasuke in about their new mission. And Sakura receives an extra tough training from the Legendary Woman!!!! Oh Boy!! Am I gonna enjoy writing that! I'll be trying to update this story as fast as I can. 

Ja ne, 

TokehGecko


	2. Training Day

Naruto – The Series

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N: Thanks for the Reviews!

"….." Speech

'…..' Thoughts

"Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke turned around and saw Kakashi standing there, with, as always, his hands in his pockets. "Kakashi. I was looking for you, actually."

Kakashi smiled under his mask. "Well then, why were you looking for me?" 

"About our missions. When will we begin again? I expect higher rank missions now." Sasuke explained with arms folded on his chest.

Kakashi sighed at Sasuke's attitude. "No problem. In fact, you, Naruto and Sakura will be having missions alone."

Sasuke frowned slightly and tilted his head to the left a bit. "Alone?"

"You with me. We have been given a mission. To capture the Sound-nin Spy Kabuto." Kakashi announced in a very ordinary way, as if this would be a breeze.

"Kabuto.. Yakushi? He's a spy? I knew something was off with that guy." Sasuke said calmly. "This is perfect. Is he strong, Kakashi?"

Kakashi took a serious look. "I'm guessing he's on about the same level as I am."

"What? But… Kabuto's a Genin, right?" Sasuke let out completely surprised. "He can't be as strong as you."

"Oh, he is. He tried to kill you or perhaps capture you, when you were in the hospital, during the Chuunin Exam" Kakashi explained. "He's a clever one."

Sasuke let out a very small laugh, like "Himphh… This could be very good for me." 

**There Where When is Now**

- By TokehGecko

Chapter 2

"Why must he be killed, Kakashi?" Sasuke asked.

"He is a great danger to Leaf Village. He was a Leaf Village Ninja, and therefore knows lots of secrets that were to remain within Leaf Village." Kakashi answered immediately, he knew Sasuke was going to ask this.

"So, he's kind of like, kind of like Zabuza then, right?"

Kakashi hesitated in answering. "Well, kind of…. I liked Zabuza more."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Well, let's get rid of that pretend to be goody-two-shoes then."

Kakashi smiled warmly at Sasuke's comment. "Very well."

And both disappeared from where they just stood.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Haruno-san?"

Both Ino and Sakura looked up at the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade.

Sakura was puzzled as the Hokage needed her for something, "Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"Could you come with me?" Tsunade said with a big grin stuck on her face. 'I kind of like being called Hokage-sama.'

Ino watched the two leave her alone, and simply walked away to her parents' flower shop. 'Sakura must've done something stupid… again.'

'I wonder when our missions will start again.. It's getting boring here in this Village.'

Back to Sakura and Tsunade.

"Sakura. I have a few things to tell you."

Sakura nodded and beckoned to go ahead.

"Well, compared to your team mates, Naruto and Sasuke, you don't seem to improve as fast as they are."

Sakura opened to say something, but decided against it.

"Now, both Naruto and Sasuke have already been given missions and they both have already left the village."

Sakura's eyes widened a bit. "Sasuke-kun's gone? But I just saw a few minutes ago."

Tsunade smiled. "He left a few minutes ago."

"And Naruto?"

"Naruto left yesterday. I'm surprised you didn't know."

"Naruto and I, we don't talk that much. But neither do Sasuke and I."

"They're distancing their selves from you, aren't they?" Tsunade asked. 'The same thing happened to me in the early days.. Orochimaru and Jiraiya were both so strong in the beginning.'

Sakura looked at the ground. "I… we've never been… close, actually." Sakura had trouble making conversation with Tsunade.

"Well, I've decided to power you up, Sakura! Maybe if you're stronger, their respect for you will grow."

Sakura looked up at Tsunade with hopeful eyes. "I… I would like that!"

Tsunade watched her reaction. 'Well, I was just like her when we were the same age… Odd…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Impressive.. I never thought you were this good.."

"You regret challenging me, then?"

Neji grinned wickedly. "Not really." Neji paused slightly. "Though I don't have Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, like Naruto, I can still develop my own skills, like you have." 

Shino narrowed his eyes behind his glasses as he watched Neji carefully.

"Taiyuu Bunshin no Jutsu!!"

Shino had made 5 clones. And now Neji had also made 5 clones through Taiyuu Bunshin no Jutsu. All of the five Neji's were now performing the Opening Points Attack.

'Hmmm, this could be hard… as expected.' Shino thought.

'Impressive… To be able to let all the clones use that skill. These guys are all way above average.' Jiraiya thought with a big grin. 'I was hoping to view the younger generation in battle.'

"Awesome!! Awesome!!" Naruto screamed. "See? See That? Shino, you better watch out!!'

Neji closed his eyes for one small instant, and then it began: 64 Points Attack!!

Each Neji Clone attacked a Shino Clone

"2 Hands!!" "4 Hands !!" "8 Hands!!" "16 Hands!!" "32 Hands!!" "64 Hands!!"  

Each Shino Clone dropped to the floor. Neji made all his Clones disappear, and one was left. 

'What the.. ?!' Neji was surprised to see all the Shino's easily step up. 'Impossible!!'

Jiraiya chuckled softly. 'As I expected, the Aburame Clan is invulnerable to the Opening Points Attack.'

"What the hell is going on?!" Naruto screamed. "How can he stand up like that?!?!"

All the Shino's dusted themselves off. "Hmm.. What you saw as the 64 points in my body would of course be the correct 64 points. But because I lend my Chakra to the bugs inside my body, those points are not used to store Chakra in. The bugs Store the Chakra. It is important for you to know that your Jyuken won't work against me either. For the same reason; the bugs are my body."

'Damn…. I'll have to abandon the usage of the 64 Points Attack and the Gentle Fist against this guy. I'll… simply use Kaiten if necessarily. I will not lose..' 

'Let's restart…' Shino took on a fighting stance

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are we going, Kakashi?" Sasuke asked during the tree jumping.

Kakashi took a glance at the jumping Sasuke, "The Sound Village.. Jiraiya and Naruto have encountered Kabuto earlier on. Jiraiya told me he saw the Sound 

Emblem embedded on Kabuto's headband."

"I see." Sasuke said. "But.. aren't we in war with the Sound Village?"

"Yes, we are." Kakashi answered, not caring that they are, or so he appeared to feel about it.

Sasuke frowned at his un-worrying sensei "Aren't we going to get, well, killed of we just get over there?"

"Sasuke, this is high rank mission." Kakashi paused. "We can die on missions like this." Kakashi paused again. "Of course it's important that we don't die, though."

"But…. I don't understand, if we just go there now…. I'm not strong enough.."

Kakashi smiled. "We are ninja's, we'll get to Kabuto, and will get in Sound Village unnoticed. We wouldn't be called ninja's if we can't pull that off."

Sasuke seemed to think at that. "Hmmm.." He smiled shortly. "Thank god that loud Naruto isn't with us now."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on!! Why am I not seeing any action!!! Weaklings!!" Naruto screamed.

"Can't you be silent for once, little brat!!" Jiraiya snapped at Naruto.

Naruto flipped a bit, as well "What?! Shut up, you Old Pervert Sage!!"

"It's Jiraiya, Damn it! Should I make GamaBunta step on you!!"

"What?! GamaBunta will listen to me and step on you!! He has respect for me!!"

"Hahaha!! For a foolish little twit like you!?! Not a chance!!"

"Oh, like he would have respect for some old wrinkled pervert!!"

"Why you!!" Jiraiya stepped one step toward Naruto.

"Harem no Jutsu!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Feathery Sleep? Can I really learn that?"

"Of course. It isn't that hard." Tsunade said. 'Ok, it's a Jounin level Skill. But if she masters this, she will be able to choose from a big variety of elements to use Jutsu's from.'

Sakura complied. "Ok, I will try it, Hokage-sama."

Although Tsunade liked the Hokage-sama, it kinda made her feel old, and that's one thing she didn't want to feel like. "Call me Tsunade, Sakura." Tsunade seemed to pause in mid-thoughts. 'Hmm, Tsunade-sama sounds good too…'

"The first thing you do, is extract all the Chakra out of your body, and put it in front of you."

Sakura seemed puzzled. "Uh.. How?"

Tsunade explained again, "Well, raise all your Chakra… you can walk tree's right?"

Sakura nodded quickly.

"You place Chakra under your feet then. Now place ALL your Chakra in front of you, in front of your face. For all I care, on your nose."

Sakura frowned, but concentrated nonetheless.

Tsunade watched as the Chakra began to form, slowly, but at least it came. 'Nice control she has… Kakashi was right. Considering control, Sakura is the best in her team.' Tsunade smiled. 'This won't take long…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both Neji and the five Shino's looked at thirty nude sexy young ladies. And they were all hugging Jiraiya.

'Strange Jutsu… somehow, you are what I find… funny, Naruto.' Neji thought as he saw Jiraiya faint.

All the Shino's frowned at all the nude lady's and shook his head 'What a waste of precious Chakra. But… what an…. Interesting… technique' The Shino's took a closer look at the bodies.

"Don't let your guard down so easy!" Neji said as he rammed his fist hard down one of the Shino's faces. With that attack, Neji continued his assault at this one Shino and planted an elbow hard on his jaw. Not letting Shino fall, Neji quickly grabbed Shino's left arm with his own left arm, slipped it beneath his right armpit and made his right elbow land on Shino's face again. Four impacts later, Neji released Shino, kicked him on the knee of his left leg, which made Shino crouch, and then kicked Shino hard through the sunglasses. Shino fell down. All this was done in very high speed.

The other four Shino appeared on the sides of Neji, who was still exhaling deeply from his attack. The left and right Shino both tried to land a punch on Neji's face, but Neji jumped upwards, so that he wasn't surrounded by them anymore. The one Shino he had attacked rose from the ground and seemed completely healed. 

'Damn…. He's really good.. Now it's just a matter of how many Chakra he possesses..' Neji watched carefully as three Shino's disappeared from sight. Neji had deactivated his Byakugan, but was turning it on again. 

"Trying to get me off guard won't work. I can see all around me" Neji explained. "You'll just have to attack me head-on."

One of the Shino's suddenly spoke up, "Are you sure you can see all around you?"

Neji frowned at what Shino was insinuating. "Yes."

Suddenly, a hand crushed the ground beneath Neji and planned on grabbing Neji's feet. But Neji had already jumped away.

Neji landed safely a few feet away with a small smirk on his face. "Doton Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu, huh? I never expected you to possess that Jutsu."

Shino jumped from up under the ground, and landed, sand was hanging in the air surrounding Shino. 'Hmm, attacking this guy could prove more difficult than I thought. And on top of that, I don't own any elementary Jutsu's.'

Neji smiled. 'He's keeping up the Copies.. Isn't he afraid to waste Chakra?'

The Shino's crouched slightly and prepared to attack Neji head-on. Three Shino's threw kunai's, each clone threw four. The other two Shino's prepared to dive at Neji.

Neji's closed his eyes, he didn't need to Byakugan to know the outcome of this, he simply smirked. "Kaiten!!"

All the kunai's were deflected easily, and one Shino flew back a few feet. One Shino, however, waited for Neji to stop spinning. Neji, foolishly enough, had his eyes closed and was acting too confident. Once Neji stopped spinning, Shino grabbed him from behind, the three Shino's that threw the kunai's were approaching Neji.

Neji gritted his teeth. "Devious.. But will it be good… ENOUGH!?" Neji was gritting his teeth to make Shino release his hold on him so now he was trying to get free with all his power. Shino after this, had trouble in holding him.

But the three Shino's were already right in front of Neji. Neji put chakra under his feet and rammed his feet against two Shino's, somersaulted himself loose from the one holding him and landed behind him. After that, swept Shino's feet from beneath him, but this Shino didn't connect with the ground, but with Neji's fist, as he performed an uppercut on him. Now one Shino was left before him. Neji jumped in the air, vanished, or simply used great speed and appeared behind Shino. He punched Shino on the right side of his face. As all Shino's were lying on the ground, he sighed and seemed satisfied.

But, one Shino was left, the one he had blown away with his Kaiten, his Heavenly Spin. Neji didn't expect him to still be standing and was surprised when he appeared before him. Shino put all his power in the blow he gave Neji on his face. Neji couldn't block, he was too surprised Shino had recovered so quickly from his Kaiten.

Neji landed a few feet away from the remaining Shino. But he stood up, with not too much trouble. 'Truly impressive. To recover so fast from the Heavenly Spin…' Neji chuckled. "This is very interesting.. But one punch isn't enough to defeat me, Aburame-san. I will not let myself be surprised by you again. Let us begin anew."

"I give up.."

Neji's eyes widened. "What?! Why?!"

Shino chuckled very shortly. "It seems I have used up too much Chakra." All 5 Clones fused into one Shino after he said that. "I can't even make one Clone anymore." Shino looked up from the ground at Neji. "It seems I have reached my limit against you. Though I do not feel I have lost."

Neji deactivated his Byakugan. "Fine." Neji sighed. "I guess it's over. It was a pleasure fighting you." Neji started thinking. "Against the Aburame Clan, my abilities are quite useless… I'll have to learn more skills.." Neji looked over to Jiraiya. "Maybe… he can help, after all.."

Shino spoke up again. "I have to depart. Hinata and Kiba are waiting for me. We are to go on a mission." Shino looked up at the older man. "May I ask, where you are heading?"

Jiraiya smiled. "Of course. We are after Gaara."

Shino's eyebrows shut up a great deal. It was clear his eyes were widened. 'They're after the guy from the Sand Village?'

Neji noticed his change in appearance. He didn't need to use his Byakugan to specify why. 'He clearly fears Gaara… I wonder… will my own abilities work against that Sand guy?' 

Shino crouched and prepared to jump away from the scene. "I…. wish you good luck, then. Goodbye." Shino jumped and vanished in the trees.

Naruto frowned at his departure but soon started yelling. "Yeah, Yeah!! Great, That was Great!! You beat him, Neji!!"

"Not entirely…" Neji said. "I'll have to train more.. to defeat someone on fatigue alone isn't enough for me."

Naruto frowned again. "I… see.." Naruto looked up at Jiraiya. "Pervert SenNin, Pervert SenNin!! Where are we going now?"

Jiraiya looked down at Naruto. "We're heading for the Sand Village. We've got a long way to go, but that means we have plenty of time for training."

Neji smiled. 'Perfect.'

Naruto screamed. "Yeah!! I wanna grow stronger!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Impressive to say the least. Although putting Chakra under your feet is the hardest part to put Chakra, putting ALL your Chakra there is quite impossible. But putting ALL Chakra in front of you is harder than some under your feet.' Tsunade thought as she observed the now hard-working Sakura. 'You're on the right track, Sakura.'

"Ok, so, what do I do now?" 

Tsunade smiled. "You are a Leaf Village Ninja, Sakura."

Sakura seemed quite puzzled by the statement.

Tsunade grinned wildly. "Think about Leafs!"

Sakura frowned as she didn't understand why she would think of leafs when she was putting so much effort in controlling the Chakra before her. "Why Leafs?"

"Have you ever been taught about flowers in school, Sakura?" Tsunade asked. 'This will be so easy…'

Sakura nodded dumbly.

"Well, certainly, you have heard of flowers that have leafs that can put someone who touches those leafs, to sleep."

Sakura's eyes widened as she understood where Tsunade was getting at. "Roger!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wait."

Sasuke came to a stop on top of a tree branch and took a look at Kakashi.

"What's wrong, Kakashi?"

Kakashi faced Sasuke. "I think it's time to learn some new Jutsu's for you."

Sasuke frowned. "Do we have the time?"

"You have that much confidence that we can beat Kabuto just like that?"

"What do you mean? You're stronger than him, right?"

Kakashi put his hand under his chin. "Well, I guess…"

Sasuke grumbled. 'What kind of answer is that?'

"I think it's important to have some insurance… but what technique would be useful?" Kakashi seemed to consider Sasuke. 'No, Sasuke doesn't have enough Chakra for the Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu.' Kakashi smiled shortly. 'I guess I'll have to develop his Sharingan then..'

"Sasuke-kun, do you think you fully control you Sharingan?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke nodded, he was completely sure how his eyes worked.

"You know how to hypnotize your enemy then?" Kakashi asked with a grin.

"Hypnotize?" Sasuke asked. "I didn't know that was possible."

"Itachi did it on us when he was present in the Leaf Village" Kakashi noticed Sasuke flinched by the name Itachi. 'Sensitive you are, Sasuke… How to keep that hatred in check?' Kakashi saw Sasuke was waiting for him to explain. "Itachi used a stronger version of the hypnotising powers of the Sharingan, though. One he 

himself had developed. The Mange-Sharingan… One I can not learn, but you can.. Let me first teach you how to use the hypnotising aspect of the Sharingan.."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Leee!!!!"

"Gai-Senseeeiiii!!!!"

"I'm so HAPPY!!"

The two people were embracing each other in complete bliss. Tenten was watching them from behind as they hugged. 'Thank God Lee is alright, he deserves to carry out his own wishes.'

"Lee! I know you don't want to stay in bed for the time being, BUT, it is important… you do!" Lee asked, with a finger in the air.

"Roger!!" Lee shouted. "But… I feel perfectly fine…"

"I know you do, but if you go out now, you'll have to use a lot of stamina just to stand. You might ignore that fact and still walk, but you can die if you walk too long. So training is definitely out of the question!"

Lee's shoulders were slumped forward. 'This is no fun…'

"Although they advised for you to stay in for at least a month, I know your abilities and know that you're able to train in a week." Lee explained. "We already have a mission ready!"

Lee changed from sad to very enthusiastic. "What-What kind of mission, Gai-Sensei!?"

"Infiltrate the Sound Village…" Gai answered. 

Tenten and Lee both seemed to hesitate in being happy about that.

"We'll be receiving help from Kakashi and one of his pupils.. Uchiha Sasuke." Their team is receiving missions for each person already. "Neji…. Won't be joining us.."

Tenten and Lee both yelled out a "Wha?!" 

Lee pointed his finger toward the sky, he seemed to have a question. "But… why?! Don't we need all we can get for the Sound Village?"

Gai smirked. "We have all we need…" Gai narrowed his eyes. 'Kakashi and I will deal with the stronger ninja's in the Sound Village. His pupil and my pupils will deal with the weaker ones. Lee and Sasuke are already incredibly strong… This is perfect, While Lee rests, I can train Tenten, this way, she too, will be strong enough.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"But… can I form Leafs using my Chakra?" Sakura asked Tsunade.

Tsunade chuckled before answering. "Possible, but very hard. But the reason that we are training outside, in the middle of my garden, is that you use your Chakra to implant some of your knowledge of the flowers that cause sleep into the leafs lying around my garden. Then you put Chakra on them and control the movements of the Leafs. I think you can figure out the rest by yourself."

"I.. I understand! And I've been concentrating to change my Chakra into those certain leafs the entire time." Sakura asked.

Tsunade smiled. 'Indeed you did.. But what surprised me is that Sakura almost succeeded in changing her Chakra in leafs. I guess her Chakra Stamina isn't that high, but her potential considering Chakra possibilities exceed that of her team mates. That's very interesting.. Maybe…. She might even be able to learn Blood-Limit Techniques…Unlikely…. But it'll be a first..'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji, Naruto and Jiraiya were walking in slow pace as they were all in deep thought. None of them seemed to be bothered by the slow pace.

'Orochimaru….. isn't stronger than me…. Maybe equal.. But he can easily defeat these shrimps' Jiraiya thought as he took a glance at Neji and Naruto. 'Like Tsunade did with Naruto, and she was just playing at the time. Naruto was finished and Tsunade only used one finger.. I'll have to make them stronger fast. What would be a perfect training for them?' Jiraiya thought of their mission for a moment. 'Hmm, Naruto can probably beat Gaara, but I have my doubts about Neji.. I'll have to train him a little harder than Naruto. Naruto can easily improve on himself… But I'll give him good instructions.'

'Damn…. I've lost to a Genin Rookie in the Chuunin Exam, and now I couldn't even use my own skills against another Genin Rookie. This doesn't please me.. What can I do to improve myself? Improve my TaiJutsu? Learn more Genjutsu? No, Ninjutsu might even be smarter. Elementary Jutsu's.. But first I will improve my Kaiten…. I can't stand the fact that the Aburame Clan can so easily recover from my Kaiten..' 

'Man… I'm hungry….'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke had his Sharingan activated, as had Kakashi as they stood, facing each other. 

"Now.. when you observe your opponent with your Sharingan, what do you do?" Kakashi asked Sasuke.

"I just try to keep up with him and try to see through his moves." Sasuke explained flatly.

Kakashi smiled gently as he closed his eyes. "That's good… nut never try to keep up with your opponent." Kakashi said. "Try to be a few steps ahead of your adversary, it is very possible with the Sharingan. The iris twirls when you do so, this is when the hypnotizing aspect makes its appearance."

Sasuke frowned. "Twirls? Can I feel when it does so, Kakashi?"

"No, you can't, it's just natural, you'll just have to think of it as Chess.. Think ahead, and it instantly kicks in. With the Sharingan you can't see the future, but it can create a future, a future you want the future to be."

Sasuke gave Kakashi a slightly confused look. "I … see.. How can the Sharingan create a future?"

Kakashi smirked, tilted his head to the side and closed his eyes. "Make your opponent look into your eyes, and begin to tell how the battle will continue… Your enemy will, simply, believe you."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "That's… how you defeated Zabuza the first time, didn't you?"

Kakashi nodded shortly. "Yes. But I have to warn you, the Sharingan draws out a lot of Chakra Stamina, and you, like I, ever the Zabuza fight, might faint ever exaggerated usage." 

Sasuke smiled. "I understand. I need to be able to use this skill."

"Uhm, I will not let you try it on me, though, I have explained to you how you need to use it, try it when we encounter an enemy." Kakashi said matter-of-factly. 'Besides, he's a true Uchiha, if he tries to hypnotize me with that Sharingan of his, I might likely falter.'

"Very well." Sasuke understood. 'The Sharingan…. I will kill you with our own blood, brother..'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Basically, you just use leafs in the area around you, move them around, change them and activate the sleeping powder within, all with your Chakra." Tsunade explained.

Sakura followed her completely, but to do so would be much harder. "All my Chakra? I will try.." Sakura said, unsure of herself.

'The Chakra part of the skill clearly states that this is really a Jounin level Jutsu. But in the Chakra department, Sakura is almost a Jounin already, the rest is just, unfortunately, barely Genin..' Tsunade thought. 'But I will change that.. When Sasuke and Naruto return, Sakura will show them how strong she really is. '

'This is…. hard… Just concentrating in gathering leafs with my Chakra is already tiring me out..' Sakura inhaled and exhaled tiredly. 'And I have to move, change and activate them too? This is a very hard Jutsu…'

'Sakura already sees that getting past the first part is already hard.. Too high for a Genin, anyway.' Tsunade thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke… One more thing before we depart.."

"Yeah?"

"We have to wait for Gai and his team to arrive at this exact spot."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "What?! But… that's going to take a long time!"

"No. I gave him a week. Five more days are left now. He's coming.. with or without Lee.."

"I don't know of Lee's condition.. I left the hospital when they already knew how he was, when you appeared actually."

"I see.. No matter, we have these five days to train ourselves. Are you ready to get on par with me?"

"With a Jounin? I'm not even equal to a Chuunin.." Sasuke said.

"Well, you'll just have to surpass a Chuunin in these few days." Kakashi said. 'No… it's not possible.. But if he believes so, he'll at least improve a little faster.'

"Very well. I will defeat you, Kakashi." Sasuke said confidently.

Kakashi smiled indignantly. "I accept your challenge, Sasuke-kun."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jiraiya suddenly stopped walking in front of Neji and Naruto.

"What's wrong?!" Naruto asked. 'Must be pervert sense of knowing there are ladies here.' Naruto thought as he looked around, trying to see if there are really, maybe nude, females nearby.

"I believe it is time to take a break." Jiraiya explained.

"You have food with you, right?!" Naruto immediately asked.

Jiraiya grinned as child. "Not really, you'll have to hunt animals down." Jiraiya paused. "But now it's time to train.. Are you two ready to witness your own limits?"

Neji chuckles for a split second. "Of course."

Naruto pointed a finger at Jiraiya. "Bring it on, Pervert SenNin!!"

Jiraiya laughed. "You two seem confident." Jiraiya suddenly kicked the tree he was standing next to. Dozens of apples fell down the tree. "A warming up…"

Neji and Naruto both wondered what he meant by this.

"I'll throw these apples toward you, and you avoid them." Jiraiya explained. "Easy, right?"

Neji narrowed his eyes. 'He'll throw them with exact precision, but also with cunningness.. There's no use for the Byakugan this way… clever..'

Naruto chuckled like an idiot. "Okay, Okay!!! Throw them, Throw them!!"

"Here we go.." Jiraiya said.

With sudden movement, he threw two apples, one toward Naruto, and one toward Neji. Both dodged, though, Naruto barely and Neji easily. 

Jiraiya smiled. "Now you know with what speed I'll be throwing.." Jiraiya paused. 'Of course I'll be throwing faster and harder once I think it's too easy for them.'

"Bunshin no Jutsu!" Jiraiya screamed. "Now.. A Jiraiya for each of you!! Isn't that fantastic!!"

Naruto frowned. "Not… really." Jiraiya started throwing.

Naruto barely dodged one after another. He jumped up a tree to avoid one thrown at his legs, but as soon as he jumped he had to move both his legs to the side to avoid another. After landing on a tree branch, he quickly had to duck when he saw an apple approaching his face in swift movement. He somersaulted toward another tree branch to avoid another apple. Unfortunately, for both Jiraiya and Naruto, this tree branch broke by impact, so the apple Jiraiya threw missed, and Naruto landed harshly on the ground. He had no time to recover as three apples came toward him. He moved to the left, than to the right and cart wheeled to the left again, to avoid the tree apples.

'Not good enough, Naruto..' Jiraiya thought.

Neji easily moved left and right to dodge the apples, occasionally he jumped up, and vanished with great speed, only to land on the exact same spot again. 'There is no way I'll be lead to another spot, only to fall into some sort of trap.' Neji crouched, slightly jumped and immediately crouched again.

"Very Well. Let's pick up the pace, now!" Jiraiya screamed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued..

A/N: Ok, in the next Chapter: Sakura's Jutsu takes a lot of Chakra to form, so Tsunade will make train her Stamina. And What's this? Kiba and Shikamaru don't like each other?! This Chapter, as you might have guessed, was the preparation for all the trainings… Now, let their limits be known!!

Please review and read the next chapter!


	3. Control Is Understanding

Naruto – The SERIES

Disclaimer: Weird enough, I don't think these disclaimers are ALL checked. Oh well, I don't own Naruto.

A/N: Ok, as requested I'm going to put a little bit of Hinata and her team in here. Also, the trainings will go to extreme here… 

"Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!!"

Kakashi snorted and vanished, evading Sasuke's Fire attack, leaving some leafs behind. But there was something about those leafs.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he immediately recognised this as Feathery Sleep. "Kai!!"

Sasuke watched the area around him through every corner of his eyes. His eyes widened slightly as he remembered one of Kakashi's attacks. 'Doton Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu..' This time, Sasuke will not forget to keep his guard up beneath him as well. 

A dozen of kunai came from his left, but another dozen came from his right and behind him. 'Three options left..' Sasuke duck, let the kunai hit each other, and then he caught a few. 

Kakashi appeared a few feet ahead of Sasuke. Sasuke jumped up in the air and threw the kunai at him. After he dodged them, Sasuke planned a Sharingan-controlled Kunai Attack, which would mean he had to put his Sharingan on quickly and this would be unexpected for Kakashi. But..

"Suiton Suijinheki!!!"

Sasuke's eyes widened. 'What's that Jutsu?'

Kakashi smiled. 'Heh… never expected that, did he?' He leaned his head to the left, closed his eyes and smiled widely. "You know, you could've copied that technique I used just now. Oh well, too late." Kakashi vanished.

Sasuke grumbled for a moment. "Sharingan!!" He immediately sensed Kakashi to his… 'Left?'

Sasuke blocked Kakashi's first kick, but he needed all his power to block it, therefore, it was not possible to defend the second attack, from Kakashi's clone. A hard punch to the face made Sasuke land hard on his back.

Sasuke inhaled deeply and exhaled long as he stood up. "Bunshin, huh?" Sasuke smiled. "Same here."

Kakashi's eye widened as he was stabbed in the back. 

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he saw the stabbed Kakashi change to water and vanish. 'Mizu Bunshin?' Sasuke watched as Kakashi finished his clone off easily with a kunai and a jab to the stomach. 

"Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu!!"

Sasuke laughed as it hit Kakashi head on.

**There Where When is Now**

Chapter 3

- by TokehGecko

Sasuke waited for the smoke to clear. Behind the smoke he saw the silhouette of Kakashi. And as the smoke was away, Sasuke was surprised to see Kakashi unharmed.

Kakashi chuckled shortly. "Yeah.. you did hit me, Sasuke-kun. But unfortunately…"

Sasuke smiled and shook his head. "How foolish of me… you're also a Water Clone…"

Kakashi clapped. "Indeed.. Though you should've seen it with your Sharingan, and you probably did, but you chose to ignore it. Fire doesn't work against Water, Sasuke-kun. Have any other attacks in mind?"

Sasuke smiled. "I'll think of some… I'm a genius, after all…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jiraiya slapped his fist softly on his own forehead. "Jesus, is it that hard to just dodge a few apples, Naruto?!?! You really are a weak moron!!"

"Shut the Hell UP!!!" Naruto said, being drenched in apple juice and covered by apple pieces. "Man, this is not fair!!!"

Jiraiya shook his head at Naruto and watched how his clone was still trying to hit the clean Neji. 'He's good, all right.. But I don't think he can hold on any longer… He will be hit all right..'

Neji dodged one apple after the other but still remained at the same spot. Or was it spots now… Neji wasn't that sure. Jiraiya was throwing them at a real high pace and with exact precision. 'This is pretty hard… ' Neji duck, jumped, climbed the tree, somersaulted and landed on the same spot once again. 'Naruto has already been hit more than a dozen times, in this prospect, I'm better.'

Neji's eyes widened slightly. 'This apple is moving faster…'

*SHQUISHHH!!*

Neji growled inwards 'Damn…'

"Gotcha, Ya Sucker!!!!" Jiraiya screamed.

Neji narrowed his eyes at the long-haired man. 'I… dislike you.' He pulled a piece of apple from his suit and threw it on the ground.

"Hey, that's pollution!!" Jiraiya yelled and pointed at Neji.

Neji rolled his eyes. "An apple is a piece of nature, dimwit. You got them out of a tree yourself.. Are you stupid?"

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes dangerously and threw dozens of apples with very high speed at Neji. 

Neji looked dumbfounded as he saw it. ''Shit…. I'm done for…' The apples, this time, were moving way too fast.

Neji was now even more drenched than Naruto. 

"Try to lighten up, Hyuga-kun." Jiraiya spoke afterwards.

Neji snarled, folded his arms and turned his back at Jiraiya. 'Damn… I even forgot to use Kaiten…'

"Anyway, Warming up is over!" Jiraiya said before he made his clone disappear.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where did you come from? And why do you look so tired?" 

"I just… encountered Hyuga Neji." Shino said. 

Hinata swallowed deeply by the mention of Neji's name. 

"He asked me to fight him. I accepted. Nothing more is important." Shino observed Hinata carefully, even from behind his glasses.

Kiba frowned "You were beaten up, right?" Kiba knew how strong Neji was. 'But Shino is strong as well…'

Shino turned to look at Kiba. "He beat me."

Hinata frowned. She had once sparred with Shino and found out her own abilities had no effect on him. 'But Neji is still good, even without the Hyuga abilities.'

"Oy!!" 

The three of them turned to look at the sudden admission coming from Kurunai.

Shino frowned as he sensed someone else. Kiba also smelled others. 

Kurunai smiled. "Well, we've got a mission, but we have to team up with another team."

Ino, Choji and Shikamaru appeared, with before them their sensei, Asuma Sarutobi. 

"Hey, didn't Shikamaru become a Chuunin?" Kiba asked Kurunai. 'I kind of hate him…'

Kurunai looked at Shikamaru and nodded at him. Shikamaru explained himself. "I received a mission as well, it was to accompany you on your mission, which is, troublesome enough, meet the new Kazekage in the Sand Village. What a boring mission…"

Kiba's eyes widened. 'The Sand Village?' Hinata and Shino were also a little afraid. 

'So, I will see them again..'Shino thought.

Asuma spoke up, "We will explain it all on our way."

'we could meet up with Jiraiya and his two students, Naruto and Neji.' Kurunai glanced at Hinata. 'She might even like it.' Kurunai giggled as a little girl all of a sudden.

Asuma frowned at her, but so did the others.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bunshin no Jutsu!" 

"Hmm, unfortunately, only the real you can use the Sharingan… it shows the Sharingan in the clone, but they can not use it."

Sasuke smirked. "I know.." 

Three Sasuke's ganged up on Kakashi, but Kakashi was still able to defend himself against the three clones. Two Sasuke's remained, one clone and the other the real one. 

Another Kakashi appeared behind them, but the remaining clone already threw a few kunai over his shoulder. Too bad for Sasuke this Kakashi deflected them with his own kunai. The real Sasuke dodged the upcoming attack and jumped up. He and his clone started attacking Kakashi. Sasuke had already noticed both the Kakashi's here were Water Clones. 'Damn…. He fights in such an annoying way..'

Kakashi rammed his fist hard in one of Sasuke's clone, somersaulted and made his foot connect hard with another one of Sasuke's clone's chin. After that he put the remaining clone in a headlock and popped his neck. "Is that all, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke's attention was pulled toward the other Kakashi, and he foolishly couldn't dodge Kakashi's attack, the one he was still fighting. He then grabbed the last of Sasuke's clones by the neck with his left hand and rammed his fist hard ten times, against Sasuke's face. 

"Your clones are gone, it appears.." Kakashi smirked.

'Damn, how many Water Clones did he make?'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'And there you have it…. I knew it would be clear sailing from here…'

Sakura had already mastered using her Chakra to gather the leafs around her. 

'Moving it and activating them won't be a problem. But she has yet to overcome to biggest problem… changing them into the Sleep Powder Leafs. I was planning on training her stamina… but after waiting a bit, I noticed she wouldn't give up easily. A trait she has picked up from Naruto… Very interesting..'

"Sakura, when you try to change the leafs, don't focus on all of them, but only on one. The fact that you can already move all of them means if you try anything on one, it will happen to all of them. Easy, huh?"

Sakura gritted her teeth as he continued trying. "Yeah…. Easy…" She huffed.

Tsunade smiled at her discomfort. 'Hmmm…. I wonder… a lot of frustration makes up… for a lot of power…' Tsunade smirked from ear to ear. 'We really could be alike then…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The Hyuga Clan… a very powerful clan…. But it has weaknesses… Shall we strengthen your defences, Neji-kun?" Jiraiya asked.

Neji, who was still picking pieces from his clothing, nodded absent-mindedly. "Hmmm.."

Jiraiya sighed. 'He's still pissed off because of the apple-thingy..' Jiraiya frowned. "Neji!"

Neji looked up, snarling. "What!"

'What a stuck-up..' Jiraiya thought. "Time to get stronger fast, kid."

Neji smiled a little bit. "Very well."

"Ey, ey!! What about me?!" Naruto yelled in Jiraiya's left ear.

Jiraiya rubbed his ear, pushed Naruto back and answered. "Remember your red Chakra?"

Neji's ears perked up a great deal. 'Red Chakra?'

Naruto seemed a little bored. "No, that's so lame!!"

"Listen, little brat!" Jiraiya pointed at Naruto, almost in his eyes. "If you want complete control of all your Chakra, you better let all that red Chakra come out and control it." 

Jiraiya crouched and whispered in Naruto's ear: "And besides, that red Chakra is more powerful than any Chakra on this planet! If you control it, you're a legend, man! Just do it, ok?!"

Naruto swallowed slowly. 'More powerful than any chakra on this planet??' Naruto grinned with his eyes closed. 'If I control it, I will even be able to beat Orochimaru!! That's what I'm going for!!'

"Fine, I'll go train on it." Naruto said, and hopped away from Jiraiya and Neji.

They were left by themselves now. "Neji, I'm going to teach you a drain technique… it absorbs all that maintains a fighter." Jiraiya paused. 'This technique won't work on ninja's like Naruto and Gaara, though…'

"As you saw, your techniques were useless against Shino, one of the Aburame Clan." Jiraiya paused. "So far, you have survived with only Hyuga abilities, but never have you encountered one of the Aburame Clan.. That's why I'm glad you challenged Shino and he accepted." Jiraiya paused again. "But you have to be careful using this technique. Some fighters can work against it. Some have automatic poison in their body, you will die from that. Others have a higher Chakra amount; you will implode on those occasions." 

Neji nodded. "I understand."

"Shino didn't have poisonous bugs on him… but he had destruction and healing bugs in one. Very convenient, but he has weaknesses galore. Many of the Aburame Clan, have poisonous bugs. Bugs in Aburame bodies can still evolve however, and Shino's bugs can still become poisonous. You will be able to see if they are poisonous with your Byakugan."

"Perfect." Neji said. "But this technique is still not very effective against the Aburame Clan."

"Indeed, and therefore, you'll have to control the absorption with your Chakra, before you let it enter your own body, let the poison flow away."

Neji frowned, but understood.

"It is very hard to do and actually never done before.." Jiraiya said smiling, scratching the back of his head. "But you are a genius ninja, you will find a way to do it.." Jiraiya winced as he sensed Naruto's Chakra further ahead. 'Damn, He has really grown… I can sense Kyuubi from here… Thank god Neji here can't..'

Jiraiya turned his attention back to Neji. "Well, Neji, I will teach you this Jutsu right now…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Heh." Sasuke looked up from the short laugh Kakashi gave and widened his eyes at what he saw Kakashi perform. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Sasuke looked puzzled as he saw a few Kakashi's before him. 'Water Clones can still use skills like Kage Bunshin? Hmmm… Maybe Kakashi is an opponent I'm not ready for…' Sasuke snorted. 'Not even by a long shot..'

"Sasuke! Are you attacking or what?" All the Kakashi Shadow Clones yelled. "I guess we could all read 'Come Come Paradise' some more." The Kakashi's all grabbed the little book and began to read.

Sasuke, infuriated by this, moved in great speed as he set one step ahead, leaped towards one of the Kakashi's and punched him. He vanished with light 'Poof!' 'Damn, which one is the real Water Clone? This so stupid, Shadow Clones and Water Clones. And on top of that, another Water Clone is watching me..'

Sasuke dodged a foot coming his way, from the left, ducked, grabbed the remaining foot on the ground, picked it up, jumped and threw the Shadow Clone hard against a tree, this Kakashi vanished as well. He continued his attack against the other clones. He began a right kick, which was blocked, ducked and kicked with his left leg, which was also avoided and then an uppercut, but the clone anticipated the moves and jumped up, vanished into thin air, appeared behind Sasuke and kicked him hard in the back. Sasuke landed on his stomach. Another Kakashi planned on landing on him with his right knee, but Sasuke rolled to his left and kicked him in the face. This clone disappeared as well. 'Damn, three of them remain, one of them as the real Water Clone' Sasuke peered to his right. 'And there's the other Water Clone..'

"Sasuke-kun, you do know I'm playing with you right now, right?" The Water Clone let out. "Why don't you force me to get serious?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and went straight for the Water Clone. He was interrupted however, by the three other Clones. One clone kicked him hard at the side and another kicked Sasuke hard back in the stomach. The remaining clone caught the falling Sasuke with his foot hard in his back. Sasuke coughed a little blood out of his mouth. Kakashi smiled with his eye closed. "Sasuke.. your Sharingan is activated, yet you still can't sense my movements? And another thing, out of the Shadow Clones you should be able to see which one is the Water Clone. So I conclude: you're not using your Sharingan to its fullest.."

Sasuke gritted his teeth slightly as he went on the attack again, this time he ran at the Shadow Clones. Oddly enough, the Kakashi clones simply dodged his attacks, with grace even. "Sasuke-kun… you can also use your Sharingan to attack, you know. With the Sharingan you can see which part o the body you can attack most effectively and which is most certain to be able to hit, so it won't be dodged or even blocked."

Sasuke seemed to ignore Kakashi and continued attacking. Even if a Shadow Clone could block, it would still disappear just because of a simple touch, so Sasuke just went for that tactic. Sasuke suddenly was grabbed from behind by one of the clones and hit right on the face by another. Sasuke dropped to the ground. "Sasuke, I could make more Shadow Clones, just to prove to you this is not the way.." Kakashi shook his head. 'Stubborn kid..'

"Katon Housenka!!!" 

The observing Kakashi smiled as Sasuke attacked two other Kakashi's. One remained standing, though. Sasuke smiled. "That makes you the real Water Clone.." Even though the Shadow Clone was a clone of a Water Clone, and so invulnerable to Fire, he was still hit cleanly.  Now, two Water Clones and a Shadow Clone remained. And the real Kakashi was still hiding. Sasuke grabbed two kunai and threw to the left and right, expecting to see both Kakashi jump. But to his surprise, this one dodged by stepping to the left and the other caught the kunai. "Thanks."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the Water Clone that caught his kunai, only to turn around with swift movement, planning to hit the Shadow Clone with a roundhouse kick. The Shadow Clone easily dodged by stepping back one step and returns a kick of his own. Sasuke blocked and grabbed the foot at the same time, and rammed his elbow hard against his face.

Now, Sasuke stood face to face with the Water Clone. The other Water Clone, who was leaning against a tree, unfolded his arms and began to walk towards Sasuke.  Sasuke began a little skirmish with the Water Clone in front of him, exchanging kicks and punches. Sasuke began to understand more and more about the Sharingan. Now he could, as Kakashi said he could, see vulnerable areas he could always attack. Now, Kakashi could only block the attacks, instead of dodging them, making the use of Shadow Clones expendable. 

Sasuke's eyes widened and he duck quickly, as the other Water Clone swept right past him with a foot. Sasuke somersaulted away from the bad position he was currently in. He exhaled deeply and though about how to beat Kakashi here. He observed the two Water Clones before him. 'Damn, Kakashi is too smart to be coaxed into one of my traps. I know I can't beat him, but the least I can do is hurt him..' Sasuke suddenly smirked. "Let's go!"

Kakashi smirked deviously. "Are you sure?" Both Kakashi's looked at each other and both performed the same seal. "Nijuu Suiton, Suikoudan no Jutsu!!" 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jesus!!!" 

Naruto had been at it for quite some time now. Bringing out the blue Chakra was easy, but bringing out his red Chakra was a whole case apart. He had succeeded a few times already now, but it was really tiring him out. And Naruto wasn't easily tired out.

He remembered how easy it was for him when he brought out the red Chakra against Neji in the Chuunin exam. His own, blue Chakra's capability now, was almost exceeding the red Chakra from then. He himself knew he was growing unbelievably fast, and he quite liked it. 

But the red Chakra thing bothered him greatly. As he remembered the red Chakra was always way higher than his blue Chakra, and now that his blue Chakra had grown so much, how high would his red Chakra be?

'I can't wait to find out!!'

"Haaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!" Naruto screamed out loudly, powering up once again, and at the same time improving his stamina.

A hundred meters or so away from Naruto, Jiraiya and Neji stood, facing each other, and hearing Naruto's scream.

"He sure is loud, ey?" Jiraiya said, frowning.

Neji nodded shortly.

"Well, the Jutsu is called Sanmai no Jutsu." Jiraiya paused, thinking about how he would explain this. "Basically, you use your own Chakra and let it surround the enemy. Be sure that the Chakra remains close to your opponent. Then, you should let your own Chakra enter your opponent's body, and let it explore it. In your case you can modify your Chakra's research in the body, with your Byakugan" Jiraiya paused with smirk. "To take what is needed."

Neji nodded. "I understand, doesn't seem too hard, though.." 

Jiraiya smiled. "The only bad thing is, when your Chakra enters your opponent's body, your own body is very vulnerable. Your Chakra is not in your body, you won't be able to use any Jutsu's, so no Heavenly Spin. Very dangerous, so do it quickly and when your enemy is completely off guard."

Neji narrowed his eyes at the revelation of the technique's weakness. "I.. see. I guess there's always a downside to things.."

Jiraiya laughed. "You haven't seen anything yet. Wait till you see what women are like."

Neji merely frowned.

"You can't practise Sanmai no Jutsu on me, and neither on Naruto, simply because our Chakra's amount is higher than yours. Sorry to say this, but yeah, Naruto has higher Chakra than you.."

"I already knew that.." Neji paused. "But this Jutsu is effective against Nins who are immune to my Clan's abilities."

'Good boy…' Jiraiya thought. 'Now this skill will be pretty hard to learn, for any other ninja than Neji Hyuga. So I'll teach him another one… An elementary..'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Spectacular!!" Tsunade said enthusiastically, clapping. "But as you notice, very draining.."

Sakura nodded in complete exhaustion. "Y-yes."

"Consider this making up for not training so much before, then." Tsunade said strictly. "I won't go easy on you and you need to get stronger. Therefore, I'm going to teach you how to summon.."

Sakura seemed quite puzzled. "Summon?"

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu. You'll be able to summon a great ninja animal warrior." Tsunade said proudly. "Isn't that great?!"

Sakura frowned. 'I know Kuchiyose no Jutsu.. but can I learn that… as a Genin?'

"Well, you're summoning will be a slug."

Sakura looked engrossed for a second. 'A… Slug?'

"Heh, don't like it, huh?" Tsunade responded, reading Sakura's expression. "Too bad. I like Kakashi's summoning, you know? He doesn't have the strongest, but he could sign a summoning scroll on his own, you have to be a genius for it.."

"Kakashi has a summoning?" Sakura asked, being confused.

"Yep. He has dogs. Naruto and Jiraiya have summoning too. I bet you didn't know either.." Tsunade said. 'Hmm, she doesn't pay much attention to her team mates, it seems. Hmm, wait, she doesn't pay any attention to Naruto.. But the Uchiha kid, on the other hand.' Tsunade frowned. 'The Uchiha kid, Sasuke, I haven't even shared one word with him. There's no denying that Kakashi's team is the strongest Genin Team in Leaf Village.. Heck… Naruto could even take on Jounins…'

"Sakura, before I teach you the Summoning Technique, I want to teach you another.. I want you to be able to recognise your Inner Strength.." Tsunade smiled. 'Like I have..'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So the Sand Village, huh? I remember the Genins from the Sand that entered the Chuunin Exam… They were pretty strong…" Ino spoke. 

'Pretty strong?' Kiba thought. 'Frighteningly strong sounds more like it..' 

"Yeah… but they're on our side now.. so we won't have to fight them.."

"I… have a question.." Hinata let out ever so softly.

"Go on." Kurunai said gently, knowing what Hinata was like.

"Everyone… has a mission.. ?" 

Asuma answered before Kurunai. "Yeah, everyone. That bastard Kakashi is already working on his second mission. He's really fast.."

Kurunai smiled. "Want to know who's on a mission as we speak?"

Hinata nodded shyly.

"Well, Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Sasuke are planning on infiltrating the Sound Village, to kill a dangerous man who was revealed as a spy for the Sound Village. He entered the Chuunin Exam." Kurunai paused. "Hyuga Neji" Kurunai saw Hinata flinch. "Uzumaki Naruto and Jiraiya are heading for the Sand Village, as we are." Kurunai analyzed Hinata's reaction. 'Yes, Naruto, who she has such an obvious crush on is on our path, but….. so is Hyuga Neji…'

Kiba was slightly reassured. 'Jiraiya? The legendary Ninja from the Leaf? That's… good..'

Kurunai continued. "Then we have a few Genins left… Gai Maito, Ten-Ten, Rock Lee and Haruno Sakura. Those three will aid Kakashi and Sasuke on their mission to infiltrate the Sound Village."

"Lee has recovered?" Ino asked.

Asuma nodded. "Yeah, but it will take a while before he can fight again. He's a stubborn one, and though it should take a while before he can walk again, but I think he'll be able to pull it off."

'This will be so troublesome… That guy Gaara…. He'll be there.. I don't think he'll be too friendly with us…' Shikamaru thought.

"That's all I know." Kurunai finished. "Satisfied, Hinata?"

Hinata nodded quickly, not liking the attention she's getting.

Choji just continued eating from his bag of chips. 

Shino tensed up suddenly, as did Kiba. "Yes, we know." Both Asuma and Kurunai said at the same time. "Weird, though, we aren't supposed to encounter enemies on this mission.."

'That's what they all say..' Shikamaru thought. 'How troublesome… at least I can now use my Kage Mane no Jutsu at a larger distance.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How far ahead are they, you think?"

"Not far… I don't know why they came here… But they were here when the 3rd Hokage was killed, they were with Orochimaru.."

"Are you sure you want to take them on? Your curse seal…"

"No matter.. they are with Orochimaru, and therefore, they must be killed."

'She really hates Orochimaru, then again, I can't blame her.. '

"Well, Mitarashi, Let's go get them, then!" Morino Ibiki exclaimed with a smile. "It's been a while since I've had a good fight."

Anko put her hand on the side of her neck, before turning to Ibiki, "Yeah.. let's!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Spread and Hide!!"

'Jeez… I knew something like this would happen..' Shikamaru thought as he was hiding beneath a bush. 'I hate being right sometimes..'

Two Genins, known as Akadou Yoroi and Tsurugi Misumi were walking toward Leaf Village. "Damn… Such a drag.."

Tsurugi agreed nodding his head. "Indeed… Leaf Village is such a boring Village.. And it's not like we can just kill him.."

Akadou shook his head. "He just wants to get rid of us. This way is convenient for him.."

"Orochimaru-sama… I kind of hate him.." Tsurugi said.

Kurunai's and Asuma's eyes widened at the mention of Orochimaru's name. 

'They're heading for Leaf Village, which will be unguarded in a few days, because the Fifth Hokage has a mission of her own.. The only ones that are strong now and that are present in Leaf Village are… Genma, Aoba and.. Shizune.. but, the ANBU squad is present as well… But it would be better to take these two out.. They're just Genins anyway.' Asuma thought. 'Perfect for Shikamaru..'

A couple of minutes later, both Tsurugi and Akadou were surprised that they couldn't move… They couldn't budge an inch. "Wha-What's going on!?"

"I don't know!! I can't move!!" Akadou yelled. "Probably has something to do with him!!"

"Heh.." Shikamaru chuckled. "You are quite right about that, foolish Genins!" Shikamaru grinned widely. He had developed his own Jutsu so he would be able to hold more than only one person in his shadow bind. 'Heh, I kind of like this… Now, to wait for his sign to let go of them..'

Asuma appeared next to Akadou and Kurunai next to Tsurugi. Asuma winked at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru sighed and then released them from the bind he held on them.

Asuma and Kurunai knocked the duo out easily.

"Now, what should we do with them?" Asuma wondered out loud. 

"Killing them seems a bit harsh.." Kurunai said. "Maybe take them back to Leaf Village? So the ANBU takes care of them?"

Asuma and Shikamaru spoke at the same time. "That's too troublesome.."

Shikamaru began to speak. "Just give a message to the Leaf Eagle… so an ANBU picks them up here or something. That way, we can continue our mission without further ado.."

Asuma patted Shikamaru on his shoulder. "Of course, we were just going for that idea.."

"Yeah…" Shikamaru reacted with a big frown.

Ino, Choji, Kiba, Shino and Hinata, who were still hiding,  watched the trio discuss after being amazed how easily they defeated the two ninja's.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued!!

I liked writing this Chapter…

Oh, I got a question, again, -_-': Tayuya is female, right? I read somewhere that the Four Sound were all male… but when I read the manga again, I saw Jiroubou refer to Tayuya as a female, Volume 20, Chapter 177, Page 9. So I skipped the description of Tayuya in this Chapter. Can someone help me out? I want to know if Tayuya's a girl or not, please?

Next Chapter will be a few days later in the story, by now it's probably already up on my homepage (shameless banner-like way), Lee is ready to leave Leaf Village (weird sentence), and Sakura is stronger than ever.. Jiraiya, Neji and Naruto reach the Sand Village. 

A/N: Well, I hope you liked this chapter. And uh, can someone please give me a link to a site where they translate English words to Japanese? 

Oh well, Farewell

TokehGecko.


	4. Youth Power

Naruto – The SERIES

Disclaimer: See Previous Chapters

A/N: Damn, I wrote the previous chapter in, like, half an hour, and I immediately worked on this one after that. My internet connection broke so I had more time to write, or in other words, I was very bored. Oh, this will be a few days later, Lee is ready to leave Leaf Village!! Asuma's and Kurunai's team encountered their enemies after a few days and Anko and Morino Ibiki encountered the Four Sound also after a few days, so the dates aren't screwed up. Anko and Ibiki's fight's still going on here, cause well, that one just happened when the week was over. And, the fight between Kakashi and Sasuke… well, the end will be shown as a flashback *blush* in the next chapter.. -_-'

**There Where When is Now **

Chapter 4

By TokehGecko

"Heh. Like we haven't noticed."

Morino, a tiny bit surprised, landed right in front of the four ninja's "What were your business in the Leaf Village?"

The fattest of the four spoke up. "Hmm, we wanted nothing… but Uchiha Sasuke."

Another male, who looked more like a girl continued for him with a big smirk. "But that information is classified. So we'll have to kill…. Both of you." With a glance to her left.

Anko landed right beside Morino on the broad tree branch. "Who are you!?" She asked loudly.

The fat introduced himself first. "I am the South Gate's Jiroubou."

The second, who had a headband, the only one, spoke up. "I am the East Gate's Kidoumaru."

The third, whose hair ran just above his shoulders, and who looked like a girl introduced herself third. "I am the West Gate's Sakon."

The fourth, last introduced. "I am the North Gate's Tayuya. Together we complete, the Four Sound."

"You are Mitarashi Anko, am I correct?" Tayuya asked, eyes already narrowed at the curse seal Anko had. 

Anko nodded. Morino shook his head. "They aren't even interested who I am… I kind of feel embarrassed."

The Four Sound suddenly surrounded the duo and all four performed several hand Seals. "Shishienjin!!"

'Barrier Ninjutsu?' Morino thought. Anko gritted her teeth in anticipation. "Well, looks like we have our work laid out in front of us, huh?"

Morino smiled. "Indeed"

"Don't take us too lightly! We're not so weak that we can't move while maintaining the barrier!!" Jiroubou yelled.

"I expected as much." Anko said with a big smirk.

Morino moved within a split of a second, in front of the fat Jiroubou, grabbed him by the chin and pulled his face hard down on his knee. Jiroubou fell down on his knees, in front of Morino. "Feel that? The first touch of defeat. The fact that I was able to do that says you are too weak to face. I didn't even.."

Morino's eyes widened as his foot was grabbed. "You talk too much." Jiroubou started swinging Morino through two trees and then threw him on the ground. "Fool, I told you not to underestimate us."

Morino rose with a big grin plastered on his face, he was totally unharmed. "Who said we did?" And then he vanished from sight.

Anko dodged a few kunai and shuriken thrown at her. "Senei Yashuu!!" With that seal, Anko used snakes to entangle both Kidoumaru and Sakon. Then she made both of them land hard on the ground, creating two large crates. "Hurry up and stand up!!"

Morino appeared behind Jiroubou and dodged Jiroubou's fist by crouching, then he grabbed Jiroubou's feet and leaped towards the air. In mid-air, though, a fist connected with Ibiki's face. Tayuya grinned as Morino fell down on the ground. 

"You're not as bad as I thought you'd be, Scarface…" Tayuya spoke.

Morino Ibiki, simply smirked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"When we get there, you will be in perfect condition, Lee!" Gai yelled with perfect confidence as he watched Lee having trouble following him, Ten-Ten and Sakura. He had been surprised when Tsunade told him Sakura would join them, but it was all good. He had seen her fight in the Chuunin Exam and wasn't really impressed. He had trained Ten-Ten while Lee was trying to walk, jump and run again. Ten-Ten had toughened up greatly.

Sakura stayed behind Gai and Ten-Ten, occasionally talking with Lee in the back. But that wasn't that easy either. 'I wonder how Sasuke-kun's doing…' since her mind was more focused on Sasuke's health and also, still on the mark on his neck. 

Lee was totally himself again. Happy that he could train to become stronger than anyone again. Hoping to surpass Neji, Sasuke and Naruto. He was full of spirit, he would prove to the world that he will be the strongest, and that geniuses don't have to be strongest.

Ten-Ten was happy Gai took more time to train her than Lee for a change. Now she could do more than just two techniques. Her Soushouryu was good, but she needed more than only that. 

'We're close, I wonder how they are…' Gai thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes. We're almost there… but, something's wrong…"

Neji smiled at his new sensei's discomfort. "Worried, Jiraiya? I'll just use… Byakugan!!"

Neji could now see all of Sand Village. His Byakugan has grown a lot in this week, and he could see almost everything with a radius of 4 miles. He saw where everyone was at. He saw the Kazekage, all kinds of ninja's in the village, and after searching a bit, he could even pinpoint Gaara. The problem was there were two obstacles in the village, and did not know who they were. The only thing was.. one of them possessed the Sharingan and the other had a really big sword. The other problem was, they were heading for Gaara.. 

"It seems, Gaara is in trouble.. We should hurry.. an Uchiha is after him." Neji spoke ever so calmly.

Jiraiya's eyes widened. 'Itachi Uchiha?! He's here?! Damn.. This could get rough..'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you hurt?" Tayuya asked with a big smirk on her face, faking her worry through sarcasm. 

Morino rolled his eyes and sighed. "Hmph, as if I could get hurt by small fry like you."

Tayuya frowned at Ibiki's comment. "I warned you not to underestimate us, if you want to beat us, old man."

Morino responded with a chuckle. "Do not underestimate us either."

Jiroubou stood tall next Tayuya. "We've been taught never to underestimate an enemy. You're lacking, in that department."

"Oy, Ibiki!!" Anko yelled. "You okay over there!!"

"I'm great, actually!" Ibiki yelled back. "We've actually found some good opponents to fight with, you know?"

"Yeeaahh!! I know, we might enjoy ourselves!!" Anko yelled with a big smile.

Tayuya scratched her forehead, expressing extreme boredom. "Are you two finished trying to cheer each other up? We've got things to do."

Jiroubou suddenly leaped toward Ibiki, and demolished the tree he was leaning against. Ibiki was now behind Tayuya. "I believe you are the strongest of the four, huh?" 

Tayuya calmly nodded.

Ibiki performed a roundhouse kick and continued in a sweeping motion under Tayuya, when Tayuya dodged the first. Tayuya easily jumped up and revealed that Jiroubou was charging quickly towards him. Ibiki couldn't dodge and was hit head-on. Tayuya smirked in mid-air as she saw Ibiki flying a few meters back. "And, what did you think of our team work?"

Morino coughed up some blood as he once again stood tall. "Not bad. Could use some work, though.."

Tayuya landed gracefully beside Jiroubou. She whispered something in his ear. "I'm worries for the others. Anko might cause a problem."

Jiroubou nodded and gazed toward them. Only to see Ibiki stare straight back at him. Jiroubou's eyes widened a great deal. The fist he saw was unavoidable.

Tayuya watched as Jiroubou was hit very hard in the face. "Jiroubou!!" She narrowed her eyes dangerously and faced Morino Ibiki, who apparently used the little distraction for this attack. Tayuya disappeared and re-appeared next to Ibiki, planning to elbow him hard in the face. Ibiki blocked but didn't have enough time to attack back as he noticed Tayuya already had a foot up in the air, ready to land on his face. He had to block this one as well, but was unable to block Tayuya's other fist and was hit in the face. Ibiki again landed on his back. 

"Such a basic attack this was… I'm disappointed in you…" Tayuya said. Her eyes widened though, as she was grabbed from the behind and was rammed through a tree. 

"Heh. I didn't even feel anything from your attack." Ibiki said as he released Tayuya and let her drop to the ground. "That's why it was so easy to recover from your attack and surprise you by attacking you from behind."

Tayuya sighed as she rose "Impressive… but will it be good enough?" She said with a smile as Jiroubou appeared next to her again. But what happened next, really frightened Morino Ibiki. And he wasn't easily scared.

Anko had a few problems herself. Although she has learned dozens of skills from Orochimaru, these two seemed to know them as well. So catching them by surprise wasn't an option. 'Orochimaru must have taught them' Anko rammed Kidoumaru hard on the nose, after avoiding his web-like spit. After punching the guy down, she had to block Sakon's attack from above. With Senei Yashuu she made the snakes completely embrace Sakon. "I am sorry, but I want to end this fight quickly. I'll have to end your life, boy.."

Sakon gritted his teeth. 'This….. leaves me no choice.'

Anko's eyes widened as she saw what Sakon was doing..

"The Curse Seal?" Both Ibiki and Anko thought..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do we have to wait until tonight, Kakashi?" Sasuke asked, being bored after waiting twenty minutes after waking up.

Kakashi however, had fallen asleep again.

'Jeez, sometimes he really reminds me of Naruto…' He smirked as he thought of the boy. 'I wonder… I'm probably stronger than him now… I'll show him when I see him again…'

Sasuke remembered the big hole Naruto created in the Water Tank with his technique. 'He improves so quickly… What if he has trained in these couple of days as well… He must have received a mission as well… I'll ask Kakashi later.'

He was ripped from his thoughts as he sensed someone approaching them. More than one, actually. 'From the Sound? Or is it, Lee?'

Sasuke smirked as he saw Gai land in front of him. "You're quite early.."

Gai showed him a shiny smile and a thumbs up. "Of course!!" Sasuke sweat dropped and frowned as he saw Ten-Ten land behind him. What surprised him was that Sakura landed after her behind her, together with Lee. 'Sakura? What is she doing here? She won't be of any help for killing Kabuto… And Lee, what's wrong with him? He's exhausted… ' Sasuke frowned at the team before him. 'And the girl, Ten-Ten, she isn't that good either I think. I've never seen her fight.. I hope for them they don't get in the way…'

"Jeez, this lazy idiot is still sleeping, huh?" Gai let out as he was about to kick Kakashi awake.

Sasuke smiled as he recalled the fight between him and Kakashi.

The fight had ended, of course, with Kakashi as the victor. But he had beaten the Water Clones and had drawn out the real Kakashi. But, unfortunately, he was too tired after that, and he hadn't even fought with the real Kakashi after beating the two Water Clones. He fainted and was ashamed about it. After that day, Kakashi learned him a few new elementary Jutsu's, other than Fire Jutsu's. And some other useful Jutsu's.

"Oy, Good morning, idiot!" Gai yelled hard in Kakashi's ear.

Kakashi frowned, yawned and then sighed as he stood and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Good morning, everybody." He gave Sakura a smile. "Hello, Sakura."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Itachi Uchiha... Sasuke's brother… ' Naruto thought as he remembered Itachi the first time he encountered him. 'But now I know how to fight against a Sharingan user. Never look straight in their eyes and you'll be safe.'

'Sasuke's older brother… Uchiha Itachi.. Will I have grown enough to beat a guy who is far more experienced than Uchiha Sasuke?' Neji closed his eyes and smirked confidently. 'No real worries, Jiraiya and Naruto are with me.. and both of them are stronger than me… Not many are stronger than me… Together we make an unbeatable team. And now we're reaching Gaara…. We will be Legendary..'

'Let's see now… Akatsuki's after Gaara too now? I wonder if there are more Shinobi's like Gaara and Naruto out there… Those might already have been captured by other members of the Akatsuki. But we're in a dangerous situation here… Itachi and Kisame are both very strong.. I hope I have trained these two well….' Jiraiya smirked. 'They're both already stronger than an ordinary Jounin. Even if Mitarashi Anko would activate her Curse Seal, it will be difficult for her to beat Neji.. Maybe she can't.. It'll be fun to watch them take the Chuunin Exam again..'

As Naruto knocked on the door of Gaara's house, Neji scanned up ahead and saw Itachi and Kisame approach them. "It'll take them approximately five minutes to arrive here. We'll have to convince Gaara fast." Neji said with a grin.

The door opened to reveal Temari. "You?!" She responded as she frowned at Naruto. 

An uncomfortable pause followed.

"Uh.. Hi!! We don't have much time!! Get Gaara!!" Naruto yelled.

Temari frowned at him. "You want Gaara?"

"Hurry!! They're coming!!"

Temari shook her head at the boy's rudeness. "Fine." She stepped inside. "Follow me."

Naruto did so. "Get a move on kid, they're closing in, I'll stay outside with Neji." Jiraiya said before Naruto went inside.

Naruto immediately noticed the silence inside. On a bench to the left, he saw Kankurou sit and eat something. "Oy, what are you doing here?" Kankurou said, frowning at the blonde kid.

Naruto was about to answer when he heard his name being called. 

"Naruto…. Uzumaki.." 

Naruto watched straight into Gaara's eyes as Gaara appeared in front of him.

Temari and Kankurou tensed up slightly. "Why are you here?" Kankurou asked, seeing Gaara and Naruto stare at each other.

"We have a problem outside… a strong enemy.."

"Strong?" Gaara questioned. "Naruto… we are strong.. no one can beat us.. Why are you still afraid?"

"It's Sasuke's older brother! He's really strong!!"

Temari and Kankurou both looked at Naruto. "Sasuke.. he was the black-haired kid, right, the one who fought Gaara in the Chuunin Exam?" Temari asked.

Naruto nodded. "His brother is way stronger… And he's coming for you and me, Gaara." Turning from Temari to Gaara.

Gaara simply smiled. "Then, I'll kill him…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura, good to see you again." Kakashi exclaimed. "Gai." Kakashi greeted with a frown.

Gai frowned back. "Now, shall we depart, Kakashi?"

"Yes, we should." Sasuke said. 'Orochimaru… will you be there?'

Kakashi leaned his head to the right, to pop his neck, and then did the other side. "Hmm, I don't like fighting on an empty stomach."

Sasuke and Gai snorted. "Hopeless." Gai concluded. "Jeez, you really are like Naruto." Sasuke continued.

'Sasuke-kun… has changed… he's changed back to his normal self again… I'm happy… he is. That cold look is gone.' Sakura thought as she observed Sasuke.

"I'll go hunt a few animals down.. Wait here." Kakashi said.

Ten-Ten sat down and sighed. 'I wonder if this mission will be hard.. ' Ten-ten took a look around. 'But Uchiha Sasuke is with us and Gai-sensei and Kakashi. Still, I would feel better if Neji was here.'

"Lee." Lee who was seated next to Ten-Ten, looked up at Sasuke. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. This mission will be a piece of cake, Sasuke-kun." 

'English? Why do Lee and Gai always pronounce those stupid words in English? Piece of cake… Japanese sounds so much better..' Sasuke nodded at Lee's resolve. "Good. I hope you've gotten stronger… Because this mission will be hard.."

Lee swallowed deep. 'I haven't gotten stronger…. I haven't had time to train… Sasuke is so much stronger than me now…'

"Sasuke-kun. How are you feeling?" Sakura asked Sasuke. 

Sasuke glanced sideways at Sakura. "I'm fine, Sakura." He looked honest in her eyes. "Really."

Sakura smiled genuinely. "I'm glad.."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"SenNin Jiraiya… What brings you here?" 

"Him again? Man, long-haired nuisance.. and who the hell are you?! " Kisame said, narrowing his eyes at the boy beside Jiraiya.

"Hyuga Neji.." Neji smirked.

Itachi's Sharingan eyes narrowed slightly. 'Hyuga?'

That's when Naruto, Gaara, Temari and Kankurou came out.

Itachi looked at them ever so calmly. "Naruto-kun… Gaara-kun.."

'Gaara…. kun?' Gaara thought.

A deafening silence filled the air, and oddly enough, there were no villagers around. 

"What did you do?" Jiraiya asked.

Kisame chuckled wildly. "You noticed?" He chuckled some more. "We took a lot of villagers out.. Some idiot asked if we could identify ourselves… We did, and we killed him as well."

Itachi noticed that no one was looking straight in his eyes, except for the Sand Genins. 'So, Jiraiya taught them not to look in my eyes..'

"Sabaku Kyuu!!"

Kisame and Itachi dodged Gaara's attack easily by jumping on a roof opposite of Gaara's little house.. "Hmm, antsy, are we?" Kisame said, followed by a chuckle.

"What is your business here?!" 

Itachi and Kisame turned their heads to the left, where another man stood.

"Baki-sensei!!" Temari yelled.

"We came for Gaara-kun… and Naruto-kun.." Itachi said unimpressed by Baki.

'I guess the party is on..' Jiraiya thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We're almost there now.." Kakashi said, as they jumped from tree to tree, towards the Sound Village.

'Kabuto… Orochimaru… I can't wait to see how much I have improved..' Sasuke thought with a grin. 'I'll show them..'

'If Orochimaru is there… it might cause problems for us… Orochimaru is still too strong..' Kakashi paused. 'But, the Third sealed his arms… maybe.. we can kill him..'

"We're here.." Gai said.. "Now, everyone, silence is required… too bad Neji isn't here… Now we actually have to look for Yakushi.."

"Uhmm…" Sakura hesitated.

"What is it, Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"Shall I use Feathery Sleep?"

Kakashi smiled, expecting her to know new skills, and expecting her to show off, particularly for Sasuke. "No, the ninja's here are too well-skilled for it. Silence is VERY important.. this is the Sound Village… they probably have guard at every gate that can hear… EVERYTHING."

"So we take those out.." Sasuke said.

"We'll have to, otherwise it's impossible for us to get in unnoticed." Gai responded.

"Well, here we go." Kakashi said, with a sigh.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Anko?" Morino called, looking at the four curse Seal Fighters. 

Anko smirked. "Yeah, looks like we have to get serious…"

'Let's see… Genjutsu torturing style…. And she will probably activate her Curse seal. That practically ends the match for them..' Morino thought grimly, hoping for more fun.

Anko and Ibiki stood side by side as they faced the four who had released their curse seals. 

"Anko… let me read them… Shall I make them force to drop the curse seals?"

Ibiki narrowed his eyes at the four fighters before him. Ibiki was a Special Jounin, specialised in interrogation, so he could really read people and force things out of them. From reading the eyes, Ibiki could already say a lot. He could see past charades…

'The fat boy… Jiroubou…. Heh. Fear of being alone.. that's how Orochimaru got him…'

Ibiki focused on the one next to the fat boy, the boy with the headband.

'Kidoumaru…..  Too wrapped up in his own sorrow, Orochimaru took advantage of that…'

The third, being Sakon, the boy that looked like a girl.

'Sakon….. Easy… Afraid to go all out…'

Ibiki frowned, though, as the fourth, Tayuya, was unreadable for him… 'Damn… I didn't expect one of these goons to be good enough to shield themselves.. Impressive…'

"Anko, the girl is yours…" Ibiki said, unwavering.

Anko frowned. "What, and you take all the others?! That's not fair, Ibiki!! I want to have fun too!! Jeez…"

Morino smirked. "Well, it's been a while since I used my own skills…"

"Why not the girl? Too afraid of hitting a girl?" Anko teased, ignoring the threatening glares coming from the Four Sound.

Morino chuckled. "Heh… Perhaps.. She could be pretty strong, though…"

"Let's go…" Anko said in anticipation. 'Weird that they can control the Curse Seals, though… But, they're still young..'

"Atamagao Kashii!!" Ibiki screamed as he performed a very difficult seal. 

Anko was already leaping toward Tayuya as she heard what Ibiki was doing. 'What is he thinking? He'll destroy the kid…'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Baki? Is he strong?' Jiraiya thought as he observed him.

"Kaze Bakufuu!!" Baki yelled performing several seals.

Jiraiya watched as a huge wind blast was shot toward Itachi and Kisame. Temari's Kimaitachi was nothing compared to it.

The problem though, was that Itachi and Kisame were still standing on the same spot, unharmed.

"I think you're underestimating us, huh?" Kisame said, chuckling.

"Weak…" Was all Itachi said as he opened his eyes a bit more and looked straight in Baki's eyes. 

Jiraiya's eyes widened and he was about warn Baki, but…. it was already too late…

'Tsukiyomi…' Itachi didn't even have to say it.. Baki was doomed.. 'For a full 24 hours… you'll be embedded with Shurikens.'

Temari's eyes widened. "What.. What's going on?!"

Naruto, standing next to her, explained. "If you look in that man's eyes… you'll be hypnotised immediately, and you'll…."

Baki fainted, Naruto didn't need to explain more..

Gaara's right eye twitched as he noticed how dangerous these men really were. "Heh. Heh. Heh…" 

Kankurou glanced over toward Gaara.. 'Shit…'

"Sabaku KYUUU!!!" Gaara screamed as a huge hand was formed, ready to grab both Itachi and Kisame. 

The house they were standing on had now been completely eradicated. Itachi and Kisame stood before them again, thus they had dodged Gaara's attack. 

"Such an attack won't work on us, little boy. And besides, even if it did… it wouldn't be strong enough to hold us.."

"Byakugan!!" 

Both Itachi and Kisame gazed at Neji. 'Byakugan..'

Jiraiya smirked. "Time to take you guys out.."

Kisame frowned at the long-haired man, and burst out laughing. "You.. take, US, out?! Don't make me laugh, old man!!"

"You are within the field of my Hakke.." 

To Neji's surprise though, both Itachi and Kisame shook their head. 

"Sorry, but that attack will not work on us.." Itachi explained. "Even if we weren't Shadow Clones…"

Naruto gritted his teeth. 'Damn…' He paused. "But.. that guy's attack hit you head-on!!"

"heh, yeah, well, those were our real bodies, after Gaara's attack, we did a Kage Bunshin, because of the sand, you couldn't see us perform the seals."

"Uindo, Gufuu no Jutsu!!" Naruto screamed.

Itachi's eyes narrowed slightly as he was positioned away from the battle. "A high-level Technique.. It's too late for our clones to dodge it."

Kisame frowned. "He's gotten better… slightly.."

A huge vertical tornado ripped both Itachi and Kisame to shreds. Much stronger than Baki's or Temari's wind attack.

"Heh. Looks like we'll have to be careful for that attack…" Kisame said as he looked at its result. 

"Perhaps.." Itachi said as they both jumped down to where Jiraiya and the others were. "But now, that technique is also one of mine…"

Kisame chuckled. "Hehe, devious.."

"Impressive.. Naruto-kun.. But we won't be that easily beaten. You and Gaara will come with us." 

Itachi suddenly and swiftly turned toward Jiraiya. "Katon, Kuroi Bakufuu no Jutsu.." 

Jiraiya's eyes widened as he shielded himself from the black fire attack. 'Damn…'

Kisame smirked. "Suiton, Nijuu Suikoudan  no Jutsu!!" The Water Release attack hit both Gaara and Naruto as Kisame planned. The Jutsu went too fast for the Shield of Sand, it seemed.

"You forget, now you really are within my field of Hakke…" Neji said with a smirk.

Itachi looked casually at Neji, as did Kisame. "Brat, we told you already.."

"Bunshin no Jutsu!"

He was cut off as Neji created a clone and quickly attacked both Itachi and Kisame. "Opening Points Attack!! Two Hands!! Four Hands!!"

'Damn, they're dodging it all…' Neji thought as he continued. "Eight Hands!! Sixteen Hands!! Thirty-Two Hands!! Sixty-Four Hands!!"

Unfortunately, both Itachi and Kisame had easily dodged his attack. "We are familiar with your attacks, Hyuga-san.." Itachi calmly said.

"Well, there goes your chakra…" Kisame said, shaking his head in disappointment. "I guess you.."

Kisame was cut off as Jiraiya rammed him full on the face. Itachi's eyes widened slightly. 'He recovered that quickly?'

Jiraiya was about to hit Itachi as well, but Itachi blocked with his left arm and planned on punching Jiraiya, but Jiraiya defended with his left as he turned with Itachi's block. A roundhouse kick was avoided by Itachi, while he was already sweeping from beneath Jiraiya. Jiraiya somersaulted away, to safety.

"You're really good…." Jiraiya commented. Itachi just remained silent. Kisame had already risen to his feet and he seemed a bit angry for being hit like that.

Both were not paying real attention to Neji, but it seemed he was trying something… 'Sanmai no Jutsu..' Jiraiya thought. 'he has come that far.. now he can even control how many he absorbs…. If this succeeds, they're both not fit to fight anymore…' Jiraiya smirked. 'Better to fight them and not let them see what Neji's doing.'

"Heh." A sickening laugh filled the air. "Hehehehhehehehe!!" Everyone looked as Gaara stood, his Armor of Sand already gone. Kankurou's eyes widened. 'This is bad…'

Itachi simply smiled. 'Let's expand on that…', "Kuragari Okkanai no Jutsu.." Kisame's eyes widened. "What are you doing!! Itachi!!"

"Do not worry.. This will work.. He is, after all, still young.." 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC, 

How'd you like it?

I know not much happened in this chapter, but be sure a lot will in the next. That one'll take a bit longer though.. Oh, in the next chapters there will be many new Jutsu's but they will be explained in the Author's Note, or even in the story, by the person who is performing the Jutsu.

Another question, sorry.. Special Jounin are weaker than Jounin, right? Cause Gekkou Hayate, a Special Jounin, was defeated by Baki, a Jounin.  

Oh well, Farewell

TokehGecko


	5. Improvements

Naruto – The SERIES

Disclaimer: See previous chapters..

A/N: New Jutsu's, and I think they're pretty cool… But I'll let the user of the Jutsu explain the Jutsu themselves as their opponent seemed effected by it. 

Oh, to dragon18, about the format and chapter order being messed up, that was because on FF.net, it takes a while before the changes actually make their appearances. I made Chapter 1 and 2 Chapter 1 and the previous Chapter 3 and 4 Chapter 2 and so on and so on. And you were just too fast in seeing I updated, but at that point, I also changed the format and all, that's why it seemed so messed up, it's all all right now. Sorry for the inconvenience… So, for the old order of Chapters this Chapter would be Chapter 9 and 10… Gomen Nasai!!

**There Where When is Now**

Chapter 5

- by TokehGecko

"Atamagao Kashii!!"

'What is he thinking??' Anko thought for a moment, but chose to just attack Tayuya and see how things will develop from there.

The Three remaining Sound stared at Ibiki. Tayuya was now wrapped in a fierce battle with Anko, who still hadn't had her Curse Seal activated. Jiroubou and Kidoumaru jumped away, spreading to surround Ibiki. Their eyes widened though as Sakon was frozen solid at her spot.

'What's going on?!'  Both Jiroubou and Kidoumaru thought.

Jiroubou and Kidoumaru landed on the ground again. "Sakon!! Get a move on!!" Kidoumaru screamed at him. "What… What are you doing?!"

"S.. Shut up… " Sakon whispered back… "I.. can't move.." Sakon gritted her teeth to try and move on her own, to no avail. "Damn, even talking is hard…"

The world turned completely dark to Sakon, though… She fainted and fell down on the ground, the Curse seal vanished..

Jiroubou turned towards Ibiki and shot him an angry glare. "What did you do?!" His eyes widened as Ibiki was closer to him than he thought. He couldn't dodge the foot to his right and was slammed into a tree.

Ibiki chuckled. "I am sorry, but we can't underestimate you… therefore we are fighting at our best.." Ibiki turned toward Kidoumaru, since Jiroubou was still recovering from the blow and probably not listening. "Heh. Atamagao Kashii, a Genjutsu skill, that invades the mind.. You nin's are still too inexperienced to be able to avoid the attack. You are unfortunate that you encountered us.. My attack on your friend Sakon is still in progress actually… It's an insanity attack… she is currently facing her greatest fear inside her head.. when she wakes up, she will be like a little puppy, utterly defeated.."

"You bastard!! Ninpou, Kumoshi-Bari!!" Kidoumaru yelled, shooting a great web toward Ibiki. 

Ibiki simply vanished and appeared behind Kidoumaru. "Fool. You are supposed to use a Jutsu like that as a surprise…" Kidoumaru wanted to turn, but Ibiki had already punched him in the face. Ibiki did another series of seals as Kidoumaru landed on the ground.

"Jiboujiki!!"

Kidoumaru, like Sakon, was now completely frozen, lying on the ground. Ibiki smiled. "I see you're weaker than your friend Sakon… You won't even be able to talk.. It's a bother I have to defeat you like this… but you have activated your Curse seal and left me no choice.. Jiboujiki is a Despair Attack, also attacks you mentally… its result will be the same as Sakon's."

Anko was fighting with Tayuya through the trees. The Barrier the Four Sound had created was no more, since Sakon and now also Kidoumaru passed out. 'This girl is stronger than I thought… but that's just because of the Curse Seal..' She dodged another fist and another foot as she jumped toward another tree. 

"It looks like you are losing, Tayuya. Isn't it.." Anko was cut off as Tayuya rammed her knee hard in her abdomen. Anko crouched from the pain on her knees on a tree branch. She held her hand to her stomach..

Tayuya stood before her. "This is how it should be.. You, Anko Mitarashi, a reject of Orochimaru, on your knees before one of the guards of the gates. You should.." Tayuya remained silent, her eyes widened a bit, as she saw Anko's Curse Seal, being activated.. 'Damn.. I didn't expect her to activate it… I thought she couldn't control it…'

To her surprise, what was very frightening, Anko couldn't, which made the Curse Seal only stronger.. Tayuya grew afraid, really afraid as Anko rose with enormous newfound Chakra. 'Shit… I'm doomed…' was her last thought as Anko rammed Tayuya full on the mouth.

Ibiki sensed the new Chakra in the area, and saw Tayuya dropping through a few trees, on the ground. Then he looked up and saw Anko descend in a full fit of rage, toward the already battered Tayuya. 'She's going to kill her…' 

As he was totally keeping his attention on the berserk Anko, he couldn't avoid the Jiroubou's hold on him as he grabbed Ibiki from behind. "Listen, you old man.." Jiroubou said as he tightened his grip around Ibiki's neck. "Release them from your trickery seals now…"

'Anko…..'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He was stronger than I expected… But thank god for you guys I know how to kill in total silence…" Gai whispered as this was the third guard he took out, though did not kill… "One more to go… on the other side of the village…" 

'Gai-sensei shines several rays of hope in the darkness of this night!!' Lee thought as he saw how Gai operated in this certain mission.. 'He's the best!!'

15 minutes later, that's how long it took for them to get across the village and take out the guard in total silence. 

"So, now we can move around a lot easier in this village." Kakashi explained. "Let's begin our search, stay close together and investigate every house and building.."

"Roger!" Lee yelled.

The others just remained silent and began moving.

"Unfortunately, it is not only sound us ninja's are specialised in… "

Kakashi, Gai, Sasuke, Lee, Sakura and Ten-ten all were startled by the sudden voice. "Do not act surprised… You've simply…. underestimated the Sound Village.." He chuckled as more ninja's appeared from several corners of where they currently where. "Prepare yourself for your demise…. Foolish ninja's.."

"Heh." Sasuke laughed. He leaped toward all the ninja's on the ground, as if he was facing them alone, as the others remained on the rooftop. Kakashi smiled as he saw what seals Sasuke was performing. 'Very clever' Kakashi faced the others. "Cover your eyes.."

"Ranpu, San Genwaku no Jutsu!!" 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kuragari Okkanai no Jutsu.."

"What are you doing!! Itachi!!" Kisame yelled.

"Do not worry.. This will work.. He is, after all, still young.." 

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes.. "I know this attack… Orochimaru has it as well."

Itachi turned toward Jiraiya as Gaara went down on his knees and clutched his head in pain. "Indeed… That fool tried to use it on me… I copied it… Quite a useful Jutsu, actually… I counter-attacked and used it immediately on him.. He fled…"

Jiraiya looked a little afraid as he watched Gaara.. "This Jutsu… it shows the full darkness of ones' self, makes the one face it and shows that it is impossible to outrun it… It can make him mad…" Gaara was screaming as his own Chakra was shown around his body. 'Not good…'

Itachi, suddenly spoke up, "Gaara will be ours…"

Kisame and Itachi both suddenly looked past Jiraiya and saw that Naruto was building up Chakra… "Kisame… fix that.." Itachi was cut off as he suddenly lost a lot of Chakra, he could no longer have his Sharingan up and landed on his knees in exhaustion.

"Sanmai no Jutsu.." Neji said as he was clearly tired. "I got you, Uchiha-san.."

For the first time, Itachi gritted his teeth.. "Kisame.."

Kisame immediately picked Itachi up and jumped away from them.

Jiraiya ran toward Gaara and performed several seals to stop the development of the Kuragari Okkanai. "Gaara! Listen!! Use the Cancel technique NOW!!"

"Iiirrrrghhh… I.. can……t" Gaara said, spitting it out as if it was his last breath. 

"Damn it!! You can do it, Gaara!! I thought you were strong!!" Jiraiya shouted.

"SHUT UP!!!" Gaara screamed, taking Jiraiya's comment as a direct insult, also creating a huge sandstorm around them…

Jiraiya smiled… "This is good.. Now you can use the Cancel Technique…"

Gaara gritted his teeth and prepared to go all out… this attack on him was strong… 'K…K..' His hands had already formed the seal..

Neji and Naruto watched at the power displayed before them. 'Awesome… so radical… Itachi has performed a dangerous Jutsu..' Neji thought.

Temari and Kankurou were watching on, worried expressions on their faces.

"KAI!!!" Gaara screamed.

'Thank god..'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You have a talent for Quick Thinking, Sasuke." Kakashi said as they were dashing away from the now blinded Sound Chuunins and Genins that were about to attack them.

"Hm." Sasuke said, never really caring for praise.

"What was that Jutsu?" Lee asked as they were inspecting every window of every building.

"It is kind of like a Solar Flare. Only, he used his own Chakra and for the light, he used the element Fire.. Thanks to that we were able to escape. The fa.." Gai hesitated in continuing the explanation as he sensed something in the distance..

"Yes. This one is a lot stronger… and as soon as they are no longer blinded, they will come after us…"Kakashi said. "That one could very well be Kabuto." Kakashi said. 'But… judging from the power of this Chakra.. it's more likely this is Orochimaru..' Kakashi thought..

"Well, let's go!" Sasuke said as he increased his own speed. 

"Very well… Let's get this over with.." Kakashi whispered. 'This will be a tough battle..' he glanced towards the two girls, Sakura and Ten-Ten. 'I hope they've gotten stronger… Tsunade had better done her job right here… or else she might not survive.. and Ten-Ten… From what I have seen in the Chuunin Exam… I hope Gai trained her…' 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Urgh… Fool… do you really think something like this would work?"

"I will strangle the hell out of you!!"

Ibiki chuckled. "Guess what?"

Jiroubou frowned, but just in case, tightened his grip on Ibiki…

"I don't have to be facing my enemy to use Jutsu's on them.. Touching them while doing so will also work…"

Jiroubou shook his head as he ignored the man's rambling and planned on killing Ibiki right then..

But, Ibiki performed seals with his hands at an unthinkable speed.

"Ronrinesu!!"

Ibiki chuckled as the grip immediately loosened. 

"That was the Loneliness Attack, it works the same way as the others. You are beaten, all three of you.. Now… the main problem is…. stopping Anko.."

The person in mind, was currently completely redecorating Tayuya's face, as she was ramming her fist faster than ten times in a second, on Tayuya's face. The sounds of flesh hitting flesh echoed throughout the forest they were in. "Raaaaaaaahhhhhrrr!!!!" Anko screamed as she continued on ramming…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gaara…" Naruto began… 

All of them were seated inside Gaara's house. The fact that Kankurou and Temari were here when they arrived, was a good sign, they weren't as afraid as before for Gaara. So Gaara, like Naruto said, has really changed. But from the looks of it, not very much…

Gaara looked Naruto in the eye. "What did you come for? To protect me from that Uchiha?" Gaara frowned. 'That damn Uchiha had beaten me… I will kill him for it…'

"Actually, we did.." Jiraiya answered, surprising both Naruto and Neji. "The Akatsuki, an evil organization, are after you.. I don't know why, but they are. I suggested to make you stronger and to crush that organization… I will train you, together with these two.." Jiraiya explained as he motioned toward Neji and Naruto.

"You suggested?! I suggested it!!" Naruto yelled.

"Actually, I did." Neji spoke, more calmly than Naruto.

'They're both strong… as I saw in the Chuunin Exam.. Naruto has even beaten me… and Hyuga.. is a powerful rival…' Gaara thought. 'But I have a problem… which is called Shukaku…'

"Hmm, I would, but as Kankurou and Temari have experienced… I have an evil spirit inside me.." Gaara said, looking Jiraiya in the eyes.

Jiraiya smiled. "You mean Shukaku? Your father did that to you, huh?" Jiraiya paused and seemed to think things through. 'If I can do the seal the 4th used the seal Kyuubi. Shouldn't be too hard, HE was MY student, after all. The only thing I have to do is investigate the seal on Naruto's stomach further, and awaken Shukaku to seal him… Though the Chakra of Shukaku won't be able to mix as easily as Kyuubi's does with Naruto, simply for the fact that Gaara is already too old… His own Chakra has grown to the point where it can not be developed as by birth.' Jiraiya grinned. 'This is perfect, for it won't take my life either… like it did with the 4th. Or, well, it didn't really take his life… but, more or less….  At least this way Shukaku won't be able to pop out just like that.. Shukaku will only give his original Chakra to Gaara, apart from Gaara's own Chakra… I will teach him to control that the same way I taught Naruto.. ' 

"I have an idea…' Jiraiya said. 'though this will be very dangerous… I'll need GamaBunta..'

A little while later, Jiraiya stood outside with Naruto, as Jiraiya was looking at Naruto's seal. 'Two Four Elephants Seals, I can do that, A double Seal as well, easy, but the Hakke seal….. I'll have to observe what Neji's Hakke fighting style looks like, when he uses the 64 opening points attack. I'll have to observe it very good.… If only I had a Byakugan, or even a Sharingan..'

"Neji… can you prepare a 64 Opening Points Attack?"

Neji frowned, not knowing why he should. "… Very well." 

"Ok, observe your own field of Hakke, and tell me what it looks like, every detail, understand?"

Neji's frown grew deeper. "Sure.."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We're here.. Are they coming after us?" Gai said as he landed on top of a building.

Kakashi landed beside him. "No, it looks like they can't find us… but I wouldn't be surprised if they were all ordered to protect Orochimaru.."

"Orochimaru? You think he's here?" Gai asked, as his eyes were widened.

Kakashi nodded. "I believe so.." 

Sasuke, Ten-ten and Sakura landed on an opposite building. Sasuke nodded toward the building next to the one Kakashi and Gai were standing on, as if he was asking to enter. 

He received a nod from both Kakashi and Gai.

'Here we go.'

Gai was pounded back to the spot he was standing as he was the first to enter the building. The others also returned to their spots quickly as Gai landed on his back. 

"Hello. Nice to see all of you here."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the guy before them. 'Kabuto…'

"Nice to see you too, Sasuke-kun." Kabuto greeted with a small wave, after noticing the glare Sasuke sent. 'I see the Four Sound didn't get Sasuke.. Then why haven't they come back yet?'

Kabuto scanned around, noticing Kakashi, Maito, Sasuke and Sakura, he didn't know the others by name. 'Damn, where are The Four Sound of the Gates? This could become a hassle if they don't return…'

Sasuke's blood was boiling from anticipation. He couldn't stop himself as he hurled himself towards Kabuto.

Kabuto smirked. "My, my, aren't we all excited?"

As Sasuke was about to punch him, Kabuto seemed to back away with the same speed Sasuke was going, and he grabbed Sasuke's fist, pulled Sasuke toward him and he kneed Sasuke in the stomach. Sasuke bowed, which gave Kabuto the opportunity the land his elbow hard on Sasuke's back. Sasuke landed on his stomach in front of Kabuto's feet.

"Right now, you're not living up to Orochimaru's expectations, you shouldn't.." Kabuto was cut off as he jumped away from Kakashi's attack. 

Kakashi helped Sasuke up. "He's in there, isn't he? That's why you came out, so we wouldn't find out."

Kabuto leaned his head to the right and frowned. "Now, now, he IS in there, but I thought you would've found out he's in there by now. I just came out… to kill all of you." Kabuto said. 'Of course.. I can't pull that off, alone… Where the hell are they?!'

"Konoha Reppuu!!"

Gai's eyes widened. Kabuto simply smirked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Anko!! Stop it!! It's consuming you!!" Ibiki screamed as he landed behind her. 'I am almost equal to her this way, but in the long run, she could kill me.. But I don't think she is that out of control, only to her opponents..'

Anko stopped making Tayuya's face hit the ground beneath her, after a full ten seconds. Tayuya was now dead.. She slightly turned her face toward Ibiki. "Ibi… Ibiki?"

Ibiki narrowed his eyes at the person before him, who was still towering over Tayuya's body. "Anko… wake up…"

Anko growled a bit as she jumped up in a tree and faced Ibiki from there. "Ibiki… Now I can face Orochimaru… I'll head for the Sound Village!!" Anko said, sounding outraged and serious at the same time.

Ibiki shook his head. 'If you stay like that, you won't make it to Sound Village, it pains me to do this Anko…'

"Chakra…. Kuten!!!" 

Ibiki looked toward the ground as Anko began to scream. 'Chakra Kuten… stops all the Chakra flow forcefully and is only useable for the Curse Seal… A counter-attack for the Curse Seal.. but it's very painful… It feels like the very essence of that which is you is being ripped apart by thousands hands…. I am sorry, Anko.. But otherwise it would've meant your death..'

Ibiki took a glance toward the body before him. Tayuya is dead, her face completely gone… He caught the falling Anko and retreated back to Leaf Village, leaving Jiroubou, Kidoumaru and Sakon to their selves. 'Right now, Anko is more important..'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Three circles, 64 seals, huh?" Jiraiya said. 

Neji nodded as he was still observing the Field around him, which was invisible to the others. "64 different seals."

'What a nuisance.. 64 freaking DIFFERENT SEALS!! Damn you, 4th!!' Jiraiya paused thinking. 'Naruto's navel, is the first circle Neji is talking about, it seems. The other two circles are what remains to be done, and then the 64 Seals… The Two Four Elephant Seals are what makes it possible for the Chakra to mix with Naruto's.. and in Gaara's case, what makes it possible to control, but not to mix… At least Gaara will be able to sleep peacefully and won't release Shukaku all of a sudden.. But his temper might make him go berserk easier…. I'll just make him learn to control it..'

"Ok, this might take a while… Naruto, I've seen enough of your belly-button.." Jiraiya said standing up from his crouching position before Naruto. "Neji… Naruto… I'm going off with Gaara to a fair distance from here… you two go train your new Jutsu's to a more effective way.. I have a tough job to do now.."

"You're going to release…" Naruto began..

Jiraiya nodded, reading Naruto's discomfort. "But I have to learn the 64 seals first… So, Neji, if you could be so kind to completely describe those 64 seals?"

Neji groaned. Something he did often when he was around Jiraiya and Naruto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kabuto counter-attacked the attacking Lee with a simple bash to the face, as he moved in on Lee, except for standing still, as Lee expected. "You didn't really expect to catch me off guard that easily, did you? Foolish Genin.."

Gai caught Lee, who was about to fall way down. "Lee, this man is very dangerous, do not just attack him like that, ok?" Lee nodded shamefully. Now, Gai himself moved in on Kabuto.

Kabuto braced himself, but was surprised as something swiftly went past him and entangled Gai.

Gai couldn't get loose and struggled to get free with great force. "Looks like I have to help you out…" Orochimaru said as he stepped out of the window.

Sasuke's eyes widened greatly as he saw Orochimaru. Suddenly, the pain in his neck from the Curse Seal began to burn. He fell down on his knees and clutched the spot. Kakashi looked concerned at Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!!" Sakura said, immediately jumping towards Sasuke and landing next to him.

"I told you your Seal wouldn't work, Kakashi-kun… The hatred is too big.." Orochimaru said with a grin, staring at Kakashi while holding Gai.

"Shut up!!" Kakashi narrowed his eye as he rushed toward Orochimaru. "You can't use your hands now, Orochimaru!! And your tongue is… occupied."

Kakashi suddenly had to block the attack from the left, as Kabuto appeared next to him in mid-air. "You forgot… me." Both Kabuto and Kakashi fell down, fighting their battle on the ground.

Now, only Lee, Ten-ten and Sakura were there, facing Orochimaru. Sakura seemed too busy with Sasuke. "Only Genins left… Maito-kun.. you're about to die now…" Orochimaru said as he raised his long tongue skywards. 

"Sutetasu, Ishi no Jutsu!!!"

"What?!" Orochimaru was forced to jump and avoid the Chakra Sakura sent towards him. 'She has improved.. This Jutsu.. is…. hers..'

Sasuke looked puzzled. 'Sa.. Sakura?'

Seeing Orochimaru avoid Sakura's attack, Lee jumped to Gai's rescue and prepared to attack Orochimaru. Orochimaru's speed, though, was a lot higher than Lee's and he easily jumped to another spot, carrying Gai with him.

"Taiyuu Gururi Heiki!!" Ten-Ten was also attacking Orochimaru after the diversion Sakura created.

Hundreds of weapons were now surrounding Orochimaru.. and Gai. "What is the point of this attack? You will hurt your comrade as well this way." Orochimaru said, smirking.

Ten-Ten and even Gai smiled as all the hundreds of weapons were now launched, all heading for Orochimaru. "What?!"

Ten-Ten spoke up as Orochimaru avoided as much as he could. "Unfortunately for you, I can control all their movements with my Chakra.." 

Orochimaru was hit only few times, but he was still forced to release Gai, or his tongue would be chopped off. "Damn… I underestimated you Genins.." Orochimaru gazed over at Sakura. 'Especially her… how the hell did she learn that Jutsu? Tsunade must have taught it to her… but how? The girl was so weak in The Forest of Death..'

Gai landed safely beside Lee. "Nice Job, all of you!!" 

'It's a good thing her Chakra still moved slow… Otherwise.. I would've been stone right now…' Orochimaru thought. 

"Orochimaru…. You are going down!!" Gai said, giving him the thumbs down. 

Orochimaru shook his head as he ridiculed Gai. "You haven't changed one bit, foolish idiotic boy.."

Gai didn't have time to reply, though, as Orochimaru appeared beside him and planned on kicking him in the face. Gai ducked, but Lee, who standing next to him, couldn't and received the full blow of Orochimaru's boot. Lee was launched toward the opposite building. Ten-Ten quickly caught him.

"Lee… you still haven't recovered enough yet.. this guy is too strong for us…" Ten-Ten said as Lee stood on his own feet again.

"But Ten-Ten…. Gai-sensei is in trouble… I must help him!!" Lee yelled as he moved but was held tightly by Ten-Ten..

'He has his back at me…'

"Sutetasu, Sakuran no Jutsu!!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw another cloud of Chakra flow toward Orochimaru, who was in a skirmish with Gai. 'Will it hit?'

Orochimaru was trying to kick Gai at every spot of his body, and was moving too fast for Gai to be able to attack back. The only thing he could do was dodge and block. He was surprised, as Orochimaru smirked and suddenly jumped up. He was about to follow, but his eyes widened as he saw a cloud of Chakra hit him right on. "What…?"

"Oh no!!" Sakura yelled, seeing her attack hit the wrong person.

"Thanks." Orochimaru landed next to Gai and smirked an ear-to-ear smirk. 'I will not let my guard down that easily, especially now I know what Jutsu's she has..'

Sasuke coughed up some blood as the Curse Seal really started to burn now.. 

'Heh… still not enough hatred, though..' Orochimaru thought as he observed Sasuke.

"What.. was that attack, Sakura-chan!!" Lee asked Sakura, as he worried for Gai.

Sakura looked afraid as she slowly turned to look at Lee. "It's a…. a Confusion attack, it confuses eyesight, and the hearing and makes the body act all differently…" She explained as Gai fell to his knees and looked all around himself, obviously confused. 

Orochimaru suddenly kicked him hard in the face. Gai made impact with the opposite building, and crushed through the wall, landing inside the building. "Now, three Genins left… and then.." Orochimaru said. 'Then.. Sasuke-kun is mine…' Orochimaru thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I hate this! I want to learn more skills!!" Naruto screamed as he stood next to Neji as they watched Gaara and Jiraiya leave.

Neji nodded his agreement. "I guess we'll have to wait.."

"And beside that, I'm hungry as hell!!!" Naruto yelled.

Neji looked sideways at Naruto, and again, nodded his agreement. 'Indeed, where could we eat here?' Neji paused and sighed. "Byakugan!!"

Naruto frowned and wondered why he activated his Byakugan..

Neji found a small ramen shop one mile and a half farther away. "Naruto, do you have any money on you?"

Naruto frowned.. "What?? Why?!"

"I see a place where we can eat."

"And I have to pay?!"

"Yes."

"Uhmm, you can eat with us if you want?" 

Both Neji and Naruto turned around and looked surprised as they saw both Kankurou and Temari still stand there.

'They were still standing there?' Naruto thought as he scratched his head.

"Yes, please, if we could." Neji said. 

"Thank you." He said as Temari nodded.

Kankurou frowned at Temari and frowned even deeper at Naruto, whose eyes were narrowed to slits as he was scratching his head. 'Jeez.. that moronic loudmouth's going to eat with us?'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn that Hyuga kid… I didn't expect him to possess that certain Jutsu… He sure got you, Itachi.." Kisame said.

"Perhaps." Itachi said. "Maybe we need another with us for this one…. "

"You think Akatsuki will allow it?" Kisame asked.

"I don't care… With two Legendary SenNin… and two powerful Shinobi's against us.. I demand it…"

Kisame frowned. "But… why? We are both powerful enough…"

Itachi looked straight in Kisame's eyes. "Because… I want to see the missing-Hyuga-nin who's also with the Akatsuki.."

Kisame grinned. "You want to see how strong he is in comparison with you, huh?"

Itachi nodded. "Indeed… The Hyuga-clan… is quite powerful.."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC..

A/N: In the next Chapter, Kurunai's and Asuma's team arrive in the Sand Village.. What freakish thing do they see? The outcome of Kakashi and Kabuto's fight.. Will Orochimaru get Sasuke? Will Jiraiya succeed in sealing Shukaku? Oh well…. Guess I'll have fun in writing the next Chapter… 

On a side note,  if you have questions about the Jutsu's or anything, my e-mail is tokehgecko@hotmail.com, I also currently have a Naruto Character Biography list on my site, www.tokehgecko.com Oh well, this is all a bit shameless… 

2nd A/N: About the fic, the next chapter will be mostly endings of the battles currently going on, and I can't wait to write about the meeting of Kurunai and her team and Asuma and his team with Naruto and Neji…. And of course, how will they react upon seeing Gaara… Oh man, I'm gonna write, now!! Hehe…

3rd A/N: Also, I hope you don't mind how I let Neji make Kisame and Itachi flee. Do not worry, though, to those Itachi-fans, Itachi hasn't shown his true capabilities in my fic yet… Besides, I'm an Itachi-fan too…

Oh well, Farewell

TokehGecko


	6. Attitude Makes The Man

Naruto – The SERIES

Disclaimer: See previous Chapters..

A/N: I will end the fights in this chapter, or I will try anyway.. I'm thinking I'm gonna enjoy writing this one..

"Finally, you're in the mood, huh?" 

"Actually, not really, but I am forced to stop you here.. You and the other Jounin could actually kill Orochimaru now… So, I was forced to be in the mood to fight with you, Kakashi."

Kakashi raised his own chin a bit and took a better view from Kabuto. "You really are prepared to give your life for Orochimaru's safety?"

Kabuto frowned. "Not entirely, though. Let's just say… he's holding my strings.." Kabuto paused and lowered his gaze. "Enough of that, though. Let's begin."

Kakashi shook his head at Kabuto's stupidity and sighed as he looked him in the eyes. "Very well." And then, he revealed his Sharingan eye..

"Ah, Sharingan Kakashi… Nice to meet you.." Kabuto smirked.

"Now.. I will reveal my secret as well…" Kabuto smirked as he looked at Kakashi evilly. "My.. Old Blood Awakening.."

Kakashi frowned, clearly not by any indication feared. "Let's finish this fast. I'm needed elsewhere." Kakashi said. 'I hope they're ok..'

**There Where When is Now**

Chapter 6

- By TokehGecko

"AAAAARRRHHHH!!!!" 

"Sasuke-kun!!!" Sakura screamed desperately, as always when Sasuke was in danger. 

Lee also looked concerned at Sasuke. 'Sasuke-kun.. what is wrong with you?'

Sakura was now by Sasuke's side crouching as she was holding his hand. "Sasuke-kun!!"

'It seems he is still too weak to be able to suppress it, let alone control it. I expected him to be ready by now… And those four idiots haven't returned yet. They're proof that the Curse Seal could be controlled.. Anko was strong enough to survive the procedure, but too weak to live with it. Sasuke-kun… Do not disappoint me..' Orochimaru thought as he was just standing there, observing Sasuke.

Lee, who was also looking at Sasuke, turned around to face Orochimaru. 'Gai-sensei… this is a serious situation, to protect those precious to you.. Gai-sensei.. I am ashamed to say, I'm hesitating… I do not want to lose the chance to be a true Shinobi. Not again…'

Ten-Ten, who stood next to Lee, was already facing him, making sure he could not make a surprise attack when the others were watching Sasuke. 'This is too dangerous… This is Orochimaru… He is probably even stronger than Tsunade… Gai-sensei.. and Kakashi is also busy..'

Sakura, also full attention on Sasuke, and like Lee, turned around to face Orochimaru. 'I may not be as strong as the others, but now, I have to protect Sasuke-kun! I will just have to stop Orochimaru!'

To everyone's surprise, Sakura began the fight. "Sutetasu, Doku no Jutsu!!" With the Chakra launched toward Orochimaru, the others waited for it to hit.

Orochimaru smirked, and simply let the Chakra hit him. "Unfortunately, this Jutsu won't have an effect on me. I myself am poison, your poisonous attack, taught to you by Tsunade, will not make me weaker, nor stronger." Orochimaru sighed in disappointment. "I hope for your sake you know more skills than that."

'Gai should be back to normal soon… my attack isn't that strong yet that it could last longer than ten minutes… for now, that Jutsu was supposed to win time.' Sakura thought. 'Hurry up, Gai..'

Orochimaru smirked. "Let's end this… I require Sasuke-kun.. and you foolish Genins are in the way.." Orochimaru's eyes changed a bit. 'Kanashibari no Jutsu.. my hands are not needed for this one…' 

Ten-Ten, Lee and Sakura were now stopped in their tracks, they couldn't even budge an inch. Orochimaru's body freeze skill worked.

"What is this?!" Lee said, gritting his teeth. But being a genius of hard work, made him more resistant of this kind of attack. 'I will not be stopped by this!!'

"What?" Orochimaru looked confused at the kid and frowned. 'Damn, I guess I'll have to knock him out..'

Lee moved in great speed in, as he ran around Orochimaru. "Konoha Senpuu!!"

'Fool..' Orochimaru's eyes widened as he sensed another thing. 'Kunai?'

"SouShouryu!!"

'What? But I used Kanashibari.. How..? These must be Gai's pupils…' Orochimaru said as he was forced to take damage from Lee, as he could nothing less but avoid Ten-Ten's weapons and run into Lee's Leaf Spinning Wind.

"Got him!! Nice Team Work, Ten-Ten!!" Lee yelled proudly. "We can.."

Lee had to stop being happy, because Orochimaru was standing right before him, frowning. His arms were both rested by his sides since he couldn't use them. "Heh heh. You thought I would actually feel that attack?"

Lee's eyes widened, but could still jump away from Orochimaru's kick. He landed on the roof Sasuke and Sakura were on. "Sasuke-kun… What is wrong? I really need your help with him!"

"Lee-san! Sasuke-kun.. He's.." Sakura said, who still had trouble moving because of Orochimaru's Kanashibari. 

"No.. He.. he's right... I shouldn't be.... resting.." Sasuke said, as he gritted his teeth and stood tall again, with Sakura, who was still crouched, looking up at him. "I must defeat Orochimaru…"

Orochimaru smiled at Sasuke's ignorance, but he was also pleased with this development. 'Sasuke-kun is ready… But this might get ugly… Gai is almost back to his self, and Kabuto is too busy with Kakashi.. And now I have to face four Genins, without my hands… Shouldn't be too hard..'

Orochimaru paused in thought as he saw the ground crumble under him. 'What?' Orochimaru jumped back to avoid the hand that first appeared.

And then, Gai jumped back up, facing Orochimaru. "Wonderful Entrance!" 

Orochimaru inwardly groaned. 'Such a fool… Now… Four Genins and a Jounin..  Unfortunately for them.. this is MY Village..' Orochimaru smirked as he looked around him and saw the Sound Ninja's appear from everywhere. 'About time they arrived too…'

Sasuke simply smirked..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi kicked against Kabuto's arm, who was blocking the attack. Kabuto grabbed Kakashi's foot and planned on landing his elbow on Kakashi's foot, thereby breaking it. But Kakashi stopped the elbow and jumped up with one leg. He had enough strength to take Kabuto with him in the air. There, he punched Kabuto several times in the face, forcing him to let go of his leg. Kabuto did let go, only to grab his other leg and to throw him hard downwards. Kakashi turned and simply landed on his feet. Kabuto landed several feet away from him, in front of him. 

Kakashi went on the attack again, this time a little crouched and as he approached Kabuto, he performed an uppercut. Kabuto dodged by stepping to the left and planned on kneeing the Kakashi in the face. Kakashi swiftly dodged by lying on his side and immediately swiped beneath Kabuto. Kabuto jumped and came back down, his knee landing hard in the ground where Kakashi's face was a split second ago. Kakashi did a roundhouse kick, but Kabuto crouched and kneed Kakashi right in the stomach. Kakashi grunted, but he saw Kabuto was still a bit crouched so he immediately planted his elbow on Kabuto's back. Kabuto surprised Kakashi healed that fast, landed on his stomach.

Kakashi was also surprised to see Kabuto stood up almost immediately. 

"Heh. I can heal myself, you see… That's my strongest point.. yours is your Sharingan, and even without it, you would still be pretty strong.. But you have to admit.. if you didn't have your Sharingan right now, you would've already lost… Am I correct?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Perhaps.. "

Kabuto went on the attack this time as he appeared behind Kakashi and sliced at him with a kunai. Kakashi vanished immediately as Kabuto appeared behind him and reappeared behind Kabuto. Kabuto also vanished and this time he reappeared in front of Kakashi.

Kabuto performed several seals all of a sudden and Kakashi recognised this as the Dance of the Crescent Moon. 'Hmm…'

"Mikazuki.. no Mai!!" Kabuto yelled as he formed another Kabuto and both had a sword, ready to slash away at Kakashi.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!"

Kabuto did hit one Kakashi, but this one proved to be a Shadow Clone as he vanished. Both Kabuto's were surrounded by dozens of Kakashi's. All of them began to throw Kunai's and Shurikens. Both Kabuto's leaped back up in the air, but were surprised as they were both grabbed from behind by a duo of Kakashi's. Two other Kakashi's grabbed their swords. Kabuto let his one clone disappear and elbowed both Kakashi's behind him, who were holding him, they both disappeared.

"Your attack went wrong.."

"Still, you were forced to do this, otherwise I would've done you in.."

"You don't know that…"

Kabuto jumped and was floating above Kakashi a he began throwing Kunai's at Kakashi from above him. Kakashi noticed these Kunai's were aimed at critical spots, and had trouble avoiding them. Making sure he didn't get hit in those critical spots, he did get scratched a few times. Kakashi jumped back and threw several kunai himself at Kabuto who had just landed again. 

Kakashi performed several seals as he saw he had time, since Kabuto just dodged the kunai he threw by jumping. Kakashi observed and timed his Technique to launch as Kabuto would land on his feet again. "Daichi Jishin no Jutsu!!"

Kabuto couldn't dodge since he had just landed. 'Damn.. devious.. Kakashi is as I expected.'

Kakashi's Jutsu hit Kabuto head-on. The ground beneath Kabuto crumbled, but by use of Kakashi's Chakra, Kakashi could entrap Kabuto. "It seems I have overestimated you.. Now.. this fight is over."

Kakashi was about to continue, but was interrupted as he sensed several people surrounding him. 

"Indeed, the fight is over.. for you.. "

'I see… the Sound Ninja's…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was too busy with eating to talk with them, and Neji wasn't much of a talker to begin with. Kankurou had looked at Naruto in utter disgust, at the way Naruto was eating. Temari frowned at Naruto, but Neji could see… respect coming from her towards Naruto, he could see it in her eyes.. Neji decided, like Naruto, to just eat in silence. Temari and Kankurou didn't seem to mind and ate their plates empty as well. 

After having eaten and they thanked Temari and Kankurou for it, they went outside to train.

"Heh… Let's both go all out, Naruto.." Neji said. "This warming up is over now.."

"Heh.. Heh.." Naruto huffed a bit tired from the warming up, but he smirked after he heard what Neji said. "Okay!!"

Neji felt his own power surging through his body. To think that Gai Maito held him back this much and he only improved Lee. 'I'm glad Jiraiya went with us, I never expected to get this strong… so fast…'

Naruto's thinking pattern was about the same. In the last couple of days, he had learned how to mix his own Chakra and the Red Chakra together, and thus, becoming even stronger. His own Chakra, was now stronger than the Red Chakra he released in the Chuunin Exam… 'There's no way I'll be easily beaten by anyone!!'

They both finished and were at their best as they faced each other. Their own Chakra cracked at the outlines of their bodies. It won't take too long, before they surpass Jounin and become Legendary…

"Can you believe this, Naruto? Can you feel the power, all that is you? I feel great… I'm gonna give it my best shot to beat you…" Neji said, looking straight in Naruto's eyes.

Naruto chuckled in excitement. "Yeah, I feel it too… I'm gonna whip your ass!!"

And then they leaped towards each other..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'What's this feeling?'

Asuma exchanged a glance with Kurunai. 'He feels it too…'

"Something's wrong…" Asuma spoke, receiving everyone's attention as they all looked around them.

Kurunai looked at the ground as she sensed all around her. "There is more… the powers that are being displayed here…"

Asuma nodded. "Indeed, the amount of Chakra… could even be higher than ours…"

Shikamaru and the others grew afraid after that little announcement. 

'But… Something's off…. Like this isn't a threat at all…'

Kurunai suddenly yelled to get their attention and pointed a mile ahead.

All of them were astonished to see a big monster rise….

"Wha… the hell is THAT?!"

'Shukaku… I never thought I would see that demon… 'Asuma thought.. 'I thought he didn't exist anymore…'

Asuma's eyes widened as he saw a large smoke cloud appear next to Shukaku. 'Ga-GamaBunta!!'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They were after Uchiha Sasuke and they were working for Orochimaru. Anko has killed one of them." 

"I see… Anko is now in the hospital?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, she is." Ibiki frowned. "What about you, Hokage-sama.. what about your mission?"

"Pff, it was easy.." Tsunade said.

Ibiki narrowed his eyes. 'I am perfect at reading people.. she is obviously lying…'

Tsunade noticed he Ibiki had narrowed his eyes, but she shrugged it off. 'I don't care if he knows I'm lying… My mission wasn't dangerous.. but it was important as hell…'

"Hokage-sama… Am I dismissed? I see nothing that stops me from leaving here…" Ibiki said. "And besides, I think I might have.."

"Yeah, you're dismissed. And I don't think you've hurt Anko, Ibiki." Tsunade said with a smile, comforting Ibiki a little. 'Naruto, Gaara… the only ones I know of that have demons inside of them… Jiraiya is taking care of them… But there are others like them, and I have to find them… before the Akatsuki does..'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh look, they're back…"

"Shut up, you insect." Kisame said as he walked past her. Itachi didn't even think she was worthy of a glance.

"You come back with empty hands again?? The boss will not be pleased.."

"Boss?" Kisame asked. "Since when is he the boss?"

The young girl smirked. "Ever since he talked back to… him.." She notified as she stared at Itachi.

"You think he is stronger… than me?" Itachi asked, forcing the girl to repeat herself as he turned around and stared straight back in her eyes.

Kisame chuckled. "Hehehe, you should know not to make Itachi here angry, Mokito.. That could lead to.. disastrous events.."

Mokito, was her only name, her last name was unknown to them, but she had proven to be a strong ally, strong enough for the Akatsuki.. Ever since Orochimaru left, nine members were left. Groups of two were sent out for missions. The members were missing-nin's from all kinds of Villages. 

Mokito was strong on herself, with no abilities from her own village, she came as a volunteer, with original, but very powerful Jutsu's. Strangely enough, her Jutsu's couldn't be copied, she was a rare Shinobi..

The other Akatsuki members, were all from other villages. Some from the Fire, others from the Earth, Lightning, Water or the Wind. One was even from the small Grass Village. Itachi knew them all, but didn't know how strong they really were. 

Dareda Hyuga, a Genius who felt he was too good for the Hyuga Clan, too good for the Fire Village. He was the oldest and possibly the closest who was able to actually defeat Itachi. Though Itachi wanted to know for sure. 

Then there was Kisame Hoshigaki, one of the Mist Ninja Seven Swordsmen. A missing-nin from the Water Village. Itachi still didn't know if he was the strongest of the Mist Ninja Seven Swordsmen group.

He was surprised to see an Aburame with the Akatsuki. A missing-nin from that Bug-Clan. But he knew the ninja's from the bug clan were impressive and could grow very strong. 

Then there was Kinuta Teri, the female missing-nin from the Village of Sound. She was very difficult to fight since she had all kinds of tricks to deceive her enemies. Her specialty of course, being sound.

 The only one from the Lightning country was Sinobi Raidou, who was, weird enough, a close friend to the Hyuga member of the Akatsuki. Itachi knew nothing about him, but ninja's from the Lightning Village were often weak anyway, he figured.

The only one coming from a smaller village, the Grass Village, was not to be underestimated and was specialized in all kinds of status ailments attacks. Hatsu Heishou, being his name.

Sukumu Tachi, from the Village of Earth. A very built ninja, but pretty fast, for someone that was so big, that is.

The last member, who volunteered and was accepted, was from the Wind Country. Itachi did not know a lot about him, only that his abilities were similar to Gaara's.. He knew this when he saw Gaara's attack. Doro Odei was his name.

And last, the one who has left the organization, Orochimaru. Definitely not the strongest in the organization… But he was smart, Itachi couldn't deny that.. Smart enough to leave a group where he would be killed before he could kill himself.

Their so-called leader, who was inside the little cabbage Mokito was sitting for, was nothing but an old fool who paid money. Each of the members had their own goals… 

"You do know that your so called leader is not even stronger than a Genin, right?" Kisame said, chuckling.

Mokito nodded annoyed. "I do, you ugly fish head." Kisame's right eye twitched. "But he's the one with the money, you know?"

"We're all not doing it for the money.." Itachi began.. "Don't tell me you're so stupid to believe that.."

Mokito swallowed at the venom in Itachi's voice. Itachi continued. "Together we can easily reach our own goals.. The old man inside simply brought us together.. But he shouldn't expect a reward." Itachi paused. "Not from me anyways.."

Kisame grinned while Mokito frowned and slumped forward. 'So, she actually did it for the money.. Foolish girl.. she's strong enough to rob an entire village from money..' Itachi thought.

"Is Hyuga back from his mission?" Itachi asked, while staring inside the cabbage.

Mokito shook her head. "No… And Heishou and Kinuta came back as well.. could you believe that THEY were stopped?? Apparently they encountered someone named Tsunade, they called her legendary.. She had a few ANBU with them.. You two know this Tsunade? " 

Itachi frowned for a split second.. 'They were stopped only by a few ANBU and Tsunade? They are weaker than I thought they were..' Itachi paused in thoughts.. 'Then again, we were stopped by Jiraiya and a few Genins....But, those Genins were all talented.. Way stronger than the average Chuunin.. But I will get them back..'

"Kisame, we will wait here…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'This should do it…' Jiraiya thought as he stood on GamaBunta's head.

Jiraiya had failed three times already, and Shukaku had punched GamaBunta a few times already.

"Oy, Jiraiya! If you screw up this time, I'm gonna try myself! You really are stupid, you know?!"

"Shut up!! Do you have any idea how hard this is?!"

"No, considering everything is hard for you.." GamaBunta replied.

Jiraiya ignored him and began performing the seals needed to seal Shukaku in a good way in Gaara… Jiraiya had waited for the host to appear on Shukaku's head. He knew he would, since Shukaku would be smart enough to know he couldn't beat him and GamaBunta with Gaara still half awake. And now it had come to this..

Jiraiya's head was drenched with sweat, if you would lift his headband a waterfall might even drop out.. 'Here we go… this time we will succeed…'

Asuma's and Kurunai's group was observing it all from afar. 

Kurunai spoke up first, "That's.. Jiraiya, right?"

Shikamaru answered before Asuma could. "Yeah, I saw him walking with Naruto one day.. He's one of the Legendary SenNins, our Hokage is also a Legendary SenNin."

Asuma nodded. "Indeed. They're fighting the Sand Demon, Shukaku.. a very powerful demon. This might turn out bad, if Jiraiya loses… I can do nothing to stop Shukaku.. and neither can Kurunai.."

Ino bit her bottom lip. "But.. how come that demon appeared just like that?"

Kurunai looked down at the blonde girl. "Jiraiya must have awakened him, to defeat him once and for all, I think…"

Asuma tilted his head to the side. 'But, maybe, this has something to do with Jiraiya's mission, to stop the Akatsuki… Is Shukaku controlled by the Akatsuki?'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi, who no longer saw Kabuto as a thread, had plenty of Chakra left, and was known in almost every village, for a reason. So he simply faced all the Sound ninja's that were approaching and surrounding him. 

"Taiyuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!"

Kabuto grinned. It has been a while since he had created this many shadow copies. There were Kakashi's everywhere. In fact, he was surrounded with dozens of Sound Ninja's, but every Sound Ninja would have to deal with, like, 20 Kakashi's each. But the fact remained, that they were still Shadow Copies…

Nevertheless, Kakashi began to knock out as many ninja's as he could. He did wonder where the Sound Jounins went…

A few meters above him, Gai knew the answer to that as he was fending off several of them and he was losing it. 

Sasuke, on the other hand had already knocked a lot of Genins out and hasn't been hit once. He saw that Lee wasn't doing so bad either, as he saw him perform a new attack that hit three Genins at once. Ten-Ten, oddly, had possibly even killed more ninja's than himself, but that was because of her many weapons. Sasuke was most surprised by Sakura. Her strength… exceeded his own.. not her speed, but her strength. A few minutes ago, he saw Sakura's first fight… and he couldn't believe his eyes…

Sakura punched a Sound Chuunin straight though a wall. Sasuke couldn't get over the fact that is was actually a Chuunin. And Sakura knocked him out with a single punch. When had Sakura become so strong? Her punch, for him at least, was easily avoidable… but the power in the punch… How?!

Sasuke dodged a few shuriken and leaped over to an unknowing Genin, who was to caught up in watching it all. Sasuke knocked him out easily. 'These Genins' average power is way lower than the average in our village…'

Gai finally knocked one of the Genins out he was fighting, but it was clearly visible on his face that he didn't have enough power left to defeat the other two Jounins that were facing him.

'Damn it, where's Kakashi? Did he defeat Kabuto?' Sasuke thought as he punched down another Genin. Then, he was surprised that the kick he released was dodged. 'A Chuunin with high speed…'

Sakura had already been hit a few times and it was obvious she was tired. But she was satisfied to notify that the group of Sound Ninja's grew smaller by the minutes. She had performed her Poison technique and Confusion Technique to be able to knock the stronger Ninja's out. To her surprise, she could fight most of the Genins hand-to-hand. Some were stronger than her, but her techniques helped her with it. She only once performed the Technique that could turn others to stone. She used it on a Jounin who was about to strike Gai in the back. 'Heh, I defeated a Jounin…'

Lee was also tired, but that because he had only just recovered. If he had a good night's rest the day before, he would still have plenty stamina left. 'My techniques aren't even needed… These guys don't know how to fight properly and … most of them.. fight like normal villagers.. I am not impressed by the ninja's from this village..' Lee easily moved between the numerous ninja's and put them all out, like outing out a little fire. 'The real threat… is still there, and unreachable.. ' Lee watched where Orochimaru was standing, still on top of the rooftop. "Wha-?!" Lee's eyes widened and he couldn't avoid the kick in his ribs that followed. He quickly moved away from the Genin that had hit him. 'Orochimaru… He's gone…'

Gai had already noticed that Orochimaru had fled. 'But I think Kakashi has defeated Kabuto… I bet he's fighting Sound Ninja's down there as well…' Gai was hit right in the abdomen by one of the Jounins.. 'I can't hold on… for much longer..'

Ten-Ten, who only tipped the rooftops beneath her once, to leap into the air again, to throw weapons at her opponents, weirdly enjoyed herself. Her opponents couldn't catch her this way, and she could easily end all of them in their tracks. Like Sasuke, who was there, right in the middle of it all, she hasn't been hit once. 'My specialty.. fighting from a distance..'

Gai closed his eyes as he saw the fist, the one he couldn't dodge even if he tried now… But he was surprised to feel nothing, not after even a full minute.. He opened his eyes..

"It's about time you woke up from your little daydream, Gai.."

"Kakashi!!"

"Heh.. Kabuto is trapped in one of my traps down there. There were only Genins down there… and weak ones at that, too.."

Gai cracked a bright smile as he saw that both Jounins that he was fighting were defeated.

Kakashi smiled back as he hid his Sharingan eye again. "This fight is over… Let's put an end to all those Genins and Chuunins.."

"Roger That!" Gai said as they both jumped into the crowd that was their enemy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He…. What the HELL did he just do?!" Asuma Sarutobi asked or even yelled aloud.

Kurunai was almost at a loss for words too. "He…. He sealed it… in that boy…"

Asuma looked completely confused at Kurunai.. "But…. But why would he do that…"

The Genins and the one Chuunin also looked quite puzzled.

'That was the same seal the Fourth Hokage performed to seal Kyuubi… or I think it was…' Asuma thought. 'I didn't know Jiraiya knew that seal…'

"W-what's going on, sensei?" Hinata asked her teacher. 

Kurunai looked at her student and smiled, before she answered she looked back at the big GamaBunta. "Well, at least Jiraiya won… This all means that Jiraiya has probably chosen that that boy should be his student."

"What boy?" Kiba asked, still with wide eyes looking at GamaBunta. 

"You couldn't see with those eyes of yours, Kiba?" Kurunai asked him. "That boy… he was.. in the Chuunin Exam as well, I believe.."

Asuma nodded, after calmly putting his cigarette back in his mouth. "Yes… he was.. Can't remember his name, though.. He was a very strong kid.."

"Well, from what he showed in the Chuunin Exam… I actually understand that that monster was inside of him.." Kurunai thought aloud.

"Hey, the big frog disappeared." Ino said as she pointed at big cloud of smoke where GamaBunta stood several moments ago.

"Let's go. We need to talk to Jiraiya for the mission anyway.." Asuma said to Kurunai..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A… Amazing…" Naruto said as he looked at his own two fists..

Neji was lying on the ground, but not unconscious, just exhausted. "Naruto… I am sure this fight has made both of us even stronger.."

Naruto, who had won the match, nodded. "Yu-Yeah!"

But Naruto was dumbfounded, where Neji envied Naruto for his ability to grow stronger so fast. 

Naruto was hit often by Neji, but surprisingly enough, Naruto's speed and power were now at a higher level than Neji's. His fighting style still needed work, compared to Neji's, but when he totally mastered a fighting style of his own, which wasn't really needed, as Naruto figured because of this battle, but if he DID master his own fighting style, with exact precision, timing and tactics, he could become even better than this… 

Naruto never did like his current way of fighting.. It was just punching and kicking around him, hoping it would hit his opponent. Sometimes he used Kage Bunshin or Bunshin to help out. But now he had improved so much. He now came so far that he didn't even need another clone to form Rasengan. And his new Jutsu's, taught to him by Jiraiya, were so easy to perform now… Naruto was proud of himself, really proud of himself.

Neji did use his Gentle Fist style of TaiJutsu, but it had no effect on Naruto, he just seemed to heal again… the same thing happened when his 64 point attack hit him.. Neji always found it strange that Naruto could continue after sustaining that much damage.. Naruto was truly something else.. But, no way could anyone beat him easily.. Neji had improved so much; he had doubled his power and speed after already two days with Jiraiya. And now he had even improved more. He wondered if it was because he had Jiraiya as his teacher, or Naruto as his team mate. The new Techniques he had learned were also so great.. Sometimes, Neji wondered why Gai never paid that much attention to him as Jiraiya did now… Was he holding him back? Was he trying to help Lee in getting stronger than him by ignoring him? 

Neji didn't care anymore, there was no way Lee could become stronger than him, not even after he opened all those gates inside of him. Neji wanted to have a re-match, with Shino Aburame. And after that, he would challenge Uchiha Sasuke and perhaps even, out of sympathy, Rock Lee, to a fight. 

"Oy, Naruto.." Neji said, as he sat up.

Naruto, who was foolishly but so very proudly laughing, responded by a cheerful yelp. 

"You think Jiraiya succeeded? You know, in sealing Shukaku in Gaara?"

Naruto put his thumb and index finger under his chin and frowned. "I don't know… let's find out!!" 

Neji smiled and shook his head. "No, Jiraiya told us to wait here.." Neji winced as he heard his stomach growl.

Naruto's ears perked up as he heard the sudden sound, and his response was a growl from his own stomach.

"I don't know where… exactly… everything is again in this village…" Naruto said hesitantly.

"Heh." Neji chuckled shortly, before doing a single hand seal. "Byakugan!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC…

Uhmm, did you think I paid too little attention to the little eating scene of Naruto, Neji, Kankurou and Temari? 

Anyway, in the next chapter Uchiha Itachi waits for Hyuga Dareda and Hyuga arrives. Kurunai's and Asuma's team meat up with Jiraiya and the others. I will not reveal more… I don't know if there will be pairings.. perhaps.. I'm thinking about giving Temari and Kankurou a bigger role in the story..

Oh yeah, I REALLY need a pre-reader, since I make a lot of mistakes.. I know it's shameful to ask it this way, but I haven't found any forums where Naruto Fanfiction is that popular and all. Sorry… Please?

Err.. anno… 

Oh Well, Farewell,

TokehGecko


	7. To Be Stronger

Naruto – The SERIES

Disclaimer: See previous chapters..

A/N: Hello!! It took a while to write this one, because I needed a few new ideas for this one.. I think you will see at least one thing as a surprise, but I am going to enjoy writing that… Oh well, on with the story..

"Looks like we're finished.." Kakashi said as he crouched and observed his surroundings, he looked up to his left to find Gai standing there.

Gai smiled a warm smile towards Lee, who had trouble walking and therefore he was receiving some supporting from Ten-Ten. Then he turned toward Kakashi, "Yes.. I took some nice hits to the face, though.. Your student, Sakura, surprised me too.. She did a good number on me.."

Kakashi let out a "Huh?" as he rose and watched the Genins he and Gai taught before him resting, leaning against pillars. 

"What?" Gai asked, confused at Kakashi's reaction. 

"What did she do, then?" Kakashi asked, genuinely curious. 

Gai closed his eyes and scratched the back of his head. "She did, uh, Sakuran no Jutsu…"

Kakashi frowned. "And she hit you? Sakuran no Jutsu is a very slow attack… you actually got hit, Gai?"

Gai frowned right back at him. "Hey, I didn't see it coming, ok?! Orochimaru was blocking my view.."

"Oy.."

Kakashi and Gai turned at the sudden interruption. 

Sasuke looked really bored as he looked at them. "I think there's nothing left to do for us here…"

"It's weird, though… There weren't many Jounins….." Gai said.

"Yes. And all of the ninja's here, weren't really strong…" Kakashi continued.

"Kakashi-sensei, are we going home?" Sakura asked, as she was standing behind Sasuke.

"Yes. But first, we have to pick up someone I left behind.. down there." Kakashi said, pointing downwards, as they were all standing on a rooftop.

**There Where When is Now**

- Chapter 7

by TokehGecko

"They are after you and your potential to grow strong so fast. But, I'm here to prevent that of course."

When he received no response but silence, Jiraiya continued.

"I'm asking you, will you join us? I'm training them to become strong enough to defend themselves against the Akatsuki. I want to train you too."

Gaara looked at him for a moment and then stared right ahead again. "I… need to think about it.."

Jiraiya nodded. 'Poor kid… he's been totally discarded ever since birth.. He doesn't know how to express himself that good yet.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Heh. Looks like a Mission Failed." 

"Indeed." Kakashi frowned. "Orochimaru must have helped him out while I was fighting here… or up there with you guys.."

"Hm." Sasuke let out.

"I guess the only thing we can do now, is return back to our village."

They all nodded at Gai's proposal.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, I do see a Ramen Stand.. but…. I also see something else.." Neji said, with his Byakugan activated. 'Hinata-sama?'

Naruto groaned loudly, making Neji flinch. "Hurry up already!! I want Ramen!!"

'They're heading this way..' Neji thought and turned towards Naruto. "Wait, we have… visitors…"

"Uh?" Naruto gulped barely audible. "Visitors?"

"Look." Neji said as he beckoned right behind Naruto.

Naruto turned around and saw them just rounding the corner. "Oy, Oy! They are the other teams!"

Neji frowned, not knowing the reason why they are here. 'Shino Aburame… He's the only Genin with them that deserves respect.'

Kurunai and Asuma stood right before the duo. It was clearly Neji and Naruto had just fought each other.

"You two.. are you with Jiraiya-sama?" Asuma asked, putting his cigarette out and grabbing a new one.

"I'm…. hungryyy…" Naruto responded, and let his stomach know his opinion as well.

Neji didn't answer him and simply sighed.

"Naruto! Answer my sensei!" Ino asked, annoyed at him for ignoring her teacher.

"Wha? Oh, Jiraiya is busy right now.."

Kurunai frowned. 'He acts so casual about it.. It's clearly these two know that Jiraiya just fought Shukaku.. Yet, they don't seem worried at all.'

"Jiraiya is already heading back here.." Neji said, glancing at Hinata for a slit second before continuing and turning towards Naruto. "It seems he… succeeded."

"Succeeded?" Asuma asked.

"Jeez, you look messed up, Naruto… What the heck were you doing? It looks really tiresome.." Shikamaru asked, frowning at Naruto.

"We trained, that's all…" Naruto grinned, and suddenly turned towards the silent Kiba, who was worriedly looking around Sand Village. "Oy, Kiba! Want to take me on?!"

Kiba flinched at the sudden question and didn't answer with his usual confident voice. "N-not here."

Naruto frowned and looked at Shino and Hinata, who were also nervous. 'What's up with them?'

Neji, seeing Naruto frown at the three nervous people, Kiba, Shino and Hinata, spoke up and answered Naruto's unspoken question. "Their facial expressions show that they are feared, Naruto. It seems something in this Village scares them.." He ended with a smirk.

Kurunai frowned and turned around to look at her students. 'Neji is right… They are afraid…. But what for?'

All thoughts were ended as Jiraiya was approaching them.. New thoughts, however, entered three minds, as they saw who was walking next to him. 

Kiba swallowed deep and his eyes widened as never before. 'Tha-That's him!' Akamaru who was just sitting next to his right foot, quickly got up and hid behind Kiba's coat. 

Shino's eyes widened as well, though it didn't show because of his sunglasses, but his mouth was opened slightly and his teeth were clenched tight on each other.

Hinata had her eyes closed and was stammering and trying to remain standing.

Neji grinned. 'So, they fear Gaara…'

Kurunai noticed the change in behaviour from her students and looked closer at the boy beside Jiraiya. 'They seem to know and fear that boy.. Even Akamaru hid himself.. Why?'

Asuma watched on as Jiraiya and Gaara came to a stop before them. "Jiraiya-sama… I know what you did, I saw it."

"Magnificent, huh? I think it went great!!" Jiraiya almost yelled as he gave Neji and Naruto a thumbs up.

Asuma frowned. "Don't you think you went a little overboard? To use the 4th's Seal just like that?"

Jiraiya turned serious. "No, I think it was needed. I want to stop the Akatsuki. And with what we now have we can't do that.."

Asuma sighed. 'I see what he's planning.. I'm guessing Naruto and Neji are already much stronger than before… And now he's going to make Gaara stronger..'

Kurunai also figured that out. "Jiraiya-sama. We have a mission as well…."

Jiraiya nodded. "I know. You didn't encounter any problems on the way, right?"

"Not really.."

"OY, Hinata!!" Naruto screamed. Neji rolled his eyes and folded his arms.

"Na-Nu… Nuh-Naruto.... kun…"

Kurunai smiled. "You three can wait here, Asuma and I can handle this.."

"The same goes for you two.." Asuma said.

Shikamaru folded his arms. "I'm going to stay here as well."

Kiba looked frightened as his teacher left with Asuma. He nervously glanced over at Gaara, who was too busy staring straight ahead of him to notice. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Itachi… DO you think we need another besides Hyuga with us?" Kisame asked, boredom sketched on his face as he was leaning against a tree.

Itachi was just standing there, his Sharingan not activated. "No… This will be enough.."

Mokito turned a few times from Itachi to Kisame and repeated it several times. "Oy, what are you two up to?"

Itachi didn't bother answering and just remained there, waiting. Kisame looked annoyed at the girl but answered nonetheless. "We're going to kill a few strong enemies.. Maybe even that Tsunade you were gushing about.."

Mokito pouted, annoyed at the way Kisame answered her. "Jeez, you two always act so superior.. It's getting boring.."

Kisame sighed. "Mokito, who do you think is the strongest in the Akatsuki?"

"Considering the geniuses in out organization, it's hard to decide.. But Itachi and Dareda have already come so far and were already far stronger than most members when this organization had just started. I think it's either Itachi or Dareda."

Itachi's left eye twitched. And again, for he saw two Akatsuki members approach. 'And there he is…'

"Itachi Uchiha… Did you fail on your mission?" The Hyuga asked as he approached them.

Kisame shook his head and answered for Itachi. "Yes. What about you two?"

Sinobi Raidou, the ninja from the Lightning Country, answered. "Well, considering this mission was nonsense, it doesn't really matter. Some Hunter-nins from Hyuga's village came after us."

"Dareda Hyuga… " Itachi looked up and had his Sharingan activated. "I wish to battle you.."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura.." 

Sakura, totally surprised Sasuke actually asked for her attention, looked dumbfounded at him, "Uh, yeah, Sasuke-kun?"

"… You've become stronger… How?" Sasuke asked only sparing her a glance from the corner of his eye as they were following Kakashi and the others back to Leaf Village..

Sakura blushed visibly. "Well… The 5th Hokage… she trained me, taught me new things."

Sasuke didn't react at all at that. "I see." He shrugged all assumptions he had made off in a split second. 

A little up ahead..

"You guys were GREAT!!" Gai yelled, giving his two students a big thumbs up. Kakashi shook his head and chose to ignore his rival.

Lee smiled proudly and Ten-Ten just smiled. "Thank you, Gai-sensei!!" Lee shouted.

'It's the same with Sakura… To think she would be able to Sakuran no Jutsu.. Impressive..' Kakashi thought, ignoring the incessant noises Lee and Gai were producing as always when those two were together. 'And Sasuke suppressed the Curse Seal, even after facing Orochimaru head-on… My pupils are growing harder than ever before.. I wonder how Naruto's doing?'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gaara… you're leaving?" Temari asked, as she saw Gaara packing a few things.

Gaara looked at his older sister for a moment before turning back to the task at hand, him packing his stuff. "I'm going with them."

Kankurou frowned. "But why? Now that you can finally control your anger.. you're leaving?"

Gaara finished up and sighed. "Yes. They are after me, and I have a great need to become stronger. No one in this Village can give me what I want. But that man outside can."

"But…"

"I have something to ask you two…" Gaara began, interrupting Temari's 'But…' 

"Jiraiya, that's the name of the older man, told me the Chuunin Exam is being re-established. The previous permission still counts. It's up to you two to come to Leaf Village."

Temari and Kankurou looked at each other before turning back to Gaara, who let out his last words before leaving. "Farewell… or maybe till we meet again in Leaf Village.."

But those were would-be last words. "Wait! I… I'm coming along!" Temari said. 

Kankurou sighed and hung his head low. "Fine.. This could be a little entertaining, I guess.."

Gaara simply nodded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto, Neji… I see you two have been fighting again… " Jiraiya smirked. "So, did you two went all out?"

Naruto grinned like a little child, while Neji smirked like someone who was very satisfied with himself.

Kiba frowned at the situation. "Oy, Naruto! What are you and Neji doing here anyway? Are you two in the same team all of a sudden?"

Hinata's ears perked up at the question and also wanted to know the answer. 

Naruto looked at Kiba but hesitated in answering. Neji answered for him. "We were just teamed up for this mission, there is no need for you to know more."

'Heh. The arrogant guy hasn't changed one bit.' Shikamaru thought, turning his gaze from Neji to Naruto, to find him with his hands folded behind his head and grinning like an idiot. 'And Naruto hasn't changed either.. But he has become a lot stronger..'

"Heh, like I care." Kiba said as he turned his back towards Neji and Naruto. Hinata carefully looked at Neji, to find him staring at her too.

Neji sighed. 'I guess we have issues…' He walked over to Hinata. "Hinata-sama… we need to talk.."

Hinata, with her nervousness now tripled, stammered and fumbled for words that she would never find. 

"Just follow me and stop squirming like that.."

Ino who had just watched it all, suddenly walked over towards Naruto, followed by Shikamaru and Kiba. "Ok, Spill!"

Chouji just continued eating.

"What?"

"What rank is your mission?" Shikamaru asked.

"Uh, I don't know.." Naruto said, immediately receiving unbelieving stares. "Honestly!!"

Ino folded her arms. "Where's Sasuke-kun?"

"I don't know! Honestly!" Naruto said, backing away from Ino's almighty bitch-glare.

"Naruto! How strong are you?" Kiba asked, pushing Ino aside and facing Naruto.

Jiraiya, who had been leaning against a wall, stepped in before Naruto would start another fight or tell them how strong he was. "Ok, listen up! I've got something to tell you guys.. Even for you, Chuunin." Jiraiya said.

They all listened "Well, The 5th Hokage decided to retry the Chuunin Exam, All of you had passed to the Last Test, will need to show up."

"What?? But, I've already become a Chuunin…"

"Indeed, but you are needed to keep the fights as much to the original as possible." Jiraiya explained.

"I see… So even if I get pummelled, I still remain Chuunin." Shikamaru asked.

Jiraiya rolled his eyes, but nodded. "Yeah."

Ino frowned. "This is stupid, me, Kiba, Chouji and Hinata all failed."

"Well, that's unfortunate… I guess you'll have to wait another year, ey?"

Chouji was still eating.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's good to be home again, right, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked as they entered Leaf Village. 

"Hm." Was all Sasuke let out.

"Well, I must report back to the Hokage, now, and so has Gai. So, farewell." Kakashi said, as he disappeared, leaving some smoke.

Gai nodded, "He is right... Lee, Ten-Ten, I am proud of you guys." Gai nodded proudly. "Bye!" Gai left in the same way Kakashi left. 

"That was quite the mission…" Lee said, looking at the others. "I'm going home." Lee said, as he leaped away from the little group. 'I have to train, train harder and better than ever before…'

Ten-Ten sighed. "So unpredictable sometimes.. I'm going home as well. It was nice working with you two. Goodbye." Ten-Ten waved, receiving waves back, and left.

"Sasuke-kun.. Are you.. ok, now?" Sakura asked.

"Of course I am." Sasuke sneered. "I'm going home as well.. It's already late.. Good night." Sasuke said as he walked away.

"Good night!" Sakura yelled out at Sasuke's back. "Sasuke-kun" She ended with a whisper. 'I can't reach him….'

She walked back home too, pleased that she would see her parents again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, I guess we're ready to go now." Jiraiya said, as he saw Gaara with his two siblings come outside. "So, you two are coming along?" 

Kankurou and Temari nodded shortly. 

"Very well, the more, the merrier. Oy, Chuunin!" Jiraiya asked for Shikamaru's attention.

Shikamaru responded by looking up at Jiraiya. Not daring to whine that he didn't just call him Shikamaru.

"Tell the two Jounins that we left, ok? You are to remain here..'

Kiba swallowed as Gaara walked past him. Akamaru was deep hidden in Kiba's clothes. Shino watched them all leave and sighed a sigh of relief as Gaara was out of sight.

"Why are you three so uptight, ey?" Shikamaru asked the three students of Kurunai.

Kiba frowned at Shikamaru. "I don't know you became a Chuunin, whiner. But couldn't you sense the power of that Gaara-guy?"

'Whiner?' Shikamaru thought. "I've seen Gaara in the Chuunin Exam. Yes, he is strong, but why are you guys so afraid of that?"

Ino and Chouji were also questioning Kiba, Shino and Hinata. "Are you guys afraid of him?" Ino asked.

"Y-yes. He's.. he.." Hinata began and let Shino continue for her. "His killer instinct is abnormal… You'd do well to know your place with him around.."

Shikamaru frowned. "Know your place? You seem to respect him more than fear him…"

Kiba growled. "Shut up, Nara! We are all stronger than you! And if we fear him, you should fear him even more!"

"Stronger than him? He's the only one that became Chuunin remember?" Ino asked, looking a bit mad at Kiba.

"So? Doesn't change the fact that we're still stronger than him!" Kiba all but yelled back.

"It is true. He has been chosen because of his intelligence. They seem to have ignored his true capabilities in a battle. His power and speed are lower than the average Chuunin. An opponent can easily dodge the Kage Mane no Jutsu and knock him out, if he attacks with killer intent." Shino said, as if Shikamaru was not standing anymore.

'Jeez… I'm being dissed here…' Shikamaru thought. "Perhaps, but you can't win with strength and speed alone!"

"True, but with intelligence alone, you can't either." Shinji replied. "Therefore, know your place.."

Shikamaru snorted. "Heh. I bet he could beat you!" Ino yelled at Kiba, Hinata and Shino.

"Very well! I will fight him!!" Kiba growled. "Just you and me, Nara!"

"Ino! Why did you have to go and say that?!" Shikamaru screamed. "This will be…. very… troublesome.."

"What, taking back your words, coward?!" Kiba said as Akamaru came out of his coat.

"Hell NO!!! Shikamaru, kick his ass!!" Ino shouted, while pointing at Kiba.

"Ino!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Neji, Naruto, We're heading back to Leaf Village… But first, I have to teach Gaara certain things. Why don't you… spar… with Temari and Kankurou, ey?"

Neji snorted. "Spar with them? They couldn't last a second with us."

Though insulted, Kankurou and Temari had nothing to say back. They knew how good Neji Hyuga was. And they had also seen that Naruto had beaten Neji, so Naruto was even stronger. They chose to be silent.

"But I wouldn't mind… Maybe they will toughen up a bit too.." Neji said with a mocking smirk. "Though I doubt that."

Jiraiya sighed. "Well, have fun. Let's go Gaara. Take your time, guys! Cause we will.."

With that said, Gaara and Jiraiya left the four alone.

"So.. we train.. by fighting each other?" Temari asked.

"That's the idea." Neji answered. "Don't tell me you're afraid?"

"Oy, let's fight two on two…" Kankurou said. 'From what I know, these two aren't originally in the same team.. they must not know how to work with each other yet… Unlike me and Temari… We might stand a chance..'

"Hmm, could be entertaining, what do you say, Naruto?" Neji asked, turning his head to look at Naruto.

"Ok!! Let's go!!" Naruto screamed.

"Kamaitachi!!" Temari screamed as she created a huge whirlwind.

But Neji and Naruto were long gone. "Do not underestimate us!" A voice shrieked around Kankurou and Temari. It was clear it was Naruto's voice.

"Temari, we should spread out as well… I've already released Karasu. He's on the hunt.."

Temari nodded as she revealed all three stars on her fan and stepped on it, disappearing with the fan. Kankurou nodded and leaped upwards, vanished in the trees.

Neji and Naruto had split up. Naruto had his foot stuck in a hole on a big tree branch and was trying everything to get loose. 'Damn it!! Stupid freaking HOLE!! Let me go!! I hope they don't find me here…' 

Neji was sitting on a tree branch with his hands folded, leaning against the tree. His Byakugan was activated. He sighed and grabbed a few pieces of bread he kept in his pocket. 'They are so obvious… I can see them so easily from here….' Neji smiled as he bit off a piece of bread. 'Naruto… just get out of that hole already…'

Temari was flying on her fan over the trees, using her keen eyes to try and spot Naruto or Neji. 'This wasn't a good idea… Naruto was the one that beat Gaara.. And Neji Hyuga, he was the best Genin in the Chuunin Exam. I fear we're going to receive some major damage now.' Suddenly, Temari smirked. 'Never underestimate your enemy, but then again, never overestimate them either..' She thought as she was flying straight for Naruto, who was still stuck.

Neji frowned as he saw all around him in a radius of 2 miles. 'She's actually going to fall for it…'

Kankurou, in the meantime, was approaching Neji, and was using Karasu as back-up. "You're…. eating?" Kankurou asked as he jumped on the same tree branch Neji was on. He narrowed his eyes as he saw Neji had his Byakugan activated. "Byakugan, huh? It sees all, but it doesn't know all."

Neji chuckled and stood up. "Actually… you could be right there.. But then again, one doesn't need to know everything, does he?" Neji said, before vanishing.

Kankurou was confused as he looked all around him. He checked his Chakra lines that were attached to Karasu a few times over but didn't find anything strange about it. 'Where'd he go? Damn it.. I can't sense him at all..'

A loud shriek filled the air and Kankurou's eyes widened as he found out what had just happened. 'Karasu… Damn it.. How could I have missed it?'

Neji appeared in front of Kankurou again. "I hope for your sake you have another one of those stupid dolls. Since I haven't seen you use any other skills."

Kankurou gritted his teeth. "Damn, clever.. But, you should know better than thinking I only have one skill.."

Neji folded his arms. "Is that so? Show me, then." 

Temari approached Naruto in great speed and rammed her fan hard through Naruto, slicing the Naruto to bits. "What? He didn't dodge?" Temari noticed some movements to her left and saw another Naruto jump away. "I see, Bunshin… Kamaitachi!!" Temari performed her own attack. "Gotcha!" Her eyes widened to see the clone vanish with a soft 'poof' and noticed another Naruto was leaping right at her from her right. Temari quickly stuffed her fan in Naruto's face to stop him from attacking. This Naruto also disappeared.

"Why are you letting you clones attack?! Are you afraid of me?" Temari yelled as she landed on the Tree branch Naruto had been standing. 

Suddenly, a trio of Naruto's appeared, landing on the same tree branch. Temari turned around to find a fourth one behind her. "Kamaitachi!!" 

The three Naruto's easily dodged by jumping to another tree. The Naruto behind her spoke up, "Don't tell me that's your only technique."

Temari, face hidden from Naruto, grinned. "Not really.." 

She turned around swiftly and performed seals that were familiar to Naruto. 'I see..'

"Gufuu no Jutsu!!" She yelled.

A huge tornado-like windblast was launched from Temari's hands towards Naruto. It caught Naruto and its result was a tormented scream. Temari narrowed her eyes to see how he was doing against her best attack.

The other three Naruto's, seeing that they were being ignored, all jumped towards her. But Temari had already seen.. "Kamaitachi!!"

All three Naruto's vanished. And judging by the fact that the Naruto in her Tornado was still there, meant it was the real Naruto. After one minute, the tornado stopped spinning and vanished. Naruto fell down a long way and landed on the ground. Temari quickly followed.

When she landed, though, there was no sign of Naruto's body. 'Damn.. Where did he go?'

"Very well.. " Kankurou seemed to be concentrating hard/

Neji, who had his Byakugan activated, could see all around him. 'I see… no, that will not be good enough..' Suddenly Neji took one step forward and jumped back again. Though this would look strange to unknowing bystander, Kankurou was quite annoyed at it. 

"I thought you'd know better than to use sand to capture me?" Neji said. "It comes as a surprise, but jut just a little bit. I thought only Gaara controlled the sand?"

Kankurou sighed. 'I guess it's no use against him… Suna Kanashibari won't work.. He detects all movements around him.. Hand-to-hand combat is not good, he's totally mastered the Gentle Fist Style of TaiJutsu. And he destroyed my Karasu…' Kankurou suddenly looked up at Neji. 'I guess I have no choice but to use my last resort.' "Taiyuu Suna Kyanonbo!!" 

Neji's eyes widened at the speed he created the huge balls of sand and how fast he made them fly towards them. Neji could do nothing but dodge the humongous balls of sand, that were coming from the sand on the ground beneath them and being formed by Kankurou.

'Damn it, he's avoiding them all… and this uses up too much Chakra.. One touch is enough to freeze him, I guess I'll make it faster..'

Neji was smirking at Kankurou's attack. 'These balls are hardened by usage of Kankurou's own Chakra.. Pretty impressive..' Neji smirked evilly however as he simply disappeared from Kankurou's view and reappeared behind him. "I'm wondering, though, can you still change the direction of your attack once started?"

Kankurou stopped his attack and turned around as fast as he could. He found nothing but empty space, and Neji was, again, behind him. "I thought so, you have to stop the attack to change directions."

Kankurou kicked backwards, but his leg got grabbed and the Chakra points in his leg quickly got hit by Neji. "Sorry, but you won't be able to use your right leg." Neji retorted with a shrug.

Kankurou quickly followed it up with an elbow to Neji's face, but Neji disappeared and reappeared right in front of him. Kankurou flinched by how close Neji actually came. "You are within my field of Hakke…"

"So, you know Gufuu no Jutsu?" A voice yelled from somewhere, Temari couldn't pinpoint it. "I have to say to you, you need to make the power of that attack bigger… you need training!"

Temari snorted. "You remind me of that Shadow guy, always hiding." She frowned as Naruto immediately appeared several meters before her.

"Fine. I will show you my…" Naruto performed seals that were all too familiar to Temari, she quickly did the same seals and both launched their attack at the same time. "Gufuu no Jutsu!!"

The two tornadoes hit each other head-on, ripping several smaller trees out of the ground. Temari's eyes widened at the size of Naruto's tornado. 'Holy Crap…' Naruto's tornado ripped her tornado to little wind gusts and continued on toward Temari. 'I'm doomed.'

Temari closed her eyes and prepared herself for a lot of pain….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kaihan Kage Mane no Jutsu!" Shikamaru yelled out.

Kiba looked around carefully, careful not to tread some shadow that could very well be Shikamaru's.. "Oy, Akamaru, be careful.. Just to be sure, eat this.." Kiba threw him a Soldier pill and fed himself one too. "Juujin Bunshin!!" Akamaru transformed into Kiba. And immediately after that, both of them performed the same seals. Only the real Kiba spoke up, "Shikyaku no Jutsu!" And then, both Kiba's split up and both chose to attack from above Shikamaru, away from the shadows. 

Shikamaru groaned. 'Damn it, I have to wait till they land again… unless… no, not yet, I have to save up Chakra..' Shikamaru's eyes widened as he saw what Kiba was about to do. 'This is going to hurt…'

"Gatsuugaaa!!!"

Both Kiba's were spinning like a top, and both were heading at a very high speed towards Shikamaru, it was unavoidable. Shikamaru was forced to be squeezed between both spinning Kiba's. 

Shikamaru was launched towards the air and landed rather harshly back on the ground. "Shikamaru!!" Ino shouted, concerned for him. 

'Ughh… Damn, this attack really hurts..' Shikamaru thought as he spitted out some blood. 'My respect for Naruto has grown a bit..'

"Hehaa!! Feels bad, doesn't it? I must say, I expect more resistance from a Chuunin!!"

Shikamaru rose to his feet but his eyes widened as Kiba performed the same attack again. 'Shit…'

"Gatsugaaaa!!!"

'And here I thought I could practise my Kaihan Mane..' Shikamaru quickly performed several seals as Kiba was approaching him. "Kage no Tate!!!" 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And these last two techniques you must use to escape. They come in handy." Jiraiya explained. "I'm impressed at how well you can control the sand, Gaara. To think you'd learn these so fast and so easily. But… I have one more technique, a very powerful one… It's called Suna no Sekisho.." 

Gaara nodded. 

Jiraiya continued. "You already know Suna no Yoroi, and you're Suna no Tate is automatically. Suna no Sekisho creates a massive barrier between your Shield of Sand and Armor of Sand. The only thing is, this barrier is even harder than both."

"I see…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Byakugan!!"

Itachi frowned as Dareda suddenly looked a bit frightened. Knowing their power wasn't that different, his own probably was a bit stronger, he knew that was not the reason why he looked a tad afraid. "What's wrong?"

"Hunter-nins.." Dareda replied. "Hyuga Hunter-nins.."

Itachi sighed. "I see.."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

A/N: Well, I feel I have to explain a few things, huh? Well, for the moves:

Kaihan Kage Mane no Jutsu: Revised Shadow Copy Technique.

Suna no Sekisho: Barrier of Sand.

Kage no Tate: Shield of Shadow.

Gufuu no Jutsu: Huge Tornado.

Taiyuu Suna Kyanonbo: Sand Cannonballs.

As for the others, which were not self-made:

Gatsuuga: Piercing Fang.

Suna no Tate: Shield of Sand.

Suna no Yoroi: Armor of Sand.

Shikyaku no Jutsu: Power and speed boost, animal-like.

Juujin Bunshin: Beast Clone.

Kamaitachi: Blast of wind that is formed into a small tornado.

Suna Kanashibari: Using sand under the feet to stop the enemies' movements.

Well, next chapter will be quite exciting!! Heh heh, I'll enjoy writing it. Itachi, Dareda, Kisame and Sinobi face off against the Hunter-nins. What are Gaara's new moves? Kiba and Shikamaru finally go all out against each other! And how will the fights between Naruto and Temari, and Neji and Kankurou end? Oh well, at any rate, everyone will reach Leaf Village in the end…

Oh well, Farewell.

TokehGecko


	8. Analyze That What Analyzes

Naruto – The SERIES

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

A/N: Sorry, school kinda kicked in, but here's an update.

"Kage no Tate!!"

Both Kiba and Akamaru, both in mid-air, wondered what Shikamaru was doing, but they continued their attack.

"Gatsugaaa!!"

The twisting duo was thrusting forward at full power, only to come at a stop in not even a split second. Kiba and Akamaru were both dumbfounded. 'What's going on?'

'Damn.. this is so troublesome… too hard even..' Shikamaru gritted his teeth. "This is my Shadow Shield, though not effective for long, since it's very chakra consuming." Shikamaru paused. "But it is enough to plant my fist in both your faces."

Shikamaru, after explaining, did so. Both his fists connected with Kiba's and Akamaru's face. As they landed on the ground, Shikamaru concluded that Akamaru was knocked out. 

'It's the same as Naruto's match… he will use Shikyaku no Jutsu now…' Shikamaru expected.

"Akamaru.." 

Kiba growled as Chakra was embracing his entire body. "Shikyaku no Jutsu!!" His hands grew to paws and his facial expression was like that of an animal.

'I have to act fast. It seems he's planning to go all out. Such killer intent.. and we were in the same class even..' Shikamaru closed his eyes for a short time. "I guess I have no choice then! Kaihan Kage Mane no Jutsu!"

And Kiba launched himself forward. 

Shikamaru closed his eyes. 'I win.'

Kiba growled like an outraged animal and rushed forward, only to appear swiftly behind Shikamaru. Shikamaru's eyes widened slightly at Kiba's newfound speed. Shikamaru put all his might in his right fist as it approached Shikamaru's face, ready to slice it apart. 

But the fist never connected. Instead, Kiba found himself completely frozen in place. "Wh-what!?"

"You're in my shadow, I though you already knew of my technique." Kiba began. "This my revised Shadow Bind Technique, also for defence. Using this in combination with Kage no Tate would make me untouchable, unfortunately though, I don't have that much chakra." Shikamaru smiled as Kiba struggled to move. Shikamaru stared at Kiba's fist inches apart from his face and continued. "With this revised version, my own shadows surrounds me completely for a radius of 9 feet. I still have to train a bit more to make it more. You can't win, I've seen your highest speed and sadly enough for you, my eyes can keep up with it. All I have to do is dodge your attacks and you'll land in my shadow again, ready to be hit by me, probably for countless times, knowing how stubborn you are."

"I told you he would beat you!!" Ino screamed. "You loser!"

Kiba gritted his teeth. "Is that so? I'm stubborn, but in this case it's only good. You said yourself you don't have much Chakra. I'll continue attacking you until you don't have a single bit of Chakra left."

Shikamaru shook his head, and in doing so, made Kiba shake his head as well. "I'll just defeat you now, then…" Shikamaru's suddenly eyes widened as Kiba was released from his hold. 'Shit.' This time, the fist did connect..

**There Where When is Now**

Chapter 8

- by TokehGecko

"They're near.. And they are coming right at us, without the intention of sneaking up on us. I guess they are not as dumb to think they can hunt on us without us knowing about it." Dareda said. "My apologies, Uchiha, I guess our battle will be postponed. But for now, I request your help in killing these pests."

Itachi looked calmly over at Dareda and then saw Kisame standing next to him. "Well, I guess it's time to shed some blood here, huh?" Kisame let out with a chuckle. "Let's see how good these Hyuga Hunter-nins are.."

"Senshin Byakugan!"

The veins around Dareda's eyes were pumping, almost emanating a lot of adrenaline. "Three Hunter-nins.. all very well-skilled. In five minutes they will be before us. One has long black hair, loose and is female. The second, in the middle, is male and has brown hair. The third, also male, is white-haired." Dareda paused. "The female has most weaknesses, a small injury in her left leg, an injury that can easily be worsened. The male with the brown hair, doesn't possess a lot of chakra and seems to be a loner, which concludes these three are not a true team. The last white-haired male, seems to be the strongest, I find no weak spots on his body and his Chakra amount is higher than of the other two. He seems to be…. advanced.. like me…"

Itachi observed Dareda's style of work. 'Intriguing, he analyzes all and immediately finds the easiest way to win..'

"Hey, how long till they arrive, I'm getting psyched here.." Kisame said.

"2 minutes.." Dareda responded. 

"Don't bother trying to hide, even though their Byakugan isn't activated they would still easily find us if they did. Still, the element of surprise is on our side, since they do not know you three are here as well.." Raidou said. 

"So, I'm in this as well, huh?" Mokito said, acting dumbfounded. "I guess so.." She said, answering her own question.

"So, the easiest way to fight Hyuga's is..?"

Raidou gazed at Kisame and answered for him. "Distance attacks, and you need high speed. If you don't have speed, you will lose."

Not surprisingly enough, Mokito and Kisame smirked. While Itachi didn't move an inch.

"They're here.."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What? What happened?" The blonde girl looked puzzled as she scanned the entire area around her, and seeing Naruto's previous attack vanished with him. "Where did he go?"

"OY!! You need training even more than I do!!" A voice shrieked throughout the forest. "Come on!! Fight me!!"

Temari steadied herself and leaped up in the air, vanishing between the tree branches. 'I've got to find Kankurou..'

"I'm within your field of Hakke?" Strangely enough, Kankurou smiled. "Surely enough, you do know that..'

Neji interrupted him. "Yeah, I know, but otherwise it would be boring for me now, wouldn't it? I don't think I get to use my 64 points Attack any time soon, so might as well use it against one of your Bunshins, right?"

Kankurou's clone shrugged as Neji performed the attack. 

"Kankurou!!" 

'And there she is..' Neji thought as he completely demolished Kankurou's clone's body. 'And Naruto is right behind me… he wants to switch opponents?'

Kankurou's clone vanished with a small poof. "Kamaitachi!!" 

Neji frowned and wondered. 'I wonder how my Kaiten reacts with her wind attack..' He let the small tornado approach him and then performed his Kaiten. "Heavenly Spin!!"

Neji stopped spinning to find out he had completely ripped her wind attack to bits. But he also saw that Temari was charging right for him. 'Foolish girl, she's going to fight me hand to hand?'

Kankurou appeared behind Neji and immediately received Neji's boot in his face. Kankurou flew backwards, while Temari started attacking Neji with a few blows and kicks. 

Kankurou fell down on the ground. "I remember the day you first came to Leaf Village. You made me fall on the ground. I wonder if you can do that again.." 

Kankurou looked up to see Naruto towering above him. "Ah, Naruto…" Kankurou rose to his feet. 'Although he had beaten Neji, he is easier to fight for me.'

Kankurou's eyes widened as Naruto… was no longer in front of him. 'Where'd he go?' And in that moment where he thought that thought, Naruto appeared before him again and punched him straight in the gut. Kankurou had no time to recoil as Naruto rammed his knee hard against Kankurou's left cheek, sending Kankurou right in a tree. Kankurou had no time to analyze on his own pain as Naruto came running at him again. 

'Shit, he's active as hell..' Kankurou jumped away from Naruto's flying kick. Naruto's foot was now stuck in the tree and Kankurou saw his chance to attack him. And so, he grabbed Naruto by the neck. But Naruto vanished with the first touch. 'Of course, a Shadow Clone..' As the dust cloud of the clone cleared away, he saw nothing but a fist. 'Damn… I should've known..'

"My sincerest apologies." Neji said with a smirk. "But I've pressed most of your points. You can no longer use your Techniques."

"Heh." Temari spat. "As if we could've won against you two.."

Neji shook his head. "There's never a 'never', huh?'"

Kankurou winced from the pain Naruto made him feel as his fist made its impact on his face. 

'Damn… I used up too much Chakra against that Hyuga… All I can do now is fight… And I think my opponent right now is better at this than I am..'

Naruto, excited that he had gained so much power in the past few days, was still just playing with Kankurou. Naruto smirked as he adjusted his own Chakra and performed a seal. "Aisu no Jutsu!" With that, a huge ice cold gust left Naruto's mouth. 

'Wha..' Kankurou had no time to think and had to act fast as the cold wind blast approached him. 'Have to run..' As Kankurou was about to turn, he saw Naruto had appeared on his other side and had already performed the same seal. 'Damn…. He beat me…. So easily..' And then, Kankurou was caught in between two Ice Attacks.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ack!!" Shikamaru spat some blood out of his mouth as he landed on the ground. 'Damn… He sure packs a punch… I'll just have to beat him quick now.. ' Shikamaru performed a seal he had already performed before. "Kaihan Kage Mane no Jutsu!"

Kiba jumped several feet backwards, and stopped where he thought was out of reach of Shikamaru's shadows. 'His Shadow Bind Technique has improved. His shadows are much longer and are now all around him… I've got to stay calm…' Kiba grabbed another soldier pill and with it, performed a whole new skill… "Gekido.." Kiba stared straight in Shikamaru's eyes, and Shikamaru shivered from Kiba's bloodshot eyes. "Kyouran Kougeki!!"

Shikamaru saw what Kiba was doing. 'He's going all out… his full fury? This is perfect exercise for my Shadow Bind.. to see if I can halt such force.. It's too bad that if I fail.. I get hurt a lot.. ' Shikamaru shrugged as Kiba started sprinting towards him. "Oh well…. Full Power!! Kaihan Kage Mane no Jutsu!!!"

Kiba, in a fit of full rage, ran easily beyond the first streaks of Shikamaru's shadow. After passing several inches, Kiba had to grit his teeth to keep advancing towards Shikamaru.

Shikamaru, too, was gritting his teeth to try and stop Kiba. 'Damn… this really is so hard.. He's still running.. I won't let him get any CLOSER!!'

On the sideline, so to say, Ino, Chouji, Hinata and Shino were watching the two ninja's fight each other.

'Impressive… Both of them.. Kiba's own force has increased greatly.. to think the Shadow Bind Technique can stop his newfound Jutsu…' Shino was very interested in the outcome of the battle before him. 'Nara-san is a very difficult ninja to beat. I clearly underestimated him.'

'…' To say Ino was speechless would be an understatement. Her mouth was hanging open as she saw the Chakra flow around Kiba and Shikamaru. 'I didn't know they were this strong.. I didn't know Shikamaru was this strong, has he been training?'

'Kiba-kun..' Hinata was rooting for Kiba, although you wouldn't notice it from just watching her. 'Be careful…'

Chouji, was frowning at the fighting duo before him, as he opened a new bag of chips to eat. 'What is taking Kurunai-san and Asuma-san so long?'

"Haha!! I came through!!" Kiba yelled in excitement, the next thing he did was punch Shikamaru in the face. Kiba's confident look changed to a puzzled one as his punch wasn't as effective as he hoped it'd be. "What?"

Shikamaru, who did receive a blow to the head, smiled at Kiba, who was standing before him. And then he punched Kiba hard in the face. As soon as Kiba landed on the ground, Shikamaru extended his own shadow and immediately froze Kiba. "Even though you got through my Kaihan Kage Mane, you used up most of your powers to get through it. That's why your punch wasn't very strong. It isn't that hard to understand."

Kiba, on the ground, was convinced he couldn't move and just waited for the shadow around him to disappear. To his surprise, Shikamaru rammed his feet hard in Kiba's side a few times and then grabbed Kiba by his collar and punched him square in the face. Then, Shikamaru chuckled. "Heh. I deactivated my Kage Mane and then attacked you. Devious, huh?" Shikamaru couldn't chuckle for long as Kiba punched him back once.

"Oy!! What are you two doing?!" Kurunai said as she and Asuma appeared next to the eating Chouji.

"Eh." Was the response of the two fighting boys.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three Hunter-Nins approached them and came to a stop before them. "We are here….. ONLY… for Hyuga Dareda." With a nod of his head, he seemed to motion that the others should move away.

'This could get very interesting.'

"I suggest you three take a hike. You don't stand a chance against the four of us." Kisame said. "You don't seem to know who we are."

The female Hyuga spoke up. "I couldn't care less about who you and your friends are. Our duty is to kill.." She stared at Dareda. "Him."

"Well, if you attack him, you attack us as well…" Raidou said, taking on a fighting stance. "Let's see how good you Hyuga's are.."

The three of them shook their heads. "Suit yourselves.."

Before the three Hyuga's could activate their Byakugan's, Itachi had already created a few Shadow Clones and now, there was an Itachi behind every Hyuga. Instead of killing them, he made the Shadow Clones hit all of them on a sensitive spot in the back. Then, the real Itachi spoke as he shook his head once. "I suggest you three run."

All three Hyuga's snarled at the real Itachi. They activated their Byakugan quickly. And that's when Itachi activated his Sharingan… which caused all three Hyuga's to flinch from surprise. "You… are an Uchiha?"

Itachi said nothing as he stared at the three of them. 

Kisame chuckled. 'Even if we seem weaker, Itachi will just use Mange-Sharingan and they're goners.. But first, it's time to have some fun.'

"Suiton Uzumaki!!" Kisame yelled, developing clouds of water around the Hyuga's, all together with a strong barrier around them, and thus, the clouds of water filled the area within the barrier with lots of water. And then, Kisame made the water spin at vigorous speed. "This whirlpool will rip you apart!" He ended with a chuckle.

'Interesting technique, but not enough for a Hyuga. Still, I would like to see how they will get themselves out of this one..' Dareda thought as he observed the three Hyuga Hunter-nin's spinning within the barrier. And then, an idea popped inside Dareda's head, so he addressed Raidou. "Sinobi. Why not perform a Jutsu? They're surrounded by water, and thus vulnerable… to you.."

Raidou nodded with a grin. "But of course.." As he performed several seals, Dareda grinned. "Dendou Boufuu!!"

"Do not worry, the barrier is only a barrier for those that are inside." Kisame said as he saw the Raidou's Jutsu. 'And yet, that attack, if done on me, would hurt a lot..'

With Raidou's attack, too, came clouds. The three hunter-nin's were not able to defend themselves. The clouds were surrounded with little bolts of lightning as Sinobi made them enter the whirlpool. "Please enjoy the little bolt…" Raidou whispered as the clouds began to explode all together in huge electric storm. Or in other words, the three hunter-nin's were screwed, since the sense of electricity is multiplied several times, because of Kisame's water.

The five Akatsuki members enjoyed the Hyuga's screams.

"But, this fight will take long.."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Heh. It seems your brother and sister are not very strong, Gaara." Jiraiya said as they observed the end of the fight.

"I expected nothing more.." Gaara said. 

"Well, Naruto and Neji are both very strong Shinobi's, but even when playing they are too much for your siblings. Oh well, it's time to go." Jiraiya said. 'Neji and Naruto will continue to try and beat each other, and thus, making each other stronger. I will make Gaara and his hold on Shukaku stronger. This… actually… will be fun..'

"Pervert SenNin!! Are we leaving already?!?! I'm bored!!" Naruto screamed. 

'Gaara's Sand Barrier.. I will try to make it strong enough to stop the Rasengan… but.. that's rather impossible..' Jiraiya thought. "Yes, we're going.."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: The trip home, for the Leaf Genins, I will not describe, I did, but it was kinda boring, perhaps one thing I thought was funny. Neji, Naruto, Gaara, Temari and Kankurou train a bit more and learn new techniques. Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Shino and Hinata just go home, with much less training. But now, I will try to lose myself in the battle: 3 Hyuga Hunter-nin's Vs. 4 Akatsuki Members. Sorry for the A/N.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Heh, Impressive to say the least. I did expect something like this of you, but it's still mighty impressive." 

"I have to say, I warned you and asked you to leave. But you declined. And now, you will… What?" The eldest of the Hyuga Hunter-nin's was punched straight in the face. The other two hunter-nin's were puzzled, since their Byakugan was activated. It was Mokito who had punched the Hyuga.

'TaiJutsu-expert, Mokito. Claimed to be no genius, but is a very strong adversary. Still, even she will lose against these hunter-nin's in the midst of the battle.' Itachi thought.

The Hyuga rose from the ground and was looking very enraged at Mokito. "Very well.. Now, we fight!"

With exact precision and awesome speed, Mokito leaped from the ground toward the air, only to disappear and reappear and the exact same spot. But she was moving very fast, so it seemed like she was just standing there. It was true that, when she spoke, her voice was coming from all around the hunter-nin's "Do you know where I am?"

Odd enough, Hyuga had calculated from Mokito's movement and within an instant he punched in what seemed like nothing but air. But he hit Mokito's face straight on. Mokito landed harshly on the ground. "I have to tell you, do not underestimate us. Your speed is admirable, and I have never encountered such speed before, but do not push your luck…"

And that's when Dareda entered the battle field. "You and me, elite hunter-nin.."

The eldest Hunter-nin and Dareda began to fight a Hyuga battle. Avoiding each other at all costs, but trying to hit each other at all costs as well. 

Mokito began to move out again, while Raidou drew out lots of Chakra. "May the speed of lightning be slower than you, Mokito-chan." Raidou closed his eyes. "Raiden no Jutsu!!"

And now, Mokito was running at her highest speed toward one of the Hyuga's, while being followed by a very fast lightning bolt coming from Raidou. 'I have to be quick…'

To her surprise, she was faster, but the Hyuga still dodged her attack and easily stepped away from Raidou's attack as well. Hyuga also planned on dodging  Itachi's fist behind him but was surprised to find Itachi, not punching him, but trying to grab him. Itachi succeeded. Itachi tilted his head. "You expected an attack.." Before the Hyuga could counter-attack, Itachi let go of him, appeared behind and slammed his elbow hard in his back.

"I feel I have to tell you.. Do not underestimate an Uchiha.." Itachi looked down on the Hyuga on the ground. "I touched your spine on a very vulnerable spot. Your Byakugan is not needed to know that spot. Please, do not fight anymore, it would only bore me… But, to avoid being bored.." Itachi didn't finish his sentence as he made his foot connect with the Hunter-nin's neck. It snapped.

Dareda, who was busy fighting the strongest Hyuga, still saw how easily Itachi defeated the Hunter-nin. 'As expected… He's a very strong man..'

Kisame, who stood there watching it all, was busy forming a huge attack. 'Hmm, this will be very interesting… ' Kisame yielded his sword to the air and did a very difficult one-handed seal. He was a Mist Shinobi, after all. "Chakra, Sanmai Shakuhou!!" His sword was enveloped in a dark red Chakra. 'Though not much, this is still some of the Chakra I absorbed with my sword from that Naruto kid. And of course, other Chakra from others as well.' The Chakra left Kisame's sword and seemed to enter Kisame's body. 'And now, though for a short time.. my power exceeds even Itachi's and Dareda's, my speed even exceeds Mokito…' Kisame chuckled wildly. "Here I come!" He roared. 'Have to be quick..'

The only Hyuga remaining, saw Kisame coming and decided that he wouldn't survive without his Heavenly Spin. But there was a suspicious gleam in his eyes. "Kaunta-Kaiten!!"

The huge collision of two great powers boomed throughout the area. Dareda and his opponent paused their fight to see the outcome of the conflict.

Itachi looked ever so calmly as he saw both of them being unconsciousness, on the ground. He turned his head to Dareda. Raidou and Mokito did the same, there was only one Hyuga Hunter-nin left now. Mokito and Raidou grinned, and Itachi, almost looked bored..

Dareda turned around to face his opponent once again. Both of them had their Byakugan activated, but now they activated their Advanced Byakugan. "SenShin-Byakugan!"

Itachi narrowed his eyes and started analyzing this Senshin Byakugan with his Sharingan at full power. 'Advanced… Such a nuisance… But with both of them having it activated, the fight won't take long… since they both see the easiest way to win…'

Dareda rammed his arm, not his fist or his elbow, against the Hunter-nin's upper leg. The Hunter-nin countered by head butting Dareda weirdly in his stomach.

"How bizarre can it get, huh?" Mokito commented on the battle style.

"It's only understandable.. The Gentle Fist Style, at its most advanced level. They defeated each other by that single touch, although I think Dareda won, since he had the first strike…" Raidou said as both Hyuga's fainted.

Itachi walked over to the Hunter-nin and threw several Shurikens in his head. "He's.. dead now.."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

Well, what do you think? In the next Chapter, a new Saga begins, Hahaha!! The preparations for the Chuunin Exam! Although Jiraiya said they would just do the Third Exam over, new Genins enter the village! Will the Chuunin Exam be taken all over after all?! And what are Orochimaru's plans? And what about Dareda and Itachi? Will they cooperate to accomplish their goals?


	9. The Chuunin Exam

Naruto – The Series

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

In Italics means flashback ;)

A/N: Well, This is not the chapter where many new Jutsu's will make their appearances. But new Genins in town, new teams are necessarily because Shikamaru is already a Chuunin, and well, It'll be explained in the story as it goes. Other than that, I've got a major plan for Orochimaru and his sidekick Kabuto.. 

"Naruto! Where the hell are you?! We ain't got all day! Neji told me you were busy in this area!" Jiraiya yelled as he was walking through bushes. 'Jeez, that idiot, why'd I have to allow him to train alone?'

"Oy, Jiraiya-sensei! Are we going home now?" Naruto asked, as he was hanging upside down from a tree branch, fell and landed safely on his feet before Jiraiya. "Look, look! I invented a new Jutsu!! Harem ChiChi no Jutsu!!"

Jiraiya's serious look changed to a very amused look, and his mouth was dripping with drool. Naruto had performed the Harem no Jutsu, but this time, all the females had very huge breasts… To say Jiraiya disliked this new technique Naruto had developed would be a wrong statement.

Jiraiya clapped his hands. "Good Boy.. Now, I will show you one of my Pervert Jutsu's.." Jiraiya performed a few seals with a huge grin plastered on his face. "Yuri no Jutsu!!"

Naruto's eyes went completely wide and his blue orbs changed completely white. "A…. A…..an-no…" Naruto fainted after seeing Jiraiya transform into two very attractive young women, who were kissing and touching each other..

"All will bow down for my Hentai Jutsu's!!"

**There Where When is Now**

Chapter 9

- By TokehGecko

"Heh. No matter how many times I leave and enter this place, I just love coming home." Asuma said, as he and his team and Kurunai and her team entered Leaf Village.

Kurunai tilted her head to the side and smiled genuinely. "I know what you mean… " She turned to her pupils. "Listen, the Chuunin Exam will be taken soon.. It's best if you guys started training. On your own.."

"O-on our own?" Hinata asked.

"If you need me, just ask me." Kurunai shrugged.

"The same goes for you guys." Asuma said. "Anyway, I'm off. I'm going home and I'm going to take a long nap.. Farewell." And he vanished.

Kurunai also said her goodbyes and left. The five Genins and one Chuunin were left to think things out.

'The Chuunin Exam… I.. I need to get stronger.. Naruto-kun… he will be there too…' Hinata thought. 'I will become stronger… but..' Hinata closed her eyes as she recalled her conversation with her cousin Neji several days ago…

_"Hinata-sama.."_

_"Ahh.. Neji-kun.. I.."_

_"Hm, no need to be nervous, Hinata-sama."___

_"A..A-.. Anno, call me, just, Hinata… please?"_

_Neji slightly narrowed his eyes at the girl before him. "Very well…. Hinata." A slight pause. "I want to apologize for my behaviour in the Chuunin Exam. I was being… insensitive.. and I…was.. not being very reasonable… Please accept my apologies.."_

_Hinata, overcome by shock and surprise, remained silent for the longer part of the conversation._

_"Hinata-sama.__ I am sorry."_

_"Please.." Another pause as Hinata tried to continue. "I.. I forgive you.. and call me…. Just Hinata will be fine.."_

_"Hinata.. I'll give you a hint considering Gentle Fist-Style fighting… Do not try.. but just ..Do, and another thing… for your Byakugan.. Do not look and see, but look… and know.. I can only hope you will figure it out for yourself.."_

'Yes.. I will try and understand it…'

Kiba was grinning like a brat who had just received the toy of his life. 'Heh. I know just what I want to learn… And it's going to be so great.. so effective… especially against a ninja like Shikamaru…'

Chouji was still eating chips and all kinds of things he brought. 'I didn't really get a lot better in these past few weeks… Will I make it to be a Chuunin this time? The other Genins participating this time have improved much…. More than me, I think.' Chouji finished his thoughts with a sad sigh. 

'The Chuunin Exam… a repeat.. This time I will show them the boundaries of my coming fate. My true purpose of course being the best of the Aburame Clan.' Shino thought.

The blonde-haired Ino thought whole different thoughts. 'I hope I'm matched up with Wide Forehead-girl again… I will kick her ass this time even harder!'

'How troublesome… Taking this bothersome Exam all over again…. They're not speaking of the fact of the high chance of getting killed…' Shikamaru thought as he frowned.

"I am leaving.. " Shino stated, taking everybody out of their thoughts.

Everybody shrugged from the weirdness of the situation and also left the scenery.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After they returned to Leaf Village, Naruto, Neji and even Gaara started training together in the Forest of Death, where no one would disturb them. Naruto hadn't even said his 'I'm backs' to Sasuke, Kakashi or even Sakura. It seemed he considered his training to be more important. 

The same goes for Neji and Gaara. Neji didn't say he was already back to Gai, Lee or Ten-Ten. And Gaara simply left Kankurou and Temari by themselves in the Leaf Village. Many of the Leafs still frown upon the Sand Genins.

In the Forest of Death, Neji stood, analyzing the moves Gaara and Naruto possessed as they were fighting each other while he was taking a break. Through his eyes, all moves were easy to figure out. But it wasn't always easy to find a way to defeat it.

Gaara's Suna no Sekisho was a perfect example. A lot of power was needed to break this barrier, and on top of that, he still has Suna no Tate and Suna no Yoroi. Suna no Tate could be beaten by high speed. Suna no Yoroi by speed and power. But Suna no Sekisho would take much more. Though it's more straining on Gaara's part, it is rather difficult to get through it. Speed has no effect, since the sand lingers around every single inch around Gaara. 

'My own Gentle Fist Style is also no good way to penetrate the barrier he creates. To be effective, I have to get through all three shields first. Even Suna no Yoroi stops the Gentle Fist Style. To defeat Gaara, I have to go all out and use the Jutsu's Gai and Jiraiya taught me. After that, I have to use my own skills. It would be hard if I had to fight Gaara in the Third Test of the Chuunin Exam..'

And then there was Naruto. For a boy who was a Genin for less than a year he possesses way too much Chakra. His capability to learn new Jutsu's fast is also vexing. Then there's his Kyoubou no Jutsu… 

'I simply do not understand the Jutsu.. Only he can learn it. Jiraiya once mentioned something about red Chakra to Naruto. What I see with my Byakugan when he performs Kyoubou is nothing BUT red Chakra… And the power and speed he gets once he does the Jutsu is unimaginable… Could it be Naruto's Blood-Limit Technique?'

Gaara's new Jutsu's were all very lethal. But against Genins like Naruto and Neji it just didn't matter. They were all almost equals here. Neji also had a new Jutsu which he liked very much and was also very deadly. Only Naruto has seen it and, Jiraiya, of course.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All Genins in town were to assemble in front of the Konoha high-school. It sure brought back many memories for several Genins. The Leaf Genins were all surprised to see new Genins.. 

'What is this? New Genins? Are they planning on taking the Chuunin Exam all over again? Doesn't this mean.. that I'm not needed here?' Shikamaru thought as he frowned at the new faces.

'A pity…' Neji thought. 'They just had to enter the Chuunin Exam while we were taking it also… they will most likely all fail…'

'Yes! Yes! More opponents! I hope they're a little strong!' Naruto thought as his eyes were slits.

Sasuke was surprised to see Gaara, Kankurou and Temari were back in town. But he heard Tsunade approved it. 'Naruto… You and I will have our match..'

Sakura looked carefully at Naruto. 'He's been gone for a long time… I wonder what he's been doing? He actually looks…. different..'

"Ok, listen up!" Aoba yelled as he addressed the Genins before him. Aoba was a Special Jounin, an elite guard of the Hokage. "You will all be expected to enter this school tomorrow at 1200 AM. If you are not there on time, you fail!" He paused. "Another thing! The Genins that took the Chuunin Exam the previous time, are not welcome and have already passed, since the Test is exactly the same as before. But, for the Second Test you are to report you know where." He ended with a smirk.

Suddenly, Jounins appeared around Aoba. Among them were Kakashi, Gai, Kurunai, Asuma and even the Suna Jounin Baki. Kakashi spoke up. "Ok, since we're having a few problems with teams… we have created new ones.. Nara Shikamaru, you can go home, you won't have to participate in this Exam."

Shikamaru sighed a sigh of relief, Ino watched him walk away.

"The First Team is: Yamanaka Ino, Hyuga Hinata and Haruno Sakura." Kakashi announced.

Sakura and Ino exchanged very disturbing glances.

"Second Team: Ten-Ten, Rock Lee, Hyuga Neji." Nothing changed for this team, since they were all still Genins. 

Naruto and Neji were a little upset, Naruto way more than Neji. They weren't in the same team, and there would be a chance they'd have to fight each other…

"Third Team: Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, Akamichi Chouji."

Chouji gulped audibly. He just didn't know Shino and Kiba that well.

"Fourth Team: Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Sarutobi Shigeru."

Both Sasuke and Naruto looked puzzled at the new name. Just who was Sarutobi Shigeru? 

"Now, the Jounins: Kurunai leads Team 1, Gai leads team 2, Asuma leads Team 3 and I lead Team 4." Kakashi said. He looked at his left and smiled as he saw three Genins from the Earth Village. 'Stone Genins… I wonder how they will do?'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both of them weren't really that perceptive in class, only when there was something in it for them. 

Naruto, for example, knew only Uchiha Sasuke, because he was the one getting all the attention. He knew of Haruno Sakura, who he had a major crush on. He knew of Aburame Shino, simply because he was so mysterious. Inuzuka Kiba, because they were so alike. Ino, because she was always gushing over Sasuke. Hinata because she was always silent, the complete opposite of him, actually. Chouji, because, well, he was the fattest in class and always eats. And Shikamaru, because he was the only guy who could whine so much in class. 

Sasuke knew of Sakura and Ino because both were practically drooling in his neck all day. He knew Naruto, because everybody knew the dead-last. And he knew Aburame Shino, because there was something about him… He knew no one else in his class..

Therefore, it came as a surprise when they found out the new Genin in their team was Sarutobi Shigeru, one of the students who was also in their classes… And both of them didn't know him, while he knew Naruto and Sasuke. 

Naruto immediately left after hearing the explanation, together with Neji and Gaara, which surprised Sasuke and Sakura. They didn't expect those three to train together. 

'That idiot, he'd better be on time tomorrow…' Sasuke took a glance to his left, where Shigeru stood. 'And he better not be too weak…'

Sarutobi Shigeru, had the misfortune of being teamed up with two Genins who were killed during B-Rank missions. He himself had some admirable skills of his own. He, of course, didn't wear the last name, Sarutobi… for nothing..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Orochimaru-sama… have you heard?"

"Yakushi-kun.." Orochimaru took a look at Kabuto, whose eyes were shielded from view as his glasses reflected the sunlight in the lit room they were standing in. "The Chuunin Exam… Yes, I know of it."

Kabuto nodded. "The Four Sound.. One got killed, by your.."

Orochimaru chuckled shortly and nodded. "Mitarashi Anko…. My little student.. So Three Gates are left.. I guess it's time for the Sound to re-establish its country. Make every Jounin return here… And… tell the Three Sound that they should enter the Forest of Death and capture Sasuke-kun…"

Kabuto nodded as he left.

'You will be mine, Sasuke-kun… Especially now you're even stronger than before…'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five of them.. Five very dangerous people were moving towards the Sound Village..

"So, you don't want him dead, then?"

"No. I want to know what he wants with my little brother." Itachi said, answering Dareda's question.

"Heh. Orochimaru, it's been a while since we've seen him, huh? I always disliked the tongue, you know? Why not kill him off?" Mokito said. "He's a nuisance anyway."

"Hush, brat. He's still stronger than you..." Kisame commented, looking arrogantly at the young girl, who for her part shrugged.

"Actually, He's probably stronger than you and me as well.." Sinobi said. "Only Itachi and Dareda are stronger than him, and only because of their Bloodline.. Orochimaru is not to be underestimated."

Mokito snorted. "I still say we should kill him. Anyone who is stronger than me is a pretty big threat to Villages.."

"We shouldn't care… Orochimaru always wanted to destroy the Leaf Village… a Village we all don't care about." Dareda stated indifferently. "But I wouldn't mind killing him, mind you.."

Kisame grinned. "I wonder if he's really stronger than us, though.."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok, Listen Up!" Anko almost yelled, but just making sure everyone heard her. "I want all of you to sign this!"

The Genins who already took this Chuunin Exam but failed before sighed and just wanted to enter the Forest already. Neji noted he saw several ANBU enter the forest already. As did Sasuke. 'They probably don't want any interruptions, like before.' Sasuke thought as he recalled Orochimaru entering the Forest of Death, in disguise, though.

Naruto was very excited and couldn't wait. "Oy, Oy! Are we done yet!? I want to be the first to make it there!!"

Anko shook her head. 'I remember him… Noisy brat. He's in the same team with that Uchiha kid and the Third Hokage's little nephew.' Anko recalled encountering Orochimaru in the Forest of Death. 'I'm glad me and Ibiki received permission to keep a closer look and enter the Forest along with the few ANBU's in there.'

After 30 minutes, Anko announced that every Team should go to their assigned Gates of the Forest of Death. The Second Exam was about to begin…

'We don't attack each other..' Naruto recalled Neji saying this. 'At least not during the Second Test. When the Final Matches in the Third Test begin, it doesn't matter, but if we encounter each other in the Forest of Death, we won't attack each other. I want to fight you' he addressed Naruto. 'or you, Gaara, in the Final Matches… I don't care about the others… that will be our own Final Test.'

Naruto grinned.. 'I'm so gonna kick ass….'

Gaara stood waiting for the gates to open. 'I will…. try not to kill….. I will just hurt them real bad..'

And then, the gates opened…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Orochimaru-sama!"

"You're pretty quick, Kabuto.." Orochimaru stated. "but hearing the sincerity in your voice, I'm guessing something's wrong…"

"Akatsuki… Five of them, here in the Village."

And that's when Orochimaru panicked, for the first time ever. "What?! Which ones?!"

Kabuto swallowed nervously. "An Uchiha, a Hyuga, and the other three I don't know…"

Orochimaru chuckled a chuckle full of fear. "We have to run… I know who the others are, they work in teams of two.. you and I can not even beat one team.. and they're with five, which means there's one without a team, and I know of only one member who wasn't in a team. She is also too strong for us in our current condition. And she's the weakest…"

Kabuto's eyes widened. "They're that strong?"

Orochimaru rose from his bed. "Hurry up!! We go now!"

"Where to?"

Both Orochimaru and Kabuto slowly turned around to see whose voice that was…

"Hello, Orochimaru-sama."

Orochimaru looked puzzled. "You betrayed them?"

The girl, a very strong missing-nin from the Sound Village tilted her head and grinned. "No. I came here to kill you, actually. You took this Sound Village and changed it into a Village I respect even less than before!" 

The girl, older sister to Dosu Kinuta, was Kinuta Teri. And behind her stood Hatsu Heishou, a missing-nin from the Grass Village. Both were from the organization Akatsuki. 

"What is this? Is the entire Akatsuki out to get me?" Orochimaru yelled annoyed. "Kabuto!"

Kabuto grinned. "Don't worry, Orochimaru-sama. I haven't shown anyone my full potential yet. And even you don't know…"

Orochimaru turned to face Kabuto. "What?"

"It is as you think. I'm much stronger than you know…" And that's when Kabuto's eyes began to flood with blood… Old blood.. And his manic smile showed Kabuto was being very serious… Orochimaru frowned, not knowing how strong Kabuto really is..

Teri and Hatsu prepared for battle, but not before sensing a whole other thing. They turned around and looked at the window, to see five fellow members approach them, they were about five minutes away still…

Teri spoke up first, "I see…. Orochimaru, it seems your life ends today…"

Weirdly enough, no one noticed that Kabuto was chuckling ever so softly…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok… we just move up towards the tower as fast as we can, and wait for others to arrive there. They must have scrolls, scrolls we need." Sasuke explained as they were moving in a very high rate through the trees, occasionally dodging a big lizard of any kind.

Naruto, who was moving up ahead, reacted. "Why?! I want to fight as many people as I can.. Why do you have to be so boring, Sasuke?"

Sarutobi Shigeru frowned at the two people before him. He knew them from class, but they both had changed so much. "Oy, Sasuke. We don't know each other much, but I'd like to know what your abilities are. So I know what I can expect in a battle."

Sasuke looked back at Shigeru and answered in a monotone voice. "I have the Sharingan, as you might have guessed. And I own several elementary Jutsu's especially Fire. My highest Technique is the Chidori."

Sarutobi nodded. "I see. And you, Naruto?"

Naruto didn't feel like telling Sasuke and Shigeru his best Techniques so he told them just a few. "Well, I know Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and I am the one who's most specialized in it in the Leaf Village! And, I can summon! So don't worry, we will get through this so easily!"

"Now then, what about you, Sarutobi?" Sasuke asked, a little cold, as usual.

Sarutobi looked straight ahead as he began to tell what he was all about. "Well, since I'm with you guys in this team, might as well tell you everything." Sasuke and Naruto both looked surprised, because both of them didn't tell anyone everything about themselves. Either way, Shigeru continued. "I am namely a Genjutsu specialist. Oh, by the way, I am the nephew of the now deceased Third Hokage. Hand-to-Hand Combat isn't really something I'm good at, but I manage. I'd like to just stick with Genjutsu, though."

All three of them stopped on three different tree branches as they sensed something. 

"It seems our average power exceeds those of the most Genins in this Chuunin Exam." Sasuke stated. "We will easily get through this."

"They're to the left. They feel somewhat strong. What do we do?" Sarutobi told and asked.

"We face them and get their scroll!" Naruto screamed a whisper.

"Agreed." Sasuke nodded. "I don't want to waste time trying to hide for enemies who will never beat you." He paused, ignoring Sarutobi's surprised look. "They're here."

Sarutobi looked slightly terrified. 'How can these two be so confident? I expect much of Sasuke, but I think Naruto's going to slow us down, if not much.'

Three Genins landed right before the three Leaf Genins. Sasuke and Sarutobi looked at the marks on their headbands. "Mist?" Sasuke said out loud. 'Interesting..'

Instead of having a little chat, the Mist Genin in the middle started a number of seals. "Yobigoe no Jutsu!" 

But the three Leaf Genins were already out of sight, or so it seemed.

The Mist Ninja who attacked, narrowed his eyes. He scratched through his white hair behind his ear, before speaking up. "No need to try that. We already know."

Sarutobi undid his Genjutsu and performed another one. The tree branches the Mist Genin were standing on changed to big blob of mud, with in the midst of it all, Shigeru with a big Shuriken. But instead of being afraid, all Mist Genin calmly threw several Kunai's over their shoulders. Sarutobi quickly fled and left them to Sasuke and Naruto. "Seems they're good in seeing through Genjutsu!" He screamed as he leaped away.

Sasuke smirked. "I can't say I expected anything less, though. Mist Nin's are really a pain to fight." Sasuke got in a fighting stance. "I'm sorry to say this, but I don't have much time. So I'll just finish you guys off quickly."

"Is that so?" The female of the group responded with a grin. She swung her long black hair over from her left to her right shoulder. "It seems you think you're better than us then.."

Another, a man with brown curly hair and glasses, also spoke up. "It seems a certain cocky boy needs to be taught a lesson.."

The white haired boy suddenly leaped forward, heading straight for Sasuke, only to vanish and punch the watching Naruto in the face. That was, if Naruto wasn't paying attention. Instead what happened was, Naruto rolled with the attack, the attack never hitting him, let the Mist Genin drop to the ground with him, and then Naruto grabbed him with all his might, going down to the ground, far beneath the tree branches the others were standing on.

The two remaining Mist stood and watched it all unfold. "Good reflexes that kid has. However, your friend won't be able to beat him."

"Anyway, you have us to deal with, too." The girl chuckled. "Say farewell."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and did so. "Farewell." And then threw a Shuriken right at the girl's face. 

With the Shuriken dodged, the battle between the Mist girl and Sasuke began. Sasuke anticipated the return of his Shuriken, but was surprised that the remaining Mist caught it easily. "Don't mistake us for amateurs."

The mist nin's eyes widened as the Shuriken in his hand wasn't a Shuriken, but… nothing but air. He didn't have anything in his hand! He grumbled and whispered annoyed. 'Genjutsu.' As he thought that, the real Shuriken flew past him, and went straight for the girl that was fighting with Sasuke. Sarutobi, meanwhile, was approaching the Mist guy, who was hoping his team mate was going to avoid the Shuriken.

"Suicchi!!" The Mist girl yelled.

Suddenly, the girl switched places with Sasuke on the spot. Sasuke's eyes widened as he was temporarily disoriented. And now he was the one who had to worry about the Shuriken… 'Damn, good move.' Sasuke decided to just jump in the sky, thus avoided the Shuriken  and perform one of his better seals, a Fire Seal.

"Katon: Inferuno no Jutsu!!"

The Mist Girl's eyes widened as her surroundings were looking like exploding as they turned red. And one short moment later, big walls of flames were released from the broad tree branch she was standing on. The walls of flames were getting thicker and thicker and were still exploding by their selves, completely closing the Mist girl in.

Sarutobi, after hitting the Mist guy hard in the neck, was busy trying to avoid the fists and feet that were going for his body parts. "Sasuke!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC 

Phew, rather short, huh? Well, I try to go for the 4000 words a chapter, which this one has, but still feel not really satisfied with the ending of this one. 

Ok, now I have a few questions! 

-Who would you want to see fight each other in the Forest of Death? 

-Who would you want to see fight in the Third Test of The Chuunin Exam?

-You want Orochimaru dead or not? (I got plans for everything considering him)

-Should I make Sarutobi Shigeru strong? He is Asuma Sarutobi's son and the Third Hokage's nephew! (Ok, he is also my own creation -_-')

Ok, a few spoilers for the Next Chappie!

1. "It's Sand Vs. Stone!!"

2. "Ibiki, you sense that?"

3. "Neji, don't you think we were a little fast?"

Well, as for exciting things in the next chapter…. Expect Naruto to show off in front of Sarutobi and Sasuke.. Expect Gaara to be as cold as ever. Expect Neji to be as serious as ever. Expect Lee to be as giddy as ever. And so on and so on, you know the drill…

Next Chapter will be the introduction of whole new, but I think sweet, Jutsu's!


	10. Sand Vs Stone

Naruto – The SERIES

Disclaimer: Naruto owns us all!!! But, heck, we don't own him, it, or them…

A/N: Ok, when I'm writing this Author's Note I haven't typed down a single word for the fic itself. I just have to say I'm utterly enjoying writing it, and I thank all the readers for the reviews. I'm happy to see that people are reading my fic. Anyway, I'm going to enjoy writing this one, I'm going to make Shigeru Sarutobi average, he's just very good at Genjutsu, a little better in Ninjutsu than Sakura and has one Kinjutsu skill, hehe… Of course Kinjutsu is Forbidden Jutsu. Anyway, to respond to a few reviewers: Orochimaru didn't die against the Third and even if he did move to another body, his arms will still be rendered useless, that's the point of the Third's special Jutsu. I've got a whole program figured out of who's gonna fight who in the Third Test of the Chuunin Exam. Still have a bit of a problem, though, since I will use 12 contestants for the Third Test, so, you'll just have to read which team will pass the Forest Trial. Oh, by the way, this chapter is going to be a little longer than usual, I just wanted to finish he Forest Trial in this chapter. And there are other things too that have to happen in the Forest, not to mention Orochimaru.

**There Where When is Now**

Chapter 10: Sand Vs. Stone!!

- by TokehGecko

Raindrops…

It was raining a bit as the Sand Team slowly walked through the trees, bushes and all alike. Gaara wasn't getting wet because of his Shield, while Temari and Kankurou were soaked. Gaara watched the raindrops around him and also watched Temari and Kankurou try to hide under several tree branches. 

Kankurou groaned as a massive waterfall came down from a tree as it was apparently hit. 'Freaking … !! We've been at it for over twenty minutes.. Where's the enemy.' It seemed Kankurou didn't bother ask himself why the waterfall came down on him, the tree was hit, after all.

Temari was a little more perceptive, as she narrowed her eyes to the top of the tree. 'An enemy?' She watched more carefully upwards, as she saw something approaching them in high speed. After coming closer, her eyes widened a great deal. "Spread!! A gigantic stone is falling down on us!!"

Gaara, with his arms folded, didn't move an inch as he saw the huge stone coming to claim his life. Kankurou and Temari had already jumped to the side. The Stone, of course, landed on Gaara's Shield of Sand. If one took a closer look at Gaara, you would say he was extremely bored and was about to roll his eyes. As the Boulder rolled away from Gaara, it seemed to split in several parts… three to be exact.. And those changed as well, in three Genins.. 

One male, Who had shoulder length grey hair, pitch black eyes and great armour on his body, which seemed to be very heavy. A female, with long dark brown hair, green, mean eyes and she was wearing a coat which just seemed too big for her. The third, also female, light brown hair, in a bun and what seemed very off was, her hands were… stone.

"Admirable. Your technique is very impressive.. It seems a challenge for us to get past it. But I have to say, I think you need a lot more than that to stop us." The female with the Stone hands said. "Well, let's begin.."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The trees went by them like they were just small leafs, that's how fast they were moving. Well, occasionally they slowed down, but not much. Neji and Lee hadn't expected Ten-Ten to have improved that much and were genuinely happy they could move in a much higher speed now. 

Neji had his Byakugan activated, he actually saw Naruto fighting a mile and a half to his left. His Byakugan couldn't reach far enough to see Gaara also, but now he could at least see where they should go to get the good scroll. Right now, they were heading for a Lightning Genin Team. And they had the exact opposite scroll they had.. 'This is just too easy..' Neji thought.

Lee was curious to see how much Neji had improved. He was rather withdrawn at the moment, for he wasn't satisfied with the fact he was unable to train for such a long time. It was clear Neji is a lot stronger now. But no matter, he will try and surpass him now even harder than before. For Lee was the ultimate Genius of Hard Work. In the past few days, before the Chuunin Exam had begun, he had trained harder than ever before. But now, he had a little pain in some of his muscles, but he felt he was a little stronger now than before, but not as much as he wanted.

Ten-Ten was following Neji and Lee and she was really trying her best. 'I bet they're not even moving at their highest speed now… and I still have trouble keeping up with them.' Ten-Ten had perfected her moves in the past few days and made sure nothing would go wrong when she would be attacked. Now was her time to shine among all those others who shunned before.

"We're close. Be on guard, even though this shouldn't take too long." Neji announced as he slowed down and came to a stop. 

"So, are they good?" Lee asked.

Neji sighed inwards. "Hmm, let's see, I don't think my Byakugan can detect their powers, Lee. I thought you knew that?" He answered mockingly.

Lee nodded. "I knew, but I just thought, maybe you know, you know?"

"I don't know." Neji paused. "Ten-Ten, I want to finish this quickly, so I want you to go about fifty meters to the left, then go straight ahead for two hundred meters. Rest at the tree and wait for them pass you. Lee will be on the opposite side." Neji closed his eyes and made himself clear a little better for Lee. "So, Lee, you go to the right fifty meters, than straight ahead two hundred meters. Ten-Ten will arrive before they arrive at that point as will you, Lee."

Ten-Ten and Lee both nodded their head, but remained silent as they knew Neji was about to continue. 

"It is important to be as silent as ever. Ten-Ten, when you arrive at the point, immediately prepare your attack, your SouShouryu. And Lee, just to be safe, maybe you should take off the weights.. When the attack begins, I'll attack from behind."

Lee smiled. "Roger!" Although he hesitated in taking off the weights, since he only took those off for protecting precious people to him. 

Ten-Ten agreed with a "Ok!" and left immediately. Shortly after, Lee also left.

Neji chuckled. "Now, let's get this over with.."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's….. It's so silent…" Sakura said. 'I wonder how Sasuke-kun is doing…'

"Don't tell me you're scared, Wide Forehead girl, besides, we've all gotten stronger, right? I just hope we don't have to fight Sasuke-kun."

"A..Anno.. "

"What's wrong, Hinata-kun?" Ino asked, turning to Hinata, who happened to have her Byakugan activated.

Hinata swallowed before speaking. "They're trying to sneak up on us.. They… They have already surrounded us."

Sakura's and Ino's eyes suddenly widened. Hinata continued. "They're not using Genjutsu… They seem to be good in just hand-to-hand combat."

Sakura swallowed carefully. "I… I know some Genjutsu skills… I can trick them…"

'What? She has Genjutsu skills? How come? I have to be careful, maybe she's gotten stronger than me… but that can't be… I mean, it's Sakura..' Ino carefully and nervously smiled. "You… can you trick all three of them? I'll try and invade one of their minds. But two more are left then."

"I will…. I will fight another then." Hinata suggested. 

And then, Sakura began to concentrate, focusing Chakra all around her to create objects similar to the ones around her. 'This.. I can do this.. I hope this will work…'

Ino and Hinata, waited for Sakura to say something.

"Ok, I have completely copied this situation, they won't notice if you two hide now… Now Go!!"

Hinata and Ino immediately hid in two different bushes.

After waiting for a little while, three Grass Genins descended upon Sakura and entered her fake world. The only person in her own world was Sakura herself, she just hoped Ino and Hinata will choose the right moment to attack.

As the three Genins landed before Sakura, Sakura changed the entire environment around them into trees that were falling on them. She made it appear like they were all really falling upon them. The Grass Ninja, a little puzzled by the situation, weren't afraid of trees. But they were distracted at the moment, so Sakura chose to use another technique, this time.. "Sutetasu: Taiyuu Doku no Jutsu!!"

The Grass Ninja smiled at the attack Sakura launched at them. All of them used a single hand seal to…. Catch… the attack.. 

"Heh. It surprises me you own a Jutsu which originated from our Village." One of the Grass nins said.

Sakura was surprised… very surprised.. which made the entire Genjutsu creation disappear… Thankfully, Ino chose that moment to enter one of the Grass Genin's minds. Hinata leaped from out of a bush and stopped right next to Sakura.

"Byakugan!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The big eruption of fireballs in the air and all that were flying around them didn't go unnoticed by Naruto and his opponent. The look on the Mist Genin's face showed fear and concern for his Team mate. Naruto chose to take this time to prepare an attack. 

'Ok, he's watching the fireworks above us and he's hearing his team mate's scream… This must be a new attack of Sasuke's. It's pretty powerful… But this attack is the exact opposite and takes a few seals…'

The Mist Genin focused his attention back on Naruto and saw him perform many fast seals. But, he also saw Naruto had finished a second after, his eyes widened as he prepared himself for an attack…

"Buriza Do no Jutsu!!"

Big shards of ice surrounded Naruto's body. It looked like Naruto's own body was all Ice, but that was because of the Ice's reflection around him. Naruto grinned as he spoke up. "You'd better run…"

The Mist Genin gritted his teeth as he saw the Ice Shards rip apart and form into spiky, slightly smaller ones, yet still big enough to split open a head. And then….. they were launched at him, many of them. The Mist Genin didn't run and chose to try and avoid them all. By the seconds, shards scratched his face, arms, legs, his clothes, but he managed.

Naruto screamed harder as he formed more ice shards and threw them harder at him. 'Damn, he's pretty good… The attack's almost done and he's still not down..'

Taking the scene upwards, Sasuke was getting tired; he had just performed a very Chakra consuming attack. And he was upset that his opponent actually survived his attack. Probably because she used some kind of Water Technique to protect herself, she is, after all, from the Mist Country. So he had a pretty good opponent. And on top of that, Sarutobi wasn't faring that good either. 

Sasuke chose to continue his assault on the Mist girl. He grabbed several Kunai, threw them down on the tree branch he was standing on and immediately grasped them with his Chakra. He grabbed a new set of Kunai and one Shuriken. "Sharingan!!" Sasuke looked determined to win. "This time, you will go down.."

He threw the Shuriken and let three Kunai's follow it, in the Mist girl's direction. After seeing her leap up into the air, he kicked the Kunai that were enveloped with his Chakra at his feet straight at her too. And seeing she deflected those with her own Kunai, he jumped up to meet her in mid-air. 

That's when the Mist Girl saw that all the weapons Sasuke had thrown at her, were connected with very thin strings. She couldn't do anything about it however, as Sasuke brought down his foot, aiming straight for her shoulder. She dodged, which Sasuke knew, as Sasuke pulled a string and made a Kunai slash past her, scratching her hip. He pulled another string that was going for her face, but she leaned backwards. Sasuke in the meantime, had used her shoulders to turn in the air they were both still in and kick her hard on the left leg with his right foot. She paused to wince from the pain and therefore couldn't dodge Sasuke's fist, so she plummeted down to another tree branch. Sasuke also landed shortly afterwards. 'All strings are still attached… I will win this..'

Sarutobi was using his best efforts to create Genjutsu barriers around him to keep him from getting hurt. Thankfully, his opponent kept falling in his traps. Unfortunately his traps weren't lethal at all.. His Lethal Genjutsu skills just took too long to prepare and right now he could only perform the 'Escape'-Genjutsu's. It didn't matter much if his opponent was strong in Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, because his own Genjutsu was very good, especially for running away.. He would occasionally throw a Kunai, but to no avail, it was clear his opponent had the upper hand.

His opponent was badly wounded, and the attack had stopped for about a minute now. Naruto chose to wait and see how his opponent fared. His opponent was dripping blood on the ground from all the cuts on his body. And it was apparent he was exhausted from the constant avoiding of sharp shards.

"Do you have the scroll?" Naruto asked. 

After receiving no answer but the heavy breathing, he asked again. "Look, do you, or don't you, have the scroll?" 

Naruto rolled his eyes but very short after, his eyes widened and he had to avoid several knifes, so he just made himself drop down on the ground on his back. He quickly rolled backwards and didn't have time to do anything but avoid the sword his opponent suddenly had in his hands. 

'Damnit….'

Naruto grimaced from pain as the Mist Genin touched his cheek with the top of his sword. After that, Naruto upper leg got slashed. He yelped a short yelp of pain and that gave his opponent the time to kick him in the face. Naruto fell backwards on his back, but quickly rolled back up. Both young men were breathing heavily as they were both exhausted. Or that's how it seemed. 'What a strong opponent.. I didn't expect to be pushed this far..'

Naruto performed his favourite seal… "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!"

Ten Naruto's, he had created ten of them. Naruto's satisfactory smile was short-lived as his opponent moved out in great speed and already slashed down three of them. Now, the seven of them were all jumping and ducking away. The tables turned, as Naruto went in the attack as well. Now, all that could be seen was a man surrounded by seven blonde boys in orange suits. A bystander would look totally confused, if he wasn't killed, that is.

Sasuke definitely had the upper hand as his opponent was trying his best to just remain standing. Sasuke paused his assault and spoke up. "You don't have the scroll. I can see that with my Sharingan. But, I suggest telling your team mate to hand it over if you don't want to die."

Sasuke frowned at the newborn chuckle coming from his female opponent. "You're strong, I give you that. But your blonde-haired friend down there," She pointed downwards. "should be dead by now. He's facing the strongest in our team. And I think your friend over there," She motioned behind Sasuke, where Shigeru was trying his best to avoid all attacks. "Is not going to live very long either. I'm the weakest in my team, your friend behind you is lucky he's good in Genjutsu. I think I should be the one threatening you.."

Now it was Sasuke's turn to chuckle. "Heh. You should know never to underestimate your opponent. Besides, I don't think my team mate down there is dead, I think YOUR team mate is dead."

"I don't think."

She was cut off as Sasuke appeared beside her and kicked her down to the ground, flailing helplessly towards her team mate and Naruto.

Sasuke smiled. "Let's see who's correct.." And he followed her down, leaving Shigeru Sarutobi all by himself.

What the female Mist Genin saw as she landed harshly on the ground, terrified her to no end. She saw this half-beast, half-man disappear right before he had kicked her team mate's ass. Then, as she saw her team mate losing consciousness, she saw Naruto grin like a little child as he walked over to her team mate and grab the scroll. Then, she saw Sasuke land right before her. She coughed up some blood before also fainting.

"So, you have the scroll?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto nodded enthusiastically. "Ha! Of course!! He was so easy!!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and remembered his own opponent telling him Naruto's opponent was the strongest in the Mist Team they just fought. And he had trouble beating his own opponent, while she was the weakest. Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked up to the sky. "Naruto! It's Shigeru!! We still have to help him out!"

Naruto's eyes widened also. "Shit!!"

They both leaped upwards. Both were grinning as they knew of each other that they had grown so much.

They both laughed as they saw Shigeru create one Genjutsu after another. For Naruto and Sasuke, it was quite comical to see Shigeru perform one crazy thing after another, and he got away with it as well. 

"Hey!! What are you looking at!? Are you crazy?! I need freaking help here!!" Sarutobi screamed. "Hurry UP!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The female Stone Genin leaped with a thundering roar as she stamped with her feet, running towards Gaara. She hung her fist backwards and rammed it hard towards Gaara. Of course Gaara's Shield of Sand appeared, but what seemed off, was, her blow was so hard that her fist penetrated the Gaara's shield and came awfully close to Gaara's face. Gaara's eyes narrowed. This couldn't be a good sign..

Temari and Kankurou quickly prepared themselves for battle. Temari already had her fan clutched, while Kankurou triple-checked his Chakra strings. 

The Male Stone Genin suddenly jumped up, paused in the air, changed into a boulder, and skyrocketed towards Kankurou. Kankurou quickly rolled to the side and wasn't touched. 'This could get difficult..'

The female with the long coat ran towards Temari, jumped, opened her coat in the air and hurled dozens of stones towards Temari. Temari tried to blow them away with her fan, but the stones seemed to be too heavy, so she used two stars. And still, they were a little heavy, but she managed. 'Ok… We've got ourselves a tough match here.. But.. we won't lose.. '

Gaara seemed to snarl, but in truth didn't change facial expressions at all. As he and his female opponent had a staring contest, he calmly spoke up. "Sabaku… Kyuu…"

The female vanished, dodging the attack and appeared next to Gaara, immediately trying to attack him, but still finding the Shield of Sand as a great defence, though not unbreakable. "Looks like all you can do, is stand still, little brat." The female said as she again, vanished. 

Gaara didn't change facial expressions.

The female approached Gaara from a unexpected angle, but Gaara chose this time to also, disappear from sight, which surprised the girl.  And now, the girl was the one trying to pinpoint Gaara's presence.

Temari was using her Kamaitachi more often than ever before, but it seemed that her opponent had something that stopped it. Temari had to use a different kind of attack. She stepped on her own fan and floated in the air, performing several seals. "Gufuu no Jutsu!!" The huge wind-attack she had used against Naruto before, she had now released towards her opponent. "Let's see her withstand this!" 

Kankurou snarled and just didn't like overheated battles like these. He just wanted to finish this quickly, but his opponent didn't make that very easy. So he decided to just go all out. "Taiyuu Suna Kyanonbo!!" And he let the massive sand balls fly..

Gaara was a little surprised his opponent could match his own speed. Gaara never bothered to move during a fight because he didn't think it would be necessarily, but well, this way he would be even harder to beat. His eyes widened as his adversary suddenly attacked him and thus his Shield was activated. 'Impossible… How can she still keep up with this?'

Gaara came to a stop. 'This is as far as I will allow her.. ' Gaara looked calmly as she landed right before him. 'Foolish girl..' Gaara almost seemed to smile as he moved his right hand a little up. "Sabaku Shuurajou.." He spoke as the sand around him and his opponent began to rise and harden. Gaara's cold eyes were directed straight through his opponent. "Die…"

The sand then turned into sharp blade-like figures and in an instant they danced through the area Gaara and his opponent were standing in. All of them were moving very fast and they were slowly shredding his opponent's clothes and skin. Gaara's eyes closed as he made the sharp sand blades all enter his opponents' body, totally ripping it apart.

"How stupid."

Temari and her opponent were about equal as they were fighting hand-to-hand, both receiving blows and kicks as they jumped to avoid each other's weapons. Temari's opponent was a tough one. Temari's bigger wind effect had its effect against her, but she was still standing. Temari knew now all of the weapons that were hidden beneath the big coat. But she also knew all of Temari's attacks. They were both now fighting with no trump card or anything of the sort.

Kankurou meanwhile had trouble with his opponent. His Sand balls were having no effect even after they hit him. 'Damn, why isn't he showing me a weakness?' Suddenly a big hand of sand embraced Kankurou. 

Kankurou was totally terrified as he saw Gaara to his left. 'Gaara…! Why..?' Temari, too, had noticed Gaara just attacked his own brother.

And then she saw that dozens of Kunai were about to hit Kankurou but now they hit the sand. As soon as no more Kunai came, the hand returned to its owner, and Kankurou was puzzled.

'Gaara… saved him?' Temari thought as she jumped up to avoid the leg of her opponent. Then she saw Gaara perform the same seal he used against his previous opponent. He easily defeated Kankurou's opponent the same way.. Though he dodged for a little time… He was also killed.

"I… I'll hand over the scroll!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ibiki, you sense that?" 

"Yes, The ANBU are assembling it seems, it seems they've caught something. Shall we follow?" Ibiki responded.

Anko shook her head. "No, maybe it's a distraction or something, I think we should stay here to make sure everything's okay." 

"It's fine by me." Morino sighed as he leaned back against a tree. "It's just… so boring.. We've been here for quite some time. I don't think Orochimaru is coming, and his Sound Guards have lost a member, thanks to you."

Anko smirked. "Well, it's best to be sure. Besides, this Chuunin Exam has to be finished this time. I don't want any interruptions."

"Fine." Ibiki closed his eyes. "I'm taking a nap, can you hold guard?"

"You lazy bum.." was Anko's answer.

Suddenly, something tingled throughout Anko's senses. "Ibiki, do you sense that?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hehe, he's getting psyched, Orochimaru-sama.." The Akatsuki girl said with a playful tone. "I'm surprised you can control him…"

Kabuto was ready to go all out at these two Akatsuki members who were standing before him and Orochimaru. "Yakushi-kun.. It's all right, they're on our side.. I suspected you hid your true powers from me, but now I know them. These two are on our side, actual spies from us at Akatsuki. We will try to fight them off together. Kabuto, I need you to go all out."

Kabuto, his eyes blood red chuckled as he jumped out of the window and ran straight for Itachi and the others. Orochimaru shook his head. 'I guess he doesn't have much control when he's in that state… oh well.' Orochimaru sighed before he turned to Teri and Hatsu. "Let's follow him and try and defeat them. We don't have much choice.."

Teri and Hatsu nodded as the three of them jumped out of the window, in hot pursuit of Kabuto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A hit, a direct hit. And another. She was trying her best at her opponent and she could feel the muscles of her opponent beginning to shut down as she touched another spot on her body. All three Grass nins Sakura, Ino and Hinata were fighting were female. Now, Hinata had a rough opponent but she was slowly winning, occasionally touching her opponent and stopping her Chakra flow.

Ino just watched the others while she was inside the Grass Nin's body. She could now stay inside a body for a much longer time. 

Sakura was having way more trouble with her opponent and was getting more hit than her opponent. Her own Jutsu's weren't of much use as they were all slow attacks. Her opponent was just too fast and easily dodged them. Sakura was blown backwards with a kick and saw that Hinata's opponent fainted. She landed on her back and breathed heavily. Her opponent was about to finish her off as she grabbed several Kunai.

"Stop right there!!" 

Sakura's opponent turned to watch who had just spoken and saw that the voice belonged to Ino in her team mate's body. 

"If you want your friend here" She pointed at herself. "to survive today, you better give up and hand over the scroll!" Ino screamed.

The Grass Female Nin sighed and threw the Scroll right in Sakura's face. "Fine." She picked up her fallen comrade as Ino released her other team mate, who fainted, another by-effect Ino had created.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi looked calmly at the approaching Kabuto. He looked to his left as Kisame commented on the situation. "Looks like we've got ourselves an opponent."

"Actually.. Opponents." Dareda reacted as he motioned behind the running Kabuto. "Look. Traitors…"

Mokito sighed. "What? They're really betraying us? This is just stupid…"

"Teri Kinuta and Hatsu Heishou. They're Sound and Grass Nins, very annoying to fight." Dareda said. "There's no shortcut to win this battle. 

"But… it seems something's wrong with our little Orochimaru." Raidou said as he chuckled.

"So it seems.." Dareda said. "Senshin Byakugan!!" 

Kabuto suddenly appeared beside Itachi and immediately had to dodge Kisame's big sword by jumping. Kisame pursued him immediately.

"Hmm… His arms… they won't be of much use in a battle… what on earth does that seal mean?" Dareda wondered. "I've never seen a seal like that before."

"Well, let's begin.." Sinobi said as he ran towards his opponents, with behind him, following him, Mokito. Itachi and Dareda just remained standing. 

"Say, what do you think?" Dareda asked. "Should we kill those traitors? I think Orochimaru somehow persuaded them to join him."

"It doesn't matter. The fact they got persuaded at all shows that they shouldn't be allowed to live any longer. The answer is very obvious, we kill them, except Orochimaru." Itachi looked behind him as he saw Kisame having trouble with his opponent. "Who is that?" 

Dareda shook his head as he analyzed the grey-haired Kabuto. "I don't know.." He turned towards Sinobi and Mokito, who had trouble fending off their three opponents. "But, they could use our help, Kisame-san can take care of himself."

Itachi vanished. Dareda smiled. 'Strange fellow.. Very mysterious… He's got one of those pasts alright.' He sighed and disappeared from sight as well. 

"Jeezz…. You guys aren't really fast!" Mokito commented as she easily ran around Teri and Hatsu. She planned on planting her fist right in Hatsu's face but was surprised to find some weird dust linger around Hatsu. "Wha… What's this?"

Hatsu grinned as he spoke up. "Heh. You just walked into my Shield of Disorientation. The dust around me comes from a flower which produces a sort of chemical… very dangerous, though not lethal, unfortunately. I never did like you, foolish girl.." He said as he rammed his fist in her abdomen, grabbed her chin and then he performed a single-hand seal. "Hatsuiku Karamiau!"

Dareda watching it all unfold, narrowed his eyes. "Interesting Jutsu… Mokito is out for the count.." 

Out of Hatsu's leaves came thin long branches which completely entangled Mokito. With Mokito in his grasp he rose her to the air using the branches and tightened his grip. Then the branches stopped growing from his leaves and Mokito was rendered useless in battle, falling to the ground, unable to move, being totally entangled and she could barely breathe.

Itachi looked down on Mokito and than looked up to the Sound and Grass Nins. And then Raidou attacked, in combination with Dareda. "Dareda! Stop their flow!" Raidou smirked as he attacked. "Dendou Bouffuu!!" Around his hands yellow sparks began to form and began to grow, he then balled his hands into fists as he concentrated the Chakra within his palm. He then opened his hands and pointed both his palms at Teri and Hatsu. Long lightning bolts surrounded the two nins and more bolts were to follow as Raidou screamed and began to form more deadly bolts. 

Dareda, in the meantime, grinned as it all went as planned. "Hmm.. let's see how they will get out of that." Suddenly, he saw that Orochimaru, who was standing still until now, moved quickly towards him. But he could focus on the other two as Itachi appeared between him and Orochimaru. "The Hakke Field… You will falter here…" Dareda said to Teri and Hatsu.

Teri and Hatsu both grinned as Hatsu suddenly performed a similar seal to the one he had used on Mokito. "Hatsuiku Nankan!" And they were both surrounded by green branches and even small trees, what negated Raidou's electricity's effect. What was weird was there were small holes at certain spots, which exactly pointed towards Dareda and Raidou.

'Shit..' Both Dareda and Raidou thought as they knew what was going on. 'It's useless, even Kaunta-Kaiten doesn't work against this attack. She will hurt me..'

Raidou's thought patterns were almost the same. 'Damn, we should've known they would do something like this…'

Inside the Grass Barrier Hatsu had created, Teri was whispering a scream, a scream that couldn't even be heard by the keenest ears. "Teishuuha!"  Thanks to Hatsu's barrier and the small precise holes in it her sound attack was multiplied a few times and thus stronger. The sound waves would be sent directly towards Dareda and Raidou. 

"Orochimaru…." Itachi began. "We have certain things to discuss.."

Orochimaru chuckled nervously. "Shouldn't you worry about them?" He asked as he motioned towards Dareda, Kisame and Raidou.

"I thought you knew me better than that… Now, tell me.. What do you want with my brother?"

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed as he wanted to jump and kick Itachi in the face and then his plans were to run. But Itachi vanished and appeared to Orochimaru's left. "Do not bother; in your current condition you shouldn't attack me, I thought you were smart.. But for now, just answer the question." Itachi said, a bit annoyed at Orochimaru's attitude.

"I…. want him to be stronger.."

Itachi didn't change facial expressions. "You gave him a Curse Seal… and you probably want his body, right? It isn't that hard to figure out." 

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes at Itachi. 'Damn him… He's going to ruin it all…'

"His hatred has grown, though not much. Make him hate me even more." Itachi ordered. "And one more thing, if you take his body… I will kill you." Orochimaru's eyes widened and then he narrowed his eyes at Itachi. 'Damn.. no matter, when I have Sasuke's body, I have the Sharingan as well, and I will be stronger too..'

And then Itachi turned his back to Orochimaru, but his eyes widened as he saw Kisame being hit hard in the jaw by Kabuto. 'What? That kid… how can he hit Kisame like that?'

The Sound waves entered Dareda's and Raidou's body. They both stammered on their feet and landed on their knees as blood poured down from their ears. Itachi frowned at them. 'What.. What are they doing? They underestimated their enemy… Fools..' Itachi swiftly approached Kabuto and came to a halt before him.

"Who are you?" Itachi asked as he watched the unconscious Kisame.

Kabuto evilly chuckled and tilted his head to the side. "Kabuto Yakushi, nice to meet your acquaintance. You must be Uchiha Itachi… I've dreamed of meeting you.."

"Must be some dream." Itachi said. "You want to fight me?" Kabuto reacted with a greed nod. "Very well…" 

Another Kabuto appeared behind Itachi, or that's how it seemed as Kabuto moved so fast that the after-image of Kabuto remained there for a second. The knife Kabuto wanted to stick in Itachi's back was stuck in nothing but air as Itachi now stood behind Kabuto. "Is this your speed?" Itachi asked.

Kabuto growled as he swivelled around to meet Itachi head-on and begin a hand-to-hand combat. But Itachi was long gone and performed a seal, that wasn't directed towards him. "Katon, Kuroi Bakufuu no Jutsu!!" Kabuto looked terrified as he saw the attack being formed. Itachi's own Chakra colour that surrounded his body turned completely black for an instant and then he released it all with a deadly speed towards Hatsu's Grass Barrier. Hatsu and Teri, of course, didn't have a clue.

Kabuto looked completely stupefied as he saw how Itachi ignored him in a battle where he fought at his best. 'I'm lacking… How can he be this good?'

The big black fire blast hit the Grass Barrier straight on and it was completely burned down. Teri and Hatsu looked confused and slightly scared as they saw Itachi focusing his attention completely on them. 

To the right of Teri and Hatsu.. Seeing that they were being distracted, Dareda quickly prepared his attack created a Bunshin and then announced: "Hey! You two! You are both within my Hakke Field."

Teri and Hatsu both sighed at Dareda. "Fine.. we give.." Teri wanted to perform a seal, while Hatsu also wanted to attack, Dareda did attack, but not before Hatsu threw a kunai at Raidou.

Itachi turned around to see Kabuto was hesitating in attacking him. 'Disappointing… I would have at least thought he'd attack me while I performed my attack at them… '

Itachi calmly looked Kabuto run at him, only to run past him, straight for the exhausted Raidou. Dareda's eyes widened and he moved at high speed to prevent Kabuto from attacking Kabuto. 

Kabuto grabbed another knife from his pocket and planned on shoving it right in Raidou's face. But his wrist suddenly was grabbed by Dareda and Dareda's knee connected with Kabuto's stomach as Kabuto flew backwards. 

Orochimaru just watched it all. 'If I try to do something they will easily kill me…'

Kabuto landed on his back and continued to slide on the ground. 

"Sinobi-kun, you ok?" Dareda asked. Sinobi gave a smile as he stammered to his feet. "Well, did you do what you needed to do, Itachi-kun?"

Itachi slowly nodded as he stared down at Kabuto. 'What did Orochimaru do with this guy?' Itachi then grabbed Kisame and put him over his shoulder. "We're leaving.."

Dareda pulled the kunai Hatsu had thrown out of his shoulder. "Ok…" Dareda and Itachi both turned to watch at Orochimaru. But both chose to say nothing and just leave. Dareda had Mokito and Raidou on his shoulders, after Itachi released Mokito with a fire attack and Itachi had Kisame over his shoulder. 

Kabuto and Orochimaru watched them leave. Teri and Hatsu were both unconsciousness. "Well… we should consider ourselves lucky… Usually Itachi has his Sharingan activated all day, back in the old days" Orochimaru suddenly spoke up. "Yet today, he hadn't activated it once. You're lucky he didn't kill you in your fight, Kabuto-kun." 

Kabuto stood up and sighed. "Well….. I didn't expect Itachi to be like this… and he's this good without the Sharingan… How strong are you when you go all out, Orochimaru?"

Orochimaru sighed and shook his head. "Right now.. weaker than you when you're at your best, but not much. When I can use my hands again.. I will probably be close to where Itachi Uchiha and Dareda Hyuga are."

Kabuto nodded. "I see.."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uhm, we've got a problem here…" Naruto spoke up nervously.

Sasuke and Shigeru both turned at Naruto, who picked the newfound scroll out of his pocket. "What is it, Naruto-kun?" Sarutobi asked.

Naruto scratched the back of his head and coughed shamefully. "Well….. this new scroll we got…. It's exactly the same as the one we already had."

Sasuke groaned, while Shigeru hung his head low. "Jeez, you Idiot!! And you say that now?'

"Hey wait. I hear something." Shigeru said as he came to a stop and looked to his left, carefully shoving some small branches aside to see three females walk forward.

Sasuke and Naruto's eyes widened. "We… we can't attack them, right?"

Sasuke closed his eyes. "This is no time to act friendly, Naruto. We have to get the scroll, even if it means defeating an ex-team mate."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Konoha Senpuu!!" Lee screamed as he easily defeated his opponent. Another opponent was stuck to a tree by many Kunais, Shurikens and Knifes. The third was just sitting on the ground, completely tired as Neji had easily used his Hakke attack.

"This is the good scroll." Ten-Ten said. As the three of them left the scenery and went straight for the tower.

"Neji, don't you think we were a little fast?" Lee asked as they already saw the tower up ahead.

"Why are you complaining? This is perfect; we've already made it through to The Third Test." Neji responded. "This is all good." Neji smiled. 'I wonder how Naruto is doing.. He's out of my sight, I can see Gaara.. he's also approaching the Tower..'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We use Henge… and then we attack them…" Sasuke proposed. "That way, we can see what they can do and they don't know it was really us who attacked them."

Naruto and Sarutobi nodded as they both transformed. Naruto in a blonde girl and Sarutobi in a slightly older guy with a young beard..  Sasuke slapped his forehead. "Naruto… no Sexy no Jutsu today…" He complained while Sarutobi drooled over the nude body Naruto had transformed in.

Naruto sweat dropped and used Henge again.

After hesitating for a pretty long time, already in their new form, they looked at each other and nodded.

"Ok, here we go." And the three descended straight for Sakura, Ino and Hinata.

After landing, the three of them looked around and found that there was no longer a Sakura, Ino or Hinata close by.

"Uh… They're not here.." Naruto nervously said.

Sarutobi laughed, but shortly as he saw Sasuke and Naruto glaring. "This is a Genjutsu, I know this one too, it isn't really hard. It creates a repeat of what happened moments before, sometimes a few moments, sometimes a lot." 

Sasuke looked towards the ground as Naruto and Shigeru scanned the area. 'Damn.. I should have activated my Sharingan to see this..'

Sarutobi, using a counter Genjutsu, knew at least which way they went. "I know where they went. Follow me."

And they set off. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok, we go now! They're all totally focused on their enemy." Sakon said as he left the place he was standing on. Jiroubou and Kidoumaru followed.

'Now we will get Uchiha Sasuke and there's no one that can stop us here. Well, not now the all of the ANBU are totally focused on the Sound Jounins that entered the Forest with us yesterday..' Sakon thought as she was leaping through the trees, trying to pinpoint Sasuke's location. 

And then, two people stopped their movements. Sakon's eyes widened, as did Jiroubou's and Kidoumaru's. "Mitarashi Anko… so we meet again." Sakon stated.

Anko looked determined as she responded. "Don't talk like you're strong! We intend to finish you guys off this time!"

Ibiki shook his head. "This is exactly like the previous time. I get ignored and they all focus on you, Anko-san."

And then, three sound Gates activated their Curse seals and began the battle.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, Hinata, are they still after us?" Ino asked.

"They… figured it out…. Your Genjutsu… and they're now close behind." Hinata said.

Hinata had spotted them, though after they had transformed, so even Hinata didn't know it was Sasuke, Naruto and Shigeru. Sakura immediately made a Genjutsu creation, though it was very vexing for her part. But now they had to move fast as they were following them. "We're not fast enough.. They're gaining on us. I think… we should fight them.."

The three of them stopped and turned around, ready to face their three pursuers. 'This is not going well… this just had to happen when we already had the two scrolls!' Ino thought.

Sasuke, Naruto and Sarutobi landed in front of them, though in another form. Naruto as blonde girl, Sarutobi as a tall guy with glasses and Sasuke as a guy with long, black hair.

"Hand over your scroll." Sasuke said.

"HELL NO!!" Inner Sakura yelled, but Sakura remained silent. 

"What if we say no?" Ino said.

"Then we just take them." Sasuke answered coldly. 

Sasuke quickly tried to figure out who held the scroll. Naruto looked sideways and whispered something in Sarutobi's ears. "Don't use Genjutsu, cause that girl will see right through it anyway." He said as he motioned towards Hinata. 

Sarutobi nodded. 'It's nice to know your enemies.'

In what she expected to be a sudden moment for them, Ino performed her Jutsu on the Blonde girl, or Naruto. "Shintenshin no Jutsu!!"

Naruto sidestepped and easily dodged the attack. "It's not smart to use such a slow attack." Naruto said. 'Man, that's so NOT what I really would say!! Damn it!!'

Sasuke chose this time to knock out Ino since she was totally unstable for a few moments after her attack, grabbed her body, jumped away from Hinata and Sakura and checked if she had the scroll on her. He found two. "Got it."

Sasuke was caught off guard as Hinata suddenly appeared to his left and began to assault him Gentle Fist style. Sasuke chose to dodge the attacks and talk while doing so. "Oy! What are you two idiots doing?! We have to get out of here." Then his eyes widened as he was attacked by a small gust of Chakra. 'What?'

Sakura had just performed the Sakuran no Jutsu… on Sasuke.

Hinata smiled as she saw Sasuke stumble on his feet and drop to his knees. The Sakuran no Jutsu was the Confusion attack. Sasuke's senses were all messed up and will be so for some time. Hinata looked at Sakura. 'She's gotten better than in the previous Chuunin Exam..'

Naruto and Sarutobi looked surprised. 'What was that?' Naruto asked himself. 

Thankfully, for them, they prepared themselves if they would be hit and were to lose their transformation and change back to themselves. So Shigeru was using a certain Genjutsu which influenced the eyes of Sakura, Ino and Hinata. Although it proved very hard to delude Hinata's Byakugan eyes. 

Hinata had stopped her assault as she thought Sasuke was no longer a threat and planned on taking both scrolls back. Naruto quickly stepped between Hinata and Sasuke and prevented it. He grabbed Sasuke's body and quickly jumped back. "Shigeru, I think we have to be leaving now.." His eyes were totally focused, as he was prepared for another unexpected attack. Like the one Sasuke had just received.

Shigeru and Naruto with Sasuke over his shoulder, quickly jumped away from them. 'Sakura has improved.. That attack on Sasuke had to come from her, since Ino was out and Hinata was already attacking him. Interesting…'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC…

A/N: Well, I've got this whole idea for the last Test of the Chuunin Exam… Oh well… The next chapter will probably be very similar to this one.. I will let the Special Jounin Aoba explain how the new Chuunin Exam works. And then there's the Anko & Ibiki Vs. Three Sound Guard fight. Oh well…. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter… 


	11. Analyzing Assumptions

Naruto – The Series

Disclaimer: Just to be sure, I don't own Naruto.

A/N: Well, still some parts of the Forest Trial, of course…  And thanks for the reviews!!! I appreciate them! 

**There Where When is Now**

Chapter 11

- by TokehGecko

"Naruto…. Something is wrong…" Shigeru said as they were leaping from tree to tree, with a mumbling and very confused Sasuke on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto looked back at Shigeru. "What do you mean?"

Shigeru couldn't answer as he was suddenly hit by a Kunai in his leg and fell to the ground. Naruto stopped moving and watched Shigeru fall. 'What happened?'

As Shigeru looked up from the ground he saw who it was that hit him, standing on a tree branch not far from him. 'Sakura.. So, she used Genjutsu on me…'

Shigeru, being totally surprised, dropped his own Genjutsu skill and revealed his true identity. Sakura's eyes widened a bit and then turned to look at the blonde girl who was now Naruto, with Sasuke on his shoulder. 

'Oh my God! I hit Sasuke-kun!!' Was the first thought that popped up in her head. 'They attacked us!! How could they?!' Was the second.

Ino was still out cold but Hinata was approaching them and soon landed next to Sakura. Naruto put Sasuke on the ground and landed next to Shigeru. "So… we fight them?"

Shigeru nodded. "We don't really have a choice, huh?"

Hinata nervously prepared to fight, but was still hesitant. "Na… Naruto-kun.."

Shigeru suddenly began to perform seals. A few seconds later, Sakura and Hinata had trouble just standing. Naruto looked puzzled and turned to Shigeru. "What did you do?"

Shigeru closed his eyes. "The girl, Sakura, knows Genjutsu, but seems hesitant to use it, or just doesn't have that many skills. The other girl is an opponent that will probably see through most of my tricks.. I truly dislike fighting Hyuga's.. But, to answer your question, I made it seem, to their eyes, that this entire area around them is spinning like crazy, making it impossible for them to move, since they're supposed to feel completely dizzy."

"Byakugan!!"

Shigeru sighed. "And there the Genjutsu ends for the Hyuga…" But he was surprised to see Sakura land in front of him and punch him right in the face. As he landed he frowned. 'Damn, It's clear I underestimated the pink-head, but her punch wasn't hard..'

After punching Shigeru, Sakura turned to Naruto. 'Damn, I didn't expect my Genjutsu to tire me down so quickly…'

Naruto looked straight in Sakura's eyes, and she looked back. "Uhh… Hi, Sakura-chan." He greeted, grinning.

"Naruto, you took our scrolls! Give them back!" Sakura was about to yell some more, until Sasuke appeared right beside Naruto. The effects of Sakura's attack were gone. He spoke up. "Sakura.. we'll be leaving.. If we fight here.. you will lose."

Sakura blinked in hesitation and she knew Sasuke was right. But she threw a kunai at him anyway. Her eyes widened as he didn't dodge or reflected it. To her and Naruto's surprise, the kunai went straight through him.

Sakura, after overcoming her confusion, smirked and turned to Shigeru. "Another one of your Genjutsu?" The Sasuke that was standing next to Naruto vanished. Naruto scratched his head in confusion.

Sakura suddenly ran towards Shigeru. 'I'll show him!! Now he's together with Sasuke-kun in the team!! I should be in Sasuke-kun's team!' Sakura began to form seals. Five Sakura's were now charging at him.

Shigeru frowned. 'A simple Bunshin? That's just not gonna cut it.' He grabbed five Kunai and attached explosion tags. He then threw a Kunai at each clone and at the real Sakura. The Kunai landed right in front of their feet and exploded. The real Sakura continued to charge at him, through the explosion. But Shigeru had already performed another attack. "Kyomou Kuikku Suna!"

Sakura's next step toward Shigeru was very hard to take, since her feet were now totally drowning in a pool of mud. 'Quick Sand?' Sakura thought as she was sinking further and further.

Shigeru smiled. 'People immediately believe what they see…. You just gotta love Genjutsu..'

Shigeru's eyes widened as he felt a kunai pressed to his back. It was Sakura. And then Shigeru realised the Sakura that was sinking was nothing more but an illusion created by Sakura. 'Shit… I fell in my own kinda trap.'

Sakura's kunai suddenly got hit out of her hand by another kunai. Sakura looked to her left to find out who had just thrown the kunai. 'Sasuke-kun!!'

Sasuke folded his arms as he stood on the tree branch where he was still recovering. "Sakura. Give it up. We will defeat you if you don't stop now." 

Sakura noticed he didn't have his Sharingan activated. "Sasuke-kun! You…. You took our scrolls…. Why?"

Sasuke closed his eyes and shook his head. "Because… we have to advance to the next stage." His eyes widened as Hinata suddenly landed behind him and started attacking him with punches.

Sasuke did anything he could to dodge her attacks. 'If I get hit once, it's all over.' Sasuke somersaulted away and landed next to Naruto, who was still hesitating if he should fight them or not.

Shigeru rolled on his back, away from Sakura, and jumped towards Sasuke and Naruto. 

"Sharingan!!" Sasuke said. "Ok, there's no Genjutsu deluding us here… we can leave.."

Sakura and Hinata looked at them. 'Damn it… They have our scrolls…. They're going to pay for this!' Sakura thought.

'Na.. Naruto-kun… At least… he didn't.. attack us..' Hinata thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morino Ibiki and Mitarashi Anko were standing face to face with three Sound Guards of Orochimaru. 

"Don't tell me you're chasing after the Uchiha kid again.. Sometimes it's important to know when to stop." Ibiki said. "Well, suit yourselves, but it ends right here, I don't feel like wasting any more time." Ibiki glanced sideways at Anko. "Anko, please do not let your Curse Seal activate."

Anko nodded. "Let's begin!"

Sakon smirked and revealed that his second face, the head behind his head, was gone. Anko narrowed her eyes and checked her surroundings, Ibiki did the same. Jiroubou and Kidoumaru charged straight for them. First Kidoumaru used his webs to surround Ibiki, while Jiroubou performed a seal and put his hand on the ground. "Doton Kekkai Dorou Doumu!!" 

Ibiki and Anko both quickly leaped away from the stones and earth that was about to swallow them. Ibiki and Anko snarled at the fact they were surrounded by webbings. That was, until they both performed the underground technique Doton Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu. Jiroubou and Kidoumaru jumped away from their hands under their feet. 

Anko and Ibiki jumped up safely and immediately had to dodge several Kunai that were going straight for their heads. 'I see…. The head is a distance attacker, very sneaky..' Ibiki thought as he saw all three of them activate their Curse Seals. "Anko, now things will get more interesting…"

Anko smiled. "Ibiki, look, behind them."

As they both looked behind the Three Guards, the guards themselves briefly looked behind them, to see Konoha ANBU's….

"It ends here…" 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Their old teacher Iruka welcomed them as they arrived on the spot. Naruto, Sasuke and Shigeru were happy they made it.

As they entered the building they saw the other people that had also made it through. Naruto nodded towards Neji and Gaara and also saw Shino, Chouji and Kiba there. And another Stone Team was there. But that was all…. Strange.. 

"I see by your confused looks that you have noticed there aren't many people remaining here. It's because there were certain individuals in the Forest that have slain some Genins. We tried to stop them and we did, but a little too late.." Tsunade explained, wincing because of how she brought that. A slight pause. "Right now, Aoba shall explain to you how the Third Test will work.."

Aoba walked forward and glanced at the Genins before him. He knew all of their names, as it was his duty to know them. 

'Uchiha Sasuke, Sarutobi Shigeru, Uzumaki Naruto… a promising team..' He pondered.

'Aburame Shino, Akamichi Chouji, Inuzuka Kiba…. By my guesses, they're the weakest of the teams here.. but still very strong..'

'Hyuga Neji, Rock Lee and Ten-Ten… The oldest Konoha Genins, they should be able to pass now..' Aoba thought as he watched the surviving Genins from The Second Test, that had failed it, enter the building.

'The Sand team… Gaara, Temari and Kankurou... A dangerous team, especially with Gaara and his little secret.. kind of similar to Uzumaki Naruto..'

'The Stone Team… Ageru Tsumi.. Seki Tanjou… and Dobei Heki.. Stone Genins, the best of their Village.. '

'The Genins that have failed this test…. Two teams from the Grass Village, a Team from the Mist Village, then there's our own team, consistent of Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino and Hyuga Hinata… Which means I'm missing three teams… One Stone Team and another from the Mist Village…'

"Well, let me explain the rules for the next and Final Test…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why did you let him live?"

"Indeed.. I would like to know the answer to that question as well."

Itachi briefly looked at Mokito and Dareda as they talked to him. "He is merely of use… later on. No need to know more."

Itachi turned and watched the sun sink into the sea before him. On the ground next to him, was Kisame, still unconscious. 'Orochimaru will make my little brother stronger. I will find out how two strong Sharingan users will fight each other.' He glanced sideways, going from one thought to another. 'Even the strongest Hyuga's strength will fade in comparison to that.' Itachi looked to the sun again. 'At least, I expect nothing less.'

"Itachi… what do we do now? Just continue our own missions?"

"I have a request… Kisame isn't as strong as you are.. I want you with me… you were chasing after a young strong Shinobi as well, right?"

Dareda nodded and motioned for him to continue. "Well, there are two…. In Leaf Village… The two of us can easily bring that village down…"

Dareda grinned. "I don't see why not." He turned towards his partner Sinobi. "Sinobi-kun, I'm leaving.. Till we meet again."

Sinobi Raidou nodded with a grin. 'As I expected, Dareda still holds a grudge against the Leaf Village.'

Mokito cringed as she saw the Uchiha and the Hyuga leave.. "Man… The Leaf Village is pretty screwed now…."

Sinobi nodded. "Indeed…. The two strongest Akatsuki members.."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Two of you have an extra match, and we already know who."

'It's completely the same as before.' Neji thought.

"The two Genins that have an extra match are…. Hyuga Neji… and Rock Lee.."

Neji and Lee both looked completely surprised. 

Lee even looked a bit afraid.. 'Oh noo… I've been waiting for this for so long… But he has been training so much lately, while I… have done nothing at all… This month.. I will train like never before!! I… I have to!!'

Neji glanced at Lee, who stood next to him. 'Lee…. I'm sorry, but you're not fit to be my opponent. I will have to beat him as quick as possible.'

Aoba continued. "As for the other matches… The Left block:"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

|                                                                                                                                                                                |  

|  Uzumaki Naruto – Ageru Tsumi   Ten-Ten – Temari    Akamichi Chouji – Seki Tanjou     Kankurou – Dobei Heki  |                                                  

|                                                                                                                                                                                |               

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And the right block:"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

|                                                                                             Uchiha Sasuke                                                           |

|   Gaara – Aburame Shino    Sarutobi Shigeru – Inuzuka Kiba   Rock Lee- Hyuga Neji                                             |

|                                                                                                                                                                                |

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Hehe! So I'm in the first match!! A Stone Genin… I wonder how they fight?' Naruto thought as he glanced at his opponent.

'This time, I will beat her… It's definitely payback time!' Ten-Ten thought as she narrowed her eyes at Temari.

'Argh, against her again?! This will be so boring… again..' Temari thought.

'I'm hungry…' Chouji thought as his stomach echoed throughout the building.

'Hmmm… My matches seem pretty easy, until I have to fight Naruto..' Kankurou thought as he observed the Stone Genins, since he expected Chouji to lose from his Stone Genin opponent..

'How stupid…' Gaara thought.

'I have to fight Shigeru? I remember him from class, he didn't become Genin as fast as me… So I should feel ashamed if I lose…' Kiba thought.

'So…. I have to fight him….' Shino thought.

'Ack… I have to fight the wild one, ey?' Shigeru thought.

'Heh.. I have a match less…. ' Sasuke thought. 'That's too bad… But now I can learn moves from other people, by using my Sharingan..'

And then, the Genins left to train…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok, what happened to you guys in the Second Test?" Naruto asked Neji and Gaara as they were walking back toward the Forest of Death to train. 

Neji smiled shortly as he glanced at Naruto for a moment. "Well, the first enemy we encountered already had the right scroll, the one we needed. We easily defeated them and passed the exam. It was really boring, actually. I don't expect our opponents to be strong." 

"What about you Gaara?" Naruto asked enthusiastically. 

Gaara seemed to hesitate in answering. "I killed."

Neji and Naruto frowned. 

"It couldn't be helped. It was necessarily. Otherwise Kankurou or Temari would have been killed. I want to fight you two in the Exams." Gaara said. "The end more than justifies the means. I killed to save my siblings… But I also killed so I could fight you two."

"Well! Well! I had to fight numerous people to get the scroll! First we defeated three Genins, but they had the wrong scroll. We had to beat Sakura-chan's team to get the right one! It was very exciting! Sarutobi Shigeru is a real trickster!!"

"What do you mean?" Neji asked, interested in Sarutobi. "What are his specialties?"

"Genjutsu, he's real good in Genjutsu."

Neji groaned. "Genjutsu? How pathetic, I'm a Byakugan user, Genjutsu won't work on me… Jeezz, I'm utterly disappointed in the opponents in this Exam.."

"What about Uchiha Sasuke? Did he become stronger?" Gaara asked out of the blue.

"Yeah! He's pretty good, Kakashi has trained him well. But I don't know if he can match up against us.." Naruto wondered out loud. "He's got some good new moves."

Neji and Gaara both remained silent. 'My next match will be against the Uchiha… I will show everyone that a Hyuga is by far superior to an Uchiha..'

Gaara's expression almost pointed out he was sulking. Almost. 'Why do I get all the weak opponents?'

A short distance back towards the building, Sasuke and Sakura were watching Naruto, Neji and Gaara leave towards the Forest of Death. 

'So, they always train together now.. Naruto has grown stronger, I could see so in the Forest. I wonder if he's stronger than me… My first match is against Rock Lee or Neji… I've never seen Neji fight.. But he's training with Naruto… So he should be strong as well…' Sasuke thought.

'Naruto..' Sakura thought, before turning towards Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun! Why did you take our scrolls?!"

Sasuke groaned, turned around and left, leaving Sakura there to stare after him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, they all died?" 

"Yeah, as soon as they saw there was no escape and no way they could win, each of them swallowed a pill and died shortly after." Ibiki explained. "But it seems Orochimaru is still after the Uchiha kid."

"Indeed. I suggest we hunt Orochimaru down. Send our best Hunter-nin's, I'll accompany them."

"No. Right now, Orochimaru is not the only problem our Village has. Our biggest problem is the organization Akatsuki. They could attack us anytime and they're with many S-class Nin's. It's best if we keep our best Shinobi's right here. That includes you, Mitarashi-kun."

Anko snarled. "But Orochimaru probably already has made his move! If we don't stop him now, who knows what he'll do!"

"Orochimaru can't do anything in his current state. Besides, it's not like I didn't send no one behind him. I've sent two men.. and they're both capable of taking care of Orochimaru." 

Anko looked puzzled, as did Ibiki. "Who?"

Tsunade paused. "Jiraiya and Hyuga Hiashi."

"Hyuga? It's been awhile since that guy has been given a mission." Ibiki stated.

Tsunade smiled. "Yes, he's a very difficult man. But he's one of the strongest people in the Leaf, surely he will accomplish this mission. Especially with Jiraiya. I want to solve the problems this Village has as soon as possible."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok, let's split up. During this full month, it's best if we train here. We can grow stronger fast. But it's also best if we don't train together, I want to see both your full power in the matches, not here. I'll keep my distance, since I have the Byakugan. I don't want to know your secrets. I'm leaving." Neji said, leaving the scenery.

Gaara exchanged a glance with Naruto and then walked away in a slow pace. 'I also still don't want to see both your full powers… I will grow stronger now..'

Naruto looked a bit dumbfounded as he was left alone right there. 'Well, since they are leaving, I will just stay here.' Naruto thought lazily. 'But I have to grow stronger… I want to beat Neji and Gaara…'

Naruto smiled as he released some Chakra around his body. 'Well… time to grow stronger…'

"Kyoubou Bunshin no Jutsu!!"

Naruto smiled as he was facing three clones who had red chakra whirling around them.. Naruto himself also created red chakra around him. 'Now, let's fight a bit harder…'

Gaara stood still with his hands folded and it seemed he was meditating. Until he suddenly performed a single had seal.. 'Time to test myself….'

"Suna Bakuhatsu!!" With a very slight pause. "Suna no Sekisho!! Suna no Soroi!!"

The area around him completely exploded. The gigantic dust clouds rose above the Forest of Death and could be seen in the Leaf village. Gaara had let all the sand around him in a radius of 25 meters explode. And the explosion was very hard.. Gaara had been blown away by the force and went straight through a tree. But judging from the explosion, he was much less damaged than should be expected.

'I see…. So, my defence still needs adjusting…' Gaara thought..

Neji arrived on a spot where he could not spot Naruto and Gaara with his Byakugan.

'Time to advance my Kaiten… I haven't concentrated at my defence at all. Jiraiya and Gai were all about attack power…' 

"Taiyuu Bunshin no Jutsu!!"

This Bunshin no Jutsu was very similar to the Kage Bunshin, only that the Kage Bunshin bodies all have similar strength and speed, they were all even, even the Chakra within them. With the normal Bunshin, the user creates actual bodies that don't disappear with a clear hit since the opponent is fighting an illusion in this case, but the power within them is divided.. With Taiyuu Bunshin, the user creates bodies, but an attacker will note faze through it.

Neji smiled. 'Time for a battle… I will merely defend until my clones don't have any power left…'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Heh… It seems he's gotten a lot stronger…"

"He's even stronger than you think.." A sudden person said, as he appeared behind him.

"I see… and the other two?"

"Well, let's just say… they're exceeding me when I was as old as they were…" 

"I see…. They're growing that rapidly, huh?"

"Do not worry, Kakashi… They all control their emotions well… They've gotten over their pasts… and they will control the power that they will gain.."

"Jiraiya-sama… I know why you're training them… but I still worry.. Especially when they're older… a lot can change in a person's lifetime… they might even turn their backs on us.."

"Heh, Naruto? You know the kid as well as I do.. he won't turn his back on this Village.. Although the other two also worry me… Let's just make sure that will not happen, huh?"

"Well, if I follow them in the Forest now.."

"Yes…. They will sense you easily… I've taught them that…" Jiraiya said with a grin.

"Oh well… I guess they can watch their selves."

"Yeah, no worries there.."

"He hasn't said a thing to me, since he came back.." Kakashi suddenly stated after a moment of silence.

"Well, I think it's because you chose to train Sasuke instead of him more than once.." Jiraiya said.

"Yeah…. That's my bad, huh?" Kakashi said. "Still, Sasuke needed me more than Naruto."

"It still doesn't excuse you.. But don't worry, he's fine, he's still the same as ever, even though he's a lot stronger now.." Jiraiya said. "And, you just have to see his new moves… a Sharingan won't copy them, since there's Kyuubi Chakra involved…"

Kakashi sighed. "He's going to win this Chuunin Exam, huh?"

Jiraiya closed his eyes and smiled. "Probably. His potential to grow stronger so fast puts him in front. But Gaara is quite the same. Those two are very close.. And then there's the genius.. Hyuga Neji, a true Byakugan master… He will probably exceed even the Legendary Missing-nin from the Hyuga's…"

Kakashi smiled. "Sasuke… he's grown stronger a lot as well… he might put up a good fight against the Hyuga genius…"

Jiraiya laughed. "So, you're expecting Neji to win against that bowl-head guy?"

Kakashi nodded. "Yeah.. but I think Neji will win against Sasuke as well…. At least, I assume as much…"

Jiraiya nodded. "This world is full of surprises, Kakashi-kun. But all in all, there will be good fights to watch… I for one wouldn't want to miss them… Unfortunately, I have to miss them. Tsunade gave me a mission, that whiny woman's gonna be the end of me one day… And I even have a partner in this mission.. You know that grouchy guy, right? Hyuga Hiashi?"

Kakashi chuckled. "Heh heh.. Good luck to you… So what's your mission about?"

"Well, we're supposed to assassinate Orochimaru… but that guy's so slippery.. it's really a pain…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oy, Itachi… I've heard there's a Chuunin Exam going on in the Leaf Village…"

"So it seems… Maybe we should watch… To see how strong the Leaf Genins are.." Itachi responded.

"Yes, I'd suggest the same thing. Besides, I expect the strongest Genin from the other villages to participate as well…" 

Itachi and Dareda were moving forward in a slow pace. Behind them, was a small Village that seemed completely burned down…

"So.. how will we get those two nin's anyway, Itachi? We just grab them and run?" 

"Hmm. I don't think we'll have to run…"

"Hey. You were a missing-nin from the Leaf Village, right? How did you handle those hunter-nin's the first time?" Dareda asked.

"I have the Sharingan.. I didn't need more.." A pause. "What about you?"

"I have the Byakugan." Dareda answered with a smirk.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Ok… If I do this…' Naruto thought as he performed several seals. 'I get fire…' He continued to perform seals. 'This.. for water… electricity... ice….'

Then he performed all elemental seals and tried to create a beam with all elements into one. But nothing happened. 'Damn… what went wrong?'

Naruto repeated the process. 'Katon.. Aisu.. Raidou... Mizu.. no Jutsu!!'

Nothing happened.

'Damn it! Why isn't it working?! What am I doing wrong?! Not enough Chakra?' Naruto thought as he increased the Chakra he was using and repeated himself.

……

Three hours later, Naruto still hadn't progressed. 'Ok, now what? I've evenly divided the amount of elements in the Chakra… the Seals are correct… I'm using a lot of Chaka… Are there more elements? Or shouldn't I be using one at all?' 

Further away, Gaara had used his Suna Bakuhatsu dozens and dozens of times but still found he would be hit every time. Although he was getting hit less and less, he was getting hit nonetheless. And his Chakra was running out fast because of his Sand Barrier. 'New Technique.. I need a new Technique… '

Gaara suddenly smiled… 'Yes. This could be very handful…'

Gaara was folding his hands and closed his eyes to concentrate. For someone that was observing, it seemed nothing was happening. Suddenly, another Gaara was walking right next to a tree, and Gaara didn't use Bunshin, Kage Bunshin or Taiyuu Bunshin. 

'Heh…. Through the sand, I can warp my entire body through the ground.. and leave this shell right here… after that, I move myself under the ground and appear somewhere else… My opponent will not know I have moved myself and will still be trying to attack my…. Decoy..'

Gaara smiled… 'This will be… Suna Otori..'

A far distance away, Neji was crouching, being quite exhausted. 'Wow… this is just the first day… and I'm training harder than I ever did when I'm alone… I guess I really want to beat Naruto or Gaara… I hope they're training hard as well…. But I'm a genius, and I will be stronger…'

Neji performed a seal. "Byakugan!!"

'Now what can I do to improve my Byakugan? I can already see a lot more now… ' Neji thought as he put his hand under his chin. 'I can see all… but I don't know all…. But I want to know all… how can I know all?'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Wow…. I didn't know you were this strong, my apprentice… Heh, I'm glad you sacrificed yourself… even though I forced you.. But now I am me again, I can use them again….'

The man chuckled out loud.

'Now…. It's time to take matters in my own hands, hehehe!!!!'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ok, I discussed my story with a friend of mine, and together we formed this huge master plan for later on… I hope you're going to enjoy it…. Anyway, if you have questions, or maybe even suggestions.. review! What do you think about the match-ups? I think they will be pretty exciting to write! In the next chapter, Ebisu enters the story! Together with a few fathers of a few characters, teehee…..

TBC


	12. Catching Up To Do

Naruto – The SERIES

Disclaimer: See previous Chapters

A/N: Well, this chapter will not be packed full of action, but I tried to insert more emotion... As for Naruto being OOC, I know of this, don't think I don't. But with power, comes great responsibility. Naruto has grown so much since the beginning; clearly he should grow up a bit as well. He won't stay loud-mouthed, aggressive and enthusiastic forever. And now he has proven himself more than often. He won't give his all immediately in a fight. Maybe Neji's attitude is rubbing off on him. You can understand, right? 

A cough, soft breathing and total silence. All of that in front of one little campfire. Neji had arrived in the middle of the night, making Naruto and Gaara come together, before returning to the village. Now they were all awake, making conversation, or at least, trying to.

"Ah, Naruto... I've wanted to ask you this for quite some time..." Neji began. He looked at Naruto and stirred the fire a bit up as he carefully picked his words.

The one who wasn't participating in the conversation at all, was Gaara. But to be honest, Gaara was lacking experience considering conversations. He just sat there, enjoying the warmth and observing the two other boys.

"You know of my past and you know why I act like I do. In other words, you know a lot about me. But I don't know anything about you." He said, sitting back next to Gaara after throwing in some new stacks of wood in the fire.

In complete contrast to the situation, Gaara chose to speak up. "Yes. I also would like to know, since you know of my past as well…" Which caused Neji to wonder about Gaara's past too.

Naruto swallowed. "You know… You can ask me all sorts of thing. What I eat, what I do and even what I want. I have an answer for everything, except if you ask me a question which begins with a 'Why?', you know? It's a much more difficult question."

Neji and Gaara remained silent and waited for Naruto to continue. They both saw Naruto was being hesitant in explaining himself

"I, too, have had a pretty tough past…. Gaara and I are very much the same… But I think that if I tell you the truth about me, I really think you'd hate me, Neji.." Naruto said, carefully looking at Neji.

'He.. he actually looks ashamed…'Neji slightly tilted his head to the side. "So, now you decide how I'll react? Believe me, I won't easily hate you, Naruto…"

Naruto cracked a half-smile, truly unsure of himself. "Fine… I will tell you…" His eyes were beginning to water a little and his hands, now formed in fists were slightly trembling.

 "When I was young, all the people in this village hated me… And in fact, they still do… Now, I will also tell you the reason…" Gaara and Neji knew he was serious, since there was almost no emotion in his voice, no enthusiasm.

Neji narrowed his eyes. 'Dead-last, huh? I knew of Naruto, since he was looked down on by all the children on school.. He had no choice but to be alone in school, since no one wanted to be friends with him… Now that I think of it… he really had no one… I didn't have any friends either when I was in school… But that was mostly my own fault..'

**There Where When is Now**

Chapter 12

"I didn't do anything to them, but everyone hated, no…hates me…. even the kids in my class detested me. Everyone saw me as a complete failure, while the older people in the village hated me…."

Gaara was quite interested in the reason for their hatred. 'Very similar… everyone hated me as well…. No… they more, like, feared me… and therefore they hated me..'

"Surely both of you have heard of the Nine-tailed Fox Demon?"

Neji seemed puzzled at first as to why Naruto would bring something like that up. 

"The Fourth had defeated it, yes. But he sealed it into a baby child 12 years, almost 13 years ago.. Guess who that child was?" He asked with a sad chuckle.

And then Neji's eyes widened. '… He can't be insinuating…'

Gaara's eyes also had widened. 'So… that's his monster? I've heard of the Kyuubi..'

Naruto sadly smiled as he read their reactions. "Yes… I have that demon inside of me… and the red chakra you've seen with you Byakugan… is the demon's Chakra…"

Gaara didn't change facial expressions and just closed his eyes. "I see…. We really are alike then…"

Neji narrowed his eyes. "So.. you're responsible for all those deaths?"

Naruto quickly shook his head. "No!! I didn't even know that that demon was inside of me until I was 12!"

Neji was surprised as Naruto said that and turned a little sad. "So… until you were twelve, you didn't know why the people hated you so much?"

Naruto nodded his head. "Yes… I understand now.. But it's still… unfair.."

"Perhaps… but life is nothing but everything that is unfair.." Gaara said. "Shinobis like us are needed to point that out and to punish those that are unfair.. "

Naruto frowned. "Punish?"

Gaara nodded slowly. "Yes.. You can't be telling me that you don't feel resentment against those that hated you, while you didn't know why?"

Naruto remained silent as Gaara's words sank in.

"I see.." Neji said. "Naruto… I understand your situation, but I have to disagree with you, Gaara… surely, you can use your powers for something other than torture?"

Gaara didn't react. 'Perhaps…'

Dead silence filled the air, except for the fire that was still burning in their midst.

"Naruto… I don't hate you.." Neji said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So… how was it, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke looked up from his training "Ah, Kakashi. Took you long enough to get here… I've been training for two weeks, and now you show up?"

Kakashi closed his eyes and smiled. "Well, some things you can better do yourself…  But how was the Forest of Death? Did you see Naruto fight?"

Sasuke smiled. "Yeah.. he has grown even more than before, at least, that's what I think.. He's changed, too… he's no longer the show-off that you know, Kakashi. And another thing, Sakura also has improved… she hit me with Sakuran no Jutsu…"

Kakashi frowned and then chuckled. "Heh… that's a very slow attack, Sasuke-kun… to think you would be hit by that.."

Sasuke glared at Kakashi. "I just didn't expect her to just attack me… although I changed my appearance to fool her and her team."

"Well, I just came by here, since I sensed Naruto has returned to the village… I owe him my apologies, actually… and I haven't seen him for a long time.."

Sasuke smiled. "Hmm.. send him my regards, I'll continue training."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, you're going to train with your brother and sister now?"

Gaara nodded. "Yes… I thought of some techniques that they can learn while I was in the Forest, they definitely need strengthen up."

Naruto smiled widely, while Neji just smiled. "I'm going home, I will continue my training there.. I will see you two in the Exams.."

Gaara and Neji jumped away, leaving a small cloud of smoke behind.. Naruto scratched his head and started his trek homewards. 

But as he made his third step, he sensed someone approaching him in very high speed. 'Shit.. if this is an enemy, I have to use Kyuubi Chakra…' But after a little while of analyzing, he found out who it was that was approaching him. 'I see…' He thought with a smile.

"I can sense you… Kakashi-sensei."

"As I thought, Naruto.."

Kakashi appeared right in front of Naruto and looked him square in the eye. "How are you, Naruto?"

Naruto chuckled as he scratched the back of his head. "I'm fine!"

Kakashi narrowed his eye as he analyzed Naruto. 'Jeez… Jiraiya has been training him pretty good… He's full of confidence… I actually felt him raising his own Chakra while I was approaching him…. He was actually ready to attack me or defend himself…' Kakashi smiled, although he was a bit worried about Naruto's strength. "Naruto… I feel I have to apologize.."

Naruto looked puzzled at him and frowned. "Apologize? What for?"

Kakashi turned serious. "Well, because I've been neglecting you… It would be a pleasure if you would let me train you these two weeks before the Final Exam…"

Naruto also turned serious. "Kakashi-sensei… It didn't really bother me, since you couldn't have trained me like Pervert-SenNin did. But I accept your apologies!" Naruto chuckled happily. "But I would like for you to train me now! But I don't know if you can teach me much now!"

Suddenly, Kakashi chuckled. "What? You think you've learned everything now!? Yes, Jiraiya might be better than me, but I know certain things even he doesn't know… I wasn't the Fourth Hokage's student for nothing! But, let me prove it to you… let us spar… I want to see how good you are.."

Naruto hesitated. "Hmmm.. you could be doing this so you can read my movements and see my new techniques… so you can tell Sasuke!! How can I know if I can trust you!!"

Kakashi chuckled. "Heh.. I think you misunderstand… I'm not doing everything for Sasuke-kun…"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at his former teacher. "Well… it's not like you didn't choose him over me to train in the previous Chuunin Exam!!"

Kakashi embarrassedly chuckled as he scratched the back of his head. "Well… I apologized for that… and you do have a good point, Naruto.. But I promise, this time I will put all my attention on you!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes to slits as he stared at Kakashi. "Fine.. but I still don't trust you… I won't use my secret techniques against you! And you better not use your Freaky Eye!!"

Kakashi laughed loudly. "It's a promise! I'm here just to help you, Naruto! But first, let's eat!"

Naruto's eyes widened from happiness and he completely forgot about the previous subject of their conversation. "Yeah!! Let's GO!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji was walking toward his own home while he was in deep thought. 'Had to be a burden.. a big burden to live like that… he had it even tougher than me… I had no idea.. Naruto, you really are something… and Gaara too.. I'm happy they're my friends now..' 

Neji, who was looking at the ground as he was walking, suddenly looked straight ahead of him. He had sensed something and immediately acted. "Byakugan!!"

What he saw, was another Byakugan and a little girl, also a Hyuga. "Heh… they don't seem to be a lot stronger than me…. he's a Chuunin, most likely.. and she's not even a Genin… no worries."

They stopped right before him. "Neji-sama.."

Neji frowned.. 'Neji.. Sama?' He thought, as the little girl named him so.

"I am Hyuga Hanabi.."

Neji narrowed his eyes. 'Hanabi? … So, this is Hinata-sama's little baby-sister…' Neji frowned at the little girl and the boy beside her. "What do you want?"

The boy spoke up. "Hiashi-sama has ordered us, to train with you, to help you prepare for the Last Test of The Chuunin Exam."

Neji snarled. "I don't need weaklings such as yourself to help me.. what's the point if someone weaker than yourself is training with me? Please, leave me alone."

The boy shook his head. "So, you think you're stronger than me?"

Neji rolled his eyes. "Who are you?"

"Hyuga Hat."

Neji frowned. 'What a stupid name….' Neji went into the Hyuga stance.

Hat smiled. "So, you want to fight me?'

Neji smiled. "If you can beat me, Chuunin, than I'll let you two train with me…"

Hat smiled back as he also went into the Hyuga fighting style. "Very well."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome back, Gaara."

Gaara, after spotting Temari and Kankurou right in front of him, looked to his right, to see the man who had just spoken up. 'Why is he here?'

They were staying in a small house in the Leaf Village, sort of like guest houses. The Stone Genins were staying in the house next to theirs. Gaara really didn't care that much about his sensei, Baki. But if he had this major idea of taking over Leaf Village, Gaara would decline this time.

"Why are you here?"

Baki nervously swallowed. 'Well… he never did like me..' Baki paused before he began to explain himself. "Gaara…. I just told Temari and Kankurou… no.. I just asked them… to forgive me for giving you such an order as the one I gave you in the previous Chuunin Exam… I would like to train you three now…"

Gaara narrowed his eyes. "I don't forgive you… And I train alone…" He turned his attention to Temari and Kankurou. "But before I take my leave… I would like to show my brother and sister something..." And then he turned back to Baki and.. smiled.. coldly. "You can join us if you like…"

Stepping outside, the four of them jumped from roof to roof, until Gaara stopped and found a suitable spot. 

Gaara he landed on the ground. "Temari, Kankurou… I would like you two to try something…. It might be very helpful in the Exam."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto ate as much as he could as Kakashi stared unbelieving at him. 'I just don't understand how a little kid like him can eat that much?'

"Oh my GOD!! This is so delicious!! This is way better than those dirty animals in the Forest of Death!"

Kakashi frowned. 'Jeez… I guess it's a part of growing up…'

"Naruto… After this, we'll be training where you became a Genin. You remember where that is, right?"

Naruto nodded as he slurped his food. "Oy, Kakashi-sensei!! This cup is of Ramen… it's empty.. I need at least five more!!"

Kakashi groaned and ordered at the same time. As he looked from the corner of his eyes behind him he noticed three girls were entering the Ramen Stand. "Ah, what a coincidence."

Naruto, after finishing his first cup, frowned at Kakashi. "What, you're talking to yourself?"

Kakashi shook his head and merely pointed his finger behind him, which lead to Naruto staring in the given direction. "Ooh.. It's Sakura, Hinata and Ino, huh?"

Kakashi observed his reaction and it was clear from his expression that he expected another response from the blonde boy. 'Huh… so his infatuation with Sakura is gone now?'

"Kakashi-sensei! Naruto… what are you two doing here?"

Kakashi shrugged. 'Sometimes, she's helpless…' Kakashi shrugged at his own thoughts. "Well, obviously, we're eating.."

A vein appeared on Sakura's wide forehead. "I know that!! But shouldn't you be training Sasuke-kun and the others?"

Naruto wasn't even paying attention as he was putting all of it on his food. Sakura strangely looked at the eating boy. Hinata and Ino, did quite the same, although differently as well. "Naruto?" Sakura spoke up. 

Naruto turned around and looked at Sakura. "Hmm?" He had much pieces of food on his face and his mouth was still full, so he couldn't speak that well.

Ino, looking quite disgusted, decided to order food. "Sakura…. I'm ordering food…" Ino also had a popped vein on her forehead. 'Ieuw, Naruto! You're really disgusting!' she thought.

Kakashi shook his head in understanding. "Naruto… hurry up a bit.. I don't have all day.."

"Naruto…"

Naruto swallowed the food he had in his mouth. "Sakura-chan…. I'm sorry, for taking your scrolls in the Forest… If it were up to me back then, I wouldn't have taken them…" He then turned to Kakashi. "Sensei!! I'm finished!"

Kakashi paid for the Ramen with a snarl on his face, since it was quite a lot and then they left, leaving Sakura all to herself. Ino and Hinata had already taken a table to eat the food they had ordered.

"Wait, Naruto!!" Sakura yelled. Naruto, being puzzled, turned around and faced Sakura. 

"What is it?" 

"I… I know we're not close…. But, don't you think you're being cold, ignoring me like this!?" Sakura yelled with full emotion.

Naruto smiled sadly. "Consider it making up for all the times you ignored me…" And then he left, leaving a surprised Sakura all to herself. But, Naruto was again interrupted as another called his name, though a lot softer.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked, turning towards her.

Hinata, blushing, spoke up. "I…. anno… I forgive you… for taking the scrolls.."

Naruto looked totally confused at the sudden admission coming from the shy girl. "Ah… Thank you very much, Hinata-chan!!"

"I… .. I am glad you made it through.. this Test… Naruto-kun.." Hinata said.

Ino frowned at the girl before her. 'What is she doing?'

Sakura was very sad as the comment Naruto made struck her hard and was being totally silent.

Kakashi was leaning against a wall, waiting for Naruto. 'This might take a while.' He thought as he glanced at Hinata and knew how shy the girl was.

"Tha-Thank you, Hinata-chan.. I'm sorry.. you didn't make it through.."

The weirdness of the situation didn't help either of them. 

Naruto watched Hinata struggle to say something. He was uncomfortable himself. 'Weird… why am I….. so nervous?' Naruto tilted his head to the side. "Well, I have to go, Hinata-chan! Have a nice meal!! Bye!" Naruto turned around, glad he had shaken off the hesitation in his voice.

Hinata blushed. "Thuh-Thank you, Naruto-kun."

Sakura meanwhile, watched as Naruto left the Ramen Stand. 'He.. he has a point… I've been giving all my attention to Sasuke-kun… that's all I have ever done…'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was releasing all his Chakra and had his Sharingan activated. 'My next match will be a hard one… I don't even know how Hyuga Neji fights… Maybe I have to face Lee again.. That would be enjoyable…'

"Oy, Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked up to find Shigeru staring at him. "Training hard, I see… Anyway, I was looking for you.. and Naruto.. But I didn't find him."

Sasuke smiled as he lowered his own Chakra again and deactivated his Sharingan. "Heh.. Did you check the Ramen Stand?"

Shigeru shook his head. "No.. Should I have?"

'Heh, he doesn't know us too well, but then again, we don't know him either..' Sasuke shook his head. "Shigeru… can you use your best Genjutsu on me? I want to test my Sharingan."

'Heh, he actually asked for my help..' Shigeru thought. 'Too bad I have to decline, though..'

"Afraid not… My best Genjutsu is…. a Kinjutsu as well. It's not a Jutsu that you can copy with your Sharingan either. And besides, I'm planning on using it in the Chuunin Exam… but, I can use other Genjutsu's on you, though, just not my best.." He said with a confident smile. 

Sasuke smiled back and looked confident. "Well bring it on…"

Shigeru shrugged. "You're already in a Genjutsu of mine.. One that could be very deluding for you Sharingan.. I purposely created Genjutsu's like these…"

Sasuke looked to his left and right, but everything looked the same. "Sharingan!!" He frowned as there were Genjutsu Kanji all over the place, though it was still not clear what was going on.

Shigeru smiled. "You're not the only one that has been training. So… when will you start attacking me?"

Sasuke jumped towards Shigeru, and as he was approaching him, he decided to land in front of him and just give a playful punch. But with his Sharingan he saw the Genjutsu Kanji light up. 'What is going on here?' Sasuke thought as he landed. 

He gasped with surprise as he saw that he hadn't advanced an inch towards Shigeru. Shigeru chuckled. "yeah, it's a very mean Genjutsu.. one that won't be easily figured out.. well, except for a Hyuga, but the Sharingan isn't as good as the Byakugan."

Sasuke looked all around him. 'If I can't approach him, I'll just have to resort to distance attacks.' Sasuke performed the Fire seal "Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu!!"'

Shigeru jumped away. "Heh… I know I'm not very impressive and all, but come on…. I ain't that bad.. To use such a low and slow technique on me… I really feel low now.." Shigeru mockingly sulked. 

Sasuke gritted his teeth and ran towards Shigeru, only to see that he just didn't advance an inch towards him. He stopped running. 'So.. this Genjutsu created an illusion around me..' Sasuke suddenly got an idea… 'I'm concentrating my Sharingan on my surroundings.. What if I concentrate my Sharingan on myself?' 

As soon as he did so, he saw that Shigeru's Chakra was all over his own body. 'I see… so this is how he does it? Devious indeed…'

Shigeru nodded. "I see you figured it out. Although I expected you to see through it faster than this, especially with a Sharingan… Oh well… even if you do get out of this Genjutsu… You're already wrapped up in my second…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, Chouji! Now that you can handle two pills in combination with a soldier pill, you'll be unbeatable!!" Asuma yelled as Chouji had a lot of Chakra around him.

"Man… he sure packs a lot of power… but he still lacks speed, though a lot less than before." Kiba said. "I'm impressed…" 

"…." Shino just stood there, analyzing it all… 'I have to fight him…. He's all Chakra, I wonder what lies beneath it all… perhaps an opening? A door to his defeat.. I hope my new skills will be suitable for the battle ahead.. '

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gai analyzed Lee's movements as Ten-Ten attacked him with all he got.. 'Correct, Lee now only uses the Heal Gate, so he can always come back to fight… Neji will have it hard… But then again… With the Heal Gate open, a lot of Chakra is lost every minute…'

Lee's speed had increased greatly as he easily moved from one spot to another, avoiding Ten-Ten's weapon attack. But Lee's clothes showed he had been hit more than once, even if Lee was so fast… Ten-Ten's attacks right now sometimes offered no escape. And on top of that, Gai has been teaching Ten-Ten TaiJutsu for quite some time.  

"This time, my students will show more than before…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nice Chakra.." Kakashi observed. 'And he's not using one bit of the Kyuubi's Chakra… that's very impressive..'

"Oy, Kakashi-sensei! No Sharingan, remember?"

"Hey, Hey!! A promise is a promise!" Kakashi reacted. 'Jeez.. I guess I deserve that he doubts me….'

Naruto vanished from Kakashi's sight. 'Oohh… he's sped up this much? I have to be careful…' Kakashi suddenly put up his right arm, to block a planned jab from Naruto. After hearing a 'Damn!'Kakashi easily picked up Naruto's movements around him.

Kakashi had to put up his feet and arms every second as Naruto was vanishing and then attacking moment after moment.

'Good movement and a nice attack pattern.. in and out…' Kakashi's eyes widened as Naruto rose his Chakra even more. 'What?'

The fist that appeared before him was an indication Kakashi wasn't paying that much attention, he couldn't have blocked Naruto's attack.

Naruto returned his fist to his side. "Oy, Kakashi-sensei! I know you're a lot stronger than me… but you shouldn't be holding that much back…"

Kakashi smiled. "Roger! Let's turn serious now!"

Naruto's eyes widened as he received a playful punch on his back. After that, he smiled. "Yeah!! That's more like it!!"

He turned enthusiastic a little too fast as Kakashi easily kicked him in the side, grabbed him by the collar and held him up in front of him. "Is that all you've got, Naruto?"

"Uh, Kakashi, you're holding a clone." Said a chuckling Naruto behind Kakashi. 

'What? A clone? This can't be Bunshin or Kage Bunshin.. since I have hit it several times..' Kakashi frowned as the Naruto he was holding vanished with a puff of smoke. "Very good.. So you control the clone completely, even letting it vanish when you wish? So, you can use Taiyuu Bunshin now?" 

"Hehe, yup!" The chuckling Naruto was surprised to find Kakashi grabbing his leg and easily throwing him away toward.. another Kakashi. 'This is entertaining even me, I think that if he releases his Kyuubi Chakra he could very well be almost equal to me….'

Naruto scratched his head from the pain. "Aaah, this is unfair!! You're a lot stronger!!" And that's when Naruto raised his Chakra again.

Kakashi's eyes widened. 'Hmmm.. I wonder how much he's holding back… But I can still manage easily without the Sharingan..'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji suddenly performed a whole different seal, which surprised the Hyuga Chuunin. "Hyouketsu no Jutsu!!" 

Neji had just send a Small Ice beam towards Hat. Hat jumped up but his leg got hit and he fell like a rock towards the ground. His leg has now become a completely frozen leg. 

Hat grumbled and Neji took this time to approach him. 'I knew it.. he's nothing…'

Hat quickly performed a seal. "Terepo no Jutsu!!"

Neji gritted his teeth angrily as he saw Hat had teleported away and was now ten feet behind him, breaking the ice around his leg. 

Neji performed a whole new seal. "Not bad.. but not good enough… Taiyuu Raiden no Jutsu!!"

Hanabi had to jump away as Neji sent several lightning bolts to each direction, controlling them with his own Chakra and sending them all towards Hat, while he himself was also running quickly towards him.

Hat's eyes were widened. 'Shit… who would have thought he had other Jutsu's?'

Neji stopped attacking him and let the Lightning bolt disappear as he stopped near Hat. He shook his head. "No, you are not fit to train with me.."

"Wait…"

Neji glanced sideways at Hanabi. "What is it?" Neji frowned at the little girl. 'There is no need to be formal against her… Especially since Hiashi isn't here…'

"I know you have a grudge against us."

Neji frowned even more. 'Us? Jeez, she acts superior already, what a brat…'

Hanabi narrowed her eyes, reading Neji's reaction. "But, I know of certain things, some Hyuga techniques you can't easily learn… I'll show you… you can easily figure it out when you have your Byakugan activated and you watch me."

Neji in return also narrowed his eyes. "Why would you want to do that?"

Hanabi turned slightly nervous. "I… I don't have many friends… and I consider you as my family… I.. I want to know you better…"

Neji watched on as Hanabi explained herself. 'Hmm, seems her father forced much on her… should I comply?'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke and Shigeru trained together occasionally, but most of the times Sasuke wanted to train alone. Shigeru had new Genjutsu moves and Sasuke had learned some new techniques. As he was walking towards the building where the last Test of the Chuunin Exam would be held, he felt totally satisfied. 'I'm going to show them..' He looked sideways as he saw a familiar face.

Shigeru smiled at Sasuke as he walked beside him. "Ready, Sasuke-san?" As he received a small nod, he smiled. 'Yeah… of course he's ready… He's good and smart.. My opponent is that Kiba Inuzuka… Jeez.. I think he's gonna be a real pain…'

A few feet away, Naruto was walking as well, by himself. 'I'm so excited I couldn't even sleep… but I have a Rock Genin as an opponent… I will crack him up!!! I'll completely rip him to pieces!!! Hell yeah!' Naruto asked Kakashi to only train him one week. Kakashi had agreed. After that week, Naruto trained alone.

Neji was walking with Rock Lee and Ten-Ten. Gai had things to do for the preparations of the Chuunin Exam, everyone was double checked, in case something would occur similar to what happened in the previous Chuunin Exam.

'I am walking beside my opponent… how stupid can a match-up like this be?' Neji thought as he glanced at Rock Lee for a second.

'Gai-sensei will be watching me! This time I will be the shining brightly!' Rock Lee thought. 'But my opponent is Neji…'

'Revenge… I will beat you now, Temari..' Ten-Ten thought.

"Heh.. I have it quite easy in the start… since I'll be facing that failure again.." Temari said as she spoke with Kankurou.

"Hmm, I'll probably have it hard… Stone Genins are really a pain.." Kankurou responded.

"Use your new moves, Kankurou.." Gaara said, although in a very strange way. Surprise was evident on Kankurou's face as Gaara just advised him something.

"So, the Final Test begins… I have a feeling there will be some excellent matches…" Aoba said as he saw the first participants enter the building. "Don't you agree, Kakashi?" 

Kakashi seemed busy analyzing everyone in the building and felt something was very off… kind of similar to when Orochimaru attacked.

Two people were seated on the left side of where the Hokage was seated. They seemed like two normal Chuunins as they sat there….

And then, one spoke up. "I wonder… it seems there's a Hyuga in the Chuunin Exam, Dareda." He said as he saw Neji enter along with Rock Lee and Ten-Ten.

Dareda, in disguise, having deluded the two Jounins who checked everyone near the entrance, reacted chuckling. "Yeah… To be honest, I have already heard of this particular one… Hyuga Neji… But, he does have a Curse Seal on his forehead.. So, when are we going to make our move, Itachi?"

Itachi, also in disguise, answered. "We will wait until this Chuunin Exam is over.. I want to see the fights…"

"Hey, that's an Uchiha… right there, Itachi!" Dareda whispered. "I thought you were the only Uchiha left!"

Itachi nodded. "It's my little brother… I forced him to be an Avenger type of ninja…. I want to see how strong he is now…"

Dareda nodded.. "I see… Well, let's enjoy the show, then!" He ended with a chuckle.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

A/N: Yeah, yeah, almost all talk, huh? Well, I just had to work on the relationship between Naruto and Sakura, Naruto and Hinata, Neji and Hanabi, Shigeru and Sasuke and especially Naruto and Kakashi. In the next chapter there will of course be fights, but also flashbacks of talks between Kakashi and Naruto, Neji and Hanabi (and Hat) and maybe a little Naruto/Sakura and Naruto/Hinata…

Next Chapter: Assemble for the Final Exam!!


	13. Assemble for the Final Exam!

Naruto – The Series

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

A/N: Well… prepare for flashback-flashback during battles…. Just like in the real manga and anime ;).

"Kakashi… is something wrong?" Aoba asked, reading Kakashi's worried expression.

Kakashi glanced at Aoba for an instant, before turning back to analyzing the crowd and the participants. "Perhaps… Something's very off, Aoba. Better be prepared.."

Aoba nodded. "Well… I don't think we'll have to worry too much… Tsunade-sama, a Legendary Nin, is in our midst.. Genma and me are here as well, as elite Jounins we will protect the Village.. Ibiki and Anko have returned after their quarrel in the Forest and have taken the Leaf Anbu Squad with them.. Almost all the Leaf Jounins are here.. Only a fool would try and attack us now.."

Kakashi looked questioningly at him but resolved. "Perhaps you're right.."

Aoba closed his eyes and nodded. "Anyway, it's time. They have all arrived.."

**There Where When is Now**

Chapter 13

Aoba jumped down in the centre, before all the participating Genins. He observed all fifteen of them. 'First match up… Naruto versus Tsumi.. Leaf versus Stone, might actually be interesting..' 

Aoba observed Naruto and Tsumi. 'Heh.. what could one expect from such a kid…  he's shaking from excitement… and his opponent.. he's looking quite annoyed at Naruto… from the looks of it, he doesn't like Naruto..'

Aoba shot a glance towards the crowd and then demanded silence. As all the cheers stopped, he began speaking. "Thank you for coming to watch the Chuunin Exam's Final Test!!" Aoba turned towards the Genins. "I believe you do know the rules, right? Well, in any case, I'm going to tell them.. A person wins if his or her opponent acknowledges defeat or… well.. dies." He said, a little too cheerfully. "Oh, and by the way… there are no rules."

Aoba closed his eyes and announced the first match up. "Now then… Please contestants, be so kind, to walk yourself over towards there. The waiting room.." He said, pointing upwards. "Except of course the two who are supposed to fight each other now.." Aoba paused. "Let the first fight begin! Uzumaki Naruto versus Ageru Tsumi!!"

"Awesome!! Awesome!! Awesome!! They're all cheering for me!!" Naruto screamed as he hopped over to the centre of the arena.

Tsumi frowned at the jumping Naruto. 'Jeez, what annoying brat… Over-active little punk.. I don't want to waste too much time on him, I'll just finish him off quickly.'

Aoba turned from Tsumi to Naruto and then nodded towards the Fifth Hokage. "Begin MATCH!!"

Naruto channelled chakra, while Tsumi began storming right at him. "Leaf Village Ninja.. you're about to feel really sore…"

Tsumi was about to punch Naruto square in the face but was surprised as Naruto divided in two Naruto's and he fell right between them. "Hehehe, You missed, you miss.." Naruto was about to cheer some more but Tsumi hit him right on the jaw. 

"Shut the hell up, brat! No time to play around!" Tsumi yelled as he turned toward the other Naruto. 'This is Taiyuu Bunshin… It's a very high Jutsu skill…' Tsumi closed his eyes and performed several seals. "Ishi Katame!!" 

Naruto looked puzzled as Tsumi's body hardened completely and seemed all stone.. "Let's see you try and hurt me now.."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and pointed at Tsumi. "Oy!! Do not underestimate me!! You think something stupid like that looks impressive or something?! I will crush it, got it?!"

Tsumi laughed. "Heh, ignorance must be bliss… You look pretty dumb, Blondie, but I bet you're dumber than you look, huh? I'm pretty much unbreakable, and don't think water or ice will help you here, punk.."

Naruto gritted his teeth as he performed seals. "Taiyuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!" And then all the Shadow Clones performed seals as well. "Hyouketsu no Jutsu!!"

Tsumi was surrounded by all the Naruto's and was now being hit by the full fury of Naruto's ice attacks. As the attack finished, Naruto chuckled as he saw that Tsumi was now completely frozen within an ice block. "I told you not to underestimate me, idiot!" 

Naruto's shadow clones vanished with puffs, but as soon as they were gone, Naruto looked quite surprised. Tsumi was breaking the ice around him and after several seconds he was up and around again. "Don't tell me you thought you had beaten me? I thought I told a second before you attacked that Ice has no effect on me… Seems you're dumb and thick-headed, ey? Anyway, my turn!!" 

"Nijuu Maruishi!!"

Naruto's eyes widened as Tsumi's hands extended and dropped off, afterwards forming into two big boulders. "Scared? I can control these two boulders as if they are my hands… well, in fact they are, hehe.. Anyway, just try and doge my hands, as I own this entire area with them!!"

Naruto looked around him, to see where he could jump to as the boulders were still circling in front of Tsumi. 'Shit… Shit! I guess I'll have to destroy those stones!' Naruto grumbled. 'And I was hoping I didn't have to use more chakra…' "Nijuu Gufuu no Jutsu!!"

Tsumi's eyes widened. 'What? What a powerful attack! I never expected someone like him to know this…' Tsumi grew a bit nervous.. 'Damn.. I'm not sure if my hands can endure this…'

The two tornadoes Naruto formed were stirring up the crowd as they were also receiving a huge force from it. Now, both boulders, Tsumi's hands, were caught up in the tornadoes. Tsumi was struggling to maintain control over his hands. 'Shit… my boulders won't be damaged this way… but I won't be able to move them!'

Naruto chuckled as he watched the tornadoes rocket against each other, with two boulders inside. He also noticed how the crowd was getting wild.

"Whoa…. He has greatly improved, Kakashi…" Gai said. "Did you learn him this? This Jutsu doesn't originate from the Leaf Village.."

Kakashi smiled as he watched his student in the arena. "I didn't teach him this one, Gai. Naruto has improved on himself."

Sasuke watched Naruto intently. 'Jeez, how can a total idiot like Naruto produce that much Chakra? Taiyuu Bunshin, Taiyuu Kage Bunshin and Nijuu Gufuu… those three Jutsu's are high-level Jutsu's and acquire lots of Chakra… But Naruto is acting like he hasn't even began using Chakra… When did he become like this?'

Sakura, Hinata and Ino were completely wide-eyes as the tornadoes raged through the arena. "Sakura! When did Naruto become like this?! He's reckless, but this is crazy!" Ino screamed through the tornadoes roars. 

Sakura shook her head helplessly as she didn't know the answer. 'His Chakra control… is better than ever…'

Hinata had absentmindedly activated her Byakugan and was watching the Chakra that was surrounding Naruto. 'That's so much… How can he have so much?'

Neji was doing the same thing, but in his case, he already knew the answer. 'Jeez, you're a total show-off…'

Rock Lee's mouth was hanging completely open at the power being displayed before him. "Ooooohhh!! This is… now I see!!" Lee narrowed his eyes as Tsumi was still struggling to get control back. 'So.. Naruto is this strong? He's the one that had beaten Neji before… So Naruto exceeds me too? I can't wait to fight him!! He's a hard-working genius like me!'

The Sand Genins were all watching the fight in complete silence. 'I won't be able to defeat Naruto… But, this time, I'm fighting to become a Chuunin, so I will simply show them all how to fight and not how to win..' Kankurou thought.

'Amazing.. Naruto's Gufuu no Jutsu has become even stronger. And he's doing the multiple one now… It seems his enemy isn't that weak either… How can he grow so fast in such a short amount of time?' Temari thought. 'Naruto is my next opponent if he wins… how will I fight him? I must outwit him…'

Shikamaru was also watching the Chuunin Exam, together with his father. 'Jeez… did he have to release an attack like this?' He was currently shielding himself, to avoid getting sand in his eyes as the tornadoes were causing all kinds of things to flail around the arena. 'How troublesome… But to think that Naruto had gotten this strong.. I'm guessing the others became stronger as well…'

"Wow! You sense that Akamaru? I can even smell it!" Kiba shouted as his faithful dog complied with a bark. "Yep, he sure packs a lot of Chakra!"

Kakashi remembered his own fight with Naruto as he had trained him for one week…

-----------------------------------------------------------------Flashback----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kyoubou Kyuubi no Jutsu!!"

And then, Kakashi's eyes widened. 'Ok… NOW he's using Kyuubi Chakra…'

Kakashi was about to block Naruto's fist with both arms, as there was nothing else he could do. Naruto had increased his speed unbelievably. But Kakashi couldn't block the attack, since Naruto faked the move and appeared beside him, punching Kakashi full in the face. 

Kakashi, as he recovered from the blow, was about to reveal his Sharingan. But Naruto stopped him. "Oy, OY!! No Sharingan, remember?! I thought you wouldn't break your word, Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi looked puzzled. 'I see… he still has full control… Jiraiya has taught him well… He certainly has become strong…. But if I were to use my Sharingan, I would still win… Still, to think he has advanced this much…'

--------------------------------------------------------------  End Flashback-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi observed Naruto with narrowed eyes. 'He won't lose…'

Tsumi was still fighting to regain control. 'Damn, how long this attack of his last?'

In the meanwhile, Naruto ran towards Tsumi. 'Now, how to deal with that defence?' Naruto smirked as he found a way, he performed seals during his running. "Aisu, Buriza Do no Jutsu!!"

And clouds begin to form inside the arena. "Hmm, so he can use this, huh? Never expected a Genin to possess so many Jutsu's.." Asuma stated. "This will definitely deal some damage to the guy…"

Tsumi watched Naruto from the corner of his eyes. 'Damn, pretty clever, my arms are rendered useless, since they're up in those stupid tornadoes!'

As the clouds began to drop humongous Ice spikes towards Tsumi, Naruto narrowed his eyes to see what Tsumi would do in this situation. Any fool would know when to run..

But Tsumi weirdly enough yelled at Naruto. "Clearly you underestimate my defence again!! I'm rock hard, got it?!"

And then the Blizzard spikes made their impact on Tsumi's body, piece for piece. During the attack, Naruto's Nijuu Gufuu no Jutsu stopped. Tsumi, on the ground, called back his arms. He grumbled as he rose to his feet. "Urgh… Not bad… You sure did a number on me, kid…" Currently, blood was seen on Tsumi's body. "I didn't expect you to penetrate my defence.. But right now.." Tsumi's eyes widened as Naruto began to form seals again. "Karm no Jutsu!!"

Tsumi prepared to defend, he didn't know the attack. 

But then again, no one knew the attack. Even Kakashi wondered what it was. 'I don't think it'll be worth to know it…' He thought, after almost revealing his Sharingan.

Sasuke was thinking much the same. 'Probably another stupid attack, what the hell is Karm anyway?'

But Neji had activated his Byakugan anyway. 'Those were Katon, Aisu, Mizu and Raidou seals.. and the Chakra he's emanating shows as much.. Did he develop this on his own? How..? They aren't even balanced, how can this work?'

The answer to the question was shown… as Naruto released a light-brown beam with blue streaks in it.. and then it hit Neji.. 'I see… that's pretty smart of him… I never expected Naruto to figure out how to get rid of his opponent's defence… I would have expected him just to use power to crack it…'

The beam, consistent of all elements, hit Tsumi right on. Tsumi looked puzzled as he felt all the elements… 'What… what's with this attack? It's hot, but also cold..'

*Crack* 'Shit… how can that be? My defence is being penetrated!! Damnit, this can't be!' And then a full force of electricity came down upon him. Though Electricity wasn't effective against stone, a crack had just been made… And the power of electricity pored through the crack onto Tsumi's body. *Crack* And then the full fury of fire embraced him. Tsumi screamed out in pain as his defence began to crumble. "AAAaaacckk!!" And then a huge tidal wave circled around Tsumi, making his defence a little less hard, which gave Naruto the chance to increase the amount of Ice in the attack even more….. From within, Tsumi was attacked and was out cold, literally.

Naruto smiled and scratched the back of his head. 'Jeez, it was tougher than I expected…'

Tsumi's fellow team mates watched in awe as their team mate was defeated. 

'Well, this was a very interesting match…' Aoba stepped up. "The First Match is over! Winner: Uzumaki Naruto!!"

Sasuke looked completely dumbfounded.. 'What kind of attack was that? Jeez, he actually created a strong attack of his own.. I can't wait to fight you, Naruto..'

Neji and Gaara exchanged glances towards each other and smiled small smiles as Naruto came running upwards towards the waiting room, yelling.

Kakashi was analyzing what had just happened. 'Naruto.. it seems you're exceeding your own growth… Karm no Jutsu, huh? What an impressive skill..'

Sakura's mouth was hanging wide open. 'This is Naruto? How can he be this… this strong?'

Aoba suddenly announced the next match as Tsumi was carried away on a stretcher. "Will the next two contestants please step down? Temari versus Ten-Ten!"

"Good luck, Temari." Kankurou said. 

"Pff, like I need it.. I defeated her before, I shall do it again." Temari stated smugly. She took one last glance at her two brothers, before jumping down towards the waiting Aoba.

"Ten-Ten! You know you enemy, please make sure to defeat her now!" Lee all but yelled at her.

"Yes! Show us what you can do!" Gai followed.

Neji just watched Ten-Ten. 'No… Ten-Ten won't be able to win… if she's still the same as before..'

Ten-Ten winked and then jumped down. 'Now it's my turn!'

Aoba looked at the two girls beside him and nodded. "Good. Let the second match begin!"

Ten-Ten again began the match by calculating the distance between her and her opponent. However, this time, Temari started to open fire with her "Kamaitachi!!"

Ten-Ten dodged the whirling wind and threw several weapons which were easily blown away by Temari's fan. Ten-Ten then stopped walking and performed seals. She put two scrolls on the ground. "SouShouryu!!" 

Temari frowned. "What, you're doing this again?!" Temari paused however, as Ten-Ten used another seal during her spinning between the two scrolls. "Gururi Heiki no Jutsu!!"

Temari narrowed her eyes to see what Ten-Ten was doing. She saw dozens of weapons approaching her fast. She easily blew them away with her fan. But what followed was a little more difficult. Now Ten-Ten had created even more weapons, but they were hovering all around her. And instead of approaching her, they were just… floating there.. 'What is this?' Temari thought as she blew a huge wind towards several weapons in the air. 

Temari reacted puzzled as she saw her wind attacks didn't have an effect on the floating weapons. Just then, Ten-Ten landed. "Confused? I will show you what I have learned!"

Temari's eyes widened as all kind of weapons flew around her in the arena and occasionally attacked her. A scratch on her cheek and a scratch on her arm.. Temari chose to run and avoid all weapons. 'Damn, there are just too many.' She thought as another knife scratched her leg.

Temari then stopped the attack. "Uindo, Gufuu no Jutsu!!"

Ten-Ten watched on as all her weapons were disabled by a huge tornado, similar to the ones Naruto had used in the previous match.

Temari narrowed her eyes at Ten-Ten..

-----------------------------------------------------------------Flashback----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Temari… You depend too much on your fan… I want you to learn this skill… I will show you how you can control it.."

--------------------------------------------------------------  End Flashback-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temari remembered how Gaara had taught her a new skill and evilly smiled as she began to perform the seals. Ten-Ten jumped back and landed a safe distance away from Temari. 

"Suna Gyakujou Uindo no Jutsu!!"

Ten-Ten instantly noticed the wind attack and avoided it. But Temari's attack was consistent of several wind attacks. Ten-Ten was forced to jump back to the spot she had just left. And then she noticed what Temari had done… The spot she had left was now completely covered in a gust of sand. And all the sun moved into Ten-Ten's eyes, blinding Ten-Ten..

Temari smiled. 'Though it's not a very great looking attack.. it IS effective..' Temari chuckled as Ten-Ten tried to rub the sand out of her eyes. "Kamaitachi!!"

And the end of the battle was the same as the one before..

Neji shook his head. 'As expected…'

Lee and Gai were wide-eyed and their eyes were all watery.

Kankurou chuckled shortly. "Well, I expected nothing less from my big sister. Right, Gaara?"

Gaara glanced sideways at Kankurou and simply nodded.

Ten-Ten struggled back on her feet, but the match had already been decided, so she stepped back upwards, towards the waiting area. Temari did the same.

It was then that Aoba stepped up smiling. "All right! Let the next match begin!! Would Akamichi Chouji and Seki Tanjou please step down here?"

Asuma Sarutobi put his hand on his student's shoulder. "Good luck, Chouji! And remember, at most, use two pills. No more, ok? You'll be quite unstoppable that way."

Chouji nodded as he finished eating a sack of chips and jumped down. 

On the other side of the arena, Seki Tanjou, too, jumped down and stared right at Chouji. 'So, I'm facing a fat one, ey? He shouldn't be too hard now…'

'The fat guy will lose, there's no way a guy like that can become stronger that before. I'm up next… and from what I have seen, it seems those Stone Genins are really something.. Perhaps I'll even have to use my secret tactics to win.' Kankurou thought.

"Let the fight Begin!!"

'Hehe! I'm really enjoying myself!!' Naruto thought. He glanced at Neji and Gaara, who were also smiling to themselves as they stood waiting for their own fight.

Of course, the battle began by Chouji using his "Baika no Jutsu!!" Multi Size no Jutsu, and followed with "Nikudan Sensha!!" Meat Tank. His opponent answered with a simple frown, before disappearing and appearing right behind Chouji, who was now rolling in the complete wrong way..

Ino panicked a bit for her team mate. 'He's fast!'

Shikamaru did quite the same. 'Come on, Chouji.. You have to think now..' Than suddenly something reminded him of a thing Chouji could do. He immediately looked at the Jounin Asuma Sarutobi and noticed the grin on the Jounin's face. 'No way… He's going to use the pills?'

On the battlefield, Chouji was deactivating his Meat Tank and was still in his Multi-Size. 'Damn… he's too fast for my Meat Tank Attack…' Chouji's eyes widened as his opponent chose to take this time to attack him.

Tanjou appeared to Chouji's left, then to his right and then right in front of him. His movements were too fast for Chouji's eyes. It wasn't really a surprise when Tanjou easily hit Chouji in the face. 

'Wow… I never expected a Stone Genin to be as fast as me…' Lee thought as he observed. 'Let's see what else he can do.'

Chouji, on the other hand, was feeling nothing but pain as he was seated on the ground and now his Multi-Size was deactivated as well. 'Shit…' Chouji looked up to find Asuma staring right at him… and nodding.. Chouji narrowed his eyes, but nodded back. Right when Seki was about to land another punch, Chouji rolled sideways and swallowed his first pill….

Shikamaru's eyes widened. 'So… he's really going to use them here, huh? The Akamichi Pills… Each one strengthens you up a great deal… the downside is, those pills have major side-effects… Then why the hell are both Asuma and Chouji smiling like that?!'

Chouji rose from the ground and smirked at his newfound strength. "Ok.. Let's continue!! Big Rolling Bang!!" Chouji screamed as he again formed in a humongous ball after using Baika no Jutsu. This time he was a lot faster and a lot more flexible. By the looks of it, he was stronger as well.

Rock Lee watched on.. 'The Stone Genin's speed is too high… Chouji's speed has increased a lot.. but the gap considering speed between them is still too big..' Lee swallowed as he was trembling from excitement. 'I can't wait to fight!!'

Chouji's first attack missed.. and his second attack as well.. But the ground where Chouji landed and rolled, crumbled. 

'Interesting pill… His speed and power has increased dramatically… His opponent is faster, but Akamichi's power greatly exceeds Seki's.' Neji thought as he observed Chouji's body with his Byakugan. 'A very interesting Pill….'

Kakashi glanced at Asuma. 'Not a very smart thing to do… Now many people know of the Akamichi pills and what they offer… Let's just hope he won't have to use the second..'

Seki Tanjou landed safely on the ground, away from the attacking Chouji. 'What the hell happened? One minute he's down, the other minute he's completely recovered and even stronger.. I guess I'll have to..' "Ishifuchi Bakuhatsu no Jutsu!" 

Chouji was stopped in his rolling attack by the sudden appearance of a stone wall. As he changed back again, he saw he was completely surrounded by Stone Walls, there was no way out.

'Hmm, Those walls will explode anytime now..' Sasuke thought as he had his Sharingan activated and was observing the stone walls Tanjou had created.

'Bakuhatsu?' Gaara thought and then smiled, even chuckled, shortly, on which Kankurou and Temari exchanged a worried glance.

About twenty meters in front of the stone walls, Seki stood and smiled… and then, he snapped his fingers. And the explosion came… 

The explosion lit up the entire arena, even blinding most people. Seki Tanjou stood, arms folded, waiting to see what happened to his opponent. It took about a half minute before the dust cleared, revealing Chouji, standing, without even a scratch. Seki frowned at this. 'What… what happened?'

Shikamaru nervously swallowed. 'He swallowed the second pill… has to be, there is no way he could still be standing after such an explosion if he didn't.'

'Well, thankfully, no one saw him swallowing the second pill…' Kakashi thought. Or that's what he thought. But two people saw, two people who owned the Byakugan..

'I see…. He has more tricks up his sleeve then?' Neji thought as he completely explored all over Chouji's body and saw that Chouji had one red pill left in his pocket… 'He even has another pill? I wonder… how strong will he be?!'

Seki narrowed his eyes at his opponent. 'Jeez… this is getting annoying.. I never thought this fatty would be able to resist my Surrounding Explosion Attack.. No matter.. Now I'll end this, I'll simply bash him to smithereens..' Seki sighed as he shook his head. "Oy fatso! I'm gonna kick your fat ass so hard, you'll be having more of those fat things all over your body, you lucky shit!"

Chouji's eyes widened and several veins appeared over his face. "What… WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY!!"

'Oh… He shouldn't have said that… How can anyone be so dumb.. he didn't even notice how much stronger and faster Chouji has become just now..' Shikamaru thought as he slapped his own forehead. 'I pity that fool…'

Chouji launched himself towards Seki, making the ground he launched himself from, completely obliterate. Seki's eyes widened. 'Wha-what?' The fist he felt in his face was excruciating. Tanjou was slammed straight into the walls of the arena. Seki picked himself up from the ground and noticed his jaw hurt immensely and his back ached like hell… 'Ah… how the hell… how did this guy become so…' Tanjou gritted his teeth as he too launched himself quickly towards Chouji and appeared behind Chouji.

'He can still attack? What a tough opponent!' Chouji thought as he blocked Tanjou's rapid fists. Chouji's left eye suddenly twitched, and it seemed his entire body winced as a quick snap of pain went through his spine. Therefore, he couldn't dodge Tanjou's fists any longer..

'The side-effects are kicking in… I'm impressed he managed to suppress them this far..' Kakashi thought as another muscle in Chouji's arm was going haywire. 

Seki, however, received another blow in the stomach as Chouji ignored the pain and continued attacking.

'Unbelievable… When did that fat dude become like this? He's actually quite strong!' Kankurou thought. 'He's my next opponent…. If I defeat my opponent, that is..'

The final blow was delivered as Chouji put all his might in his right fist and planted it hard in Seki's face.. An ugly crack was heard throughout the arena as Seki flailed towards the walls, slammed into them and landed on his stomach on the ground. Chouji was exhaling and inhaling rapidly as he crouched down and supported himself with his right arm on the ground. '… I'm so exhausted… Why am I hurting all over?'

Suddenly, a pill landed beside Chouji. Chouji looked up to see his Jounin teacher sending him a thumbs up. Chouji smiled and took the soldier pill and swallowed it. A soldier pill, in Chouji's case, helps him get back to normal.. Quite the opposite for what happens to all other Shinobis. But for the Akamichi's the soldier pills help them to get back control after taking one of the greater Akamichi pills.. Except for the red one..

"This match is over!! Winner: Akamichi Chouji!!"

And the cheers echoed throughout the entire arena.

As Chouji walked back up the stairs, Aoba announced the next match. "May the two people, Kankurou and Dobei Heki, enter the battleground?" He stated with a grin.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

A/N: Well, sorry for the short chapter, hehe… Anyway, what do you think so far? Please don't say that I made Naruto too strong… Please don't say that I made Chouji's opponent too strong? Well, I guess it's useless begging, but I just wanted to show the people how strong Chouji can be! And for that to happen, he had to have a strong opponent. Next chapter will be the continuation of the Final Test of the Chuunin Exam! Fare-thee-well!


	14. The Chuunin Exam Resumes

Naruto – The Series

Disclaimer: See previous chapters..

A/N: Ok, it will be all fights and flashbacks from here… I hope you'll enjoy. I don't know why, but I can't wait to write the Sasuke- Neji fight.. oh well… Enjoy!

**There Where When is Now**

Chapter 14

"So.. this is what it feels like, huh? It actually feels pretty good to be the Hokage here…" Tsunade said. She glanced sideways at several Jounins and ANBU. "Seems there's no other Hokage from another Village here.."

Beside her, Genma stood. "Hokage-sama, It seems in the Sand Village they still have to decide on the Kazekage ever since the death of the previous one. And uh, that man over there.. " Genma said, frowning. "Is the IshiKage.. The Hokage of the Stone Village."

Tsunade, slightly blushing, coughed. "I knew that!" Another cough followed. 'Heh, I quite enjoy the matches up until now. Let's see who's next..'

Chouji sighed as he took his place beside his teacher Asuma Sarutobi. 'Wow… that was a pretty hectic match.. I can't believe I won.. even though I used the pills..'

"Oy, Chouji! Nicely done!"

Chouji's eyes widened as he looked behind him and saw his best friend, Shikamaru, stand there. "Really, man, nice job, ok?"

Chouji smiled. "Thanks, Shikamaru!"

Asuma grinned as he watched his two students talk. He then glanced sideways, at his little nephew. 'Shigeru has grown a lot… I wonder how the kid fights.. Seems my brother trained him good, as he told, that is…' 

"Up until now, only Leaf Genins have advanced, heh. What if all other Genins will already be beaten in the first round?" Gai asked. "That would be quite something, ey?"

Kakashi shook his head. "Not really, since most participants are Leaf Genins.. But the next match is between a Sand and a Stone Genin. So what you told won't be possible anyway." Kakashi smiled as he watched Naruto and Sasuke, who stood before him. 'I have a great team once this Chuunin Exam is over.. I don't think Naruto or Sasuke are ready to become Chuunin… But if they are.. I won't be their teacher anymore.. They will have so much more freedom then.. Best to ask the Hokage to give them lots of missions..' Kakashi thought, chuckling in his own thoughts.

"Would the two people, Kankurou and Dobei Heki, enter the battleground?"

"Finally, the next match!" Naruto cheered. 'Wait a minute, if Sasuke's here, he could be copying all kinds of jutsu's while watching the battle.' Naruto thought, but smiled as he remembered something Jiraiya told him once..

-----------------------------------------------------------------Flashback----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oy, Naruto.. You know, there's another good thing about your red chakra.." Jiraiya said as they were seated against a tree. They were on the way to the Sand Village and Neji was currently training himself. 

"What? What is it, then, Ero-Sennin?"

Jiraiya smiled. "Well.. once you use your red Chakra, which you should only use when your blue Chakra proves insufficient, then you acquire a lot of speed and strength."

Naruto frowned. "I know that already!"

Jiraiya put up a hand. "I wasn't finished. Once your red chakra is involved in your fighting style, a Sharingan won't be able to copy anything you're using.. and a pair of Byakugan eyes would be blinded because of the dark red chakra.. This is your specialty, Naruto.. use it wisely.."

----------------------------------------------------------------End Flashback------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let the Match… Begin!!" Aoba yelled.

Kankurou checked his chakra strings as his opponent also seemed to check something before attacking. "Oy, what are you waiting for?" Kankurou asked. 

Dobei suddenly grinned evilly as a brick was ripped from the wall next to Kankurou and was heading straight for Kankurou's head. Kankurou ducked and avoided the brick. The brick simply fell down on the ground. "Heh, I can control all kinds of stones with my Chakra. But that isn't my way of attacking, though." Dobei said as he performed several seals. 

"Nijuu Ishi Tanken!!" 

This certain Jutsu made two Stone daggers appear in both Dobei's hands. And then he made a clone. 

"Ishi Bunshin no Jutsu!" 

A Stone Clone. And the Clone was holding two daggers as well.

Kankurou frowned. 'Strange.. I guess I'll have to penetrate.. with Poison.' Kankurou thought, shrugging. "Kugutsu no Jutsu!"

Dobei and the clone tilted their heads, before also shrugging and attacking Kankurou and his puppet. Kankurou chuckled as his puppet shot off two arrows filled with poison. Unfortunately for Kankurou, both Dobei and the clone dodged the arrows simply by increasing their speed. Now they both were advancing fast towards Kankurou. 'Damn, he's a bit faster than I expected. Oh well…'

Kankurou smiled as his doll, Karasu, suddenly began spinning its head. Kankurou jumped back and left Karasu where it was standing. The real Dobei followed Kankurou, while the clone chose to destroy the dull. This was all happening in great speed. Karasu was still spinning its head and as soon as the clone came close, Karasu released a gust of poison gas around it through its mouth. The Clone, still being consisted out of human organs, reacted as any human would. He fainted and disappeared. 

Dobei landed in front of Kankurou and chose for a simple chop to the head, but Kankurou ducked and rolled backwards. Dobei continued his assault by hanging back his fist, jumping towards Kankurou and hitting him. Kankurou blocked Dobei's strike with trouble. 'Jeez, this guy's really strong.' Kankurou said as he rolled backwards because of the blow. While he fell, Kankurou pulled one of his Chakra strings, making Karasu attack Dobei.

Dobei, sensing the movement behind him, chose to use the Stone daggers in his hands, which he didn't use against Kankurou. He suddenly turned around and threw both daggers right at Karasu. Kankurou, expecting as much, made Karasu jump and shoot a dozen of poison arrows straight at Dobei, but all arrow were approaching Dobei in a different speed. 

'I see… so this guy can only attack with his dull.. I can easily avoid this attack..' Dobei's eyes widened as he noticed he was stuck to the ground and heard a snicker behind him.

Kankurou chuckled. "Heh. Got you.." The arrows were now hitting Dobei all over his body. 

Kankurou chuckled again. "I used Suna Kanashibari on you. I'm disappointed, though, I didn't expect you to actually fall for it. Let me guess, you're the weakest in your team, huh?"

Dobei scowled right before the effects of the poison were kicking in.

Aoba frowned. 'That was rather…. boring..' He sighed as he watched up towards the crowd and the Hokage. "The Fourth Match is over!! Winner: Kankurou!"

Kankurou calmly walked up the stairs. 'My next match is against the fatty… I know all I need to know about him.. But I'm guessing poison won't work on him, since he uses all kinds of pills.. I'll have to think about this.. a fast way to win…'

"Ok.. the next match is Gaara versus Aburame Shino!" Aoba announced loudly. 'I hope this battle will be more entertaining..'

Shino and Gaara stood, facing each other and analyzing each other. Aoba smiled, as he knew both were very strong. "Well, Begin!"

Gaara put up all his defences, all three of them. He immediately thought of using Suna Otori, but chose to see what Shino could do before using it. 

Shino, in the meantime, was preparing an attack by making the bugs in his body move to their positions. "Ekisu Konchuu!" Suddenly a huge pack of bugs went flying from Shino's body, towards Gaara's body.

'So.. his bugs can fly already? That's a pretty fast development.' Neji thought as he observed the battle. 'Hmm, this attack has the same pattern my Sanmai no Jutsu has..'

Gaara calmly looked at the fast approaching bugs. 'How stupid..' Gaara looked over at Shino and sighed. "Sabaku Kyuu!" 

Shino jumped away and saw that the sand hand Gaara formed went straight through the bugs he sent. 'A small price to pay…. At least he was distracted..' Shino frowned however, since he saw an error in his plan. 'Of course, his Sand Shield…'

A great number of bugs had appeared behind Gaara and were now bouncing against Gaara's Shield of Sand. Gaara frowned as he didn't notice that Shino had put bugs behind him. But, it didn't matter. "Is that all you've got?"

Shino tiled his head to the side. "Overconfidence… is a flaw you have.. Konchuu Bakuhatsu!"

Weirdly enough, Gaara smiled.. and Shino noticed before the bugs that have gathered around Gaara exploded. The explosion was even bigger than the one Seki Tanjou's explosion in the Seki Vs. Chouji Fight. After the smoke cleared, Shino saw that Gaara didn't even have a speck of dust on him.. This made Shino worry a great deal. 'He has become even better.. Than I shall give him my all..'

"Taiyuu Konchuu!!"

Nothing happened after Shino performed the seal, to Gaara and to many others. But Neji saw what happened. 'That's a strange Chakra inside his body… what does it mean?'

Gaara frowned, since he was waiting for an attack. 'What a useless guy..' Gaara closed his eyes. "Suna Shuurajou!!" 

Temari's and Kankurou's eyes widened. 'H-He's going to kill him!' Temari thought.

Out of Gaara's gourd, much sand was released all around Gaara and Shino. Shino watched on when he noticed the sand stopped spinning around and above him. And then, the sand hardened and from all corners, huge sand spikes went straight through Shino's body.

On onlooker would be wide-eyed and open-mouthed, as most were. But if you looked a little longer, you'd notice a strange thing. As Gaara withdrew the sand spikes from Shino's body he too noticed it. Shino was unscathed. Even his clothes weren't ripped apart. Gaara frowned. 'What kind of body has he?'

Shino's body had just been penetrated by dozens of hardened sand spikes. And he was perfectly fine. "I can tell you're confused.. as expected. Let me explain, I performed a seal but nothing happened. My Taiyuu Konchuu is my own advanced technique. To verify, I made my own bugs advanced. And now my entire body is consistent of a million bugs, and I really mean, my entire body. Which includes my clothes, by the way."

'Damn, it will be hard for him to find a girl…' Tsunade thought as she listened.

Gaara snorted and continued with an evil grin. "I see.."

Shino suddenly appeared beside Gaara and rammed hard through his Shield of Sand against his Sand Barrier. Gaara frowned. 'He's gained a lot of power..'

'So, this is why my Bug Explosion failed, he has another defence…' Shino thought. He continued ramming, through the Shield of Sand, against the Barrier of Sand. It seemed to be useless, since Gaara had another defence behind this Barrier as well. His Armor of Sand. 

As Shino was attacking Gaara, in a similar way Lee was attacking Gaara in the previous Chuunin Exam, Gaara noticed the Shield of Sand was useless and used that amount of Sand to use another Jutsu. "Sabaku Sukasshu!!"

Shino noticed the sand was surrounding him from all sides, there was no escape. He couldn't use Kawarimi no Jutsu since there was nothing but sand. Perhaps he could attack the sand and penetrate it, since this sand was also used for the Shield of Sand and he proved he could penetrate that. With logic on his side, Shino attacked the sand and fell right through it, making Gaara getting more annoyed. 

"Hmm.." Gaara mumbled. 'If he attacks, I can't attack him.. if I defend he can attack me, but that's useless. If I attack, my Suna no Sekisho is disabled. I guess I'll use..' Gaara chuckled. "Is this all you've got? There isn't enough… spark.. in this fight.."

"Suna Bakuhatsu!!"

From the sidelines, Kakashi frowned. 'It's all explosions, nowadays.. everyone has a Bakuhatsu attack…'

Shino's eyes widened. 'This will be a huge explosion, knowing his chakra… if it weren't for his own defences he'd probably die… What can I do?'

The explosion came with a very loud bang. The entire arena trembled from the blow. Gaara and Shino were both flailing opposite directions and landed on the ground. 

As the dust cleared, Gaara had his hands folded and was simply… standing there.. While Shino was out cold… 'Hmm, this guy is pretty strong.. a normal person would have died..' Gaara thought.

'Whoa.. this arena won't live long if it goes on like this..' Aoba thought. "The Fifth Match has ended!! The winner is Gaara! 

Members of the Konoha medical team sprinted towards the unconscious Shino and carried him away on a stretcher.

"Now, on to the next match!! Sarutobi Shigeru Versus Inuzuka Kiba!!" 

'Sarutobi?' Tsunade thought. 'He's related to the Third? Man, I must learn to pay more attention from now on..'

'Well, let's see how good you are, then..' Asuma thought as he saw Shigeru jump down.

Naruto smiled as he saw Kiba and Shigeru jump down to the arena. "Shigeru!!! Kick his FREAKIN' ass!!"

'Jeez, and to think I rooted for that guy in the previous Chuunin Exam..' Kiba thought as he glared at Naruto. "Shut the hell up, Naruto!" 

Shigeru smiled. 'My opponent is very similar to Naruto… in any case, this opponent doesn't think too much in a battle, so my Genjutsu is EXTRA effective.'

Aoba and Tsunade exchanged a glance and a nod. "Let the match begin!!"

Shigeru performed a single handed seal. "Genjutsu, Otori!"

Kiba narrowed his eyes, as he thought nothing had happened at all. That was, until his dog Akamaru softly barked. Kiba, as he heard the bark turned around and rammed Shigeru full in the face. "Idiot! You put Chakra all over my eyes, but you forgot Akamaru's eyes! You really are a total idiot!!"

Shigeru rubbed the sore spot on his cheek as he rose from the ground. "Heh, I guess I underestimated you… a bit."

"This time your Chakra won't touch me!" Kiba screamed as he began to run at Shigeru. 

Shigeru smiled as he performed another Jutsu. "Fukyuu Hidari!!"

Kiba paused in his sprint to see Shigeru to his left, as he turned to his left to begin running at him again, he noticed Shigeru had again moved to his left. 'What? When did he become this fast?' Kiba thought and even Akamaru seemed confused at this.

"What's wrong? Can't attack me?"

Kiba narrowed his eyes at Shigeru, who was standing to his left, yet again. 'What's going on? He keeps appearing at my left, even when I turn..' Kiba suddenly turned right to attack Shigeru from the other side, but once again he saw Shigeru to his left.. 'What the hell!?'

On the sidelines, the Jounins all smiled and the more advanced Genins as well. 'Well, his opponent is rather thick-headed, but he won't win with that alone..' Asuma thought.

Kiba gritted his teeth in annoyance. "Oy, what the hell do you think you're doing?! I will rip you apart!!" Kiba yelled before again running as fast as he could towards Shigeru. But Shigeru kept appearing to Kiba's left, much to Kiba's frustration. 

Suddenly, Akamaru and Kiba both stopped in their tracks. And both used their nose… And that's when Kiba chuckled. "I see.. You're… right there!!" He said as he suddenly threw several Kunai right at a, to Kiba, invisible Shigeru. 

Shigeru ducked and barely dodged the Kunais and crouched on the ground. "How did you…?"

Kiba pointed towards his nose. "You can't deceive the nose, man! And neither his!" He said, aiming at Akamaru. "Let's continue!" Kiba suddenly grabbed two soldier pills, took one himself and fed Akamaru one. Akamaru turned red and then transformed into Kiba. "Well, let's begin again!"

Shigeru narrowed his eyes as he saw two very angry Kiba's. 'Hmm, I knew you'd pull something like this.. Now what to do?' 

"Gatsuugaa!!" Shigeru heard the attack and already knew of it. He quickly used Kawarimi no Jutsu with a brick that Dobei had used in the previous battle. Kiba continued his attack with another Piercing Fang. 

Shigeru used a seal that had an influence on the whole spinning move Kiba and Akamaru were using as they were approaching him. "10 Times faster!!" Shigeru screamed as he made Kiba and Akamaru feel like they were spinning ten times faster. To Shigeru's surprise Kiba and Akamaru didn't seem effected. Shigeru quickly leaped to the side, avoiding being hit by Kiba and Akamaru, who now dug a small hole in the ground and then bounced back.

"You underestimate me!" Kiba yelled as he pointed at Shigeru. 'Still, if he used that move when I would be moving at my top speed, I would be screwed. I have to pay attention with this guy, he's a sneaky one.. Well, time to go a little more out then..' Kiba thought as he grinned. "Kyouran Kougeki no Jutsu!" As Kiba made his own Chakra expand and surround his entire body, Shigeru's eyes widened.

'What? What's he up to? This way, it won't be able to reason with him…' Shigeru thought. 'But it's a perfect opportunity to test my Genjutsu..' Shigeru performed his seals, but as he was doing so, he was interrupted by Akamaru, who was still in his Kiba-shape. "Shit!" Shigeru jumped backwards, after getting hit in the face by Akamaru once. 

Meanwhile, Kiba chose this time to rush forward towards Shigeru.

'Shit… they're fast when they're like this.. Guess I'll have to..' Kiba fazed right through Shigeru, but as he used his previous Jutsu, thereby losing most of his self-control he continued attacking the illusion Shigeru left behind. Akamaru, watching it, used his nose to find the real Shigeru and draw him out. He was confused when he smelled nothing.

'Interesting Genjutsu the kid has… Even a Jounin would be confused for a short time..' Kakashi thought. 

'Hmm, Even though he's right there, right there in front of Kiba's dog.. they both can't seem to locate him..' Neji thought. 'Genjutsu will always be useless against a Hyuga.. But why can't they see him?'

'Shigeru's using Icchou Fukashi.. To think a Genin could use this high Genjutsu skill… I'm quite impressed.. and he joined it with Sukashie no Jutsu..' Aoba thought as he was staring straight at the invisible Shigeru, who was approaching Akamaru.

Kiba's eyes widened a great deal as he saw Akamaru being knocked down to the ground. Kiba also saw Shigeru appear and the one he was attacking was vanishing. Kiba, in a fit of full rage, turned towards the real Shigeru and appeared behind him in great speed. Shigeru blocked the fist but had to dodge the next attack, as Kiba opened his fists to reveal his claws. 

Shigeru jumped back and performed several seals. Kiba calmed down slightly and watched Akamaru turn back to his real form, but still conscious.

"Endoresu Kenro!!"

Sasuke, on the sidelines, smiled as he recognised the attack and noticed as Kiba's body and Akamaru's body were enveloped with Shigeru's chakra with his Sharingan. 

Kiba and Akamaru charged forward, or, so it seemed to Kiba and Akamaru. To the other people, they saw a boy and his dog run without moving forward an inch.

Shigeru appeared right in front of Kiba and landed a punch in his gut, grabbed Kiba by the sides of his head and moved his knee upwards, straight in Kiba's face. Kiba landed on his back. Shigeru then turned towards Akamaru, who stood there, barking and running unmoving. Shigeru smiled as he picked up the dog by the tail, swung him around and threw him at the walls of the arena. Akamaru was out cold.

"Sorry, Akamaru.." 

Shigeru then turned back to Kiba, who was standing again, after shaking his head and recovering from the blow Shigeru just gave. Suddenly, Kiba looked up at Shigeru with narrowed eyes. Shigeru smiled and approached him slowly. Then, suddenly.. 'Wait.. he doesn't have distance attacks.. right?'

But Shigeru was already too late as Kiba jumped upwards and released a distance attack. "Sankontessou!!"

A yellow sharp blade like beam, like a slash, moved swiftly towards Shigeru's body. Shigeru was hit right on the right side of his body. Kiba smiled as his attack hit Shigeru. Sankontessou is an attack where Chakra is formed into a lethal razor-like attack, and looks like a yellow claw as it moves towards his opponent. Shigeru had several wounds on his body and blood was pouring down from some of them. 

"Ugh… that hurt… didn't think you'd have an attack like that…"

Kiba shrugged and tried to move, but still saw it was helpless, he still didn't get closer to Shigeru. "Sankontessou!!"

Shigeru, now prepared, dodged the attack and watched it damage the walls as it roared past him. Kiba released another one and Shigeru barely dodged it. 'I don't have any distance attacks… I guess I'll have to approach him, and by doing so dodging his attacks.. Or…' Shigeru simply grabbed a few Kunais and threw them at Kiba.

"Sankontessou!!"

The Kunais were blown away by Kiba's attack. 'Ok… Guess I'll have to throw Kunais right after an attack..' Shigeru thought as he started running towards Kiba. As Shigeru jumped to avoid an attack, he made an error and realised he was more vulnerable in the air. Kiba noticed and immediately released a second one straight after the previous. "Sankontessou!!"

Now, Shigeru was hit in the left arm as he tried to block with his left arm, the attack dug deep in his skin. But he counter-attacked immediately with a dozen Kunais. Kiba was smiling as he hit Shigeru but his tirade was short-lived as he saw the Kunais approach him fast. He was too late for performing another Sankontessou..  And he was still frozen in place by Shigeru's Endoresu Kenro. 'Shit..' And then his body was embedded by a dozen Kunais.. Kiba screamed in pain, before Shigeru appeared right in front of him..

"S-Shit… You got me…"

"Well.. you got me pretty good.. too.." Shigeru said as he coughed up some blood. His left arm had huge slashes in it and his clothes on the right side were torn apart and wounds could be seen through it. Shigeru pulled back a fist and returned it hard in Kiba's face. Kiba fell back and was unconscious..

"This match is now Finished!! Winner: Sarutobi Shigeru!! Now this was a very entertaining match.."

Aoba smiled as he saw Shigeru being helped back up by a worried Naruto. And he saw Kiba being carried on a stretcher. 'In this battle a lot of blood was shed. Oh well, I have waited for the next battle… Let's see how good the genius Neji has become…' Aoba smiled as he faced the crowd. "And the next match!! The last match of the first round!! Rock Lee versus Hyuga Neji!!"

'Alright, Lee.. The time has come… time to prove a genius can lose from another who's not a genius…' Lee glanced over at Neji, who was calmly walking down the stairs. 'This will be a tough battle… but a lot has happened since we fought.. I've improved so much, I will show him..'

'Lee… I know all of your moves.. Including your capability of opening those gates.. but it won't matter, you still won't penetrate my defence.' Neji thought as he stood right before Aoba.

"Good luck, Lee!!" Gai yelled as he gave his student a thumbs up. "Show me your best!!"

Meanwhile, in the crowd…

"So what do you think so far?"

"Mediocrity… The only ones who can actually become talented are Naruto and Gaara.. I think that that Hyuga kid has great potential as well…"

"Hmm.. I don't know, he has a curse seal and can therefore easily be defeated.."

Itachi glanced sideways at the man who was in disguise, but was really Dareda Hyuga. "The Hyuga Curse seal.. can you activate that seal?"

Dareda nodded his head slowly. "Of course, I am from the Main Family.. But I was against that Curse seal.. And so far I haven't found a way to disable the seal.."

Itachi looked as Neji and Lee stood face to face in the arena. "Well… leave it to a genius to figure that out.."

Dareda smiled. "Indeed.. I will succeed.."

"Let the match begin!!" Aoba yelled..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC..

A/N: Heh, you like the cliff-hanger? I'm actually nervous about writing the battle between Neji and Lee, since it's a very important battle. Sorry that I made Shigeru hurt Akamaru like that, sorry to all Akamaru-lovers. Anyways, I hope you've enjoyed yourself reading this chapter. In the next chapter I'll also write about the hunt of Jiraiya and Hiashi on Orochimaru… Itachi and Dareda have more conversations during the Chuunin Exam. Hehe, If you've followed the story, you know who\s up against who in the next round. Who do you want to win? Who do you want to lose? It won't matter that much, since I got it already planned out, but it would be great to know your opinions. Anyway, I'm signing off, I'm gonna watch Bruce Almighty, haven't seen that one yet… Buh-bye.. 

Uhmm, if you want explanations of the techniques in this chapter… I've literally translated English words into Japanese using a English-Japanese site., but I'll explain if you want me to, in the next chapter.


	15. The Jutsu List

**The Jutsu List.******

A/N: Okay, If some of you readers have objections against some of the techniques I created, please tell me. I really would like to keep this story as realistic as possible, well, considering Naruto realism… Also, please tell me if I have forgotten a Jutsu or gave wrong information…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Basics Jutsus:**

_Bunshin no Jutsu: Clone Skill_

Student Level Skill

A simple Jutsu that every Ninja must learn in order to graduate to the Genin level. Unlike the Shadow Clone technique, these clones can not attack since they are not physical bodies, therefore their use is more common as a diversion.

_Henge no Jutsu: Transformation Skill_

Student Level Skill

Gives oneself the appearance of another person or an object. This is a common Skill.

_Kawarimi no Jutsu: Body Substitute Skill_

Student Level Skill

Usually used to quickly replace your body with that of a plant or animal. Can be very useful for avoiding attacks and even damaging your opponent in the process. This will usually confuse your opponent and create a chance to attack. A fairly common Jutsu, it is one of the basic Jutsu a Ninja must learn before graduating to the Genin level.

_Feathery Sleep:_

Jounin Level Skill

This Jutsu is used to put one or even a very large group of people into a long deep sleep.

_Kai: Cancel_

Chuunin Level Skill

This Jutsu allows a person to not be caught in an Illusion Jutsu. Using the same hand seal and incantation (Kai), this jutsu (or a similar one) can also be used to break an illusion (e.g. wake a sleeping person.)

_Nijuu: Double_

_Sanjuu: Triple_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Jutsus:**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Uzumaki Naruto: Leaf Shinobi - Genin**

_Oroike  no__ Jutsu: Sexy no Jutsu_

Student Level Jutsu

Naruto's first original Skill, where he uses Henge to transform into a naked girl. 

_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu: Shadow Clones_

Jounin Level Jutsu – Based on Chakra use

The user creates actual bodies, but all clones he/she creates combined have the same power as the original user. One hit will make them disappear.

Drains a lot of Chakra

_Harem no Jutsu_

Jounin Level Jutsu – Because of the Kage Bunshin

Naruto combines the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and the Henge no Jutsu.

_Naruto Rendan_

Genin Level Jutsu

After watching the Lion Combo Sasuke used, which he copied from Lee, Naruto used this very similar attack.

Drains almost no Chakra

_Taiyuu Bunshin no Jutsu: Advanced Clone_

Jounin Level Jutsu – Based on Chakra use

Not a Bunshin no Jutsu or a Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. This skill creates a clone or clones which remain standing after a clear hit and won't vanish with a touch. 

Drains a lot of Chakra

_Harem ChiChi no Jutsu_

Jounin Level Jutsu – Because of the Kage Bunshin

Similar to Harem no Jutsu, only all the girls have very huge boobs.

_Taiyuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu: Advanced Shadow Clone_

Jounin Level Jutsu – Based on Chakra use

Not really advanced, just a lot more shadow clones than usual…

_Shihou Hapou Shuriken no Maki: Area Shuriken Shower_

Jounin Level Jutsu – Based on Chakra use

After using Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Naruto does Shuriken Attacks

_Uindo, Gufuu no Jutsu: Tornado attack _

Chuunin Level Jutsu – Based on Damage amount

Original Jutsu from the Wind Country, also owned by Temari. This Jutsu creates a huge tornado which attacks the opponent.

_Aisu, Buriza Do no Jutsu: Blizzard Attack _

Chuunin Level Jutsu – Based on Damage amount

This Jutsu created a giant hailstorm around the opponent and strikes gigantic Ice shards into the body. Weaker than Haku's Bloodline attack.

Drains a lot of Chakra

_Aisu, Hyouketsu no Jutsu: Freeze Attack_

Jounin Level Jutsu – Based on Chakra use

The user makes the Ice element surround the opponent and freeze him/her in ice.

Drains a lot of Chakra

_Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Summoning Skill_

Jounin Level Jutsu – Based on Chakra Use

This Jutsu, using a contract, Seal, and the users' blood causes the manifestation of an animal. The type of animal is determined by the contract, and Seal preformed. The blood is used as a signature to make the contract, which can be written on a scroll or tattoo, valid. With this Jutsu, the user can summon varying sizes of the creature they have a contract with, all of which seem to be related.

Summon: GamaBunta, GamaSuma (Toad)

_Karm no Jutsu: Mega-Flare_

Jounin Level no Jutsu – Based on Chakra manipulation

After practising, Naruto came to know that not all elements can be combined in one Jutsu. But when you diverse the amount of an element it proved possible. This way, one attack flows over to another, while this is just one attack. Fire follows water or the other way around, the same with Electricity and Ice, whichever will damage the opponent more.

_Rasengan:_

Jounin Level Jutsu – Based on Damage amount

Naruto and Jiraiya are the only Shinobis left who can use this skill. The Fourth could also.. (Maybe a Bloodline Limit kind of thing?)

The user creates Chakra in the palm of his hand, makes it spin and turn and shoots it out like a bullet, ripping the enemy apart.

_Kyuubi Bunshin: Kyuubi Chakra Clone_

Kyuubi Chakra involved

Naruto uses Kyuubi Chakra to create a clone; the clones are extra strong and use a small amount Kyuubi Chakra.

_Kyoubou Kyuubi no Jutsu: Berserker_

Kyuubi Chakra involved

Naruto taps into Kyuubi's power and fights with it. If he taps in it too much, he will lose control. But to a certain amount he has complete control.

Heals wounds completely and restores Chakra Stamina.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Uchiha Sasuke: Leaf Shinobi - Genin**

_  
Sharingan: Copy Wheel Eye_

Bloodline Limit

With this he can copy his opponents' movements and techniques and he can hypnotize the enemy as well. 

_ShiShi Rendan:_

Genin Level Jutsu

Lion Combo, copied from Lee.

Drains almost no Chakra

_Kage Shuriken no Jutsu: Shadow Shuriken Skill_

Genin Level Jutsu

A simple, but often effective technique. When throwing a Shuriken, another Shuriken is underneath hiding in the original one's shadow. The principal being that the enemy will concentrate on the real one and not see the one in the shadow, and will only realise there is a second one when it is too late to dodge or block.

_Ranpu, San Genwaku no Jutsu: Solar Flare_

Chuunin Level Jutsu – Based on difficulty

A Distraction attack, often used to escape. The user creates an explosion of light using fire as an element, the light blinds the opponents.

_Daichi, Jishin no Jutsu: Earthquake _

Jounin Level Jutsu – Based on difficulty

The ground beneath the opponent will crumble and capture him/her.

_Taiyuu Bunshin no Jutsu:_

Jounin Level Jutsu – Based on Chakra Use

Not a Bunshin no Jutsu or a Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. This skill creates a clone or clones which remain standing after a clear hit and won't vanish with a touch. 

Drains a lot of Chakra

_Aisu, Hyouketsu no Jutsu: Freeze Attack_

Jounin Level Jutsu – Based on Chakra use

The user makes the Ice element surround the opponent and freeze him/her in ice.

Drains a lot of Chakra

_Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu: Dragon Fire Skill_

Genin Level Jutsu

In this instance the attack sends fire along a string towards the enemy. The fire comes out from the users' mouth.

_Katon Housenka: Mythical Fire Flower_

Genin Level Jutsu

A Jutsu which fires several balls of fire from the mouth at ones target. Can also be done with hidden Shurikens inside the flames. That makes the attack hidden and unexpected and also leaves an opening for attack.

_Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu: Fireball Skill_

Chuunin Level Jutsu – Based on Damage

Using a high amount of Chakra, it is where a ninja breathes out a huge ball of fire through their mouth, can be devastating.

_Katon, Inferuno: Inferno_

Jounin Level Jutsu – Based on Chakra use and amount of damage

A huge Fire attack, very Chakra consuming. The area around the opponent will be completely surrounded with Fire, the opponent will also be covered with fire.

Drains a lot of Chakra

_Chidori/Raikiri: Lightning Edge_

Jounin Level Jutsu – Based on Chakra use

Kakashi's ONLY original move and Sasuke copied it. 

Drains a lot of Chakra

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Haruno Sakura: Leaf Shinobi - Genin**

_Sutetasu, Sakuran no Jutsu: Confusion Attack _

Jounin Level Jutsu – Based on Chakra manipulation

The eyes, ears and even nose will be greatly affected. The opponent won't be able to continue for about five minutes.

_Sutetasu, Doku no Jutsu: Poison Attack _

Jounin Level Jutsu – Based on Chakra manipulation

The opponent will be hit by poison, and needs immediate care for it.

_Sutetasu, Ishi no Jutsu: Stone Attack _

Jounin Level Jutsu – Based on Chakra manipulation

Very dangerous attack, but temporarily. An opponent will be changed to stone, and will be killed when the statue is crushed. But after five minutes the opponent will change back.

_Inner Sakura Power_

Chuunin Level Skill – Based on exhaustion rate

Similar to Tsunade, Sakura uses her frustration for power. But Sakura can only manage about two hits, much less powerful than Tsunade's blows.

After two hits, Sakura is basically down, because it's very tiring..

_Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Summoning Skill_

Jounin Level Jutsu – Based on Chakra use

This Jutsu, using a contract, Seal, and the users' blood causes the manifestation of an animal. The type of animal is determined by the contract, and Seal preformed. The blood is used as a signature to make the contract, which can be written on a scroll or tattoo, valid. With this Jutsu, the user can summon varying sizes of the creature they have a contract with, all of which seem to be related. Sakura still doesn't possess enough Chakra to summon the bigger ones.

Summon: Katsuyu (Slug)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jiraiya: Leaf Legendary SenNin**

_Touton no Jutsu: Peeking Skill_

Student Level Skill

Jiraiya's first original move, one he taught even to the Third Hokage, his teacher. After peeking, he makes a transparent excape.

_Gogyou Kaiin: Five Part Seal Release_

Jounin Level Skill – Based on Seal

This Seal dispels the Five Part Seal that was added onto the Seal on Naruto's belly. Allowing Naruto to, once again, be able to control his Chakra properly, and be able to access Kyuubi's Chakra and tap into it at will.

_GamaGuchi Shibari_

Jounin Level Skill – Based on Difficulty

A Jutsu where Jiraiya moves his opponent into a stomach.

_Yuri no Jutsu: Lesbian Action_

Student Level Skill

Two beautiful females will be… kissing and touching… and more.. Of course one is a clone and the other is the real Jiraiya.

_Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Summoning Skill_

Jounin Level Jutsu – Based on Chakra use

This Jutsu, using a contract, Seal, and the users' blood causes the manifestation of an animal. The type of animal is determined by the contract, and Seal preformed. The blood is used as a signature to make the contract, which can be written on a scroll or tattoo, valid. With this Jutsu, the user can summon varying sizes of the creature they have a contract with, all of which seem to be related.

Summon: GamaBunta (Toad)

_Katon Tate: Fire Shield_

Jounin Level Skill – Based on Chakra use

GamaBunta sprays oil all over himself and Jiraiya to protect themselves from attacks. Jiraiya shoots fire on the oil so nothing can come through. This defence will however also damage the user.

Drains a lot of Chakra

_Baisuu Keiyu Katon_

Jounin Level Skill – Because a Summon is needed

A gigantic Fire attack, together with GamaBunta and his oil.

_Hanrinezumi: Hedgehog Attack_

Jounin Level Skill – Based on Chakra manipulation

Jiraiya extends his own hair, hardens it a great deal and surround himself with it. He then forms into a ball and rolls towards the enemy. His hair is formed into dangerous sharp spikes which can hit the enemy. If he can see the enemy he will extend his hair even more and heighten the accuracy of his hits.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hyuga Neji: Leaf Shinobi - Genin**

_Byakugan: White Eyes_

Bloodline Limit

This in an eye technique similar to Sharingan, which in fact the Sharingan developed from. This technique is unique to the advanced bloodline abilities of the Hyuga clan. The maximum field of vision with the Byakugan is approximately 360 degrees. In other words, a Byakugan user is able to see all his surroundings and he senses all of his opponent's attack. It also allows the user to see through things and Jutsu, but most impressive of al is its ability to see the Inner Coil System and Chakra Holes. Enabling them to attack their opponents' inner organs or even stop the flow of their opponents Chakra.

_Hakkeshou Kaiten: The Heavenly Spin_

Chuunin Level Skill – Based on Difficulty

This is Neji's defence and offence. At the exact moment he receives a blow he expels a large amount of Chakra from all the Chakra Holes of his body. With that Chakra, he stops the attack of the enemy and making his body spin like a top, he pushes them back with equal force. It is very difficult to control the Chakra expelled from the Chakra Holes and even Jounin are only able to use the Chakra from a certain part of the body in a Jutsu. But Neji, who mastered the Jyuken(Gentle Fist), is able to expel Chakra from his whole body and is able to defeat a physical attack with that alone. It could be said that it's even stronger than Gaara's Defense. Kaiten is the Hyuga Main Branch (Souke)'s Jutsu, in other words, it's the secret Jutsu that is passed on only to the next generation Hyuga successor by word of mouth. For Neji, a member of the Bunke to create it on his own is remarkable proof of his genius. 

_Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou: 64 Opening Points Attack_

Jounin Level Skill – Based on Difficulty

A collection of Gentle Fist TaiJutsu attacks that is designed to close all of the 64 Chakra Holes of the body, leaving the target completely incapable of using their Chakra. First, the user presses the first two points, then four, then eight, then sixteen, then thirty-two, followed by the final sixty-four attacks.

_Taiyuu Bunshin no Jutsu:_

Jounin Level Skill – Based on Chakra use

Not a Bunshin no Jutsu or a Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. This skill creates a clone or clones which remain standing after a clear hit and won't vanish with a touch. 

Drains a lot of Chakra

_Sanmai no Jutsu: Absorption _

Jounin Level Skill – Based on Chakra manipulation

Using your own Chakra, you make it enter the opponent's body, without the opponent knowing of it. Then you make the your own Chakra return to your body, but taking the exact same amount of Chakra you used, away from the opponent, and then planting it in your own body. After a while, the opponent's Chakra will disperse, but the opponent won't be getting it back, except if he/she rests.

_Raiden, Rakurai no Jutsu: Bolt of Lightning_

Jounin Level Skill – Based on Chakra use

Using the Electricity Element, the user uses the palm of his hands to shoot off Electric bolts. This Jutsu uses up a lot of Chakra.

Drains a lot of Chakra

_Aisu, Buriza Do no Jutsu: Blizzard Attack _

Jounin Level Skill / Based on Chakra use

This Jutsu created a giant hailstorm around the opponent and strikes gigantic Ice shards into the body. Weaker than Haku's Bloodline attack.

Drains a lot of Chakra

_Aisu, Hyouketsu no Jutsu: Freeze Attack_

Jounin Level Skill / Based on Chakra use

The user makes the Ice element surround the opponent and freeze him/her in ice.

Drains a lot of Chakra

_Tenketsu-Kaiten_

Jounin Level Skill / Based on difficulty

While Performing the Heavenly Spin, the user grips the opponent with Chakra and makes him/her spin along. During the spinning, the user hits the Opening Points. 

_Chakra Chuubu: Chakra Paralysis_

Genin Level Skill – Originally taught to Hyuga Main Family

From out of the Chakra Holes, the user uses Chakra to stop his opponent's Chakra flow. It can also nullify any Elementary Chakra Attack.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Gaara: Sand Shinobi - Genin**

_Daisan no Me: The Third Eye_

Genin Level Skill

Creating an eye out of sand and controlling it with Chakra, this technique is useful for gathering information. It can also be used as part of another Jutsu, like the Shield of Sand. If the Shield of Sand completely surrounds the user, for instance, then the Third Eye can be conjured outside the ball so the user inside can see their opponent.

_Suna no Tate: Shield of Sand_

Automatic Skill

Regardless of his own will, this automatically surrounds and protects Gaara's body and surrounding area. A Jutsu allowed only by Gaara which takes place regardless of his own will. Capable of withstanding considerably strong attacks and projectiles, this Sand Shield is stronger than steel. Though one(and perhaps the only) way it can be defeated is with extremely high speed attacks, all other attacks are rendered useless.

_Suna no Yoroi: Armor of Sand_

Genin Level Skill

A thin layer of protective sand that covers the user's entire body without the use of any Chakra and without need of hand seals. It does not protect as well as the Shield of Sand and because it makes the user's body heavier, it takes a lot of stamina to use.

_Sabaku Kyuu: Desert Coffin_

Genin Level Skill

This Jutsu uses sand, whether controlled by the user or by its own will in the case of Gaara, to grab the opponent and covers their entire body. This skill is primarily for rendering an opponent immobile, but can kill the opponent by suffocation. 

_Sabaku SouSou: Desert Graveyard_

Genin Level Skill

This Jutsu, sometimes a follow-up to Desert Coffin, has the incapacitated victim stifled and then crushed with the sand. The user has the sand thoroughly engulf the enemy, then commands the sand to constrict them, causing them to be killed instantly in a rain of blood. This can be performed on several enemies at once.

_Suna Bunshin: Sand Clone_

Genin Level Skill

Like a Shadow Clone (Kage Bunshin), a Sand Clone can attack. In addition, a Sand Clone will not disappear when attacked, making it one of the most advanced types of Clones. Although its down-side seems to be that it has the appearance of Sand so it would be no use as a decoy.

_Suna Kyuutai: Sphere of Sand._

Genin Level Skill

This Jutsu creates a dome of sand which completely surrounds and protects the user. With this Jutsu the sand becomes more dense and harder to penetrate. When attacked, this sphere shoots out sharp spikes in order to protect the person inside from many TaiJutsu and Ninjutsu attacks. The Third Eye Skill is often used in conjunction with this technique so as to allow the user inside the sphere to know what's going on around them.

_Suna Shuriken: Sand Shurikens_

Chuunin Level Skill

With this technique, the user can create many Shurikens made of sand with which they attack the enemy, usually being launched from all around user.

_Sabaku Sukasshu: Desert Choker _

Genin Level Skill 

Follow-up of Sabaku Kyuu, just like Sabaku SouSou. 

_Suna no Sekisho: Barrier of Sand _

Jounin Level Skill – Based on Chakra manipulation

An addition to Gaara's defence, this uses up a lot of Chakra but is stronger than the Shield and the Armor of Sand.

_Suna Sunaarachi: Sandstorm_

Jounin Level Skill – Based on Chakra use

Gaara creates a Sand Storm, mostly focused on his opponent, but it will strike others as well, though a lot lighter. 

Drains a lot of Chakra

_Suna Shuurajou: Sand Carnage_

Jounin Level Skill – Based on damage amount

Gaara uses his sand to surround the opponent from above, below, left, right, behind and front. After that, he hardens the sand and makes it form into huge spikes, only to impale the opponent.

_Suna Bakuhatsu: Sand Explosion_

Jounin Level Skill – Based on damage amount and Chakra manipulation

A huge Sand Explosion. It depends on how huge of an amount of Chakra is used to determine how big the explosion will be.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hatake Kakashi: Leaf Elite Jounin**

_Sharingan: Copy Wheel Eye_

Bloodline Limit

With this he can copy his opponents' movements and techniques and he can hypnotize the enemy as well. 

_Kage Shuriken no Jutsu: Shadow Shuriken Skill_

Genin Level Skill

A simple, but often effective technique. When throwing a Shuriken, another Shuriken is underneath hiding in the original one's shadow. The principal being that the enemy will concentrate on the real one and not see the one in the shadow, and will only realise there is a second one when it is too late to dodge or block.

_Aisu, Buriza Do no Jutsu: Blizzard Attack _

Jounin Level Skill – Based on Chakra use

Chuunin Level Jutsu – Based on Damage amount

This Jutsu created a giant hailstorm around the opponent and strikes gigantic Ice shards into the body. Weaker than Haku's Bloodline attack.

Drains a lot of Chakra

_Doton Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu: Inner Decapitation_

Chuunin Level Skill

The user hides underground and grabs the legs of his/her victim, then pulls them under leaving their head above ground and vulnerable to a more deadly attack.

_Doton Tsuiga no Jutsu: Tracking Fang Skill_

Jounin Level Skill – Because a Summon is required

A dog summoning Jutsu, these Ninja Dogs rise from the ground and attack their target by incapacitating him, leaving the victim open to more deadly attacks. These dogs can also be summoned individually for smaller jobs.

_Mizu Bunshin: Water Clone Skill_

Chuunin Level Skill

Creates one or multiple identical copies of the original out of water. More similar to Kage Bunshin then a regular Bunshin, Water Clones are capable of attacking, except each Clone is 1/10 the power of the original. Also, the clone can only be controlled within a certain radius of the user.

_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu: Shadow Clones_

Jounin Level Jutsu – Based on Chakra use

The user creates actual bodies, but all clones he/she creates combined have the same power as the original user. One hit will make them disappear.

Drains a lot of Chakra

_Suiton Daibakufu no Jutsu: Water Explosion Skill:_

Jounin Level Skill – Based on Chakra manipulation

A Jutsu which creates a huge cyclone turned on its side, which is sent toward the opponent. This Jutsu can only be done when in or near a body of water, and is devastatingly powerful. It can easily rip tree roots from the Earth and suck large debris into itself. Weapons can also be hidden inside the cyclone, such as Shuriken, Kunais, etc.

_Evil Sealing Method (Fuuja Houin)___

Jounin Level Skill – Special Sealing Method

This Seal negates the effect of the Curse Seal, making the effects of it significantly weaker; although, it is very important that the person it has been preformed on maintains control of their emotions.

_Suiton Suijinheki: Water Barrier_

Jounin Level Skill – Based on Chakra manipulation

Often used a counter attack to a Fire Type Jutsu, this technique creates a barrier of water expelled from the mouth. The wall can be manipulated by the user to block a single attack or surround the user.

_Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu: Water Dragon Blast skill_

Jounin Level Skill – Based on Damage amount

Powerful attack that creates a huge current of water in the shape of a dragon, which is sent towards the opponent. This Jutsu can only be done when in or near a body of water (unless your a super wicked Ninja).

_Aisu, Hyouketsu no Jutsu: Freeze Attack_

Jounin Level Jutsu – Based on Chakra use

The user makes the Ice element surround the opponent and freeze him/her in ice.

Drains a lot of Chakra

_Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Summoning Skill_

Jounin Level Skill – Based on Chakra use

This Jutsu, using a contract, Seal, and the users' blood causes the manifestation of an animal. The type of animal is determined by the contract, and Seal preformed. The blood is used as a signature to make the contract, which can be written on a scroll or tattoo, valid. With this Jutsu, the user can summon varying sizes of the creature they have a contract with, all of which seem to be related.

Summon: Dog

_Ranpu, San Genwaku no Jutsu: Solar Flare_

Chuunin Level Jutsu 

A Distraction attack, often used to escape. The user creates an explosion of light using fire as an element, the light blinds the opponents.

_Daichi, Jishin no Jutsu: Earthquake _

Jounin Level Jutsu – Based on difficulty

The ground beneath the opponent will crumble and capture him/her.

_Katon, Inferuno: Inferno_

Jounin Level Jutsu – Based on Chakra use

A huge Fire attack, very Chakra consuming. The area around the opponent will be completely surrounded with Fire, the opponent will also be covered with fire.

Drains a lot of Chakra

_Chidori/Raikiri: Lightning Edge_

Jounin Level Jutsu – Based on Chakra use

Kakashi's unique, original Jutsu used for assassination. A very powerful technique, it needs a huge amount of Chakra; so much that it is visible around the user's hand. The user concentrates this enormous amount of Chakra in their hands while they advance forward, and energy collects as they advance faster and faster. Pushing the physical limits of the human body, the Chakra that is intensified in the hand becomes almost like a powerful blade that can cut through anything in one attack. Its secret is in the speed with which the user advances, in conjunction with a lot of Chakra, transforms into great physical power. The faster the user moves forward, the faster the user is pulled forward by it. The hand is usually aimed at the heart, where it would achieve an instant kill. It is said that Kakashi once used this Jutsu to cut though lightening, hence this name. It also creates a loud "chi chi chi chi" noise, which is the unique song of this attack, that resembles the cries of a thousand birds; hence, the other name of the Jutsu.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Uchiha Itachi: Leaf Missing-nin - Akatsuki**

_Mange Sharingan: Advanced Sharingan_

Bloodline Limit

Three comma's required and true Uchiha Blood..

_Tsukiyomi: Moonlight Hell_

Bloodline Limit

A Genjutsu where, through the power of the Mange Sharingan, the user fools his enemy's mind into believing they are in a world that is totally controlled by the Moonlight Hell user. All space, time, and matter is under the users control in this illusionary world, submitting the enemy to days worth of torture, while only seconds pass in reality. Unless the enemy is extremely strong willed, the user can easily kill them with Moonlight Hell. This jutsu is undefeatable by anyone other than a full blooded Uchiha Clan member with Mange Sharingan. This Jutsu uses a lot of Chakra and should only be used a couple of times a day, even by the most powerful of Uchiha members.

_Katon, Kuroi Bakufuu no Jutsu: Black Fire Blast_

Jounin Level Skill – Based on Chakra manipulation

The Jutsu Itachi used to escape from Jiraiya's/Frog's Stomach in the Manga. I just made up this name.

_Kuragari Okkanai no Jutsu: Dark Fright Attack_

Jounin Level Jutsu – Based on Chakra Manipulation

Mental attack, where the mind will be manipulated in a very frightening way, making the opponent ONLY see the negative side of his life, a hundred times over. This Jutsu uses up a lot of Chakra.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Orochimaru: Missing-nin – Sound Leader**

_Gogyou Fuuin: Five Part Seal_

Jounin Level Jutsu – Based on Chakra manipulation

This Seal, being an odd number Seal, causes the Seal on Naruto's stomach, an even number Seal, to be negated.

_Immortality Skill (Furou Fushi no Jutsu)_

Forbidden Jutsu

This Jutsu is a skill where you anchor your spirit to this world forever. In other words, it's a reincarnation spell where you find a new body, enter it with your spirit and gain possession of it.

_Juin Jutsu: Curse Seal_

Jounin Level Jutsu – Based on Difficulty

Performed by the wicked Orochimaru on Sasuke during the second portion of the Chuunin exam. He also did the same seal on Anko in years past. Receiving the small mark which appears on the neck through a bite from Orochimaru, afterwards the receiver falls unconscious. Then, if they are strong enough to survive the 9/10 chance of immediate death, they regain consciousness. Just by releasing Chakra the Curse Seal becomes active and forcibly pulls out Chakra, making the person stronger. At this point the small mark on the neck grows to wrap around their whole body, and causes them to lose control of their actions. It's a forbidden Jutsu which, when active, eats at the person's body. 

_Kuragari Okkanai no Jutsu: Dark Fright Attack_

Jounin Level Jutsu – Based on Chakra manipulation

Mental attack, where the mind will be manipulated in a very frightening way, making the opponent ONLY see the negative side of his life, a hundred times over. This Jutsu uses up a lot of Chakra.

_Kuchiyose Edotensei: Impure World Resurrection___

Forbidden Jutsu

This is a Summoning Jutsu that brings the dead back to life in this world. Based on the strength of the user, the more powerful the dead person raised can be. The dead rise from the surface the user is standing upon in coffins. Due to a talisman the user buries in their heads, their personalities can be wiped clean or controlled, turning them into mere killing machines. This Jutsu that summons the souls of the dead back into their bodies, can also be used to possess the bodies of offered living persons. Attacking the actual bodies of souls wrapped up in this Jutsu is pointless, as they cannot be hurt and their body parts will re-manifest themselves. This is a forbidden Jutsu.

_Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Summoning Skill_

Jounin Level Jutsu – Based on Chakra use

This Jutsu, using a contract, Seal, and the users' blood causes the manifestation of an animal. The type of animal is determined by the contract, and Seal preformed. The blood is used as a signature to make the contract, which can be written on a scroll or tattoo, valid. With this Jutsu, the user can summon varying sizes of the creature they have a contract with, all of which seem to be related.

Summon: Manda (Snake)

_Doku Amaashi: Poisonous Rain_

Skill of the Summoning 

Manda releases the toxic, the poison in his mouth, while towering high above his opponents.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mitarashi Anko: Leaf Elite Special Jounin**

_Senei Yashuu: Shadow Snake Hand_

Jounin Level Jutsu – Based on Chakra manipulation

Using a form of summoning, snakes appear from the sleeves of the user and can grapple onto whatever they want them too, biting and constricting it.

_Souja Sousai no Jutsu: Double Snake Assassination_

Jounin Level Jutsu – Based on Chakra use

A murder-suicide attack. With this attack both the user and the enemy are meant to die. This is a forbidden Jutsu.

_Dosu Shikon no Jutsu: Poison Fang Attack_

Jounin Level Jutsu – Summon required

Anko makes snakes attack her opponents. Poisonous snakes.

_Shimera no Jutsu: Strangle attack_

Jounin Level Jutsu – Summon required

Using snakes, Anko strangles her opponents.

_Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Summoning Skill_

Jounin Level Jutsu – Based on Chakra use

This Jutsu, using a contract, Seal, and the users' blood causes the manifestation of an animal. The type of animal is determined by the contract, and Seal preformed. The blood is used as a signature to make the contract, which can be written on a scroll or tattoo, valid. With this Jutsu, the user can summon varying sizes of the creature they have a contract with, all of which seem to be related.

Summon: Snakes

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Morino Ibiki: Leaf Elite Special Jounin**

_Atamagao Kashii: Insane skill_

Jounin Level Jutsu– Based on Chakra manipulation

Mental skill, Particularly focused on the Insanity aspect of a life of an individual.

_Jiboujiki: Despair Attack_

Jounin Level Jutsu– Based on Chakra manipulation

Mental skill, Particularly focused on the Desperation aspect of a life of an individual.

_Ronrinesu: Loneliness attack_

Jounin Level Jutsu– Based on Chakra manipulation

Mental skill, Particularly focused on the Loneliness aspect of a life of an individual.

_Kuragari Okkanai no Jutsu: Dark Fright Attack_

Jounin Level Jutsu – Based on Chakra manipulation

Mental attack, where the mind will be manipulated in a very frightening way, making the opponent ONLY see the negative side of his life, a hundred times over. This Jutsu uses up a lot of Chakra.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ten-Ten: Leaf Shinobi - Genin**

_SouShouryu_

Genin Level Jutsu

Ten-Ten summons weapons with two scrolls and controls all her weapons with strings attached to her body.

_Gururi, Heiki no Jutsu: Surrounding weapons..._

Chuunin Level Jutsu

Using her Chakra, Ten-ten can manipulate the movements of the weapons, making them float and continuously letting them attack the opponent.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nara**** Shikamaru: Leaf Shinobi - Chuunin**

_Kage Mane no Jutsu: Shadow Copy Skill_

Genin Level Jutsu

Ones shadow is extended to the opponent's combining them. This puts the attacker in control of the opponent's movements. It is an extreme versatile technique, since, with a lot of skill, the shadow can be stretched and bent and can even paralyse a group of people at one time. The shadow can also be connected with other inanimate objects so it can be extended. The Jutsu does have a time limit, however, which is roughly 5 minutes.

_Kaihan Kage Mane no Jutsu: Revised Shadow Copy Skill_

Chuunin Level Jutsu

The shadows around the user are too dangerous to tread. The only things you can do to defeat this Jutsu are distance attacks. Once you tread the shadows, you're in his/her control.

_Kage no Tate: Shield of Shadow._

Chuunin Level Jutsu

Everything that touches the user will be in control of the user.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Inuzuka Kiba: Leaf Shinobi - Genin**

_Juujin Bunshin: Beast Human Clone_

Genin Level Jutsu

In coordination with an animal, the user creates a perfect likeness of that creature, and vice-versa with the beast assuming the form of the person.

_Gatsuuga: Piercing Fang:_

Genin Level Jutsu

Powerful Beast Human TaiJutsu Skill where the user spins at a ferocious speed toward the opponent, aiming to cut and scratch them with the fangs. Most effective when performed by two or more people/animals.

_Gekido, Kyouran Kougeki: Raging Fury Attack..._

Genin Level Jutsu

Simply put: Adrenaline-rush. The user uses all ways to control him/herself and explodes with Chakra to attack. 

_Sankontessou: Inuyasha-move_

Chuunin Level Jutsu

Kiba manipulates his Chakra to form it into a yellow blade-like shape, and he shoots it towards his enemy with his claws.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Temari: Sand Shinobi - Genin**

_Kamaitachi: Slashing Wind_

Genin Level Jutsu

A Jutsu that, using a giant fan, causes huge gusts of wind to attack the enemy. These powerful winds can travel very far, and cut through the surrounding area and the enemy with ease. And, because they are created without the use of Chakra, or hand seals, they can be used over and over, as long as the user has enough stamina to perform the basic swing of the huge fan.

_Suna Gyakujou Uindo no Jutsu: Sand Distraction Blast attack _

Chuunin Level Jutsu

Two Wind Attacks and a Sand Attack. Using the Wind to move the opponent to a desired spot and placing the sand there to blind the opponent, or to entangle him/her.

_Sabaku Furou: Sand Wave_

Chuunin Level Jutsu

Using sand on the ground and her Chakra, the user makes the sand engulf the enemy.

_Uindo, Gufuu no Jutsu: Tornado attack_

Chuunin Level Jutsu

The user creates a Tornado, which will be heading for the opponent(s)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kankurou: Sand Shinobi - Genin**

_Kugutsu no Jutsu:_

Chuunin Level Jutsu – Based on Chakra control

Controlling a doll and using it as a weapon with your Chakra. Just like a marionette, Chakra extends from the users fingers to move the puppet which can be small, life size or even bigger. This skill is often used in co-ordination with the Kawarimi technique, so the user can quickly replace his or her body with the puppet. Another useful quality of this skill is the fact that the puppet can take the form of another person, object, or, more commonly, the form of the user.

_Taiyuu Suna Kyanonbo_

Chuunin Level Jutsu

Picking up a huge amount of sand with Chakra, the user hardens it and makes hard balls of sand with it. Then he throws it at the enemy.

_Suna Kanashibari_

Genin Level Jutsu

Using sand under the opponents' feet, the user locks the opponent, making the opponent unable to move, because he/she is stuck to the sand.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Akamichi Chouji: Leaf Shinobi - Genin**

_Baika no Jutsu: Multi-Size Skill_

Genin Level Jutsu

The special technique passed down in the Akamichi Clan. Allows you to increase the size of one part or even all of your body for a short time. But it uses up a high amount of calories. 

_Nikudan Sensha: Meat Tank_

Genin Level Jutsu

The special technique passed down in the Akamichi Clan. Allows you to increase the size of one part or even all of your body for a short time. But it uses up a high amount of calories.

_Big Rolling Bang! (After second Akamichi Pill)_

Chuunin Level Jutsu

Chouji launches himself at a high speed towards his opponent.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hyuga Hinata: Leaf Shinobi - Genin**

_Byakugan: White Eyes_

Bloodline Limit

This in an eye technique similar to Sharingan, which in fact the Sharingan developed from. This technique is unique to the advanced bloodline abilities of the Hyuga clan. The maximum field of vision with the Byakugan is approximately 360 degrees. In other words, a Byakugan user is able to see all his surroundings and he senses all of his opponent's attack. It also allows the user to see through things and Jutsu, but most impressive of al is its ability to see the Inner Coil System and Chakra Holes. Enabling them to attack their opponents inner organs or even stop the flow of their opponents Chakra.

_Chakra Chuubu: Chakra Paralysis_

Genin Level Jutsu

From out of the Chakra Holes, the user uses Chakra to stop his opponent's Chakra flow. It can also nullify any Elementary Chakra Attack.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hyuga Hiashi – Leaf Elite Jounin**

_Byakugan: White Eyes_

Bloodline Limit

This in an eye technique similar to Sharingan, which in fact the Sharingan developed from. This technique is unique to the advanced bloodline abilities of the Hyuga clan. The maximum field of vision with the Byakugan is approximately 360 degrees. In other words, a Byakugan user is able to see all his surroundings and he senses all of his opponent's attack. It also allows the user to see through things and Jutsu, but most impressive of al is its ability to see the Inner Coil System and Chakra Holes. Enabling them to attack their opponents inner organs or even stop the flow of their opponents Chakra.

_Hakkeshou Kaiten: The Heavenly Spin_

Bloodline Limit

This is Neji's defence and offence. At the exact moment he receives a blow he expels a large amount of Chakra from all the Chakra Holes of his body. With that Chakra, he stops the attack of the enemy and making his body spin like a top, he pushes them back with equal force. It is very difficult to control the Chakra expelled from the Chakra Holes and even Jounin are only able to use the Chakra from a certain part of the body in a Jutsu. But Neji, who mastered the Jyuken(Gentle Fist), is able to expel Chakra from his whole body and is able to defeat a physical attack with that alone. It could be said that it's even stronger than Gaara's Defense. Kaiten is the Hyuga Main Branch (Souke)'s Jutsu, in other words, it's the secret Jutsu that is passed on only to the next generation Hyuga successor by word of mouth. For Neji, a member of the Bunke to create it on his own is remarkable proof of his genius. 

_Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou: 64 Opening Points Attack_

Bloodline Limit

A collection of Gentle Fist TaiJutsu attacks that is designed to close all of the 64 Chakra Holes of the body, leaving the target completely incapable of using their Chakra. First, the user presses the first two points, then four, then eight, then sixteen, then thirty-two, followed by the final sixty-four attacks.

_Juin Jutsu: Curse Seal_

Jounin Level Jutsu – Based on Chakra manipulation

A secret Ninjutsu passed on from generation to generation within the Hyuga Clan. It is put on members of the Branch House (Bunke) at a very young age. This Curse Seal is the unavoidable death that the Main House (Souke) imposes onto the Branch House. The secret Seal that the Souke uses easily destroys the brain nerves of the members of the Bunke. Killing them, it destroys any trace of the Byakugan.

_Senshin-Byakugan: Advanced_

Bloodline Limit

With this Advanced Byakugan, Dareda can predict the outcome of a fight between two Shinobis. For himself, he can see the shortest way to end a fight. Of course, he can also see when he's doomed to lose. But with the Senshin Byakugan, there is almost always a way to form a tactic to win.

_Kaunta-Kaiten: Special Counter Heavenly Spin_

Bloodline Limit

This Advanced Kaiten will completely protect the user and doubles the effort the opponent is making to hit him and making that power hit the opponent him/herself.

_Chakra Chuubu: Chakra Paralysis_

Genin Level Jutsu

From out of the Chakra Holes, the user uses Chakra to stop his opponent's Chakra flow. It can also nullify any Elementary Chakra Attack.

_Fuchi Chuubu: Surrounding Chakra Paralysis_

Jounin Level Jutsu

Performing Kaiten, he also performs Chakra Chuubu. This makes it an absolute defence.

Drains a lot of Chakra

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kabuto: Sound Spy – Sound Elite Jounin**

_Enjintou no Chakra: Chakra Scalpel_

Jounin Level Jutsu – Based on Chakra manipulation

This Jutsu, created for surgical purposes, is also effective in battle to a lesser extent. By focusing Chakra around the hand into a sharp blade of energy, the user is able to sever muscles, tendons, and even the Inner Coils System. When in battle, it is harder to concentrate Chakra and maintain it in the correct shape, so the cuts cannot go as deep, making it difficult to kill an opponent with the Chakra Scalpel unless attacking the neck with precision. However, it is useful to incapacitate an enemy without killing them. It's virtually a type of Gentle Fist TaiJutsu that cuts inner organs.

_Shikon no Jutsu: Dead Soul Skill_

Jounin Level Jutsu – Based on difficulty

With this Jutsu the user can make the dead seem lifelike, allowing corpses to move around as a diversion or decoy. This skill causes the dead bodies' hearts to beat allowing the user to control them for a few minutes. In conjunction with removing body odour and surgically reconstructing the face, this skill is difficult to notice.

_Old Blood Awakening:_

Own Skill

Kabuto had been revived, and the old blood of his previous life is merged with new blood, which makes him bloodthirsty and ruthless.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Rock Lee: Leaf Shinobi - Genin**

_Kage Byou: Shadow Leaf Dance_

Genin Level Jutsu

A technique used to attach the user to their opponents shadow. Once done, the victim is in a vulnerable position to a more damaging attack. Such as Initial Lotus or less advanced attacks, like the Lion Combo.

_Konoha Senpuu: Leaf Spinning Wind_

Genin Level Jutsu

Similar to Leaf Violent Wind but perhaps stronger. It is a powerful roundhouse kick performed in the ground or in the air, and sometimes is followed by the Shadow Leaf Dance attack.

_Konoha Reppuu: Leaf Violent Wind_

Genin Level Jutsu

A spinning technique in which the arm is used to take out the opponents legs from under them. This is just very basic TaiJutsu, though it may be followed by a more powerful technique.

_Omote Renge: Initial Lotus_

Genin Level Jutsu

This technique puts a lot of strain on your muscle fibres. It is basically a suicidal attack. Normally, humans use the power of their muscles at only about 20 percent of it's full power. If you use 100 percent, the muscles themselves will be destroyed. Thus normally your brain is holding down this power, but this technique releases the brain's limiters by opening the Initial Gate using Chakra. The muscle power to use multiple super speed TaiJutsu. The user wraps his target in bandages so he can't protect himself, then sends him head first into the ground. Usually preceded by Shadow Leaf Dance.

_Ura Renge: Extreme Lotus_

Jounin Level Jutsu – Based on the opening of severalGates

This technique puts a lot of strain on your muscle fibres. It is basically a suicidal attack. Normally, humans use the power of their muscles at only about 20 percent of it's full power. If you use 100 percent, the muscles themselves will be destroyed. Normally your brain is holding down this power. This Jutsu, like with Initial Lotus, releases the brain's limiters but goes beyond Initial Lotus in power, speed, and self damage. You release the brain's restrains by opening the Initial Gate, then opening the Heal Gate you forcibly raise your stamina. Then from opening the third, the Life Gate, you enter into the Extreme Lotus. Continuous high speed TaiJutsu that can't even be touched. The user wraps his target in bandages so they can't protect themselves, then attacks at the same time with a powerful punch and kick.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tsunade: Leaf Hokage, Legendary Kunoichi**

_Enjintou no Chakra: Chakra Scalpel_

Jounin Level Jutsu – Based on Chakra manipulation

This Jutsu, created for surgical purposes, is also effective in battle to a lesser extent. By focusing Chakra around the hand into a sharp blade of energy, the user is able to sever muscles, tendons, and even the Inner Coils System. When in battle, it is harder to concentrate Chakra and maintain it in the correct shape, so the cuts cannot go as deep, making it difficult to kill an opponent with the Chakra Scalpel unless attacking the neck with precision. However, it is useful to incapacitate an enemy without killing them. It's virtually a type of Gentle Fist TaiJutsu that cuts inner organs.

_Souzousaisei__: Genesis Rebirth_

Jounin Level Jutsu – based on Difficulty and Chakra use

Gathering chakra to a seal on their forehead, when in need the user may use that chakra to stimulate production of various enzymes that accelerate cell duplication for rapid reformation. They can reconstruct any damaged parts and/or organs of their body; not healing them, but actually regenerating them.This jutsu makes it extremely difficult for the user to ever be killed in battle, although use of the Jutsu will shorten the user's lifespan as the number of times each cell can duplicate is limited.

_Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Summoning Skill_

Jounin Level Jutsu – Based on Chakra use

This Jutsu, using a contract, Seal, and the users blood causes the manifestation of an animal. The type of animal is determined by the contract, and Seal preformed. The blood is used as a signature to make the contract, which can be written on a scroll or tattoo, valid. With this jutsu, the user can summon varying sizes of the creature they have a contract with, all of which seem to be related.

Summon: Katsuyu (Slug)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yamanaka Ino: Leaf Shinobi - Genin**

_Shintenshin no Jutsu: Mind Body Switch Skill_

Genin Level Jutsu

This Jutsu allows the user to enter a targets mind, taking control of their body and senses. Normally a spying Jutsu, it can also be used in battle although with many drawbacks. The spiritual energy travels very slowly making it easy to dodge. If this happens, the users body will be left as an empty vessel for a few minutes, leaving it wide open to attack. If the Jutsu does work, any damage that is causes to the target, will also cause harm to the users body. This Jutsu only lasts about 5 minutes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kisame Hoshigaki: Mist Missing-nin - Akatsuki**

_Samehada: Rough skin Sword_

Sword Skill

His sword rips, it doesn't slice. And it has the ability to eat Chakra..

_Suiton: Suikoudan no Jutsu: Water Shark Release_

Jounin Level Jutsu – Based on Chakra manipulation

Using water in the area, the user makes it envelop the opponent(s)

_Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Summoning Skill_

Jounin Level Jutsu – Based on Chakra use

This Jutsu, using a contract, Seal, and the users blood causes the manifestation of an animal. The type of animal is determined by the contract, and Seal preformed. The blood is used as a signature to make the contract, which can be written on a scroll or tattoo, valid. With this jutsu, the user can summon varying sizes of the creature they have a contract with, all of which seem to be related.

Summon: Shougakke (Turtle)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Aburame Shino: Leaf Shinobi - Genin**

_Kikai Bunshin no Jutsu: Bug Clone Skill:_

Genin Level Jutsu

This Jutsu creates a complete replica of the user out of the bugs stored inside the body.

_Taiyuu Kikai Bunshin no Jutsu: Advanced Bug Clone Skill_

Jounin Level Jutsu – Based on Difficulty

The user creates Clones completely consistent of bugs, and all can heal themselves with bugs.

_Doton Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu: Inner Decapitation_

Chuunin Level Jutsu

The user hides underground and grabs the legs of his/her victim, then pulls them under leaving their head above ground and vulnerable to a more deadly attack.

_Kikaichuu: Bug Host Skill:_

Genin Level Jutsu

The Aburame Clan are famed for their use of bugs in their Jutsu. When a child is born, their body is offered to insects, called Destruction Bugs, as a nest. The bugs feed and live off the Chakra which the body stores and in return the Ninja gets to control and command the bugs, using them as their primary fighting technique.

_Taiyuu Kikaichuu: Advanced Bug Technique_

Jounin Level Jutsu – Based on Difficulty

Shino's body becomes practically untouchable, because his entire body, up to his clothes equals… Bugs. 

_Konchuu Bakuhatsu: Bug Explosion_

Chuunin Level Jutsu

Explosion Bugs surround the opponent and… well… explode..

_Ekisu Konchuu: Extraction Bugs_

Chuunin Level Jutsu

Similar to Neji's Sanmai no Jutsu, the Extraction Bugs spread out towards their opponent to draw out Chakra and place it in their master.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jiroubou: Sound Shinobi**

_Gangeki: __Boulder__ Strike _

Chuunin Level Jutsu

An amazingly hard punch. A popular stand-alone strike for someone like Jiroubou, who can put a lot of weight and power behind simple TaiJutsu like this.

_Shoushou: Crushing Palm _

Chuunin Level Jutsu

A hard punch capable of cracking rock; a TaiJutsu particularly suited to Jiroubou as his enormous weight and strength allows him to pack a lot of power into simple martial arts. 

_Doton Kekkai Doroudoumu: Clay Prison _

Chuunin Level Jutsu

This Jutsu creates a dome of earth over the enemy, with a layer of Chakra between the layers of rock, than automatically regenerates when damaged, which makes escape very difficult. The user is also able to absorb the Chakra of the enemies trapped inside the Clay Prison. This Jutsu does have a weakness however, as the layer of Chakra inside is not distributed evenly, and so regeneration is slower at certain points, and the wall is weaker.

_Doton Doroku Gaeshi: Earth Flip ___

Jounin Level Jutsu – Based on Chakra Manipulation

This barrier type skill, created by hitting the ground extremely hard, causing a large chunk of earth to flip up, creating an effective barrier against most attacks.

_Doton Doryou Dango: Mud Cannonball_

Chuunin Level Jutsu

This Jutsu allows the user to lift a gigantic boulder from the earth which he then tosses as his enemy with tremendous force.

_Shishienjin: Four Man Purple Flame Array _

Jounin Level Jutsu – Based on Chakra manipulation

This Jutsu, which is done in co-operation with four people, creates a large cube shaped shield; a barrier which can surround a person or a battle. Any person who touches this barrier will burst into a purple flame.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sakon: Sound Shinobi**

_Houin Fuukoku: Dark Seal _

Jounin Level Jutsu – Based on Chakra manipulation

A Jutsu, performed after the Four Seals of the Dark Mist, which clamps seal notes to the top of a coffin to prevent it opening before the Curse Seal Level 2 coma is complete.

_Shishienjin: Four Man Purple Flame Array _

Jounin Level Jutsu - Based on Chakra manipulation

This Jutsu, which is done in co-operation with four people, creates a large cube shaped shield; a barrier which can surround a person or a battle. Any person who touches this barrier will burst into a purple flame.

_Taren Ken: Mach Punch _

Chuunin Level Jutsu

With this Jutsu the user throws dozens of punches at extremely high speed. It seems the secret to this Jutsu is Sakon's ability to replicate body parts in an instant.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kidoumaru: Sound Shinobi**

_Kumonenkin: Golden Spider Spikes_

Chuunin Level Jutsu

A Jutsu that turns Kidoumaru's natural spider webbing into weapons. Gold in appearance, they are stronger than steel and can be shaped to Kidoumaru's will. For example, he can make kunai-style throwing weapons and, when in Cursed Seal level 2 form, he seems to favour using this Jutsu to create a bow and arrows.

_Shishienjin: Four Man Purple Flame Array _

Jounin Level Jutsu - Based on Chakra manipulation

This Jutsu, which is done in co-operation with four people, creates a large cube shaped shield; a barrier which can surround a person or a battle. Any person who touches this barrier will burst into a purple flame.

_Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Summoning Skill _

Jounin Level Jutsu – Based on Chakra use

This Jutsu, using a contract, Seal, and the users' blood causes the manifestation of an animal. The type of animal is determined by the contract, and Seal preformed. The blood is used as a signature to make the contract, which can be written on a scroll or tattoo, valid. With this Jutsu, the user can summon varying sizes of the creature they have a contract with, all of which seem to be related.

Summon: Spiders

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tayuya: Sound Shinobi**

_Shishienjin: Four Man Purple Flame Array _

Jounin Level Jutsu - Based on Chakra manipulation

This Jutsu, which is done in co-operation with four people, creates a large cube shaped shield; a barrier which can surround a person or a battle. Any person who touches this barrier will burst into a purple flame.

_Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Summoning Skill_

Jounin Level Jutsu – Based on Chakra use

This Jutsu, using a contract, Seal, and the users' blood causes the manifestation of an animal. The type of animal is determined by the contract, and Seal preformed. The blood is used as a signature to make the contract, which can be written on a scroll or tattoo, valid. With this Jutsu, the user can summon varying sizes of the creature they have a contract with, all of which seem to be related.

Summon:

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Own Characters:**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OC: Dobei Heki: Stone Shinobi - Genin**

_Ishi Bunshin no Jutsu: Stone Clone_

Genin Level Jutsu

I don't think I have to explain myself, right?

_Nijuu Ishi Tanken: Double Stone Daggers_

Genin Level Jutsu

The user forms stone daggers to use as weapons in his hands.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OC: Mokito: Akatsuki**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OC: Aburame Sasori: Leaf Missing-nin - Akatsuki**

_Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Summoning Skill_

Jounin Level Jutsu – Based on Chakra use

This Jutsu, using a contract, Seal, and the users' blood causes the manifestation of an animal. The type of animal is determined by the contract, and Seal preformed. The blood is used as a signature to make the contract, which can be written on a scroll or tattoo, valid. With this Jutsu, the user can summon varying sizes of the creature they have a contract with, all of which seem to be related.

Summon: Dakats (Scorpion)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OC: Sukumi Tachi: Earth Missing-nin - Akatsuki**

_Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Summoning Skill_

Jounin Level Jutsu - – Based on Chakra use

This Jutsu, using a contract, Seal, and the users' blood causes the manifestation of an animal. The type of animal is determined by the contract, and Seal preformed. The blood is used as a signature to make the contract, which can be written on a scroll or tattoo, valid. With this Jutsu, the user can summon varying sizes of the creature they have a contract with, all of which seem to be related.

Summon: Umajiro (Armadillo)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OC: Doro Eidi: Sand/Wind Missing-nin - Akatsuki**

_Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Summoning Skill_

Jounin Level Jutsu – Based on Chakra use

This Jutsu, using a contract, Seal, and the users' blood causes the manifestation of an animal. The type of animal is determined by the contract, and Seal preformed. The blood is used as a signature to make the contract, which can be written on a scroll or tattoo, valid. With this Jutsu, the user can summon varying sizes of the creature they have a contract with, all of which seem to be related.

Summon: Oushu (Hawk)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OC: Sinobu Raidou: Thunder Missing-nin - Akatsuki**

_Dendou Bouffuu: Electric Storm_

Jounin Level Jutsu – Based on Chakra manipulation and damage amount

Hundreds of Lightning Bolts will descend from the sky, onto the opponent. This Jutsu uses up a lot of Chakra.

_Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Summoning Skill_

Jounin Level Jutsu – Based on Chakra use

This Jutsu, using a contract, Seal, and the users' blood causes the manifestation of an animal. The type of animal is determined by the contract, and Seal preformed. The blood is used as a signature to make the contract, which can be written on a scroll or tattoo, valid. With this Jutsu, the user can summon varying sizes of the creature they have a contract with, all of which seem to be related.

Summon: Yoku (Phoenix)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OC: Sarutobi Shigeru: leaf Shinobi - Genin**

_Fukyuu Hidari: Eternal Left_

Genin Level Jutsu

To the opponent, it will seem that the user will always be to his left. Of course… there's also an Eternal Right.

_Icchou Fukashi: Temporarily Invisibility_

Jounin Level Jutsu – Based on Chakra use

Shigeru becomes temporarily invisible to his opponent. This Jutsu uses up a lot of Chakra.

_Endoresu Kenro: Endless Path_

Chuunin Level Jutsu

Shigeru places his own Chakra on his opponent, to delude the opponent's senses. The opponent will think he/she is doing something, but in the end, he/she is doing nothing at all. In terms of moving forward or backward, that is. 

_Otori: Distraction_

Chuunin Level Jutsu

Shigeru leaves an after-image of himself as he himself appears elsewhere, ready to strike the opponent. Often combined with Icchou Fukashi.

_Sukashie no Jutsu: Transparent form_

Jounin Level Jutsu – Based on Chakra use

Shigeru is temporarily untouchable, as everything will go straight through him. This Jutsu uses up a lot of Chakra.

_Ikuta Zanzou_

Jounin Level Jutsu – Based on Chakra manipulation

The user attaches his/her own Chakra on him/herself. The Chakra pushes all other forms of Chakra away, or makes the user get away instantly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OC: Hatsu Heishou: Grass Missing-nin - Akatsuki**

_Hatsuiku Karamiau: Growth Entanglement_

Jounin Level Jutsu – Based on Difficulty

Using plants, weeds or even trees, the opponent will be completely stuck in them.

_Hatsuiku Sekisho: Growth Barrier_

Jounin Level Jutsu – based on Chakra manipulation

The user surrounds herself with an entire forest, if necessarily.

_Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Summoning Skill_

Jounin Level Jutsu– Based on Chakra use

This Jutsu, using a contract, Seal, and the users' blood causes the manifestation of an animal. The type of animal is determined by the contract, and Seal preformed. The blood is used as a signature to make the contract, which can be written on a scroll or tattoo, valid. With this Jutsu, the user can summon varying sizes of the creature they have a contract with, all of which seem to be related.

Summon: Manda (Snake)

_Doku Amaashi: Poisonous Rain_

Skill of the Summoning

Manda releases the toxic, the poison in his mouth, while towering high above his opponents.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OC: Teri Kinuta: Sound Missing-nin - Akatsuki**

_Hibiki Ayatsuri: Sound Manipulations_

Jounin Level Jutsu – Based on Chakra manipulation

All kinds of sound around the user will be used as a weapon.

_Teishuuha: Low Frequency Waves_

Jounin Level Jutsu – Based on Difficulty

Using a sound that can not even be heard by the keenest ears, the user will attack the opponent's hearing system, making him/her collapse if possible.

_Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Summoning Skill_

Jounin Level Jutsu – Based on Chakra use

This Jutsu, using a contract, Seal, and the users blood causes the manifestation of an animal. The type of animal is determined by the contract, and Seal preformed. The blood is used as a signature to make the contract, which can be written on a scroll or tattoo, valid. With this jutsu, the user can summon varying sizes of the creature they have a contract with, all of which seem to be related.

Summon: Ayeen (Hyena's)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OC: Ageru Tsumi: Stone Shinobi - Genin**

_Ishi Katame: Hardened Stone defence_

Genin Level Jutsu

Using Stone as an element, the user hardens his own body entirely, making it almost impossible to harm.

_Nijuu Maruishi: Double Boulders(Hands)_

Genin Level Jutsu

Dropping off his own hands, he forms them into massive boulders. He can control the boulders as if they were his own hands. And he can reach as far as he wants.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OC: Hyuga Dareda: Leaf Missing-nin - Akatsuki**

_Byakugan: White Eyes_

Bloodline Limit

This in an eye technique similar to Sharingan, which in fact the Sharingan developed from. This technique is unique to the advanced bloodline abilities of the Hyuga clan. The maximum field of vision with the Byakugan is approximately 360 degrees. In other words, a Byakugan user is able to see all his surroundings and he senses all of his opponent's attack. It also allows the user to see through things and Jutsu, but most impressive of al is its ability to see the Inner Coil System and Chakra Holes. Enabling them to attack their opponents inner organs or even stop the flow of their opponents Chakra.

_Hakkeshou Kaiten: The Heavenly Spin_

Bloodline Limit

This is Neji's defence and offence. At the exact moment he receives a blow he expels a large amount of Chakra from all the Chakra Holes of his body. With that Chakra, he stops the attack of the enemy and making his body spin like a top, he pushes them back with equal force. It is very difficult to control the Chakra expelled from the Chakra Holes and even Jounin are only able to use the Chakra from a certain part of the body in a Jutsu. But Neji, who mastered the Jyuken(Gentle Fist), is able to expel Chakra from his whole body and is able to defeat a physical attack with that alone. It could be said that it's even stronger than Gaara's Defense. Kaiten is the Hyuga Main Branch (Souke)'s Jutsu, in other words, it's the secret Jutsu that is passed on only to the next generation Hyuga successor by word of mouth. For Neji, a member of the Bunke to create it on his own is remarkable proof of his genius. 

_Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou: 64 Opening Points Attack_

Bloodline Limit

A collection of Gentle Fist TaiJutsu attacks that is designed to close all of the 64 Chakra Holes of the body, leaving the target completely incapable of using their Chakra. First, the user presses the first two points, then four, then eight, then sixteen, then thirty-two, followed by the final sixty-four attacks.

_Juin Jutsu: Curse Seal_

Jounin Level Jutsu – Based on Seal

A secret Ninjutsu passed on from generation to generation within the Hyuga Clan. It is put on members of the Branch House (Bunke) at a very young age. This Curse Seal is the unavoidable death that the Main House (Souke) imposes onto the Branch House. The secret Seal that the Souke uses easily destroys the brain nerves of the members of the Bunke. Killing them, it destroys any trace of the Byakugan.

_Senshin-Byakugan: Advanced_

Bloodline Limit

With this Advanced Byakugan, Dareda can predict the outcome of a fight between two Shinobis. For himself, he can see the shortest way to end a fight. Of course, he can also see when he's doomed to lose. But with the Senshin Byakugan, there is almost always a way to form a tactic to win.

_Kaunta-Kaiten: Special Counter Heavenly Spin_

Bloodline Limit

This Advanced Kaiten will completely protect the user and doubles the effort the opponent is making to hit him and making that hit power hit the opponent him/herself.

_Chakra Chuubu: Chakra Paralysis_

Genin Level Jutsu

From out of the Chakra Holes, the user uses Chakra to stop his opponent's Chakra flow. It can also nullify any Elementary Chakra Attack.

_Fuchi Chuubu: Surrounding Chakra Paralysis_

Jounin Level Jutsu – based on Chakra use

Performing Kaiten, he also performs Chakra Chuubu. This makes it an absolute defence.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OC: Seki Tanjou: Stone Shinobi - Genin**

_Ishifuchi Bakuhatsu no Jutsu: Surrounding Stone explosion_

Genin Level Jutsu – It doesn't do that much damage

This Jutsu creates massive stone walls around the opponent. The Stone walls will ultimately explode.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Heh, so here's the Jutsu list so far…. I'll be updating this one each time I update my story with a chapter. So if you don't understand a Jutsu, just look this chapter up. If you have any questions, Fire away!


	16. Rivalry Concluded

Naruto – The SERIES

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

A/N: Battles galore! But not only battles.. Oh, and for those interested, here's the English Japanese site I use: 

Leafs, branches, trees and even forests were being ignored as they moved towards their destination. They had been moving for quite some time. Neither of them spoke to each other as they advanced and it seemed it would remain that way for a long time. The white-haired man and the black-haired man both didn't seem to like each other very much. Their objective was to find Orochimaru and get rid of him. They were sent by Tsunade and were both honoured to have this task. This meant Tsunade considered them to be the strongest of the Leaf Village. 

'Jeez, he's so boring.. And so arrogant, I really dislike this guy… I just hope he won't get in the way of me killing that idiot, Orochimaru.' Jiraiya thought as he avoided a branch.

Hiashi Hyuga had his Byakugan activated as he was moving. He didn't really care for Jiraiya, as a matter of fact; he didn't think much of him. 'A Legendary SenNin.. I wonder how strong these legendary Nins are. I will dispose of Orochimaru and show Jiraiya that a Legendary nin is easily surpassed by a genius..'

"I have the Sound Village in my view. We'll arrive in 2 minutes."

Jiraiya nodded. 'I already knew we were close… He had to use his Byakugan to know where he is, but I already know the surroundings. If I didn't, I'd be at a disadvantage.'

"What, you just want to enter the village? Can't you locate Orochimaru?" Jiraiya asked.

Hiashi seemed to look all around him as his orbs moved, but shook his head.

"What about Kabuto? Grey-haired kid, with a pony-tail." 

Hiashi nodded. "There are several grey-haired kids. Maybe we just have to force all of them to talk."

Jiraiya shook his head. "It's best if we don't underestimate the village."

Hiashi shook his head. "I thought you were a Legendary Nin? Well, I'm an elite Hyuga and I can not be defeated by the Sound. Let's just attack, now it's important to just crush Orochimaru, especially now he can't use any Jutsu."

**There Where When is Now**

Chapter 15

'Now…' He sighed nervously. 'Now is the time to prove myself..' Rock Lee thought as he stared right at his current opponent. 

Narrowing his eyes, Neji felt just like he always felt. 'Weird.. even though this is a very important match to Lee, I don't feel any special emotion. Perhaps because I already know of the outcome.'

Aoba watched with a wry smile as the two stood defying each other. 'This will be pretty great to watch…' Aoba coughed once, demanding silence. The cheering crowd stopped cheering. "Let the match begin!"

'Byakugan!!' Neji activated his Byakugan and saw Lee's Chakra pumping through his body. 'He still has so little…'

Lee vanished from sight as he began to run around in a very high speed. But Neji didn't seem impressed, since he was smirking. 

"So, you're going for the speed attack now?" Neji said as Lee was running circles all around him. "It has no use. My Byakugan has already caught your movements, it already did from the moment you began moving. Speed is important, but it won't be the key to your victory…" Neji evilly grinned. "Sadly for you, you will never have or even see the key to my defeat."

Neji easily blocked a sudden fist, aimed at his head. 

"Pointless. Show me what you have learned, Lee. Show me all!" Neji yelled. Lee paused in his movements and had stopped right in front of Neji.

"Fine."

Neji shook his head as Lee threw the weights around his ankles away. "Increase your speed? That won't be enough."

Lee chuckled. "Fair enough." Lee removed his hand bands, which proved to be very heavy as they hit the ground.

Neji smiled. "So, you've increased your power?" Neji chuckled shortly. "Have more?"

Lee nodded as he began attacking. Neji, with his Byakugan activated saw what Lee was going to do. 'The Lotus already?'

Neji dodged the first foot and the second, but couldn't dodge the third attack, a fist from his right. Even though Neji could have activated his Kaiten, he didn't to see how strong Lee's hits were. 

Lee, with his left hand on his back and his right hand pointed out, ready to defend and attack, frowned. 'I dislike his eyes.. He could see I was going to use the Lotus, and so he prevented it.'

"Ok. Come on then.." Neji said, after shaking his head, to shake away the pain Lee had caused.

Lee smiled as he again moved in high speed. 'I'll just have to force him to feel. Full Speed!!'

Neji dodged fist after foot as Lee started attacking in crazy frenzy. Lee appeared to Neji's back and wanted to kick him hard in the back with his right foot. But Lee expected Neji to dodge it and so he used his left leg to 'catch' the dodging Neji. 

"Heh."

Lee's eyes widened as Neji quickly crouched and hit him in the leg Gentle-First Style. "Your left leg is a bit less active now…" Neji said with a big grin. Lee continued his assault with super fast punching combos. Neji smiled as he dodged the what seemed like hundred fists. "Your speed has indeed increased impressively. But as I mentioned before, with speed alone you won't beat me." 

Lee ignored Neji as he continued to try and punch him in the stomach or in the head. 'Damn! No matter how fast I try, he can see it.'

Lee jumped back to pause his attacks. "Heh… heh… So, have I improved?"

Neji closed his eyes. "As much as the next guy…"

Lee frowned and repeated his former attack. This time, though, he threw many Kunais with him to approach Neji for the assault. 

Neji smiled as he uttered.. "Kaiten!!"

And Lee was blown back to the spot he was standing on just before. As he looked up he saw that the Kunais he threw were all falling towards him as well. Lee quickly jumped away to avoid them.

"Do you understand, Lee? No matter how hard you try, you won't be able to lay a hand on me.."

"This is a very interesting match… Who do you think will win, Naruto?" Kakashi asked. 

Naruto looked up at his teacher, before looking back towards the battle. "I think Neji will win, Kakashi-sensei. Even if Lee would open those gates, I don't think Neji will be blown away by it. His eyes are incredible! I want to have them too!"

Kakashi smiled but also frowned. 'Heh.. That's what I felt like…' Kakashi paused as he turned towards his other student. "What about you, Sasuke?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the battle, with his Sharingan activated. "I don't know. They both seem to be strong, but I have only seen Lee in battle. I do not know how the Hyuga fights." Sasuke answered. 'But what the hell was that? He used Chakra to stop all attacks on him.. He called it Kaiten? Why couldn't I copy it with my Sharingan?'

Kakashi seemed to be reading Sasuke's thoughts. 'Eager… As eager as an Uchiha should be. Though the Uchiha is the most feared clan, the Hyuga is probably the strongest…'

"It's pretty impressive… He's clearly from the Branch House, but he does know the Hakkeshou Kaiten. And from his cocky posture, I bet he knows the 64-points Attack too. To think a kid from the Branch House would be developing the Main House's skills like this… The Main House must be pretty pissed." Dareda spoke to Itachi with a grin.

"I don't see why they had to separate the families.. Bloodline-Limits can't be copied… by anyone. Why bother making a Curse Seal? I say we should kill all of the Main House and let the Branch House live on. Just to see how strong the Hyuga's really are." Itachi said.

'That's the most I've heard him say ever..' Dareda glanced sideways at Itachi. "Yes, I feel the same way. And us two… we can probably do it too, Itachi.."

Itachi nodded. "And so the two strongest clans in the Konoha Village will fade away.."

Dareda narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean? The Branch House will survive, there really are now worries.."

Itachi shook his head. "Perhaps. But this way, the Hyuga clan will decrease its numbers. And clearly it will become stronger as well. But there's always one who wants to be the strongest, or maybe the leader. It will decrease its number even more…. Do you understand?"

Dareda looked down at Neji. "I don't know… You may be right." Dareda carefully looked at Itachi. 'Is that why the entire Uchiha clan was wiped out? Did you have to prove to everyone you were the strongest, Itachi?' He thought.

'That idiot will lose… Neji is at the same level as Naruto and I. There's no way anyone here can beat us..' Gaara thought as looked down into the arena. 'I wonder… how strong Neji has become..'

'Lee… Come on, you can do it. The way to defeat Neji is to open the gates and use the Heal gate over and over again.' Gai thought. He swallowed in shame as he began thinking again. 'It's weird… but I'm rooting for Lee, against Neji.. And Neji is my student as well.. Well, Neji doesn't need support from anyone.'

"I think you should forfeit. Even though you have worked hard, there is no way you can defeat me like that." Neji paused as he grinned. "Perhaps you should train harder."

Lee narrowed his eyes as he again approached Neji in high speed. Neji shook his head before easily dodging Lee's foot from behind. Neji even folded his hands. A fist was easily dodged by tilting the head to the side. Rock Lee desperately tried to hit Neji as he stood before him and sent punch after punch, which were blocked or dodged. And then Lee hit him in the face once, he tried to go for a second attack and put all his power into it as he moved his fist towards Neji's face. Lee's fist connected.

"Kaiten!!"

And Rock Lee was blown away by Neji's Heavenly Spin.

"It's useless. It's time to end this match.."

Rock Lee rose from the ground and decided it was time to open the first gate. 'Lotus won't work on Neji, since he expects me to attempt it. So I guess I'll just attack him.'

Neji narrowed his eyes. 'I see.. Guess I'll just have to improvise.' He thought with a smirk as he began to perform seals.

"Taiyuu Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Rock Lee looked confused as there were now five Neji's in front of him. And Neji started attacking..

Lee used his newfound speed to move from where he was standing to the other side of the arena in an instant. 'My speed is higher than Neji's, but even if he hits me once, it'll be over.' Lee started attacking one Neji at a time. With his new speed and power his chances of actually hitting Neji were higher. But, the opening of the First Gate also gave new problems. He would get tired a lot faster, and the Heal Gate takes a lot of Chakra. Even if Lee does succeed to activate the heal gate to heal himself several times, he would eventually run out of Chakra a lot faster. So Lee had to be fast in beating Neji, if he could. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No. We have to wait. Can you see from here?"

"Of course. Kabuto isn't among them. We'll have to move."

Hiashi looked at Jiraiya and nodded. "Do you have any idea where he could be? I don't want this to take too long."

'Jeez, what a nag.' Jiraiya thought, before he looked back at Hiashi. "Nope. Maybe we should split, ey?"

Hiashi closed his eyes. "Perhaps, but I don't know what he looks like."

Jiraiya sighed. "Grey-haired kid. Pony-tail. Glasses."

"There are more people that resemble that description. Can't you be more specific?" Hiashi asked, trying not to lose his patience.

Jiraiya closed his eyes and shook his head. "Afraid not. Guess you'll just have to force all the grey-haired kids to talk." Jiraiya stated with a smirk. "Since that was your suggestion before, it shouldn't be a problem, ey?"

Hiashi slightly gritted his teeth as he sensed the sarcasm drip from Jiraiya's voice.. "Very well. We split up." With that said, Hiashi vanished from sight.

Jiraiya smiled. 'Hmm, he needs to relax more. Now then, time to hunt…'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'It's perfect.'

The man, standing in the middle of a forest chuckled shortly as he vexed his arms and tightened his own biceps. 

'Succession.' 

The man chuckled wildly now… 

"Payback Time…"

He took off his glasses and threw them on the ground, ultimately crushing them with his foot. 

'Sorry, my apprentice…'

The man, with a grey ponytail, turned around and began walking back towards the Sound Village.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lee."

Lee narrowed his eyes. There was something about the way Neji spoke his name that he didn't like.

"The entire arena is within my field of Hakke."

Lee's eyes widened. He observed Neji's clones and saw that all of them had taken a spot in the arena and were performing the beginning sequence of the 64 Points Attack. 

"Yes, you too are within my field of Hakke. And there is nowhere to run."

Lee smiled. "You forget, my speed is very high now. I can easily dodge your attacks."

Neji frowned. "Fine, be like that.."

The Neji closest to Lee began approaching him in high speed. Lee jumped away into the Hakke field of another Neji and so he had to dodge again. This went on and on; Neji attacking and Lee jumping from one Neji to another. 

'Shit… There will be a slight pause in my movements if I want to open the Heal Gate. And I'm getting tired from opening the First Gate already… If Neji catches me… How will I do this?' Lee thought.

'Good, he's almost done for..' Neji thought.

As Lee dodged another Neji, he suddenly leaped up towards the crowd and landed on the sidewalls of the arena. He quickly attached Chakra to his feet so he could stick to the wall. But he had to be quick in activating the Heal Gate. Neji was already fast approaching..

'Nicely done… But this doesn't affect the outcome!'

Lee succeeded and quickly jumped away from three Neji's. As he landed on the ground again, he was faced with the two other Neji's. With his First Gate still activated, he still possessed greater power and speed. So he quickly attacked both Neji's.

The three Neji's on the sidewall watched how Lee dealt with them. They quickly descended from the wall to face Lee as well. 

Lee delivered a blow to Neji's temple and saw how Neji landed on the ground and vanished with a smoke cloud. The other Neji had already been beaten by a vicious kick in the jaw.

Lee turned to see the other three Neji's approach him. He looked mildly confused as he saw all three Neji's perform the same seals. But he hadn't seen these seals before. 

'This will be quite risky… but Lee is a bothersome opponent… It's ok to use a big amount of Chakra against him.'

All three Neji's announced the same Jutsu. "Rakurai no Jutsu!"

Kakashi frowned. 'That attack… it's almost as effective as the Chidori… but a lot easier to attack with… who taught him this skill?'

Sasuke meanwhile, copied the skill with his Sharingan…

'This technique, combined with the Byakugan… There will be no escape for Lee, even if he's fast..' Gai thought. 'But he did open the first gate..'

Lee's eyes widened as he saw little lightning sparks surround Neji's hands. He then saw the three Neji's split up, each taking a position around him. 

"This is your last chance… if you decline, you will receive pain.."

Lee rose his chin and stood proudly as he spoke. "I will never give up!!" Lee observed the Neji's around him. 'What is this attack?'

And then, one Neji suddenly shot off a lightning bolt from the palm of his hands. Lee was barely in time to dodge it, as he didn't expect it. As he rolled sideways he saw the lightning bolt soar past him and strike a tree in the area. The tree, of course, burned down. 'Dangerous… I'll have to keep my eyes open and keep dodging those… Thankfully, I have my speed on my side.'

"Don't bother attacking me now…" Neji began. "I've got my Opening Points Attack prepared. Oh, by the way, My attack will eventually hit you… Since I have the Byakugan.. But.. I already gave you a last warning." Neji finished with a smile.

Lee snorted as he began attacking Neji in very high speed. Neji rolled his eyes as he dodged the attack and tried to perform the Opening Points Attack. Lee quickly jumped away, though. That was when another Neji shot off another Lightning bolt. Lee was still jumping away from Neji's Opening Points Attack, but he quickly put his foot on the sidewall, since he was jumping towards the wall and launched himself away from the lightning bolt. 

"It seems luck is on your side…" Neji said. "But it is about time I start attacking…"

'Damn, I can shoot off only four Lightning bolts.. And my clones have six left combined, since one has already released two.. Well, time to release all of them..'

And that's when the lightning show began. Neji released Lightning Bolt after Lightning bolt and so did his clones. The real Neji finished with his four Lightning Bolts and wasn't happy Lee had managed to avoid all of them till now. His clones were still firing off Lightning Bolts, so he decided to approach Lee himself.

As Lee dodged the last Lightning Bolt, he let out a relieved sigh, but his eyes widened as Neji appeared right in front of him. And then Neji smirked as he started his Opening Points Attack.

"2 Hands!!" "4 Hands !!" "8 Hands!!" "16 Hands!!" "32 Hands!!" "64 Hands!!" 

As Lee lay on the ground, Neji quickly grabbed his foot and threw him in the air. 'Just a finishing touch…'

"Hyouketsu no Jutsu!"

As the Ice Beam struck Lee, he froze and fell down towards the ground.

Neji ran to catch the Ice block where Lee was now in. Inside the Ice block, you could see Lee was unconscious.

"End of this Match!! Winner: Hyuga Neji!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To think he would encounter someone like him here, in this Village. He was a bit surprised, but not really frightened. He was, after all, one of the stronger Shibobis in this existence. But his opponent right now was one of the stronger ones too.

"Are you…. Kabuto?"

Hiashi received a chuckle for an answer. 

"Yes….  and no.."

Hiashi narrowed his eyes. "Just tell me where I can find Orochimaru."

Another chuckle followed. 

"Well, you're standing right in front of him."

'I see… so he took this body now..'  Hiashi's eyes narrowed even more. "Why bother taking another body if you can't even use your hands?"

"What?" Orochimaru in Kabuto's body asked with a grin. "These… arms?" He said as he put both his arms up and cracked his knuckles…

Hiashi's eyes widened. "Wha…. How did you?"

Orochimaru tilted his head to the side. "Kabuto has a special body, you see… And now that special body is mine.. But.. what is a Leaf Elite Shinobi like you doing here? Do you have a death wish?"

Hiashi didn't change facial expressions. "I came here to kill you."

"Kill me?" Orochimaru chuckled shortly. "Can you?"

"Yeah, we can."

Orochimaru turned around and looked up in a tree. "Ah, Jiraiya…" Orochimaru said. 'Shit.. this might get a little hard..'

"Listen, Orochimaru. You're going to die here.. Orders from the Fifth Hokage."

"Is that so? Why isn't she here to kill me?" 

Jiraiya laughed a bit. "Well, she figured that me and the Hyuga here would be enough for you." 

Hiashi kept quiet. 'These two are both very strong… This battle will be quite big.. Let's just hope no Sound nins will interfere..'

Suddenly, Orochimaru leaped away from the two and was heading straight for the Sound Village…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The first round is done!!" Aoba screamed after Lee was carried away on a stretcher. "The next matches will be announced soon enough! First, you will all have a break!"

"Awesome!!" Naruto screamed as he heard the last announcement. "Uh… I could use a cup of Ramen.." He said while looking a little 'innocent' at Kakashi.

"Naruto.. You'll have to stay here, inside the arena, I don't think they sell Ramen here.." Kakashi said. "But I'm sure they have something for you to eat here."

Aoba folded his arms as he stood in the center of the arena. He watched Neji walk up the stairs. 'The ones that passed the first round are… Uzumaki Naruto, Temari, Akamichi Chouji, Kankurou, Gaara, Sarutobi Shigeru, Hyuga Neji and Uchiha Sasuke.. The next round will definitely be exciting..'

"They get a break?! What's that all about?! When I took the Chuunin Exam, I didn't get a break! We're going soft on them!" Tsunade screamed, making the head of the IshiKage turn. Tsunade didn't even notice as she continued on about how the Genins don't deserve a break right now.

'Heh, this is better than I thought. That last technique I copied might come in handy.. My next match is against the Hyuga.. He's pretty strong, to beat Lee like that..' Sasuke thought as he followed Kakashi and Naruto towards a place where they could eat.

'Uchiha Sasuke… Finally I can see what an Uchiha can do.. A battle where the outcome is still unclear.. I don't really like that..' Neji thought as he arrived where Gai stood.

"Nicely done… Neji." Gai said. 

Neji smiled. 'Heh… his precious little doll has been beaten.. He's torn apart by it.. How foolish, really..'

'I will have another boring match…' Gaara thought. 'Sarutobi Shigeru..' Gaara glanced at Shigeru, who was following behind Sasuke. 'Weakling..'

'Oh man… the guy I'm up against next is no push-over… He's straight out dangerous…' Shigeru thought as he recalled Gaara's Suna Shuurajou. 'Why me?'

"Oy!! OY!! This is no good food!!" Naruto screamed, ignoring the look the bartender gave him. 

"Shut up, you total idiot. Just eat, you need to if you want to win the next match." Sasuke said as he suddenly stood next to him.

"Sasuke.. So, don't you feel bad that you fought one match less than everyone else, ey? I bet you do! Hehe! I so kicked my opponent's ass!! Did you see? Did you see?" Naruto ranted.

"Yeah, I saw. So, I noticed Gaara has gotten a lot stronger.. But.. is it safe? I mean, you know about that monster.." Sasuke suddenly let out.

Naruto grinned widely. "Nah, that's okay! Gaara can control it now! And…" Naruto hesitated in telling any more. 'Wait a minute… if I tell about Pervert-SenNin and how he sealed that monster in Gaara… I might have accidentally slipped out a little about me too.. It's best as it is now..' Naruto, ignoring Sasuke's curious look, looked at Kakashi. 'Does Kakashi know?'

'What is that idiot doing? In the middle of an explanation, he falls silent and looks away.' Sasuke thought.

"Oy, we don't have all day.. order food, eat and get ready again, ok?" Kakashi suddenly said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Damn, that lecherous snake's escaping! I can't believe how cowardly he is acting!' Jiraiya thought as he and Hiashi were both pursuing Orochimaru. 'But we have to stop his movements before he arrives in the Sound Village.'

Suddenly, Orochimaru, who was jumping in quick pace in front of them, turned his head and slipped his tongue out, grabbing Hiashi by the leg and throwing him down towards the ground. Orochimaru then released a fire blast towards Jiraiya, who easily dodged it. 

Jiraiya noticed Hiashi's return behind him as he continued following Orochimaru. 'I bet that Hyuga is quite pissed for being thrown away like that.'

'How dare he…'

Jiraiya suddenly performed a seal. "Hyouketsu no Jutsu!!" He aimed the Ice Beam up ahead of Orochimaru, thus creating an Ice wall in front of Orochimaru, who now quickly jumped towards the left, to get around the Ice wall. Jiraiya had at least decreased the distance between him and Orochimaru. So now he could attack with Kunais. So he began throwing them.

Hiashi activated his Byakugan and immediately noticed something. "Jiraiya! We have 2 minutes before we reach the Sound Village at this rate!"

Jiraiya nodded as he narrowed his eyes and prepared to throw more Kunais and Shurikens.

"Wait, Jiraiya! He's attacking!" Hiashi yelled as he saw the Chakra being summoned by Orochimaru with his Byakugan.

Jiraiya smiled. "I know."

"Senei Yashuu!!"

'What a weird attack…' Hiashi thought as he saw Jiraiya dodge several snakes that came from Orochimaru's/Kabuto's sleeves. 

'Time for my distance attacks..' Jiraiya thought. "Rakurai no Jutsu!" Jiraiya suddenly smiled. "Kanrishakai.."

'What?' Orochimaru thought as he heard what the attack was. 'Kanrishakai? He can control it?'

Jiraiya shot off two lightning bolts, and thanks to the revised version 'Kanrishakai', Jiraiya can now control the movements of the lightning bolt.

Orochimaru dodged the two lightning bolts nonetheless. Although they were controlled by Jiraiya, Orochimaru wasn't stupid and simply jumped away from the Lightning bolts, but to do so, he had to jump back, towards Jiraiya and Hiashi. And now he couldn't go to the Sound Village without passing Jiraiya and Hiashi first.

'I see..' Orochimaru chuckled. "So, you force me into a fight now, ey? Fine, then I will show you two what I have gained thanks to Kabuto…."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC..

A/N: Teehee… I liked writing this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. For the next chapter, of course I will resume with the battles of the Chuunin Exam. The battle Jiraiya and Hiashi versus Orochimaru(+Kabuto) will be quite enjoyable to write as well.. I hope you're not mad at me for making Orochimaru take Kabuto's body to heal his arms. I will explain in the next chapter how that was possible, by the way, so don't worry. Any questions? Oh, about Kanrishakai, it means controlled. And Rakurai means Lightning Bolt… So in other words, Jiraiya did a Controlled Lightning Bolt Attack. Pretty nifty, that's what I think about it. Oh well, signing off! I'll be updating some of my other stories before I start on the next chapter of this story. Lately I haven't been paying much attention on my other fics… Time to change that…

Farewell.


	17. Struck by Realization

Naruto – The SERIES

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A/N: For some weird reason the link to the English-Japanese site didn't show in the previous chapter.. -_-', My bad, I guess.. Oh well, here it again: , oh and just to be sure, here it is again: , but with three w's, of course, but you understood that already, of course.

**There Where When is Now**

Chapter 16

All Genins that were participating in the Chuunin Exam were eating. The Jounins were simply watching their students, some giving them advice. Kakashi, with his hands in his pockets, simply stood, staring ahead of him with an almost bored look on his face. Gai was standing behind Neji, who looked bored as well. Asuma was sitting next to Chouji, with a big smile on his face. Baki, the Sand Jounin who lead Gaara, Kankurou and Temari, had a smile on his face; he had a lot less worries ever since the war between the Sound and the Leaf. 

Meanwhile, two Genins were eating an extraordinary amount of food.

"Oy, where is my next plate!!" The first screamed.

"Yeah!! I'm almost finished with this plate!!" The second agreed.

Hatake Kakashi and Asuma Sarutobi sweat dropped as they stared at their students, Uzumaki Naruto and Akamichi Chouji. 

"Oy, dropout! You have ten more minutes before it begins again. You better not eat too much." Sasuke calmly stated as he stood behind Naruto, together with Shigeru. 

"I never knew anyone could eat that much.." Shigeru said as he stared at Chouji and Naruto.

Gaara, Kankurou and Temari had already finished eating and were walking towards the waiting room above the arena.

'I'm up against Naruto next. He beat a fully transformed Gaara.. How can I beat him then?' Temari thought. 'It's not really fair that people like Naruto and Gaara are participating..' Temari pouted. 

'I hope that fatso eats too much, than I will have an easy match laid out for me.' Kankurou thought as he watched how Chouji, next to Naruto, ate as much as he could.

Shigeru glanced at the red-haired Gaara. 'He's my next opponent… I have to give it all I've got against a guy like him… I guess it's time to use my Kinjutsu..'

'Uchiha Sasuke… I wonder how his Sharingan will cope against my Byakugan…' Neji thought as he stared at Sasuke.

Sasuke stared back at Neji with a smile. 'Hyuga Neji… He's strong alright.. His Byakugan doesn't seem to drain too much Chakra, while my Sharingan does… I'll have to finish him off as quick as possible…'

Kakashi observed it all around him, with his hands in his pockets. 'There will be some interesting matches up next..' Kakashi glanced at the crowd. 'But I still can't help but think that something is wrong here…' Kakashi glanced suspiciously at the crowd.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wind whispered throughout the trees as it passed the three Shinobis that were standing, ready to hit one another. 

'Tch, this might get tough. From what I have seen from that Kabuto brat, Orochimaru might be a lot stronger now. Kabuto did give Tsunade a hard time, and Tsunade is no push-over… Orochimaru could quite possibly deal with Tsunade easily…' Jiraiya thought as he narrowed his eyes at Orochimaru. 'I hope Hiashi is good… cause it's best if we kill Orochimaru here, right now. He has his arms back and has acquired a new fighting style. The medical type..'

'His entire body is protected by Chakra.. He's a medical expert, but I thought Orochimaru wasn't specialised in the medical field at all… than it must be because of that Kabuto. I guess I'll be forced to use the advanced Hyuga fighting style… I never thought I had to use it again..' Hiashi thought. 'But he's medical Shinobi too, now, he might even be able to heal himself after an attack like the 64 Point Attack.. this could get very tough..'

'Heh… they're afraid, I can smell it… I feel great, I can use my Jutsu's again… It's time to deal with these two morons…' Orochimaru thought as he brought his hands before his face. "Sanjuu Dokuhebi!!"

With that said, three long poisonous snakes appeared from Orochimaru's sleeves and shot forwards at enormous speed. 

Jiraiya knew the move and easily leaped skywards. 

Orochimaru smiled as he heard Hiashi utter the familiar words.

"Kaiten!!"

Orochimaru immediately sped forward, the three snakes had already vanished and Orochimaru was now spinning circles around Hiashi, in the same direction Hiashi was performing his Heavenly Spin. 

Orochimaru could still use his snake-like body, even if he was now in Kabuto's body. He had wrapped himself around Hiashi during Hiashi's Kaiten. Hiashi was very surprised to see himself trapped like this. Before Hiashi could release Chakra from all his points in his body, Orochimaru squeezed him. 

"What's wrong, Hyuga?" Orochimaru asked with a grin. Hyuga tried everything to breathe. Orochimaru squeezed harder, until Jiraiya landed on the ground again and created one clone of himself. One Jiraiya grabbed Orochimaru's feet and the other simply punched Orochimaru's face hard, which was right about to bite Hiashi in the neck. 

Orochimaru easily kicked Jiraiya away and landed on the ground again.

"You've managed to land one punch on me… I landed a kick on you and I almost squeezed the Hyuga to death. I think I'm winning this…" Orochimaru said, chuckling.

"Hanrinezumi!" Jiraiya suddenly screamed as his long white hair grew and surrounded him. His hair hardened and the spikes were dangerously sharp. Jiraiya launched himself towards Orochimaru in a fast pace.

Orochimaru gritted his teeth as he quickly stepped to the side. 'Shit! His speed is still faster than mine!' Orochimaru watched as Jiraiya turned and approached him again. 'If those spikes hit me I'm done for..' Orochimaru glanced at Hiashi, who was on his knees, trying to catch his breath. 'I'll get rid of him first..'

Jiraiya roared past the dodging Orochimaru again and saw that Orochimaru jumped towards Hiashi. Jiraiya quickly undid his transformation. "Hiashi! Heads up!!"

Hiashi looked up to see Orochimaru right in front of him. 

"Hi.." Orochimaru greeted, before planting a kunai right in Hiashi's gut. "You're getting old, Hyuga… To think you needed that much time to recover.." Orochimaru's eyes widened as he saw that his Kunai was stopped by a small barrier of Chakra, right in front of Hiashi's stomach. 'Shit…'

Orochimaru couldn't dodge the fist that was planted on his ribs. Orochimaru landed a few feet away from Hiashi. "Ugh… smart.. However.." Orochimaru showed his glowing hand and planted it on his chest. "I'm not that easily hurt…" And so he recovered himself. 

Hiashi sighed. "I underestimated you… I will not do so again. Next time I will damage every little bit that keeps your heart together." Hiashi said ever so calmly.

Jiraiya smiled. "Well, here we go again!"

"Hanrinezumi!!" Jiraiya performed the same seal again.

Orochimaru groaned. "The same thing again?!" Orochimaru jumped over the quickly rolling Jiraiya. 'The tricky apart of that attack is, when his eyes catch me when he's close, he can let his spikes grow and hit me anyway. It's good to know where his eyes are in that mess of hair..'

As Orochimaru landed he dodged Hiashi's fist, and shot a fist at his face himself. Orochimaru deliberately let the fist miss, to reveal three Kunai's at his elbow, which scratched Hiashi's cheek. Hiashi gritted his teeth as he felt the metal dig into his cheek. He quickly kicked Orochimaru on the right knee and tried to hit Orochimaru again. Orochimaru quickly blocked by grabbing Hiashi by the elbow.

"Kaiten!!"

'Shit..' Orochimaru thought as he was swung away by the Heavenly Spin. As he was still flying in the air because of the Kaiten, he noticed that Jiraiya was pursuing him in his Hedgehog state. 'Shit.. this is too troublesome..' 

Orochimaru landed on his back and quickly rolled back on his feet, to jump to the side to avoid Jiraiya. 'His eyes are on the front now.. But there's no way I can physically attack Jiraiya now…'

Hiashi suddenly appeared several feet before Orochimaru. "Senshin…… Byakugan!!"

Orochimaru's eyes widened. "What… Senshin? What the hell is up with your eyes? They don't look like the Byakugan…"

Hiashi closed his eyes and smiled. "This is the Senshin-Byakugan… An advanced Byakugan pair of eyes… Right now, I'm the only one who knows the Senshin-Byakugan. As with the Uchiha clan, there's only one who knows the Mange-Sharingan. The Senshin-Byakugan shows me the easiest way to win…" Hiashi narrowed his eyes. "Unfortunately.. you don't seem to have any weaknesses on your body… but calculating with the fact that Jiraiya is on my side… I have figured out a way already.."

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes. 'What…. He has found a way to beat me? Those eyes..!' Orochimaru stared straight at a pair of light blue eyes, as the Hyuga's eyes usually were. But the veins around them, the usual Byakugan, were blood red. The little beams inside the eyes were dark purple. 

"Jiraiya!"

Jiraiya had already changed back as he, too, was interested in the Senshin-Byakugan. 'The Hyuga clan is truly powerful…'

"Surround Orochimaru with Shadow Clones." Hiashi ordered.

Jiraiya frowned, and then shrugged. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!" 

"This is your big idea?" Orochimaru said, chuckling.

Hiashi ignored him and turned to Jiraiya once more. "Jiraiya, hold me." Hiashi said, with a faint blush.

Jiraiya's eyes widened. "Uh… excuse me? What did you say?"

"Don't think that this doesn't embarrass me either! Just grab me, ok?" Hiashi said, being quite annoyed. 'To think I have to resort to this..'

Jiraiya did, reluctantly, hold Hiashi, with his right hand on Hiashi's left arm and his left hand on his right arm. 'He'd better have a good reason for this..'

'Okay, he can't escape because he's surrounded by Jiraiya's Shadow Clones… Now I have to surround Jiraiya with my own Chakra and perform the Kaiten. He won't get hurt this way. Then I tell him my plan, so Orochimaru won't be able to hear what I got planned.'

"Kaiten!!"

Jiraiya's eyes widened. "H-Hey!! What the H-Aaahhh!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, you see that? That Jounin's got some good senses on him."

"Yes. It's Copy Ninja Kakashi."

"What? You mean, he is the one with the one Sharingan eye?"

Itachi nodded. "Yes.. but he is of no concern, I have easily beaten him before."

Dareda nodded. "I see… but, what are we going to do now? Are we going to wait for this Chuunin Exam to end?"

Itachi nodded. "Yes. After that, we'll capture Naruto and Gaara.."

"Hmm, those two seem to be the strongest in this Chuunin Exam. But what is Akatsuki planning to do with them?" Dareda wondered out loud.

"Probably trying to get control over the demons inside of them. But… I can see a clear rivalry between Naruto and… Sasuke.." Itachi narrowed his eyes as he saw Naruto and Sasuke talk to each other at the table where Naruto was eating. "I may have some plans for my own…"

Dareda frowned. "First, we need to find a way to destroy the Hyuga Curse Seal.."

Itachi suddenly smiled. "I'm sure it's in the Forbidden scroll…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aoba had called all contestants of the Chuunin Exam together and told the crowd the second round was beginning.

"Alright! First up, Uzumaki Naruto! And Temari!!"

Naruto and Temari stared each other down. 

"Good luck… Temari-chan." Naruto said, before taking a fighting stance.

Temari looked puzzled at first, but smiled afterwards. "Good luck to you too, Naruto-kun."

"Begin Match!!"

Temari immediately created a whirlwind with her fan and made it surround her. 'Good, now he can't attack me..'

Naruto stared at the whirlwind that was protecting Temari. He smiled, created four Shadow Clones and made them attack Temari. He smiled as all four of them failed in their mission and vanished in smoke by one simple touch from the whirlwind.

Naruto then performed the same seal again, this time creating about fifteen clones and he made all of them throw Kunais at Temari. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw that the Kunais were deflected to where it came from. All Shadow Clones were again defeated. 

"You can't attack me now, Naruto!" Temari chuckled. "Kamaitachi!!"

Naruto leaped towards the walls, avoiding one of Temari's wind attacks. 'What do I do? What do I do?'

Naruto saw which way the whirlwind was rotating and decided to use a whirlwind of his own, rotating the other way. "Gufuu no Jutsu!"

Temari narrowed her eyes within her own whirlwind and stepped out of the whirlwind after seeing that Naruto's whirlwind was stronger. Naruto's and Temari's whirlwinds collided and cancelled each other out. After she stepped out she immediately released another Kamaitachi towards Naruto, who didn't even notice that Temari had stepped out, so he was directly hit. 

Naruto was now inside Temari's Kamaitachi, receiving the full attack. Parts of his clothes were ripped. Naruto was turning around with the Kamaitachi and couldn't really perform any seals. The scratches on his face started bleeding, and through the rips on his clothes the wounds started bleeding as well. 

Naruto released a little bit of Kyuubi Chakra to heal the wounds, but he was still inside the Kamaitachi. The rotating slowed down and ultimately stopped. Naruto landed on his feet, completely unharmed.

Temari frowned. 'What..? How? Why isn't he hurt?'

Naruto chuckled as he again took on a fighting stance. 

Kakashi chuckled. 'Heh, to think he could use Kyuubi Chakra to heal himself. That's pretty impressive..' Kakashi looked down at his student. 'He's growing more rapidly by the day.. it won't take long before he can take on even me…'

Sasuke looked puzzled. He chose not to use his Sharingan, since it would prove very important in the upcoming battle. But he was sure there was no way Naruto could come out of Temari's Kamaitachi unharmed. Sure, he had some rips in his clothes, but there was no single wound. 'Naruto..? What's going on?'

Baki frowned. 'Who's that kid? He's pretty good.. He was also in the Sand Village when that man attacked me..' Baki thought as he recalled how Itachi had easily beaten him. 

Gaara narrowed his eyes at the fight. 'Naruto will win..' Gaara tilted his head slightly. 'Just… don't hurt my sister too much..' Gaara was confused why he thought thoughts like that, but he didn't really mind it.

Naruto smiled as he performed yet again a new set of seals, after he adjusted his own Chakra a bit. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!!"

Temari's eyes widened, as did several others throughout the arena.

Before Naruto stood a toad, a little larger than Naruto, on two feet.

Naruto grinned. "Meet GamaSuma!" Naruto recalled when he had first used GamaSuma against another. It was in the Forest of Death, against the Stone Genin he had beaten.

Kakashi's eye widened a great deal. 'What..? He can summon? And not only that, he adjusted his own Chakra so he would summon this toad… I didn't know he could do this.. I've never seen this toad before..'

Tsunade frowned. "Heh, he summons a warrior toad, ey? This toad is too much for the girl, but it's a lot weaker than GamaBunta. Still.. it's probably the second strongest.. Naruto's growing really strong.."

Neji frowned. 'Since when could he do this? It's getting more difficult by the day to beat Naruto… But I'm keeping up..'

Sasuke's eyes were also widened. 'So, he can really summon..' Sasuke recalled the fight between Naruto and Gaara in the forest, where Naruto had summoned GamaBunta.

"Oy, GamaSuma! Try to hold back, ok?"

Temari felt insulted as Naruto screamed that. She immediately released a "Kamaitachi!!" towards the Toad.

The Toad grabbed the sword that hung by his side and slashed, creating a wind blast of his own, which cancelled Temari's out.

Temari's eyes widened as the wind blast continued on its way towards her. She quickly dug to the side and saw the wind blast make a big impact on the wall.

Naruto grinned as he performed his favourite seal. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!! I'm going to help out!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok, I'm doing this so Orochimaru can't hear my plan.."

Jiraiya, who was trying to get used to the spinning sensation within the Kaiten, nodded.

"Ok, when you use your Hanrinezumi, you roll your entire body right?"

Jiraiya nodded.

"Ok, instead of rolling your body, why don't you just walk and let your hair rotate around you, that way, you can always see your enemy." Hiashi suggested suddenly.

Jiraiya nodded again. "Heh, that's quite the solution.. And here I thought you had this major plan which meant remembering a lot of things."

Hiashi didn't respond as he continued. "As you do your attack then, I will try and hit the vital areas on his body while he's too busy with you… Now let's go, my Kaiten's over."

As they stopped spinning they saw a huge snake in front of them. 

Orochimaru, on the top of the head of the snake, grinned. "Hello, meet Manda…" He said, to Hiashi, since Jiraiya already knew Manda….

Jiraiya's clones were apparently all defeated already.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura-chan! Naruto is full of surprises! Since when did he become like this?!" Ino asked as she sat beside Sakura, as a member of the crowd.

Sakura shook her head. "I don't know… I guess he improved when he received that mission with.. what was his name.. Jiraiya?" Sakura watched the Toad and Naruto in the arena. 'Tsunade told me he could summon… he really has a big amount of Chakra..' Sakura remembered the training Tsunade gave her. She knew how to summon already, but she lacked Chakra. She just didn't have enough yet. 'You're strong…. Naruto..'

'Naruto-kun… I.. I enjoy watching you fight like this.' Hinata thought as she observed the battle. 'I wonder… what that red Chakra was that you used when you were caught in that whirlwind…'

Temari used Kamaitachi after Kamaitachi, which were all destroyed after a single slash of GamaSuma's sword. On top of that, she still had to dodge GamaSuma's wind blasts and Naruto was getting ready to attack her as well.. 'No… this is too much for me…'

GamaSuma suddenly released his long tongue and grabbed Temari by the feet. Two Naruto's quickly grabbed her fan. GamaSuma swung Temari to the other side of the arena. 

"What can you do without your fan?" One Naruto screamed.

Temari smiled. "Well, it's nice of you to line up all your clones like that." Temari performed seals unknown to Naruto. "Sabaku Fuurou!!"

All the Naruto's clones' eyes widened as they saw the sand underneath them, the sand where they were standing on, engulf them all. Only a few, including the real Naruto, managed to escape from the gigantic sand wave that had just swallowed a few Naruto's.

Four Naruto's were left. "That was… dangerous.." One Naruto said to another. "No kidding, I almost died back there.."

"Hey! Pay attention, you idiots!!" The real Naruto said as he spoke to the two talking clones. The other clone simply nodded his head.

GamaSuma rushed forward towards Temari, Temari also started moving towards her fan, which one of the clones had dropped. 

Temari was interrupted however as three Shadow Clones appeared before her and started attacking her. The real Naruto, meanwhile created more Shadow Clones and GamaSuma was watching it all. 

Naruto smiled as he looked at GamaSuma. 'heh, I bet he thinks.. '_What am I doing here? Naruto doesn't even need me to beat the girl._' Or something like that.. oh well..' Naruto nodded at GamaSuma, and then GamaSuma vanished with puff of smoke. 'Time to finish off.'

"Taiyuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!"

Temari's eyes widened as the entire arena was filled with Naruto clones. 'Jeez… I can't even see where my fan is…' Temari groaned.

"I give up."

Aoba smiled. 'That Naruto kid did this on purpose and forced her to give up… It seems he dislikes hitting girls…'

"Winner: Uzumaki Naruto!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Orochimaru!! Are these two giving you a hard time?! You're getting weaker by the day!!" Manda screamed. "These two insects aren't worth my time!!"

"So, uh, Hiashi… what do you see with your eyes now?" Jiraiya asked as he stared at the snake and Orochimaru.

Hiashi also stared. "We're doomed… That snake is extremely strong!"

Jiraiya smiled. "Well, time to even it out a bit then.. Just try figuring out a way to win with your eyes!" Jiraiya performed the familiar seals and put his hand on the ground. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!!"

And then, there was GamaBunta, face to face with Manda. "Oy, Jiraiya!" GamaBunta stared before him. "And Manda and Orochimaru! Again!"

"Ah, the Toad again! I can't wait to feel you in my stomach!!" Manda yelled as he showed GamaBunta his razor-sharp teeth. 

Jiraiya chuckled. "Gimme some oil, GamaBunta!"

GamaBunta chuckled. "Coming right up!"

"Baisuu Keiyu Katon!!" GamaBunta released large waves of oil from out of his mouth and Jiraiya gave them a Fire touch.

Orochimaru gritted his teeth and held on for dear life as Manda got a move on and avoided the huge Flame Balls.

"You missed, you ugly Toad!!" Manda rose towards the sky as he towered above GamaBunta. "Doku Amaashi!!"

Hiashi saw with his Byakugan eyes what Manda was doing. 'What a horrible attack…' Hiashi immediately ran away.

From out of Manda's mouth, green-yellowish liquid came dripping.  Manda moved his head to let the liquid drop in every direction.

'So, this is his infamous Poison Rain..' Jiraiya thought. 'We can do only one thing..' 

GamaBunta jumped backwards with an humongous leap. 'Damn, now we're really far away from him… Shit! I forgot about Hiashi!'

Hiashi avoided the huge drops of poison liquid that was landing all around him. The ground, bushes and the trees immediately melted away as a drop landed on them. 'This Forest is doomed…'

"GamaBunta, let's give that snake a good fire attack now!" Jiraiya screamed.

GamaBunta 'puked' out a huge stream of oil, which was heading straight for Manda. 

"Katon!!" Jiraiya screamed and aimed the fire so it wouldn't touch the ground. 'Let's just hope Hiashi is on the ground now..'

The huge cloud of fire collided hard on Manda's entire body. 'I bet Manda's using his skin melting technique again… Gotta keep me eyes open..'

"What great attacks… These two are truly legendary.." Hiashi spoke out loud as he was resting against a burned up tree and surrounded by melted ground. 'My Senshin-Byakugan shows me I should stay out of this battle…'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aoba smiled. 'I don't know who's going to be the winner in this next match…' Aoba faced the waiting room. "Alright! Akamichi Chouji and Kankurou! Get down here now!!"

As Chouji and Kankurou jumped down, a grinning Naruto arrived in the waiting room, together with a sulking Temari. 

"Good job, Naruto." Kakashi commented. 

Sasuke stared at Naruto for a few seconds, before turning his gaze back at the arena. 'That idiot… when did he become this strong?'

Temari stood next to Gaara and watched how Kankurou stood in front of Chouji in the arena. "You …. Fought well, Temari."

Temari, with a look of surprise, turned to Gaara. "Uh… T-Thanks, Gaara!"

Gaara didn't react. "Let's see how… our brother will fight."

Temari nodded. 'Gaara…. He's changed so much now..' Temari turned to Naruto, who was talking to Kakashi a bit about his match. 'Thanks to Naruto…. Thank you, Naruto-kun..'

"Alright, Begin Match!!"

Chouji immediately expanded his right arm and planned on hitting Kankurou in one go. Kankurou duck and let the huge arm swing by. He immediately sped forward towards Chouji.

Chouji, in the meantime, expanded his stomach, and this way, bumped Kankurou backwards. 

Kankurou gritted his teeth. 'Damn fatso..'

Suddenly, Chouji felt his legs pulled beneath them and he was swung in circles around the arena. 'What….' "Aaahhh!!"

Kankurou smiled. "I've attached my Chakra strings to your body… Right now, I can control your body." 

With that said, Chouji was ruthlessly rammed in the nearest wall with extreme force. 'Ai, that had to hurt…' Kankurou thought as he winced.

'A true puppet master..' Aoba thought as he narrowed his eyes to slits and then he could see the blue Chakra strings. 'He's pretty good…'

Chouji was roughly pulled out of the wall again and Kankurou started swinging Chouji around again, this time slamming hard into the ground. 

'Chouji… hurry up and get a hold of yourself… you're losing!' Shikamaru thought as he nervously watched the battle.

"Chouji!! Get your fat-ass off the ground, you fat-ass!!" Ino screamed at the top of her lungs. "You lazy fatso!!"

Shikamaru's eyes widened as he heard Ino scream. 'Oh man… she used the taboo word three times…' He turned back to Chouji and grinned. 'That will surely piss him off…'

Kankurou roughly forced Chouji back on his feet as he controlled the Chakra strings. And then, Kankurou himself was pulled hard towards Chouji. 'What the ..!?'

The next thing Kankurou saw, was Chouji's fist. 

"Ha! Your technique can be used against you!!" Chouji had pulled Kankurou's strings towards himself and forced Kankurou to flail towards him. 

Kankurou immediately cut the Chakra strings and rose from the ground, facing Chouji once again. "Ok, then. I won't be so careless next time.."

Chouji's ears twitched as he heard movement behind him. He turned and found himself face to face with Karasu, Kankurou's doll. Chouji planned on delivering a blow, but stopped himself as he saw that the doll was releasing a purple gas from out of his mouth. 

'That's… poison gas…!' Chouji immediately leaped away from the doll, only to be intercepted by Kankurou, who punched him back towards the doll. Chouji, who landed in the cloud of smoke Karasu had created, hold his nose and mouth and had his eyes closed. He ran as fast as he could, away from the poison cloud.

Kankurou smiled. "Oy, you forgot to cover your ears…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC..

A/N: Ok, this chapter's finished! I'm still quite indecisive about who's going to be the winner between Chouji and Kankurou. But that'll be solved. And then there's the Jiraiya and Hiashi versus Orochimaru fight. It'll be difficult to decide how to end that fight as well. But no real worries, I got some major plans… but this story will grow dark in about four or five chapters. I mean, come on, Itachi's up to something and Orochimaru has his hands back…

Oh well, I'm signing off! I'm going to work on the next chapter of 'A Maelstrom', Farewell!!

Oh, and Happy Christmas Everyone!!

TokehGecko


	18. Let Pride be your Guide

Naruto – The SERIES

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N: Well, I sort of got Writer's Block for my other stories… so I began working on this one.. -_-'

Chouji's ears twitched as he heard movement behind him. He turned and found himself face to face with Karasu, Kankurou's doll. Chouji planned on delivering a blow, but stopped himself as he saw that the doll was releasing a purple gas from out of his mouth. 

'That's… poison gas…!' Chouji immediately leaped away from the doll, only to be intercepted by Kankurou, who punched him back towards the doll. Chouji, who landed in the cloud of smoke Karasu had created, hold his nose and mouth and had his eyes closed. He ran as fast as he could, away from the poison cloud.

Kankurou smiled. "Oy, you forgot to cover your ears…"

**There Where When is Now**

Chapter 17

Chouji's eyes widened as he heard the words come out of Kankurou's mouth. He swallowed and tried to confirm his entire body was still working as it should. As he did, he didn't feel like something was wrong. He frowned at the grinning Kankurou. 'The effect of his attack must come later, then. I guess it's time to finish it off before I feel the poison…'

Kankurou grinned at the hesitating Chouji. 'Damn… To be quite honest, the poison Karasu released can't get inside the body through the ears. So this fat guy is completely unharmed… But he doesn't know that and is quite likely panicking… Now he gets reckless and makes mistakes a lot easier…'

Chouji rushed forward, screaming his lungs out, ready to pummel the grin that was a little too apparent on Kankurou's face. Suddenly, Chouji found himself unable to move… 'What? This feels a lot like Shikamaru's Shadow Copy…' And then Chouji noticed he could still move his arms and his head. 'No, the only thing I can't move are my legs…' Chouji looked down at his legs and saw nothing out of the ordinary. 'What's going on?'

Suddenly Kankurou threw a kunai straight in Chouji's left arm, which earned him a loud yelp. After that, he appeared before him and punched him hard in the gut. Kankurou quickly avoided Chouji's fist by jumping back. "Still can't move? I see you're confused as well. I'm holding you in one spot with my Chakra.. The move's called Suna Kanashibari. My Chakra is in the sand that is beneath your two feet and it's stopping you from moving." 

Chouji gritted his teeth and tried to jump. The result was that he fell on his back, with his face facing the air. 

Kankurou gazed at Chouji. "Well, you freed yourself." And then he chuckled. "But, now your entire body is on top of sand on the ground. And now my Chakra is stopping you from getting up again. Chakra is a handy thing, ain't it?"

Chouji snarled, until he saw Kankurou appear above him and felt him landing his knee hard in his stomach. Chouji's eyes widened as he saw Kankurou grab a kunai and put his against his neck. "Give up… or die."

Chouji groaned.. "I give up.."

Aoba frowned. "The fight is over! Winner: Kankurou!" Aoba faced the remaining participants. 'I didn't really like this battle… Too little action for my taste..'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uughh…"

Hiashi was jumping over big crates created by Manda's poison. The poison's smell was simply terrible and he hated to admit it, but it faintly stung his eyes. He wanted to get away from the poison as fast as he could. Right now, Jiraiya and Orochimaru were facing off above him. Even though there was silence now, he could still feel the ground shake a bit. Hiashi gazed upwards as he jumped and noticed that all the trees were burned down. 

'The attacks they are using are so strong… It can really bring down an entire forest…'

The two of them were too busy with each other, Hiashi figured, so he didn't have his Byakugan activated. He was therefore, quite surprised to see Orochimaru appear before him with a seal already finished. 

'Shit..!'

"Kanashibari…"

And Hiashi had stared straight in Orochimaru's eyes. Orochimaru had used the same move he had used on Sasuke and Anko in the Forest of Death. The one where the opponent could no longer move. "Heh, it must be extra aggravating for a Hyuga to be unable to move." Orochimaru stated with a chuckle. "Did you think I forgot about you? Right now, Manda is attacking Jiraiya and his GamaBunta. Jiraiya doesn't even know I am here, attacking you."

"You are clearly underestimating me, Orochimaru." Hiashi stated. "Such a basic move like this can not stop an elite Hyuga."

Orochimaru calmly shook his head. "I didn't really expect it would. But I'm not underestimating you, I just never fought you before, I wanted to see what a Hyuga can do. Then again, I know Dareda Hyuga…"

Hiashi's eyes widened completely. "You've seen… Dareda?"

Orochimaru frowned. "You two.. have a history?" Orochimaru wanted to continue, but was forced to jump away from the attacking Hiashi, who had a few Kunais in his hands and was about to slash him apart. 

"Orochimaru… show me what you can.."

Orochimaru chuckled evilly. "As you wish…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Two Shinobis with demons inside of them… they are the only Genins who are stronger than me… Uchiha Sasuke can not be stronger than me.. But I do see him as a rival, a quite powerful one. His speed is probably higher than Lee's. But he has elementary skills and has the Sharingan as well. I wonder how much stronger he has become.'

Hyuga Neji wondered as he watched how Chouji and Kankurou walked back up to the waiting room. 

"All right! Let the next match begin! Gaara!! … Sarutobi Shigeru!! Both of you come down here!"

Gaara seemed to snort before sand surrounded him and took him down to the arena. Shigeru simply jumped down.

'An old classic Ninjutsu versus Genjutsu battle. But Gaara has a major advantage, he can control sand, and this arena is filled with it…'

Aoba suddenly looked at Gaara. 'I can feel he has already used an amount of Chakra… but I have not begun the battle yet. What did he use?' Aoba continued to gaze at Gaara before shrugging. "Begin match!!"

Shigeru quickly scanned the entire area around him and was planning to use anything he could. 'His main skill is sand..' Shigeru stared straight into Gaara's eyes. 'It's quite impossible for me to get past that shield of his… What can I do?'

In the waiting room, Neji smiled as he had his Byakugan activated and saw what the two Chakra specialists were doing. 'They're both pretty good… But Gaara does have the advantage..'

Gaara didn't even react to the sudden Kunais coming from every direction. His Shield of Sand protected him like it always did. Shigeru snorted. He had used his Chakra to control the Kunais in every corner of the arena. 

Shigeru quickly performed many difficult seals as Gaara was simply watching and had his hands folded. "Ikuta Zanzou!" 

Kakashi's eyes widened. 'What the..!? That's Kinjutsu! Did the Third also know this move?' Kakashi sighed. 'I forgot to use my Sharingan… It would've been great if I knew this one as well…'

Neji frowned. 'What did he do? I don't understand it. I see him and all of his Chakra, from the looks of it, nothing has changed.'

Gaara continued to stare at Shigeru for a little while, before stating his favourite sentence. "Is this all you've got?"

Shigeru seemed to smile at Gaara, while Gaara simply stared at him.

"So be it.. Sabaku Kyuu!!"

The large hand of sand embraced Shigeru easily, but when it tried to squeeze Shigeru, it went straight through him. Gaara simply stared, not being puzzled even one bit. In fact, he was already looking at his left, where Shigeru was now standing, and had moved the large hand towards there as well. And yet, the same thing happened. From the looks of it, Gaara didn't seem annoyed and had spotted him elsewhere already. He simply moved his Desert Coffin towards him again. This went on for several minutes, Shigeru simply appearing elsewhere the entire time. But Gaara didn't move on inch at all. 

"Bunshin no Jutsu!" Gaara created another clone. The clone immediately performed one seal. "Sabaku Kyuu!!"

Now two big hands of sand were terrorising the arena. As the one of them moved towards Shigeru, the other immediately attacked where Shigeru would appear next. But the same thing happened. The second hand also went straight through Shigeru's body. 

This time, Gaara frowned. He closed his eyes and shook his head. 'Then I will attack all…'

Neji was analyzing the battle in the waiting room. 'I see…'

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked Kakashi. Sasuke didn't have his Sharingan activated and thus did not know how Shigeru kept dodging Gaara's attacks.

Kakashi moved his gaze from the battle to Sasuke. "He has given his own Chakra a certain barrier. When it comes into contact with another form of Chakra, it immediately moves away from it. It's a forbidden Jutsu and comes in handy. But, Shigeru will have to come up with something else if he wants to attack Gaara."

Sasuke turned back towards the battle and watched the great hands of sand dance throughout the area beneath. "To be honest, I don't think Shigeru has the power to get past that Shield of Gaara."

Kakashi shrugged.

Gaara simply watched Shigeru stand there. He withdrew his Desert Coffins and made his clone disappear. Immediately after that he performed new seals. "Suna Sunaarachi.." And then he grinned…

The referee's eyes widened. Aoba knew what this meant.

'Wholy Crap…' Neji thought as he saw what was about to happen. 'This will attack even us…'

Kakashi thought the same thing and glanced worriedly at the crowd.

And then, the entire arena was engulfed in a gigantic and ruthless sandstorm. But Gaara had made sure his attack was mainly focused on Shigeru. He had hardened the sand in the area he and Shigeru were in. It didn't take long before Gaara could hear Shigeru wince in pain. However, de didn't change facial expressions and it seemed he narrowed his eyes and made the sandstorm even more ruthless. 

Soon, Shigeru was screaming in pain as sand slashed at him and he had nowhere to run to. 'Shit… what can I do against this? There's no Genjutsu at all to be able to escape from this… But.. he's using the sand to create this sandstorm, therefore, his Shield of Sand should be deactivated.' Shigeru gritted his teeth as he slowly moved towards Gaara and ignored the wounds the sand was creating.

Gaara slightly opened his eyes some more as he saw Shigeru appear in front of him. He then watched how Shigeru's fist moved towards his face. He was almost tempted to shake his head.

Shigeru didn't expect to find the Shield of Sand still active. Gaara had quickly used some sand to throw Shigeru away. 'How…!?'

A chuckle would be heard in the waiting room, if it weren't for the raging sounds of Gaara's Sandstorm. 'Heh, he thought he used the sand he used for his Shield of Sand for this sandstorm now. How wrong he is… The Shield of Sand is automatic. That brat doesn't have a clue.'

The crowd was screaming as sand hit all of them as well, though not as hard as it did to Shigeru.

Gaara still stood with his arms folded as stared at Shigeru, who was currently lying on the ground. 'Pitiful…' Gaara really had to fight the urge to kill him. 

Suddenly, Shigeru rose from the ground swiftly and ran towards Gaara in high speed, despite the harsh sandstorm. Gaara still had his arms folded as he watched him approach. Shigeru evaded a sudden wave of sand and planned on hitting Gaara again. 

Gaara was almost tempted to roll his eyes. 'I already know this one is an illusion, my Shield of Sand can easily protect me even after a short interval.'

As soon as Shigeru hit the Shield of Sand, another Shigeru appeared on the other side of Gaara and attacked him as well. Even though the sand was still in front of Gaara, another part of the Shield of Sand stopped Shigeru's second attack as well. 

'How stupid.' Gaara thought as he easily swept both Shigeru's away.

Shigeru cursed as he landed on the ground and let his illusion vanish. 'Otori no Jutsu will not have an effect on him. I do have another Kinjutsu…. But that one is really useless against this guy…' Shigeru's eyes widened as another sand wave hit him hard on the left. Shigeru was swept away by the wind of the sandstorm and crashed hard against the wall.

Gaara made the sandstorm vanish, much to the crowd's relief and then spoke up. "All the sand that I've used for the Sandstorm is now on the ground all over the place, ready to explode."

In other words, Gaara just explained that he used Suna Bakuhatsu and was ready to activate it. There was no escape for Shigeru.

Shigeru coughed up some blood as he narrowed his eyes at Gaara. 'This guy…. He's not even fighting me seriously, he hasn't moved an inch from his spot…'

Shigeru sighed as he uttered the words… "I… Fine.. I give up."

Aoba nodded. "This match is over! Winner: Gaara!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suddenly, Hiashi chuckled. "Senshin-Byakugan!"

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes and his smug grin was gone. "Your eyes are pretty annoying. But, without Jiraiya, there is no way you can win against me."

Hiashi snorted. "Don't underestimate a Hyuga. We are the strongest clan in the Leaf Village."

Orochimaru remained silent as he took on a fighting position. "Don't act too smug, I have defeated your Hokage, remember?"

Hiashi narrowed his eyes. "Yes, and I shall make you pay for that."

Hiashi immediately went forward and appeared behind Orochimaru, already performing the first steps of the 64 Opening Points Attack, only to find that Orochimaru had already vanished. Hiashi quickly threw several Shuriken upwards, straight at Orochimaru, who had jumped away from Hiashi. Orochimaru, still in the air, quickly deflected the Shurikens with his Kunais and suddenly performed a very difficult seal. 

'I do not know this Jutsu..' Hiashi thought, as Orochimaru suddenly made a coffin appear beside him. 

"Kuchiyose Shogyou Sosei!" 

Hiashi's eyes widened as he saw who was in the coffin. 'Can't be….'

Orochimaru chuckled. "Heh, I thought you might like it. I've studied the Hyuga Clan back in the old days, the same with the Uchiha. The Byakugan is very interesting, but the Sharingan suits me more."

Hiashi gritted his teeth as he turned towards Orochimaru. "How..!?"

"Simply put, I knew how strong your twin brother was, stronger than you. This skill is my Forbidden Jutsu, my Summoning Worldly Resurrection. I just revived your brother, Hyuga Hizashi. But.. I don't think he wants to catch up.."

And then the coffin opened and a slightly damaged Hyuga Hizashi stepped out. Orochimaru immediately jumped behind Hizashi and put a kunai stuck to a note in the back of his head. Hiashi watched as his deceased brother returned to his true self, only to be controlled by Orochimaru.

Even Hiashi's Senshin-Byakugan wouldn't offer much help now…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aoba smirked as he saw the two next contestants look at each other. 'This next match will be quite something, Uchiha versus Hyuga, a battle where I may have to pay attention..' Aoba adjusted his glasses and shrugged, before he announced the next match. "Alright! Step up!! Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuga Neji!!"

Both contestants moved with great speed and appeared in the arena in a split second. They stood watching each other, maybe even defying one another as they both smirked.

Aoba took a look at the raging crowd and nodded. "Yep. Let this match begin!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why do you want to do this anyway?"

The reaction the girl received was a shrug, before the man answered. "Something tells me something's very wrong there." 

Mokito also shrugged as she followed the two men, Sinobi and Kisame, through the forest. "I just wonder what Orochimaru has been up to in the Sound Village…"

"Yeah, and another thing… Those two big Summoned animals over there tell me someone's fighting." Sinobi stated as he stared a mile and a half ahead, at GamaBunta and Manda. "These particular two are very strong summons. " He paused as he narrowed his eyes. "Maybe even stronger than my summoning…" He paused again, to gaze at Mokito and Kisame. "And your summons."

Kisame chuckled. "Heh. Judging from the big frog, Jiraiya is over there, the Legendary Nin from the Leaf. And it's kinda obvious the snake is Orochimaru's Manda."

Sinobi nodded. "Indeed.. We'll just observe and see what's going on exactly."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'This will be very hard…. It's best not to physically attack Hyugas, because of their Gentle fighting style. I'll simply begin with Ninjutsu and see what he's capable of. It's best not to activate the Sharingan yet.' Sasuke thought as he sized Neji up. 

'Uchiha Sasuke… Finally a chance to fight him… ' Neji thought. "Byakugan!!" Neji narrowed his eyes. 'Such determination… He must have figured out a plan already.. Or he is overconfident.' Neji performed several seals. "Hyouketsu no Jutsu!" 

Sasuke's eyes widened. He quickly evaded the Ice beam Neji sent his way by jumping to the left. He watched how the ice beam struck a tree and froze it completely. 'I didn't expect him to attack so soon… I thought Hyugas were more the defensive type..' Sasuke shrugged. 'Oh well…' "Jishin no Jutsu!!"

Neji simply jumped towards the walls and put Chakra under his feet to be able to stand on them. He watched as Sasuke used an Earth element Attack and made the entire ground shake. 'That's very tricky attack… But he'll have to stop the attack some time, in the meanwhile, I can't touch the ground, or he will trap me with it… then again, he's kind of underestimating me…' 

Neji simply jumped down on the ground, which caused Sasuke to frown. As soon as Neji landed on the ground, Sasuke trapped him with his attack, surrounding with boulders and alike. Neji simply shrugged and released Chakra from his Chakra holes to release himself..

Neji snorted. "You just wasted an amount of Chakra using an attack which is very ineffective on me. I thought you were a genius."

Sasuke snorted back. "Same could be said to you and your Ice attack."

"Hurry up and come at me. Show me what an Uchiha can do against a Hyuga." Neji spoke with confidence.

Sasuke smirked. "Very well.." And then the skirmish began. Kicks and punches were being dodged or blocked. 

Neji tried to hit Sasuke, but found himself unable to. On the other hand, Sasuke wasn't hitting Neji either. A fist slipped past Sasuke's defence, but Sasuke leaned backwards the make Neji's fist soar over him. As Sasuke leaned backwards, he continued it with a somersault, planning to kick Neji in the face while doing so, but Neji had already jumped back and had a few Kunais ready in his hands. As he threw them with exact precision, Sasuke had just landed, but had already attached Chakra to his feet to be able to quickly jump away again. 

Neji rushed forward, ready to strike his palm at Sasuke's chest. Sasuke slapped Neji's hand away with his wrist and made a sweeping motion with his body. What followed was a series of kicks, low-high roundhouse kicks. Neji kept ducking and leaning backwards to avoid them. All of a sudden, Neji smirked and let one of the kicks hit him.

"Tenketsu-Kaiten!!" 

"What the hell..?!" 

Itachi shifted his glance towards Dareda. His gaze already asked the question 'What?'

"Tenketsu-Kaiten… Stupid that I never came up with that… I have the Kaunta-Kaiten.. That kid is truly something." Dareda explained as he watched Neji perform his newly acquired skill. 

Itachi simply shifted his glance back towards the battle. 'Sasuke…. You are still so weak..'

Sasuke expected Neji to receive a blow from him, but found himself caught in Neji's Chakra and he couldn't move either. As soon as he found out he couldn't move at all, Neji started spinning like top, while being completely enveloped by Chakra. 'Wha-what's going on?' And then Sasuke received the hits on his body. All of them were too effective. And Sasuke felt that they actually drained Chakra. 'Shit… this is a combination of his Kaiten and his opening Points Attack… I have to get out of this before he hits all of them..'

Too late. Neji let Sasuke drop to the ground. "All of your Opening Points have been hit by me. You shouldn't be able to use any chakra anymore." Neji explained. 'But, he still has Lee's TaiJutsu style, so he can still fight on..' 

"Is that what you think?" Sasuke responded as he stared straight into Sasuke's eyes.

Suddenly, Neji felt Chakra in Sasuke. 'What..!?'

Sasuke's Curse Seal…. had now been activated.

'Somehow, I kind of expected this… Lately my Opening Points Attack isn't effective against the people I fight. Naruto, that Aburame Shino, Itachi and his friend and now Sasuke… All were able to easily survive it. Should I double my efforts, or just do the Opening Points attack again?' Neji narrowed his eyes at the Chakra patterns on Sasuke's body. 'No… not in this case.. The Chakra is being forced out.. So my attack is useless. However, my Kaiten will prove quite effective against him…'

"Do not worry.. He can now control this level of the Curse Seal. I made sure he did." Kakashi explained to Naruto, as Naruto looked worriedly at Sasuke.

"Oy, Kakashi-sensei.. that Curse Seal… does it make him a lot stronger?"

Kakashi nodded. "Yeah, but it drains Chakra fast. The fact that Neji closed all opening points doesn't mean anything now, since the Curse Seal forces Chakra to come out, in other words, it nullifies the Opening Points attack's effect."

Naruto frowned. "I..uh.. see."

Neji shook his head. "I see, the same as back in the previous Chuunin Exam… This is like in the Forest of Death. Well, come.."

Sasuke's speed had increased dramatically, and he now had his Sharingan activated. Sasuke smirked as he ran around Neji in great speed. 'Such… power..'

Neji slightly grinned. 'Now I can see how much better I have become…'

"Your little brother isn't that bad either." Dareda stated as he watched him cross around the arena.

Itachi simply watched. "He's…. coming along.. However, he has too many weak spots.. If it wasn't for that Curse Seal, Sasuke would have been already defeated. It was a bad move not to activate the Sharingan immediately.."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I really hate Manda… Such a bothersome opponent.." Jiraiya spoke up as Manda came out from the ground before them.

"I couldn't agree more, Jiraiya!" GamaBunta screamed. "But now we have to defeat this snake!"

Jiraiya's eyes widened all of a sudden. "Hey! Where's Orochimaru!? Shit, I bet he's on his way to Hiashi already! Let's finish this off quick, GamaBunta!"

"Heh! As if you two could!" Manda immediately responded.

Manda revealed his own tail and showed GamaBunta and Jiraiya it held an enormous Boulder. He threw it at them, but GamaBunta and Jiraiya already noticed the boulder would miss them. So they simply frowned at Manda. 

"I thought snakes had good eyes.." Jiraiya pondered as the boulder landed a few meters in front of him and GamaBunta.

And then, The land under GamaBunta and Jiraiya crumbled to millions of pieces. 

"Heh, I was digging the ground beneath you and made it looser, a simple hit from the boulder was enough to make the ground underneath you crumble. This way, even a frog like yourself can't leap away. However, as soon as the rocks stop falling you can escape, so I have to.."

And then Manda quickly towered above GamaBunta and Jiraiya, who were trapped in the hole Manda had dug, and performed his Poison Rain again. "Ready to die?"

"Shit… I hate situations like these!" GamaBunta screeched. 

Jiraiya turned very serious. "Not to worry… Time for a great Fire Shield don't you think?"

GamaBunta chuckled. "Are you sure? Last time we did that"

GamaBunta found himself interrupted by Jiraiya. "No time to waste!" They stopped falling and saw the liquid already forming in Manda's mouth. "Bring on the oil!!"

And then, GamaBunta sprayed oil over themselves and all around them. Jiraiya watched as Manda started releasing the drops of toxic and let them fall towards them.

"Katon Tate!!"

'I hope I'll still be ok after this..'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hizashi…" Hiashi uttered nervously. 

Orochimaru chuckled evilly. "Well.. I don't think you can win now, Hyuga-kun. I do wonder if Hizashi owns that Senshin-Byakugan as well… Even if he doesn't, I'll help him kill you.."

Hiashi's eyes narrowed. "You take Hyuga's too lightly. I will not be held back just because of this. My brother died a long time ago. This is just a walking corpse with the same appearance."

"Keep telling yourself that. Question is, do you believe yourself?" Orochimaru asked and then continued by getting ready to attack. "Oh well, here we go."

Hiashi braced himself as he saw both Hizashi and Orochimaru approach him… "Senshin-Byakugan!" And then he saw it… his brother was real, and yet, he wasn't… 'What kind of Jutsu is this..!?'

He had no time figure Hizashi's body chakra out as they had already begun to prepare some Jutsu's. 

"Senshin-Byakugan!!"

"Old Blood Awakening!!"

Hiashi narrowed his eyes to see what the differences were now. 'Hizashi always was a step beyond me, it's no surprise he had mastered the Byakugan before he died. But what happened with Orochimaru? It almost indicates there are three people in one body..' Hiashi thought as he observed Orochimaru's body. 

"Afraid, Hyuga-kun?" Orochimaru began. 

Hiashi didn't respond and started to think about a plan to get out of the mess.

"Brother. Do not concern yourself over death. It's a relief, actually. No worries, no complications, no conflicts, no struggles, isn't that what one wishes?" Hizashi suddenly preached.

Hiashi stared at his deceased brother for a while before responding. "Silence. I do not wish to hear more. This will be a very complicated battle, but I have become stronger throughout the years. I will not go down so easily.."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed yourself reading this chapter. Please review, I want to know what I can improve and so on. Right now, I got home from partying and all I want is to enter the heaven that is my bed, farewell..


	19. Genius Battles

Naruto – The Series

Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns Naruto..

A/N: Well, It seems I have to re-write the battle between the Four Sounds and Anko and Ibiki, if I still want this story to be realistic, following the manga. Oh well, that won't be torture, it'll be quite enjoyable, I think. Well, on to the story. Actually, I already have the end of this story ready, and along the way, there will be a lot of deaths. But I think some of you will find what will happen interesting. Enjoy!

"Senshin-Byakugan!!"

"Old Blood Awakening!!"

Hiashi narrowed his eyes to see what the differences were now. 'Hizashi always was a step beyond me, it's no surprise he had mastered the Byakugan before he died. But what happened with Orochimaru? It almost indicates there are three people in one body..' Hiashi thought as he observed Orochimaru's body. 

"Afraid, Hyuga-kun?" Orochimaru began. 

Hiashi didn't respond and started to think about a plan to get out of the mess.

"Brother. Do not concern yourself over death. It's a relief, actually. No worries, no complications, no conflicts, no struggles, isn't that what one wishes?" Hizashi suddenly preached.

Hiashi stared at his deceased brother for a while before responding. "Silence. I do not wish to hear more. This will be a very complicated battle, but I have become stronger throughout the years. I will not go down so easily.."

**There Where When is Now**

Chapter 18

"Heh, don't worry too much. I will first observe this battle… between you and your brother.." Orochimaru stated, as he showed his snake-like eyes, which were also blood-dimmed because of the Old Blood Awakening Kabuto had. 

Hiashi snorted, before he faced his brother. Senshin-Byakugan versus Senshin-Byakugan, two great geniuses, Shinobis. 'This battle can not take long. He has no weaknesses whatsoever, which means Orochimaru's skill revives and makes a perfect body. And yet, my skills are much more developed, and Hizashi died, so he doesn't have any new skills. So I'm better prepared than him.'

"Brother… Surely, you can't be afraid to die? Let us begin." 

Hizashi appeared right next Hiashi, to his right. Hiashi anticipated it and simply took two steps to the left and released a bit of Chakra. "Chakra Chuubu!"

Hizashi smiled as he vanished and appeared a few feet in front of Hiashi. "Still using your Chakra attacks, huh?"

Hiashi seemed unfazed. "Indeed. However, I have renewed my skills." 

Hizashi frowned as Hiashi performed the Heavenly Spin. "Fuchi Chuubu!" 

"I see. Your Chakra Chuubu attack causes a gust of Chakra to come out of your Chakra holes, and anyone who enters this gust will be paralysed and open for any attack. Yet, using your Kaiten while performing that, causes a field of Paralysis Chakra around you. It's not for a long time, but right now it's impossible to attack you physically… or can you?" Hizashi's left eye twitched and he performed several hand signs. "Genko Renchan!"

Hiashi smiled as he saw Chakra surround the fists of Hizashi. The Chakra was spinning around his fists at a quick pace. "I know all your techniques which includes the one you are using right now, but you are unfamiliar with the one I am using right now. That it surrounds me is not the only new thing of this technique." Hiashi stated as he stared at Hizashi's expressionless face.

"Surely, you do know what I can do with this technique? You can do nothing but run. You talk big, brother, you have changed." Hizashi replied as he suddenly punched in the direction of Hiashi, while he kept standing where he was standing. 

It was very strange seeing Hizashi just punch in thin air, although in Hiashi's direction. But as he punched, something made the air between Hiashi and Hizashi waver. And then nothing happened…

Hizashi was confused, bit didn't look like it. "What… how come it didn't connect?"

Hiashi didn't grin and explained. "This Chakra paralysis field I have around me doesn't only paralyze physical attacks…. It also nullifies Chakra attacks…" He stated. "It does have a weakness however, but even with an advanced Byakugan it would be hard to find out.. And on top of that, I won't give you the time…. 'Brother.', Now then… Let's continue!!"

Hizashi leaped away from the attacking Hiashi by jumping up and landing on a tree branch. 

'That's a pretty annoying defence he owns… How to get past it?' Orochimaru thought as he watched the two fight. 'What nullifies Chakra?' Orochimaru sighed as he remembered Kisame's sword and Akadou Yoroi's ability.. 'Another way could be… tiring it down, what will cost a lot of Chakra.. There must be another way… Hyuga's are annoying Shinobis… A lot of Chakra would work against it… anyone who owns a lot of Chakra can easily bring down his defence…'

"Sorry… My brother.." Hizashi fell down on the ground as Hiashi had appeared behind him and hit a very dangerous spot on Hizashi's neck. "My Senshin-Byakugan showed me you were doubting the situation, which caused a pause in your movements as you jumped up the tree branch. I easily surpassed your speed and appeared behind you. And then, the Senshin-Byakugan showed me where to hit you to be most effective. But.. it's not like you can hear me explain it.. nor will it matter…"

Hiashi ignored the thump of Hizashi's body as it made its impact on the ground and stared straight at Orochimaru. "Scared Orochimaru? Right now, you see me in my strongest shape.. Are you ready?" 

'Wait… who are they?'

Orochimaru grinned at first, but then saw the puzzlement appear on Hiashi's face. "What's wrong? Are you the scared one now, Hyuga-kun?"

Hiashi almost seemed to roll his eyes. "No. Three people are approaching us and will be here in approximately 5 minutes. I do not know them."

Orochimaru frowned. 'Three people?'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From the big inferno of fire, a sudden blade suddenly came out. Manda could barely block, but he did, with his tail. Manda threw the humongous blade away with his tail and ignored the wound it had made. 

"You are still alive, then?" Manda spoke up. "That's quite surprising, you are more resilient than I expected, frog!" Manda narrowed his yellow eyes as he saw GamaBunta jump out of the smoke below him and landed a few feet in front of him.

"Heh! Like an attack like that would harm me, GamaBunta, king of all frogs!" GamaBunta yelled back as it showed that he was quite burned.

"Uughh… I'm toasted.." Jiraiya groaned as he lay on GamaBunta's back.. 

"Hang in there, Jiraiya! I need you for our ultimate attack!" GamaBunta whined. 

Manda chuckled. "Hehe, well, you two are about ready to faint, and you expect to win this? Lousy, pathetic insects!"

Suddenly, Jiraiya released a big amount of fire out of his mouth on the ground. This seemed strange to Manda, until he saw that oil was everywhere on the ground. Manda turned his head to see that oil was also on the ground all around him. And in a matter of moments he was surrounded by fire. 'Shit..!!'

Still, the fire wasn't touching him yet, it was just surrounding him and the flames were almost as high as Manda. And then, GamaBunta released another stream of oil, directly at Manda. As the Oil entered the wall of fire that was keeping Manda in his place, the oil turned to fire and hit Manda head on. 

"This time he can't escape, we dug a hole underneath him as well, in the meantime, and sprayed oil there as well. If he dugs himself to safety, he will die.. All he can do now is…"

And Manda disappeared. He undid the summoning and vanished with a puff of smoke, although you couldn't see the smoke because of all the fire.

Jiraiya sighed. "We defeated Manda, but didn't kill him…" He sighed again as he took a glance at the big fire. "Well, let's put this fire of ours out…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Chakra that was surrounding Sasuke was simply beautiful, but at the same time, a little frightening. Neji smiled as he took on the Hyuga fighting stance. Sasuke also grinned. "Hyuga Neji. You're good… To force me to use the Curse Seal this early in the battle… You'll regret it, though.." 

Hyuga Neji rolled his eyes and taunted Sasuke. "Make me regret it then, Uchiha Sasuke. Show me your full power…"

Sasuke rushed forward towards Neji in blazing speed. But Neji saw all with his Byakugan and knew where Sasuke would be trying to hit him. Instead of dodging or blocking, Neji did a few hand seals. "Chakra Chuubu!!"

In the crowd, Hyuga Hanabi, Hinata's little sister smiled. She recalled that she had taught Neji a few basic moves of the Hyuga Main Clan. This 'Chakra Chuubu' was one of those techniques. Temporarily Paralysis if one entered the gust of Chakra which comes directly out of the Chakra Holes. The same kind of Chakra is used for the Opening Points Attack, yet in this defensive move, it's not as effective, it's just temporarily.

In the waiting room, only Naruto, Kankurou and Gaara were standing. 

'What's that? I don't know that one!' Naruto thought as he saw Neji's new technique. 

Sasuke planned on ramming Neji in two different locations on the body, which would be unblockable and undodgable, or so he figured with his Sharingan. But he found himself unable to move as he felt Chakra hit him as soon as he appeared in front of Neji. 

Neji grinned as he hit Sasuke hard in the gut, throwing Sasuke on the ground. "Heh. Do not underestimate a Hyuga, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke immediately rolled back on his feet, after landing on his back. He immediately clutched his stomach, where Neji had touched him. 'Ughh… that hurt more than I expected.. He didn't hit me that hard.. And why was I unable to move?'

"I can read the confusion on your face, but I don't feel like explaining. You're an Uchiha, a Genius; I expect that you can find it out yourself."

Uchiha took a deep breath before steadying himself again. "Of course. Let's do this."

Sasuke, again, used his great speed and observed Neji with his Sharingan. 'How… it felt the same as when Orochimaru halted my movements… That attack of him, must be some kind of defence. When can I get close and when can't I? I can see the Chakra he forms, but it isn't all around him… but he can see me with his Bloodline Limit.. And he anticipates where I will attack him, and then releases that Chakra of his. How.. then?'

'I can see him thinking up a plan. His Bloodline Limit won't be effective against me, since my Jutsu's can not be copied.' Neji suddenly saw Sasuke perform familiar hand seals. 'What the…?!'

"Hyouketsu no Jutsu!!"

Neji of course easily dodged the attack, the ice beam Sasuke shot at him. But he hadn't expected Sasuke to use that attack. 'Pretty impressive, he copied my Hyouketsu when I used it against Lee… Still, Attacks like that are too slow for me. My eyes are too good..'

Sasuke stopped running around Neji and stopped to look straight into Neji's eyes. "Your Bloodline Limit is annoying. But I have found a way to get past it."

Neji chuckled. "Is that so?"

Neji frowned as Sasuke performed yet another familiar seal…

In the waiting room, there was another who recognised the Jutsu Sasuke was about to perform. "Damnit! He copied my favourite move!!"

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!"

Neji watched as thirty Sasuke's surrounded him. 'Heh, for Naruto this skill is a lot easier, since he has so much Chakra… But for Sasuke, it's tiring.. I can see so with my Byakugan..'

'Uughh… Naruto, how do you keep using this Jutsu? It's Chakra consuming as hell… It seems the Curse Seal reacts to that.. my entire body hurts..' Sasuke thought. "Oy, this is the solution for your Byakugan… We all together have the same speed, and you can't see which one is the real me." Sasuke said.

Neji grinned. "Indeed, I can not see which is the real one, but I can still see who is going to attack where and when."

Sasuke began his assault, all thirty moved in on Neji. 

"Chakra Chuubu!!"

"Kaiten!!"

Neji had to resort to this quite a few times, as there was no other way to dodge certain attacks. But they were effective, and there were a lot less clones as time passed. 

About twenty clones were left, when Neji saw that all Sasuke's were performing different seals and not on the same time…. 'Shit..! He knows the weak spot of my Chakra Chuubu… Still… My Heavenly Spin will have to do, then.'

"Hyouketsu no Jutsu!!"

"Katon, Housenka!!"

"Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu!!"

"Katon, Inferuno no Jutsu!!"

"Kage Shuriken no Jutsu!!"

"Jishin no Jutsu!!"

"Katon, Ryuuka no Jutsu!!"

Neji observed all different attacks that were heading for him. 'Well, I guess I'll have to use Heavenly Spin for a little while longer…'

"Kaiten!!"

During the Heavenly Spin, Sasuke made all his Clones disappear, and performed another Jutsu he had copied during the battles in this Chuunin Exam. "Taiyuu Bunshin no Jutsu!!"

Neji stopped spinning to see two clones were approaching him.

"Suiton, Suikoudan no Jutsu!!" 

"Chidori!!"

Neji's eyes widened slightly. 'What's that Chakra? It's familiar to my Rakurai… He's close now, too late to use Kaiten now… What..'

"Chakra Chuubu!!"

Using the Chakra Chuubu, Neji was able to stop the Sasuke that was performing the Chidori in his movements, but the other Sasuke was approaching from another angle and hit him head on with the Suiton Suikoudan. Neji had been completely blasted with water against the walls of the arena..

The Sasuke that performed the Chidori disappeared and the other Sasuke fell to his knees. 'Damn….' The marks on his face, on his body disappeared and the Curse Seal was subdued again. 'Damn… I'm totally out of Chakra.. If Neji's still ok, I have to resort to TaiJutsu..'

In the wall of the arena a huge crack could be found, with in the middle Neji, who was gasping for air as the water slowly washed over him towards the ground. 'He sure got me with that one… But it's not over yet…'

Neji fell to his knees as well as he freed himself from the crack in the wall. It took a little five seconds for him to get up again. "Uchiha Sasuke….. Shall we continue?"

'What a guy…' Sasuke thought as he too, got up on his feet and faced Neji again… 'If I activate the Curse Seal now, I'm going to die, there's simply no Chakra left in me now… How can I defeat him then?'

Neji grinned as he slowly approached Sasuke.. "Ah, your Curse Seal is no longer useful now… And I have closed your Chakra points off too…" Neji paused and put his hand under his chin. "How should I put this? You don't have a chance against me now…" Neji paused to cough up some blood. "But that attack… the water attack.. It sure damaged me.. It's a Jounin level Jutsu, isn't it?"

Sasuke looked at Neji, but didn't answer. 

Neji started speaking again. "Examiner.. He is unable to continue on. He can no longer channel Chakra…Deci… Wha..?!"

Neji quickly sidestepped and let Sasuke swing by with his fist. 

"Ah, TaiJutsu… You're going for that? You're tired and out of Chakra. With TaiJutsu alone you can not beat me. Give up." Neji said as he easily dodged the punches and kicks Sasuke threw at him.

'Damnit, Damnit, DAMNIT!! I have to prove to the others that I have come a far way now! I can't lose now! What will the others think of me? What will… Naruto think of me? I'm the one that will beat Itachi!! This guy is easy should be easy or me!' Sasuke's thoughts were suddenly interrupted as Neji punched him in the ribs. 

"Give up, Uchiha Sasuke. You should've thought of a plan before you started attacking me. Even then it would be very unlikely that victory would be yours. But now, this way, there was almost a 100% chance that loss would be for you in this battle."

Sasuke coughed up some blood on the ground and rose on his feet again. "No… Shut up!" Sasuke breathed heavily. 'Shit! Shit! SHIT! Everyone is watching! If I can't beat this guy, how the hell can I beat Itachi?! I have to get stronger fast!!' Were Sasuke's last thoughts, before Neji put his lights out by picking him up and sending him straight into the wall, using the Gentle Fist Style as well..

The Examiner, Aoba, walked over to Sasuke, who was on the ground, after making his impact in the wall. Aoba checked Sasuke and nodded, facing Neji.

"This match is over! Winner: Hyuga Neji!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Orochimaru hadn't attacked him yet, but he was sure he expected an attack any time. And then again, his Senshin-Byakugan told him he shouldn't attack the man before him. 

'Indeed, Orochimaru is a true genius. He probably has already figured out a way to get past my Fuchi Chuubu.. This is dangerous..' Above them the thundering sounds that roared through the skies had stopped. 'Jiraiya has beaten the snake… But he's quite wounded…' Hiashi noticed as he saw Jiraiya with his Byakugan.

'So, they've defeated Manda… But who are these three Hiashi mentioned? They should be here any time now… I wonder… Well, they could always be just some weak people passing by…' Orochimaru looked at Hiashi from the corner of his eyes. 'He hasn't attacked yet… He must know that I have gained a lot of power thanks to Kabuto.. Yes, Kabuto's healing capabilities are quite useful… '

Hiashi wasn't surprised as Jiraiya landed next to him. GamaBunta had already left. 

"Uuggh.." Jiraiya groaned. It was very evident he was tired and was hurting, judging from his groaning and the burning marks. "So, what's going on?"

Hiashi simply pointed straight ahead, where three people had suddenly appeared. 

Orochimaru's eyes were widened. 

Jiraiya's too, were widened. "Akatsuki… They're from Akatsuki…"

In front of them, Kisame, Mokito and Sinobi stood…. grinning..

"Who are these guys, Sinobi, they look like a bunch of weaklings to me." Mokito rudely said.

Sinobi tilted his head. "Actually, I remember the grey-head over there…" Sinobi pointed to Kabuto, who was now, in fact, Orochimaru. "If I remember correctly, he was Orochimaru's disciple."

"Yeah, I owe him a beating…" Kisame said, recalling the fact that Kabuto had defeated him.

Jiraiya and Hiashi simply gazed as Orochimaru chuckled. "You guys sure are annoying… Usually, the Akatsuki are hard to find, yet, I've come across you guys about a dozen times already. But now is not a time to fight." Orochimaru stated, before leaping away in high speed.

Jiraiya's and Hiashi's eyes widened. "Why that coward!!"

Mokito also leaped away in high speed, easily running past the speedy Orochimaru and making Orochimaru stop a few meters away, out of the others' sight.. 

Sinobi and Kisame looked at each other. "The young un' won't be able to defeat him, Sinobi, he was, after all, able to beat me…"

Sinobi nodded. "Perhaps, but some people just can't fight certain other people. Mokito is a very troublesome opponent. But let's follow her anyway… I want to know where Orochimaru is, his big snake was here a little while ago, so he should be close. And I bet that grey-head knows where he is."

"Ahum, That grey-head was Orochimaru."

Both Sinobi and Kisame stared unbelieving at Jiraiya. "What the..?! It's you!" Kisame suddenly yelled. 'This guy's strong.. I have to be careful, he even outwitted Itachi back then…' Kisame thought.

"I said, the one where your companion just ran after is Orochimaru, he has taken a new body."

Sinobi nodded. "I see… Since you gave us that information, I'll let you two live. Goodbye."

Sinobi and Kisame leaped away.

Jiraiya breathed heavily and was clearly exhausted. "Ugh man, I'm dead beat… Maybe they will kill Orochimaru.. Let's go back to Leaf Village and report.."

Hiashi nodded and looked back to the spot where his brother Hizashi laid, to find a dead body of someone else, another puppet Orochimaru used...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sinobi and Kisame came to a halt as they saw Mokito on the ground, unconscious. 

"Hmm, he didn't kill her… how nice of him." Sinobi stated. "What do we do? Follow after him?"

Kisame shrugged. "I don't care, man. We don't have a mission right now. Let's just go home."

Sinobi looked at Kisame puzzled as he put Mokito on his shoulder. "Home?"

Kisame nodded. "Yeah, me and Itachi have a home in one of those non-Shinobi Villages. Let's go."

Sinobi nodded.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok, Another break!!" Aoba yelled as Sasuke was put on a stretcher and carried away. 'That was a pretty short battle, but very interesting to watch.'

Neji calmly walked up the stairs. 'Man, I'm spent… My next match is against Gaara… That will be even harder… and after that, against Naruto… man, from this point on, it will be very hard…. But also very interesting.' Neji walked at a slow pace, heading for where Naruto, Gaara and Kankurou were standing. He gazed at Gaara, who was gazing back at him. 'Yes, next match will be very interesting indeed… how to get past that defence of his?'

Naruto watched as he saw Sasuke being carried away. 'Sasuke, now we still didn't get the chance to finish our fight.' Naruto turned away from Sasuke towards the arena and its crowd. 'My next match is up against Kankurou, Gaara's brother.. I wonder if he has any new tricks up his sleeve.. And Neji and Gaara have to fight each other… That will be so sweet to watch.. Maybe I should just beat up Kankurou fast… I wonder… will the villagers, all of them, finally recognise me then? Or is it just a fruitless dream?' Naruto shook his head. 'No, if I win and become stronger every day, they will recognise me! I will never give that up!'

'Man… this is so unfair.. I have to face Naruto now…' Kankurou thought as he glanced at Naruto. 'Back in the forest, when Gaara was beaten and on the ground, at first I really thought it was that Uchiha kid that had beaten Gaara, even in his full form.. But the, Temari told me Sasuke was down shortly after Gaara had transformed just a little bit… As I expected from the beginning. But then Temari told me it was this guy, Naruto, who had beaten Gaara's full form… Truly unbelievable, because I know what Naruto was like in the beginning of the previous Chuunin Exam… But now…Naruto's strong…'

'Finally, a worthy opponent, he had even beaten Uchiha Sasuke. Hyuga Neji, you are also very strong… I can not wait to see how strong you really are…' Gaara thought. 'And then there is Naruto, he has beaten me before, Naruto's has gotten even stronger now… I wonder how strong he has become as well… My next two opponents are very strong…'

'So, this Chuunin Exam is almost over. Sasuke only had one match, but it was a very impressive match, and his opponent was very good as well… I wonder if Jiraiya and Hiashi have succeeded in their mission. I don't think they did, Orochimaru is too good to be dealt with like that. The next few matches will be interesting to watch. Maybe I will use my Sharingan; these kids have some good techniques.' Kakashi thought. 'Well, time to eat a bit, I guess…'

'Neji, you won. You've come a far way already and you're still just a Genin. His ability and his fighting style easily exceed that of a Chuunin… So much, too much even. I wonder what the Hokage-sama's decisions will be.' Gai thought as he, too, went for a snack.

'Sasuke-kun lost!!' Sakura thought. '**Sasuke-kun!! This is impossible!!!**' Inner Sakura screamed.

"Oh my god! Sasuke-kun actually lost!!" Ino shrieked, making some people get shivers over their spines. "That so can't be happening!! Sasuke-kun is the best!! He can't lose!!"

'Naruto-kun.. You are in the half finals… I'm happy for you..' Hinata thought as she took a closer look at Naruto by activating her Byakugan.

"Well, lady, he did. As to be expected, since he was facing the genius Hyuga Neji." An unknown man who was seated in front of her said.  

Ino glared at the man. "Who the hell gave you permission to talk to me like that!! Let alone insult Sasuke-kun like that!!!" The man was gone in mere seconds. 

'Naruto is in the half finals, ey? That's so strange.. Naruto was dead-last at school. And now he was one of the strongest Genins in Leaf Village… Well, I guess it's time for me to eat as well…'

Naruto, Neji, Kankurou and Gaara were eating at the same table and weren't talking to each other. Naruto was too busy eating, Neji was too busy formulating a plan, Gaara was too busy staring at his food and Kankurou was too busy being bored. 

Sakura, Hinata, Shikamaru and Ino suddenly stood behind Naruto. "Naruto! Can we sit next to…" Sakura began, but then spotted Gaara…

Naruto looked up from his plate. "Of course, Sakura-chan!"

Shikamaru simply took a seat, but Ino, Hinata and Sakura were more cautious. 

Sakura glanced at Naruto. 'Naruto, you've changed so much, grown so strong… And now…. You're the only one from out team who is still in the Chuunin Exam.. I.. I guess I underestimated you this entire time…'

Sakura wasn't the only one glancing at Naruto. Hinata too, but much more carefully. 'Naruto-kun… What was that red Chakra? Why did it change your appearance? I want to… I.. I want to know..'

Ino and Shikamaru were arguing again. Shikamaru simply said "Ino, I'm sorry you didn't make it through the Forest of Death this time.." and Ino got pissed off at him for saying it. A lot of  'Shut up Shikamaru!'s' were following.. 

Shikamaru somehow felt really depressed because of this, but didn't show it as he simply stated. "How troublesome.. Why does it always go like this? I dislike women…"

"What?!" Ino shrieked, causing Shikamaru to yelp. 

"I would like to eat in silence…" Neji suddenly said, interrupting Ino's cussing. Neji didn't really want to eat, but wanted to think in silence. 

Ino, knowing of Neji's reputation and saw how he had beaten Sasuke, chose to shut up now.

"How troublesome…"

In the meanwhile, Sasuke was limping back up the waiting room, followed by Shino, Chouji, Kiba, Shigeru, Temari and the other contestants that had lost. All were kind of healed, or at least healed enough to watch the rest of the battles.

Ageru Tsumi, Naruto's opponent in the first round, suddenly appeared at Naruto's table. Naruto looked up with a grin. Ageru couldn't help but smile back.

"Uzumaki Naruto… It was a pleasure fighting you… I clearly underestimated you. Should we meet again, I will consider you as a comrade."

Naruto gaped at Ageru. "Ah… Thank you!"

At another table, the table where the Jounin instructors were seated.

Kakashi chuckled. "What do you think, Gai?"

Gai smiled a little bit. "You mean about Naruto? He seems to have a perfect control of that Kyuubi Chakra. And on top of that, even without it.."

Kakashi nodded. "Yeah… even without it he is very strong…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

A/N: Yep, Chapter finito! Uhmm, I'm going to work on the next chapter, since it's very enjoyable to write, now that I have a plan again! Oh, I will re-write the Sound Four Vs. Anko+Ibiki Fight, including the Level 2 Curse Seals. 

I have a question, however…

I come up with a new skill every now and then, but I'm not really talented at making up one, so I would like it if someone could make a good one up for me.. Please? Oh, and about the site I use for English-Japanese: For some reason it just won't show! Me is getting aggravated… Well, with you know the basic 'http://' and 'www or w_w_w, without the underscores', right? Well, behind that: trussel dot com slash f underscore nih dot htm. Well, farewell! Just to try: or h t t p : / / w w w . t r u s s e l . c o m / f _ n i h . h t m (without all the spaces of course)


	20. Absolute defences broken?

Naruto – The Series

Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns Naruto

A/N: Yeah, I know this fic is mostly consistent of dialogue… Actually, I think all my fics are…. But I really suck at description writing… But I'm learning, I can do it a bit better now… I hope.. Oh well, enjoy this chapter!! Again a lot of dialogue, my apologies…

**There Where When is Now**

Chapter 19

The feeling of loss, the distinct imprint of the defeat he had just suffered rung through all his senses. He had failed him, failed himself, he had failed himself thoroughly. Defeated by a genius, a very talented and developed genius, but he was defeated nonetheless. This simply… would not do. He had to surpass them all, and as fast as possible. He had a promise to fulfil, a promise he had made to himself. But it was as much as a promise as it was an ambition. He would do anything to fulfil it. Perhaps he should think about other things… rather than keeping himself to the limits that were given to him. 

Uchiha Sasuke will do anything he can to win. To win against his brother… Uchiha Itachi.

Sasuke slowly walked over to the table Naruto and the others were eating and was followed by Kiba, Shino, Shigeru and Chouji. Sasuke glanced over at Neji. 'Hyuga Neji, he's good. And Naruto had beaten him in the Previous Chuunin Exam? Which means..' Sasuke gazed over at Naruto, while approaching them. 'Which means Naruto is even stronger now…'

"Sasuke-kun!!" Both Ino and Sakura yelled, making the others at the table flinch. "Come here!! You can sit next to me!!" They both shouted at the same time, which resulted in the two of them staring at each other. 

Sasuke snorted as he simply sat opposite of Naruto, between Gaara and Shikamaru. 'Damn you, Naruto… I will surpass you, don't worry about that…'

Hyuga Neji calmly ate his meal, but once in a while glanced over at Sasuke. 'Another rivalry is concluded.. He was a powerful rival, and he will strive to get stronger even more now. This is good.' Neji than glanced over at Naruto. 'But I bet Naruto and Uchiha are even greater rivals… It must feel bad to know that your rival is indeed stronger than you.. I know how Lee must feel like…'

Kankurou gritted his teeth at the annoyance that was being radiated by Ino and Sakura, as they were both gazing longingly at their beloved Sasuke. 'Tsh, how annoying.. Girls like that should just be killed off…' Kankurou smiled as Temari sat next to him. 'My sister is a perfect example of how a girl should be… Not so pathetic as them..'

"Uchiha Sasuke…" Gaara suddenly spoke, as he finished his meal. "I am… disappointed in you. You didn't prove your existence."

"Shut up!" Sasuke shouted in response as he got up and glared ferociously at Gaara. "You don't know anything!"

Gaara simply gazed. "Is that so?"

Sasuke got in a fighting stance. "Gaara…" Sasuke gritted his teeth. 'Shit... I'm still too exhausted from the battle…'

"Gaara… "

Gaara slowly turned his head to Naruto, who had spoken up. "I understand. It is over."

Sasuke looked puzzled as he saw Gaara fold his hands and close his eyes. 'What the..?!'

Naruto showed his grin and faced Sasuke, while staying seated. "Sasuke! You had a good match! You sure gave Neji a hard time there! Too bad you lost! You win some… and you lose some.."

'You win some, you lose some?' Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he sat down again. 'That total moron… I can't afford to lose 'some', I can only win.. and all will change from now on, I will concentrate only on getting stronger..'

"Naruto.." Kakashi had appeared at the table. "You've grown a lot… I'm proud of you.." Kakashi gazed at Naruto and gave a genuine smile. 'I wonder how long it will take before he can say his Chakra control is equal to that of a Jounin… Once that happens… he will be stronger than me…. even with my Sharingan activated…

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei!!"

Kakashi looked surprised, overjoyed even, as the words came out of Naruto's mouth. 'So… he still acknowledges me as his teacher… I'm happy..'

"Oy, Kakashi, Aoba just announced break is over." Gai said, walking up to Kakashi and giving a nod to Neji. "Good luck, Neji."

Neji simply nodded back and walked over to the waiting room, he was followed by Gaara, Kankurou and Naruto..

'Two Leaf and two Sand. Very interesting..' Tsunade thought as she watched the four remaining people walk up. 'I think it is here, where Naruto will show his new gained power.'

"This is where we make our departure."

"You are sure? These next three matches are pretty interesting to watch."

Itachi gazed at Dareda. "Yes, they are. " Itachi rose from his seat. 'He's interested in the Hyuga that defeated Sasuke. I… have an idea..'

Dareda followed Itachi, as he walked out of the stadium. 'So, here comes the downfall of the Hyuga Clan… It will be easy, there are few that know the Senshin-Byakugan. My two nephews probably knew them… Hiashi and Hizashi.. Hizashi died, so that's one less… Maybe a few Hunter-nins know it..'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto Versus Kankurou!! Match Start!!"

Naruto looked directly in Kankurou's eyes and sharpened his senses. 'Puppet…. To the left.. Clone to the right… Real one behind me… Clone in front of me… Kankurou is a true Chakra specialist..'

Naruto crouched slightly and performed no seal, but simply said. "Kyuubi Bunshin!!"

Kakashi's eyes slightly widened.. 'Kyuubi Bunshin?' Kakashi immediately revealed his Sharingan to investigate. 'Red Chakra… Though not much, it seems, but the clone is consistent of Kyuubi Chakra… Impressive, Naruto..'

"Kakashi, Kyuubi Bunshin… Does it mean.." Gai started.

"Yeah." Kakashi nodded. "Naruto's a very dangerous Shinobi.."

'Kyuubi Bunshin? What does that mean?' Sasuke thought. 'Damnit, I can't use my Sharingan now..'

Neji, meanwhile, watched the battle with his Byakugan. 'Red Chakra… all around the clone Naruto created. That Clone possesses a huge amount of Chakra.. Kankurou's in trouble..'

Kankurou frowned. "Only one clone?" Kankurou was worried, however. 'What's this… this is a different kind of clone… I expected him to use Kage Bunshin.'

Kankurou's eyes widened as he saw Naruto's Clone vanish. 'Shit..?' And then both, his clones were dealt with.

Naruto's clone stood in front of Karasu and Naruto was slowly walking towards the real Kankurou. "Oy, let's begin already!"

Kankurou used fast hand seals while a sweat drop moved from his forehead towards his chin. "Suna Kyanonbo!"

Naruto sidestepped to avoid the big, hard Sand ball that was heading for him. After it soared past him, he saw that the Sand Ball was heading for his clone. Naruto simply smiled.

Kankurou's jaw dropped open as he saw that Naruto's clone slapped the Sand Ball away easily… 'That's no ordinary clone…'

Naruto ran for Kankurou, while performing Kage Bunshin. Kankurou read through his movements and blocked every blow he could manage to block. Still, Naruto got through his defence and the Shadow Clones started hitting Kankurou to each other. 

Meanwhile, Karasu, who was being controlled, was trying to let out poisonous gasses. Naruto's Clone vanished as Karasu released a dust cloud of poison. And then the sound of a puppet being ripped apart could be heard. 

The Shadow Clones stopped hitting Kankurou and watched as Naruto's Clone had destroyed Karasu. And then, Naruto made the Clone disappear. He also made the Shadow Clones disappear. "I'm sorry, Kankurou, but I want to finish this as quick as possible." He performed a few hand seals. "Harem ChiChi no Jutsu!!"

Aoba let out a confused 'Huh?'

The entire crowd was wide-eyed…

Kankurou's jaw hit the ground and his nose was bleeding empty. He found himself surrounded by twenty Shadow Clones, who performed themselves into twenty naked girls, with very large boobs. "Just to compensate, Kankurou-san."

And then, the real Naruto knocked him out.

Aoba coughed. "That was a very… interesting move… Naruto-kun.. Winner: Uzumaki Naruto!!"

In the waiting room, Neji and even Gaara were shaking their head. 'Sometimes, Naruto really is a moron…' After thinking the same, Neji and Gaara gazed at each other and smiled. "Gaara, this will be a very good match…"

Gaara nodded. "Yeah… Let me feel it…"

Naruto happily hopped up the stairs towards the waiting room. "Neji Vs. Gaara! Neji Vs. Gaara! Neji Vs. Gaara!"

Aoba smiled as he watched how Kankurou was being carried away on a stretcher. "Yes! Gaara, Neji! Come down here!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey... you're Orochimaru's disciple, aren't you?"

Orochimaru had been running back to the Sound Village in a quick pace and had silently walked into the building he owned. Once inside, he came face to face with Hatsu Heishou, Teri Kinuta and a young man, who was seated against the wall, while panting a bit. Wh the two of them saw, was of course Kabuto. 

Orochimaru chuckled. "Hatsu… Teri.. It's me, Orochimaru, This is my new body."

Hatsu and Teri exchanged confused looks and then shrugged. Teri spoke up. "Orochimaru… we have news from the Akatsuki… they've recruited new members and… they're on the hunt for you. We agree with your ambitions and will follow you."

Hatsu continued. "However, we are not your bodyguards. We have enough problems as it is. You have your new body and you seem to have regained the control of your arms. We have, however, one downside…" Hatsu turned to the panting man who was leaning against the wall. "We found him, wandering around in this building… we kinda fought… but he then told us he belonged to you."

Orochimaru nodded. "Yes. I'm surprised he's still alive…"

"If he comes along… he'll slow us down a great deal. I say we should kill him off right now." Teri calmly let out.

Orochimaru gazed at the young man. "Thanks to Kabuto I have new abilities.. I can slow his dying process down, but, he'll be useful in battle, since he's very strong…" Orochimaru turned to the man. "Right, Kimimaro-kun?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Right… that was just too easy.." 

Itachi walked past the three Hyuga corpses. "Disappointed in your own clan, Dareda?"

Dareda smiled as he watched Itachi's back. "Yes.. I've always been. I think a lot of Hyuga's are in the stadium, however."

Itachi nodded shortly as he spotted a few Hyuga's a few feet ahead. "I know. We'll just kill everyone who's here."

Dareda and Itachi jumped in different directions, each going their own way to start a Hyuga killing spree…

Itachi jumped on a roof and watched three Chuunin Hyuga's walk through the streets. They didn't have their Byakugan activated and Itachi made sure they couldn't sense him. Itachi sighed, closed his eyes and shook his head. 'Aren't they thought they should always be on guard?' Itachi thought as he made Kunais appear between every finger of his hands. 'Pity…'

The three Chuunins didn't even have a chance to scream.

Dareda was faring just the same. He had easily killed a few Genins and Chuunins. It was only a matter of time after no one was on the streets anymore. They would have to enter the houses then. As Dareda jumped silently from roof to roof, he remembered the times he walked through these streets and simply had fun. And then he learned of the Curse Seal put on the Branch Family members. Once he saw what it did to them, he felt angry, frustrated and even betrayed. He had always pictured that his own clan was a perfect clan, where differences simply did not exist. 

In the beginning, Dareda had not said a word, but simply grew stronger and trained every day. He easily turned from a Chuunin to a Jounin. He rejected the offer that was given to him to become an ANBU leader, which brought to many complications if he were to accomplish his own goals. So he grew stronger and became a legend of the Hyuga clan. When he saw fit, he left the village and went on a search to find a way to lift the Curse Seal and make the cocky Main Family pay. 

He hadn't succeeded so far, but the life of a missing-nin was getting in the way of getting to his goal. But he knew for sure that he will find a way.

"Stop right there!!"

Strange. It seems a Hyuga DID have his Byakugan activated for a change. That on his own was a miracle, or so Dareda thought. 'They are so careless these days.'

Dareda appeared behind the Hyuga Jounin and wasn't surprised to see the Jounin jump away from him. 'A, finally, an opponent who can actually see me move.'

The Jounin had his Byakugan already activated. "Who are you? You're a Hyuga, right? State your purpose!"

Dareda nodded. "You didn't even give me a chance to answer your first question. But then again, I expected nothing less from a cocky moron like yourself."

The Jounin narrowed his eyes and took on the Hyuga fighting stance. "Suit yourself. All that I know from you is that you're an intruder here. I'll be dealing with you now."

Dareda smiled and tilted his head. "Senshin-Byakugan!!" And then, the Jounin's eyes widened. 

Elsewhere, Itachi was getting bored and was killing Chuunin after Chuunin and an occasional Genin. He strived for another goal than Dareda, but wasn't really fixated on reaching it anytime soon. Instead, he was just enjoying himself until the time came, or, he was trying to enjoy himself. At first, the Akatsuki helped him by giving him orders so he could enjoy himself. But that was short-lived, as the Akatsuki's orders were becoming more boring by the day. Until the Akatsuki came with the idea of freeing sealed demons. Itachi knew where all those with demons sealed within them, lived. 

Itachi chose to capture the most powerful of them all. He got Kisame as a partner and then they began the haunt. He hadn't really expected the Leaf Jounins to know of the organization Akatsuki. So they were prepared. Akatsuki's idea or plan of capturing humans with demons sealed within them was known for a long time before they actually began taking actions. Only few knew of Akatsuki. The sudden appearance of Jiraiya in the Leaf village complicated things. They had failed in their mission… 

But this Chuunin Exam had given him a new view, it gave him his own ideas. And he had read Dareda's eyes during the Exam. Hyuga Neji, one with a Curse Seal… Dareda was interested in him. And Itachi himself was also interested in a few Leaf Genins… or Chuunins. But first, the execution of the Hyuga clan… which was of course a distraction for a bigger plan… Itachi had to be quick. 

Itachi came to a halt at the biggest building in this little village where the Hyuga's lived. 'No one left on the streets. Time to invade Hyuga's on their privacy…'

Dareda and the Jounin were staring in each other's eyes. It was clear the Jounin was puzzled and possible even scared of this new form of Byakugan that had appeared on Dareda's face. This sickened Dareda even more. 'So.. they've become so self-absorbed that they don't share new discoveries.. new development which they themselves discover? They want to be the strongest themselves and only care about themselves. How stupid.'

"Oy, Jounin. You don't stand a chance against me. You asked a few moments ago who I am, right?" Dareda grinned as the Jounin, while tight on guard, nodded. "Name's Dareda… Hyuga Dareda."

And then all time stopped for the Jounin. He gulped audibly and his senses all paused in their functions. Except for his thinking.. 'Dareda…. He… I don't stand a chance against HIM…'

Dareda smiled and easily got past the Jounin's guard, and snapped the Jounin's neck with one touch. "Pity… You dropped your guard…"

Dareda already saw Itachi approaching, as he had his Byakugan activated. "So, it's time to put the houses on fire, huh?"

Itachi shook his head. "No, that will catch attention from outside of the village as well. We'll have to be as silent as fast as possible, entering house after house."

Dareda groaned. "Why go through that much trouble?"

"Because…. I have a bigger plan."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why this sudden decision, Orochimaru?"

After Orochimaru had dealt with Kimimaro's illness as much as he could, he had decided to leave for Konoha. Hatsu, Teri and Kimimaro followed. 

"A certain someone needs to be taken by me. And it seems the Sound Four." He shot a glance at Kimimaro. "are dead. They failed in the mission I gave them. I have a lot more trust in you as my henchmen than those Sound Four." Still, a thought wondered around in Orochimaru's head. 'The Sound Four, are pretty hard to beat, once their Curse Seal Level 2 Is activated. Who could've killed them?'

"Who is it that you need in Konoha, Orochimaru-sama?" Kimimaro suddenly spoke up.

Orochimaru gazed at Kimimaro. "My next body."

Hatsu and Teri frowned.

"The Chuunin Exam is currently in progress, once we're in Leaf Village, it might be over already, but the chance that it's still going on is also present. My vessel is probably on that Chuunin Exam as well. We'll have to… intrude.. if that's the case…"

And the four of them continued their trek towards Leaf Village and a quick pace. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aoba watched as Gaara made his sand take him down and Neji simply appeared next to him. He couldn't deny the fact that he was excited to see the outcome of this fight. To defeat Hyuga Neji you would need to be very strong and fast, and smart as well. To defeat Gaara you would need to be a genius, but also very fast and strong. How to get past their absolute defences? 'To see how this battle would unravel… would be extremely interesting…'

Gaara stared straight into Neji's eyes. He knew Hyuga Neji was a talented fighter, a rival even to himself. Neji had just beaten Sasuke, which meant a lot; from what he heard, he even gave Naruto a hard time before he entered Leaf Village for the first time. But that was before. Neji was defeated by Naruto, but that was a close battle. He had to face the genius now…. And right now, he had a seal which didn't allow him to prevent him from losing by making Shukaku come out. The fact that this was not day with a full moon did help, too. 'Hyuga Neji… this will be a completely fair battle…'

Hyuga Neji stared straight back into Gaara's eyes. From what he had seen from Gaara, there were three defences he had to pass before he could really hit Gaara. The Shield of Sand is cancelled out once he grabs the gourd from him or by simple high speed. The second defence his Barrier of Sand, his Suna no Sekisho, which was the hardest defence of all. To get past that, he'd have to use Chakra Chuubu to nullify the defence. And then there was the Armor of Sand, which drains a lot of Chakra. But the Armor of Sand wasn't a nuisance, his Gentle Fist Style will easily penetrate it. 'This will be one of the toughest battles I'll ever have… Throughout my Ninja life, I have only lost once… That will not happen again…'

'Hyuga Neji… and Gaara.. Two very strong Shinobi… Both have defeated me, one almost banished me from the Shinobi Life. And the other is my rival, who I'll beat one day…' Lee thought as he stood beside Sakura in the crowd. Sakura and Ino were standing on both sides of Sasuke.

Aoba nodded as he saw the determined looks of both contestants. "Begin Match!!"

**---In the ****Hyuga****Village****, a Hyuga died…**

Gaara immediately activated both Suna no Sekisho and Suna no Yoroi. He saw that Neji had only activated his Byakugan in the meantime. Gaara knew this was not the time to use Suna Otori, not against someone who had the Byakugan. 

**---And another Hyuga died…**

Gaara performed a few hand seals, while at the same time, sand came out of the gourd and surrounded Gaara. "Suna Shuriken!!" 

Neji narrowed his eyes. 'Suna Shuriken? A new attack, but the name of the technique implies enough. He's using this as a distraction, because he knows what I can do. Which means he has a next attack in mind already.. Whether I use my Kaiten or dodge won't matter then…'

**---Another Hyuga perished..**

The sand that surrounded Gaara reformed and divided itself into a lot of pieces, similar to Shurikens. After that, Gaara used his Chakra to shoot all the Sand Shurikens at Neji.

Neji saw all Sand Shurikens come at him at high speed. "Chakra Chuubu!!"

That's when Gaara almost seemed to snarl. 'Damn… I forgot he could use that defence as well.'

**---A Hyuga Child just watched her parents get killed, before she herself got killed as well…**

Neji expected another attack, but when it didn't come he ran towards Gaara. Until he saw strange sand piles all around Gaara. Taking a closer look with his Byakugan showed him there was a strange Chakra imbedded within it. 'Another defence?'

Gaara smiled. "Sabaku Kyuu!!"

**---Itachi threw three Shurikens which ripped a face apart…**

Neji easily dodged the attack, and continued investigating the strange sand piles. He turned to Gaara and narrowed his eyes. 'This must be one of his new moves… I won't fall for it.'

Gaara had also developed his own skills and had improved some of his former Jutsu's. This was very evident as he did the next seal. "Taiyuu Suna Bunshin!"

Neji jumped back as sand again surrounded Gaara, and three Sand Clones were formed. But it seemed these Sand Clones moved a little swifter than the one he used against Sasuke in the previous Chuunin Exam. Neji was unfamiliar with this skill, as he had not seen that battle. 'Suna Bunshin?'

**---Dareda made a heart collapse using his Gentle Fist Style…**

The Sand Clones started attacking Neji from different angles, using Desert Coffin and Suna Shuriken as attacks. With every dodging movement Neji made, another attack followed. And when he used Kaiten, he had to spin and jump back at the same time, because the Sand Clones were waiting for him to stop spinning. And the real Gaara was just standing there, with his arms folded. 

Neji chose to test the strange sand piles around Gaara and threw a Kunai in one. The result was that the sand pile blew up, making the Kunai fly away again. Neji dodged all attacks directed at him while receiving this new information. 'Ah, that's a part of Suna Bakuhatsu, then. Just a reassurance for him, so he won't get hit. However…'

Neji started attacking the Sand Clones, as he was getting tired of the dodging. He hit one Clone's head, making the head disappear. The kicked another Clone's leg apart and did a roundhouse kick on the remaining one, kicking him in two peaces. He was surprised however, as all three Sand Clones were reforming again and faced him once again. Neji snarled. 'There is only one way to get rid of these nuisances.'

**---Itachi used two hands to snap two necks…**

Neji taunted the three Clones, and when they got close enough and surrounded him, he started spinning a bit, using Chakra Chuubu, so it would hit all of the clones. 

After getting rid of the clones, Neji threw Shurikens and Kunais at every sand pile around Gaara, making each one of them explode. Kunais and Shurikens were flying through the arena. 

In the waiting Room, Naruto caught one.

In the crowd, Kakashi deflected one with a Kunai of his own.

"One defence less. On to the next."

Gaara didn't look angry. But he didn't smile either. "Yes. Time to deactivate yours as well." 

**---Two attacking Hyuga's were ripped apart by Dareda's Kaunta-Kaiten.**

Neji responded by performing hand seals. "Rakurai no Jutsu!!"

Gaara was a little surprised, since he used an attack that was so Chakra draining, it was surprising because, he knew this attack was simply a distraction for his Sand Shield. Gaara smiled as his entire Shield of Sand moved to block the lightning attack. Gaara saw Neji appear on the opposite side of the electric attack to see him perform seals. 'What..?!'

"Chakra Chuubu!!"

Gaara's eyes widened. 'Clever…' Using the Chakra Paralysis, Neji had found a way to deactivate the Barrier of Sand. Neji moved closer to hit Gaara on a few vital areas on his body. Neji slightly gritted his teeth as Gaara vanished and landed a few feet away from Neji. 

**---Itachi used Mange Sharingan to quickly dispose of two Hyuga Jounins.**

"So, you move in a battle, after all? That's unfortunate."

Gaara smiled. "I did not expect you to get past my defence so easily. I'll have to be careful, since that pattern of attack will always work on my defence. But you can't keep doing that for long, it sucks up too much Chakra."

Neji moved in, this time using different hand seals. "Hyouketsu no Jutsu!!" Now an Ice Beam was directed straight at Gaara. Instead of standing still, Gaara stepped to the side. That's when Gaara threw Kunais at him from all kinds of angles, except from the back. Gaara chose to resort to his Shield of Sand. Neji quickly came behind him and grabbed Gaara's Gourd. As Neji jumped away with Gaara's Gourd, he felt that the Gourd was slowly slipping through his fingers, as it changed to sand and fell to the ground. 

**---Dareda snapped a Hyuga's neck by stepping on it.**

Neji landed on the ground after the Gourd was completely out of his hands. He watched as the sand moved back to Gaara and reformed to the Gourd. 

"That was… pointless.." Gaara stated. "Now.. it's my turn to attack…."

Neji braced himself, and steadied all his defences. 

"Sanjuu Sabaku Kyuu!!"

**--Itachi and Dareda meet each other outside. "Only a few more….."**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

A/N: Well, in the next Chapter, the Chuunin Exam will come to an end. Who will be the next Chuunins? And what's Itachi up to? I hope you don't mind that I've thrown Kimimaro in this fic as well, he'll come in handy later on. Oh, I got another question!! Does anyone have a good idea for any new Akatsuki members? I need to create a few, does anyone have a good idea for a good character with good skills or good original Jutsu's? Please, I could use the help! Oh, if you don't understand any skills, I have updated the Jutsu List! If anything's missing, please tell me! Well, Later! Signing off….


	21. Promotions before the Storm

Naruto - The Anime Series.

Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns all of Naruto!!

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!!

Gaara smiled. "I did not expect you to get past my defence so easily. I'll have to be careful, since that pattern of attack will always work on my defence. But you can't keep doing that for long, it sucks up too much Chakra."

Neji moved in, this time using different hand seals. "Hyouketsu no Jutsu!!" Now an Ice Beam was directed straight at Gaara. Instead of standing still, Gaara stepped to the side. That's when Gaara threw Kunais at him from all kinds of angles, except from the back. Gaara chose to resort to his Shield of Sand. Neji quickly came behind him and grabbed Gaara's Gourd. As Neji jumped away with Gaara's Gourd, he felt that the Gourd was slowly slipping through his fingers, as it changed to sand and fell to the ground. 

Neji landed on the ground after the Gourd was completely out of his hands. He watched as the sand moved back to Gaara and reformed to the Gourd. 

"That was. pointless.." Gaara stated. "Now.. it's my turn to attack.."

Neji braced himself, and steadied all his defences. 

"Sanjuu Sabaku Kyuu!!"

**There Where When is Now**

Chapter 20

Neji watched as Gaara formed three huge arms of sand. Gaara smiled and made the three arms attack at different angles on different times. Neji easily dodged the three arms, though, as he had his Byakugan. He attached Chakra to his feet and started running very quickly. Gaara narrowed his eyes at Neji's speed.

'Too fast..' Gaara performed a one-handed seal. "Daisan no Me.." Gaara formed a Third Eye with his sand and made it watch his back. 

Neji kept running to avoid getting grabbed by one of Gaara's sand hands. He performed a few hand seals. "Hyouketsu no Jutsu!" The Ice Beam struck a non-attacking sand arm and froze it completely. Neji ran for it and broke it in pieces. After that, he immediately had to jump away to dodge the two other Desert Coffins. 

Gaara smiled as he watched Neji run. 'I should move more. but against an opponent like Neji that is just too risky. I'll have to resort to distance attacks.' Gaara thought as he performed more hand seals. "Suna Kyuutai." Gaara immediately did a second technique after that. "Suna Otori.."

Neji watched as Gaara made his sand surround him completely and turned into a huge sphere of Sand, he also noticed that the sand hardened a great deal. With his Byakugan he could watch past the Sphere of Sand and he could see what Gaara was doing. 'So, he's going to try and delude me.' Neji thought as he was still dodging the two remaining Desert Coffins. 

Gaara's Third Eye was still present so Gaara could see where Neji was present. But, another Third Eye came into view, or was it Fourth Eye, then? This way, Gaara could see the entire arena, every angle. 

Neji used his Chakra paralysis to disable Gaara's Desert Coffins and braced himself for another attack. 'Gaara's such a bothersome opponent.' Neji watched as, from out the ground, Gaara came to the left, Neji already saw this and appeared behind him, sticking a kunai in his back. The Gaara turned to sand, however. Neji frowned. 'He used Sand Distraction from within the Sphere of Sand. It seems he used another Sand Distraction immediately after he appeared here.'

Neji noticed with his Byakugan that Gaara would appear to his left. As Gaara came out of the ground, he immediately attacked with another Desert Coffin. "Sabaku Kyuu!!"

Neji stepped to the side to avoid from getting crushed by the gigantic hand. His eyes widened as the hand stopped in his movement and three Sand Clones were jumping out of the hand. They didn't give Neji a chance to jump away and engaged in combat. Neji gritted his teeth and used Heavenly Spin to blow the three sand clones away. "Kaiten!!"

During the spinning, Neji already saw with his Byakugan that Gaara's Desert Coffin was surrounding him already. So after the Heavenly Spin stopped, Neji immediately performed Chakra Paralysis to disable the second attack. "Chakra Chuubu!"

Neji was getting tired from activating his defences over and over again. Gaara wasn't any different, as he was wasting too much Chakra on getting past Neji's defence and actually hitting him. 

'What a battle. When two people fight each other and both of them have an absolute defence, one can expect to see them try each other out. But they can't seem to get past each other's defences. Battles like these could take long. But the attacks they're both using drain a lot of Chakra.. I'm guessing they're both low on Chakra now.' Kakashi observed as he watched the battle with his Sharingan. 'It's too bad I can't copy those skills of them. Hyuga's skills are all possible because of his Bloodline. and there's something about Gaara's techniques as well.'

'Damn. Now there's no way I can get past that defence.' Neji thought as piles of sand surrounded Gaara's Sphere of Sand. Inside the Sphere, Gaara had also activated the Barrier and the Armor of Sand. The Shield would always be there, because it's automatic. "Ok, time to go all out." Neji let out.

Inside the Sphere, Gaara could hear the word and nodded. 'Indeed.'

Neji took a deep breath before throwing Kunai after Kunai at every pile of sand. After they were done exploding, Neji moved in and performed a difficult hand seals. 'This will drain a lot of Chakra.' Before actually letting out the first attack, Neji performed a second attack, with hand seals just as difficult.

"Buriza-Rakurai!!" 

With that said, Neji released huge Ice spikes towards Gaara's Sphere, but they were all also surrounded by electricity from the Rakurai attack. As the attack was flying towards the Sphere, Neji ran quickly afterwards.

Gaara's Third and Fourth Eye watched as they saw Gaara's Sphere of Sand getting obliterated by the powerful attack. They also watched Neji soar right through the crumbling sand. Neji quickly took one hit at the Shield of Sand, appeared on the other side and performed the Chakra paralysis. And then. 

"You are within my field of Hakke"

Neji's eyes widened as he saw the Gaara before him crumble to sand. 'Shit. During my attack, he used Suna Otori, I should've known.' And then, Neji was hit by one of Gaara's Desert Coffins and was rammed straight into a wall. 

Neji picked himself off the ground and faced Gaara. "Devious." Neji panted slightly. "However."

Gaara's eyes widened as he saw Neji disappear and heard the words again from behind him. "You're still within the field of my Hakke."

Gaara didn't turn, but kept completely still. "Perhaps I am.. But you forget that my Barrier, my Shield and my Armor are all activated again. You've waited too long."

Neji gritted his teeth. 'Shit. he's right. My 64 Opening Points Attack is fast enough o get past the Shield of Sand, but it won't be able to penetrate the Barrier. I may have lost the battle now. But now I know of a way to beat Gaara. but I don't have enough Chakra left to perform the combo. This time. I lose..'

And Gaara washed Neji away with another Desert Coffin.

Aoba walked up to the unconscious form of Neji and nodded. "The Match is over! The winner is Gaara!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ahh. this is so good. Don't you agree, Hyuga-san?"

Hiashi was proud, but couldn't help but nod as he smelled the ramen that lay before him. "Indeed."

Jiraiya began ramming his own mouth full with ramen. Hiashi watched Jiraiya and shook his head. 'How impolite.' And Hiashi neatly began eating his ramen.

Little did the two of them know, that Orochimaru and his henchmen were soaring past the village they were in and were heading straight for Konoha Village.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara was resting in the waiting room and the medic Nins were doing everything they could to recover Gaara and Naruto completely from the battles. They had to be perfectly fine for the finals. Everyone, the Jounins, the ANBU and of course the crows was psyched and couldn't wait for the battle to begin. 

'Yes.. Now we will see how far Naruto has come.'

'Gaara's defences are very hard to beat, but some tactics are needed to get past it. Speed and power need to be at a high level. Naruto. how strong are you when you go all out?' Kakashi thought as he watched how the medic nins surrounded both Gaara and Naruto. 

'The Chuunin Finals. and Naruto is in it.. That's just, unbelievable! I.. I'll cheer you on, Naruto. Naruto-san..' Sakura thought, respecting Naruto a lot more now.

The medic Nins were also taking care of Neji, so he would be able to watch the Finals as well. 

Aoba in the meantime, walked to the Hokage. "Hokage-sama. should I give new rules for the finals?"

Tsunade looked at Aoba for a little while, before gazing back at Naruto. "No. just interfere as soon as there's a chance the two of them could die. I have a feeling this will be a very dangerous battle. Even you, might have trouble interfering."

Aoba nodded. "Understood, Hokage-sama."

A medic Nin suddenly appeared next to Aoba. "They're ready.."

Aoba nodded and jumped back to the center of the arena.

"All right!!" The crowd was a little noisy because of the excitement but had quieted down immediately as they saw the examiner appear again. "It's time for the finals!!" Aoba glanced at Naruto and Gaara in the Waiting Room. "Gaara! Naruto! Come down here!!" He yelled with a smirk. 'Damn. now even I might be in trouble.. once these two start facing off..'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think this is the last one. Let me check. Byakugan!!"

Itachi frowned. 'The Byakugan and the Senshin-Byakugan need different seals to be activated? I guess it is kinda similar to my Sharingan and Mange-Sharingan.'

Dareda nodded. "Yes, this is the last house."

Itachi nodded as well. "Well, let's destroy this one with a big. bang.. then."

Dareda gave Itachi a puzzled look. "But, why did we have to be silent then?"

"If we weren't, we probably didn't get the chance to kill the Hyuga's here.. If we made too much noise, all of Konoha would have heard and then there would be Jounins all over the place. There's time to do that now. And when they arrive, we can go back and fetch. what we need."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The Chuunin Finals!! Uzumaki Naruto versus Gaara!! Begin Match!!"

Gaara, of course, began by putting up the defences. 'Suna no Yoroi, Suna no Sekisho..' Naruto narrowed his eyes as he saw small piles of sand appear all around Gaara as well. He saw what those things meant during the Neji-Gaara fight. 'Damn. I don't want to get hit by those damn things.'

Naruto suddenly gripped his right wrist with his left hand and made Chakra appear at the palm of his hand. From the looks of it, the Chakra was spinning.

'Ah.. the Rasengan.. He can do it without a clone now. that's pretty impressive..' Tsunade thought. 'I wonder if that attack will get past Gaara's defences..'

'The Rasengan, huh? This is a skill only Naruto will be able to do in our team.' Kakashi glanced over at Sasuke and saw that he had his Sharingan activated. 'Even with the Sharingan you can't learn the Rasengan. He must feel jealous. Oh well, Sasuke has the Chidori..' 

"Rasengan!!" And Naruto released an enormous spiral of Chakra towards Gaara. Gaara's eyes widened. The Chakra whirls all around Gaara and rips the Shield of Sand, and all the little piles of Suna Bakuhatsu apart. And after that, it easily eradicated Gaara's Barrier of Sand as well. 'Shit.!? He's been training even harder than me..' Gaara quickly made a few Hand Seals. 'Suna Otori!!'

Naruto saw Gaara come out of the ground to the right of him. 'Damnit!! I wanted to hit him with this!! He used that cheap move of his to move his body underground..' Naruto watched as the Rasengan hit the walls of the arena and ripped through it. A sweat drop appeared on Naruto's forehead as he scratched the back of his head. 'Oops.'

'Impressive. that attack is truly dangerous; he just performed it like it was nothing.' Aoba thought. 'If these two go fully out, I doubt that I can keep them apart..'

Gaara narrowed his eyes. "You're good." Gaara started doubting himself a little bit. 'If he has trained himself even harder than me. than his other skills must be better as well. I guess it's time for me to use my new skills.'

Before Gaara could perform some hand seals, he heard Naruto utter a technique. "Kyoubou Bunshin no Jutsu!!"

"Sabaku Kyuu!!" Gaara immediately sent a hand towards Naruto's clone. And then, a déjà vu occurred.

The Kyuubi Clone Naruto had created slapped Gaara's Desert Coffin to bits and pieces of sand.. Just like Gai had done in the previous Chuunin Exam. Gaara narrowed his eyes. 'That clone. will be hard to beat..' Gaara gritted his teeth and made his Chakra surround him. The sand started whirling around him as it made roaring sounds. 

Naruto's Kyuubi Clone did the same, only red Chakra was surrounding him. 

"Suna Sukasshu!!" As soon as Gaara let out those words, the sand rushed forward and surrounded Naruto's clone. Meanwhile, Naruto didn't stand still and jumped over the sand and headed for Gaara, whose sand was now focused on Naruto's Clone. Naruto took the moment of surprise and appeared behind Gaara, kicking Gaara's Gourd of Gaara's back. 

Meanwhile, Gaara's Suna Sukasshu was still busy against Naruto's clone. The sand completely enveloped the clone, and the clone had nowhere to run. The sand hardened, just like when it does when Gaara uses the Sphere of Sand. Inside the Sphere, where Naruto's clone was, the sand was choking it.

In TaiJutsu, both Naruto and Gaara weren't very good, but better than average. Naruto had the advantage, as he was faster than Gaara. Naruto started with a punch towards Gaara's face, as Naruto always started. Gaara duck and rammed his knee in Naruto's stomach, blowing Naruto away. Gaara's Gourd had turned to sand and was slowly returning to Gaara. Naruto had to be quick.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!"

Naruto created five clones. One Clone suddenly turned towards the sand that was returning to Gaara and made a few seals. "Gufuu no Jutsu!!" The clone had formed a small tornado and he blew the sand back with the little tornado. 

Meanwhile the other four clones and the real Naruto had surrounded Gaara. "Naruto Rendan!!"

Gaara used the little sand that was around him to quickly use the Armor of Sand. 'Suna no Yoroi.'

Naruto began the combo of Naruto Rendan by kicking Gaara into the air, the other Narutos kicked Gaara further into the air. After that, one Naruto punched Gaara down again and the real Naruto ended with a harsh kick to the face, which caused Gaara to flail towards another direction. This was a little different than Naruto's previous Naruto Rendan. But the effectiveness remained the same.

Naruto's Kyuubi Clone was slowly losing inside the Sphere of Sand as the sand was choking him to death. 

Gaara landed on the ground and immediately jumped towards the clone that was continuously blowing his Gourd to pieces. He got rid of it by a simple wave of sand and got his gourd back. 

All of Naruto's Shadow Clones disappeared and Naruto stared at Gaara, who was unharmed. "So, you used that Armor of yours... you sneaky bastard.."

Gaara smiled. "It will take more than just that." Suddenly, Gaara's sand, that was choking Naruto's clone, dissolved and returned back to Gaara.

"Damnit, even my clone was beaten, you're good, Gaara!" Naruto smirked. "Now, then. let's go!!" 

Gaara nodded. "Taiyuu Suna Bunshin!!" Five Sand Clones appeared before Gaara and were itching to fight Naruto.

Naruto created another "Kyoubou Bunshin!" to deal with the Sand Clones, so he himself could focus on Gaara. Suddenly, a thought came to him and he performed the Summoning hand seals. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu: GamaSuma!"

And before Naruto stood the Warrior Toad, who was, probably, slightly taller than Kakashi.. Gaara immediately surrounded the summoned creature with sand. 'Damn, I use up a lot of my Chakra just to prevent him from attacking.' Gaara thought. Suddenly Naruto crouched and performed the elementary seals. "Katon, Aisu, Raidou, Mizu.. K-A-R-M no Jutsu!!"

As the wave of Chakra, which was embedded with all four elements was approaching Gaara, Gaara lost control of the sand and GamaSuma was freed. Gaara quickly jumped out of the way, before he got hit by Naruto's attack, which again made a hard impact on the walls of the arena. 

Naruto's Kyuubi Clone meanwhile, was ripping Gaara's Sand Clones apart, only to see that the Sand Clones were returning to normal after every blow.

Naruto and GamaSuma stood next to each other as they stared at a calm Gaara. Suddenly, GamaSuma gave a slash of his sword and a fierce wind blast cut through Gaara's defence and sliced him at his knee. Sand crumbled and covered the cut again, revealing to them that the Armor of Sand was activated. 'The Shield of Sand and the Barrier of Sand weakened GamaSuma's Slash enough so it wouldn't penetrate the Armor.' Naruto thought. 'Which means my Rasengan and my Karm are stronger. that's odd.' Naruto gazed at GamaSuma and smirked. 'Of course, GamaSuma is probably holding back about 80% of his power. That's what I expect, anyway.' 

Gaara performed several hand seals. "Suna Shuurajou!!" Gaara's sand hardened and sand spikes were formed. Gaara released a huge wave of Sand towards GamaSuma and Naruto. GamaSuma simply held his sword before him, but Naruto jumped away. GamaBunta easily cut through the sand with his sword and was slowly approaching Gaara through all the sand. Some of the hardened sand and sand spikes were heading for Gaara's Sand Clones and Naruto's Kyuubi Clone. But they also saw and jumped out of the way.

GamaSuma was advancing in a thin line through the sand of Gaara using his sword, but the rest of the sand was slowly filling up the fighting area. Naruto, Naruto's Kyuubi Clone and Gaara's Sand Clone soon wouldn't have any place to fight. 

Aoba, too, was worried. He attached Chakra to his feet and quickly leaped up against the walls. 'What a battle.. The entire arena is almost filled with dangerous, hardened and not to mention, sharp sand.'

Naruto made the Kyuubi Clone disappear and smirked evilly. 'Now, time to use my own technique as well.. I have to make sure the crowd doesn't hear me when I say this, or anyone else for that matter.'

"Kyoubou Kyuubi!!" Naruto whispered. And waves of red Chakra surrounded Naruto. Naruto's eyes had changed from innocent baby-blue to ruthless blood-red. With one wave of his arm, Naruto blew away an entire wave of sand that was approaching him. He slowly turned towards the five Sand Clones. Naruto had increased his speed and power a great deal, using Kyuubi Chakra. Within a matter of moments, Naruto had ripped them apart. With that said and done, Naruto turned towards Gaara and saw that GamaSuma was getting closer and closer. 

'Heh, to think that Gaara would give my summon such a hard time. But if Gaara released Shukaku right here and now, I would've summoned GamaBunta.. and then I would've probably used my Kyoubou Kyuubi to the fullest. This way, we're both not going fully out. It's quite impossible, since if I do, I'd kill him since he can't go full out, because there won't be a full moon tonight and.. He has a seal like I do and he still needs to get used to that....'

Naruto suddenly appeared behind Gaara. "Gaara. It's over.."

Gaara watched as GamaSuma suddenly stood before him and had disabled his Sand Carnage attack. Now GamaSuma and Naruto were at both sides ready to attack. 'Naruto. you've proven your existence..'

GamaSuma sliced Gaara's Shield of Sand apart, while Naruto, with Kyuubi Chakra easily got past the Barrier, started pummelling Gaara. And considering Naruto had his Kyoubou Kyuubi activated, the punches and kicks would hurt a great deal..

It didn't take long before Gaara was out for the count.

Aoba nodded and was happy he didn't have to interfere. "The Finals are over!!! Winner: Uzumaki Naruto!!"

Sasuke simply couldn't believe his eyes. He witnessed how Naruto had used great technique after great technique, and all were so effective against Gaara. Neji had beaten him, Gaara had beaten Neji and Naruto had beaten Gaara. Simply unbelievable. 'Naruto. where did you get all that strength? I couldn't copy any of your Jutsu's, except for your Karm no Jutsu.'

Sakura's mouth was wide open. She saw the battle unfold before her eyes, but couldn't believe how well Naruto had fought. 'Since when.? Naruto, you're amazing. How..?' Sakura was simply speechless as she watched how Naruto wasn't that tired at all, after having fought someone that's so dangerous.

Hinata, on the other hand, was looking a bit concerned. 'There was red chakra again. Is that.. is this Naruto-kun's Bloodline Limit? Naruto-kun.. I'm happy that you won.. But the expression you were wearing when you brought forth the red Chakra. you were sad. so sad..'

"Aahh? What the hell? How come Naruto is so strong?! Sakura! Hey! Wake up, Wide Fore-Head girl!!" Ino stared at the silent Sakura, and then turned back to Naruto, who was jumping around in the arena, enjoying the cheers that were given to him. 'Naruto. you grew from dead-last to the best.'

Neji smiled as he was still recovering. 'So, Naruto won. It seems Jiraiya isn't here. Which means we'll have to go back to our own teams again. I just hope I don't have to do boring missions anymore.'

'Well, Naruto won. I guess he needed to bring out a bit of Kyuubi Chakra. but judging from the fight, he didn't really needed to.. He could've won without it. I guess he was eager to use it.. I bet it's thrilling to find that your body just became a lot of times stronger.' Kakashi thought and then turned towards the Hokage. 'I wonder who will become Chuunin, though.'

The Jounin Instructors and the Genin that have participated in the Chuunin Exam were all lined up in the center of the Arena a half an hour later.

Tsunade stood right before them and grinned evilly. "I'm sorry to disappoint, but not all of you have become Chuunin. There isn't anyone here that is smart enough to be a leader, oh, only one, by the way." Tsunade suddenly turned towards Kankurou. "Kankurou, Sand Genin, you are hereby appointed as a Chuunin."

Kankurou's eyes widened. 'What the hell?! I.. I'm smart enough!? I. I made it. I actually made it! Hehe, I'm a freaking Sand CHUUNIN!!' But on the outside, Kankurou only had his eyes widened.

Tsunade continued. "There are four of you that surpass the abilities of the average Chuunin easily. Usually we judge you on everything. But now we couldn't ignore the fact that your powers and abilities are almost Jounin-level. Uzumaki Naruto, Gaara, Hyuga Neji and Uchiha Sasuke."Congratulations, you are Chuunins now."

The four mentioned before, had their eyes widened. 'Chuunin..'

"HOKAGE-SAMA!!"

Three Chuunins landed right beside Tsunade. Tsunade frowned at the panting Chuunins. "What's wrong?"

One of the Chuunins looked Tsunade straight in the face. "The Hyuga Village!! It's under attack!! They are all.. They're all."

Tsunade's eyes widened. "Kakashi, Asuma, Kurunai, Gai, Aoba and Genma!! Take the other Jounins and head over there now!!"

Tsunade turned towards the Genin and the new 5 Chuunins. "The rest will stay here." Tsunade than faced the ANBU and motioned to them that they should follow the other Jounins. 

"An attack on the Hyuga's?"

Hinata's and Neji's eyes were widened and both were tempting to run for their little village.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the elite Jounins of Konoha appeared in the small village in Konoha, they saw one burned down house and a few corpses on the ground. 

'This reminds me of the Uchiha massacre.' Kakashi thought. "Let's run down all the houses. The ANBU will search for the enemy outside."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the stadium. Itachi had performed the Jutsu 'Feathery Sleep', which took out most of the people present in the stadium. Dareda and Itachi had hastily moved towards the stadium after Konoha Chuunins came to investigate on the smoke coming from the village of the Hyuga. They let three Chuunins escape and dealt with the others. They followed them and saw how the Jounins and the ANBU jumped for the Hyuga Village. Just as planned.

Now, Itachi and Dareda jumped down in the arena and stood face to face with Tsunade, the 5 new Chuunins and the other Genins.

"You. you are the new Hokage in this Village?" Itachi asked as he stared at Tsunade. He didn't have his Sharingan activated. 

Tsunade didn't have a chance to answer as Sasuke suddenly erupted in a fit of rage and attacked Itachi. Itachi grabbed Sasuke by the neck and threw him back, followed by a few kunai that struck Sasuke in a few vital areas. "Foolish brother."

Dareda meanwhile, activated his "Senshin-Byakugan!" and faced the Chuunins and Genins. Itachi would be dealing with Tsunade and Sasuke. 

In the crowd, Sakura, Hinata and Shikamaru were the only ones still awake. It was a bad move of Tsunade to send all of the ANBU away from here. On top of that, she also sent the Jounins away.

Itachi activated his Sharingan and watched Tsunade. "Tsunade, right? You encountered two other members of the Akatsuki, right? Hatsu Heishou and Teri Kinuta. They work for Orochimaru, now, if you wanted to know."

Tsunade was silent. This was Uchiha Itachi, a very strong Shinobi. 'This is dangerous. There are two missing-nins of S-class here. And I've sent all the Jounins and ANBU away. I know how to fight Uchihas, but Itachi is advanced. And he has someone with him. What can I do?' 

Naruto suddenly yelled. "Kyoubou Kyuubi!! Full Power!!" Naruto glared at Itachi. 'It's Itachi.'

Gaara was tired from the fight, but prepared himself as well, surrounding himself with his sand and Chakra.

Neji activated his Byakugan and was ready to take all of them down. 'Should I use Sanmai no Jutsu again?'

Sasuke also prepared for battle and faced Itachi. "Sharingan!!" And the Curse Seal activated as well. "Brother, I will kill you!!"

Sasuke rushed forward, only to find that Itachi had already grabbed him from behind and landed a knee harshly against his spine. As Sasuke screamed out in pain, Itachi elbowed him in the face. After that, he grabbed Sasuke by his left leg and threw him away. 

Naruto followed in a higher speed. Itachi dodged the fists and kicks that Naruto was sending to him. Itachi quickly grabbed Naruto by the collar and touched a place on his neck pretty hard. Naruto lost consciousness. 

Dareda showed his advanced Byakugan to Neji as they stood facing each other. Gaara was standing beside Neji and was also staring into the slightly frightening eyes. "Hyuga Neji." Dareda suddenly rushed towards Neji and purposely slid a fist forward, so Neji would dodge. Neji dodged, but couldn't dodge the punch that came from the same hand. Neji had also hit a critical area in Neji's neck, which would knock Neji out immediately.

Gaara looked a little puzzled as he saw that both Naruto and Neji were beaten so easily. "They won't get past my defence so easily." He accidentally stared straight into Itachi's eyes. Itachi smirked.

"Mange-Sharingan."

"For the next 72 hours you will re-live the worst day you had in your life.."

Being in a very unguarded state, Dareda knocked Gaara out.

Tsunade suddenly rushed forward as she saw Itachi pick up Naruto. Tsunade appeared behind Itachi and gave him full hit on the face. As soon as the hit came, though, Itachi changed into a brown blob of mud. 'Kawarimi?' Tsunade could barely jump away as she heard Itachi's next attack. "Suiton Suikoudan!!"

Tsunade watched as the water wasn't directed at her at all. She watched as the massive water attack hit the remaining Genins with all its might. 'Shit..!!' The Genins were all down.

Suddenly Dareda appeared behind Tsunade and announced: "You are within the field of my Hakke, Hokage."

Tsunade smirked. "I don't care, I'm capable of taking that attack." Tsunade was getting too tired of her own mistakes and was getting enraged.

She turned to reveal several seals on her face. Dareda's eyes widened. "What the hell?!" The punch that connected with Dareda's face was extremely hard, Dareda flew right through the walls of the arena. Tsunade immediately turned to Itachi. "You want some as well?"

Itachi calmly looked her over with the Sharingan. 'I've never seen this before... those seals... are formed with her own Chakra. Specialised Medic Nin, ey? She took out Dareda so easily. No, wait.'

He watched beyond Tsunade to see Dareda climb out of the hole in the wall. Itachi immediately motioned to him to grab what he needed. They needed to get out of here as soon as possible. Tsunade was stronger than he expected. 

"You two.. you two attacked the Hyuga Village, didn't you?" Tsunade said as her eyes were dangerously narrowed. "You will both die here!!"

Itachi gritted his teeth as he could barely jump away from Tsunade's earth shattering kick. He landed beside Dareda. "Dareda, this Kunoichi is very bothersome. We have to hurry. Does your Senshin-Byakugan have a plan?"

Dareda nodded. "No. She's really good, Itachi." They watched as the seals on Tsunade's forehead disappeared. "You'd think that she'd be weaker without those strange markings on her forehead. But my eyes indicate that she's even stronger now."

Itachi nodded. "I see. It's been a while since I went all out.. Time for me to take on the Hokage."

Itachi rushed forward and his hands became blurs as he performed hand seals.

Tsunade's eyes widened. 'What the. he's fast at Jutsu's. even faster than Orochimaru.'

"Suiton-Raidou Tate!!"

Tsunade knew better than to attack Itachi physically now. This technique he just performed, it meant that he was surrounded by a shield which would attack anyone who comes closes with electricity which effectiveness was improved by water. 'Clever bastard, he knows I'm mostly a physical attacker. Maybe I should summon.'

Tsunade stepped to the side to let Itachi soar past. Her eyes widened as he disabled his defence and grabbed both Naruto and Gaara. After that, he immediately leaped out of the stadium. In the time that Itachi had performed the technique for his Shield of Water and Electricity, Dareda had picked up Neji and also ran away..

Tsunade's eyes narrowed in fury. And then she watched as Sasuke leaped after them. "No!! Sasuke!!! Don't go after them!!"

Tsunade bowed her head as Sakura, Shikamaru and Hinata landed beside her. 'Naruto. now the Akatsuki has you, after all.. I wish Jiraiya was here too.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

A/N: Does it seem rushed at the end? Oh well, I hope not. In the next chapter, a lot will happen. and there might be time-jump. Or, a sequel to this story, since this one just has too many chapters.. 

Goodbye ^_^


	22. Dark Revelations

Naruto – The Anime Series

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the great artist Kishimoto does.

A/N: Well, a lot will be revealed in this chapter, I hope certain things won't be disliked. -_-' Well, enjoy! 

**There Where When Is Now**

Chapter 21

The soft rustle of the wind played a fine tune through the leaves of the trees. Until chaotic movement ruined it, making the peaceful sound of the rustle of the leaves disappear. Uchiha Itachi and Hyuga Dareda had what they wanted and were on their way back to where they wanted to be. The Chuunin Exam had ended and they had slaughtered a lot of Hyugas as a distraction to get the ANBU there. They were lucky the Hokage made a wrong decision and sent the Jounins as well. When they arrived in the stadium where the Chuunin Exam was held, the ANBU and he Jounins were in the village of the Hyugas, or still on the way. 

The only thing that stood in the way once they got there was the new Hokage. Itachi was pretty impressed by her power. 'No wonder Hatsu and Teri were defeated.'  But Itachi was not one to be taken too lightly either. Sure, Tsunade was legendary, but Itachi was one of the strongest missing-nins. Stronger than Orochimaru, who was skilled enough to take down the Third Hokage.. 

He really wanted to fight the woman, to see how he would end up, but there was no time. They had to be fast, so he quickly grabbed the unconscious forms of Naruto and Gaara and leaped away. Dareda managed to pick up the unconscious Hyuga Neji and got away from Tsunade as well. 'Truly pitiful to have to run… But once we have our way, we'll be unstoppable… These children are well-trained already and now… we will make them see the harsh reality of life…'

Itachi glanced backwards and shook his head. 'So, he's following us. He has his Curse Seal activated; I can sense its Chakra.' Itachi came to a stop on a tree branch. Dareda also stopped on a tree branch, farther ahead. 

"Your little brother, huh?" Dareda noted. "We should be lucky that that Hokage isn't following us."

Itachi nodded and vanished from sight, after putting down Naruto and Gaara and the tree branch. Dareda watched as Sasuke came into 'real' view, since he also had his Byakugan activated. He frowned as Sasuke stopped a little before him and glared at him. "Where is he?"

Dareda shrugged and yawned. 

At that time, Sasuke sensed the movements around him. His brother was around him. Sasuke gripped a Kunai and prepared himself. 

Dareda looked on amused. 'Heh, that little brat actually thinks he stands a chance now.'

Itachi appeared behind Sasuke and vanished again, evading Sasuke's quick reaction: a kick.  As Sasuke performed the kick, Itachi appeared to his left and punched him straight in the face, down towards the ground. 

Dareda smirked as Itachi followed him down. 'Itachi's speed is much higher than his little brother's, that's why the brat doesn't stand a chance.'

As Sasuke landed on the ground on his back, Itachi landed on him, with his knee in his gut. "Sasuke… stay here." And then Itachi knocked him out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Strange… I sense Chakra up close…' Orochimaru thought as he moved from tree to tree, being followed by Hatsu, Teri and Kimimaro. 'Somehow, I think I know who it is…'

"Orochimaru…" Hatsu suddenly spoke up. "Hold up, I sense two strong life forms ahead. The trees will tell me who it is."

Orochimaru smirked. 'Sometimes, it must feel good to be an elite Grass nin…' The four of them stopped at a big tree.

Hatsu walked into the tree and merged with it. Orochimaru, Teri and Kimimaro waited for him to finish and gather his information. It didn't take very long, as Hatsu came out three minutes later. "Well, currently there are 6 Shinobi in this forest. Four of them are knocked down, because I can't sense a lot of energy from them, but the other two have a very high energy… higher than mine." Hatsu turned to Orochimaru. "Orochimaru, how strong are you now? Because I think one of the two ahead is Itachi…"

Orochimaru chuckled. "I've gained a lot of strength.. But I simply can not face an Uchiha master yet… We'll have to evade them…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi and Gai appeared in the stadium and had already noticed the Genjutsu that was performed. They jumped down towards Tsunade, who was on her knees in the centre. 

"Hokage-sama.." Kakashi whispered. "What happened?" Kakashi asked, looking around and noticed a few people were missing. 'Naruto and Sasuke… they're gone…' 

"Itachi… he took them with him." Tsunade whispered as she slowly rose to stand face to face with Kakashi. "He took Naruto, Neji and Gaara.. Sasuke followed them."

Kakashi narrowed his eye. "Which way did he head?"

Tsunade shook her head. "It's no use.. They're already gone."

"They took Neji as well?" Gai asked. "Kakashi, I say we track them down as fast as possible."

Kakashi nodded. "My apologies, Hokage-sama. But they are my students…"

"Mine too, Hokage-sama." Gai added.

Tsunade looked the both of them in their eyes. "Fine, but I still think it's hopeless."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's Orochimaru, Itachi." Dareda said as he had his Byakugan activated and saw past Orochimaru's new 'skin', Kabuto. "They're on the move towards Leaf Village. "

Itachi and Dareda were on their way back again and had sensed some flickers of Chakra in the area around them. 'He might take Sasuke now…' Itachi thought. He shrugged his thoughts off and a sudden grin came to his face. 'But it doesn't matter now… We have the strongest Shinobis with us… We will make them grow..'

Dareda's eyes widened since he never saw Itachi grin. 'Damn, he really looks like a maniac when he smiles..'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who is this brat, Orochimaru?" Teri whined. "We should disguise ourselves already, we're almost in Konoha."

Orochimaru chuckled. "That won't be needed. Those fools in Konoha actually left him unguarded." Orochimaru faced the others. "This boy, is the boy I want." 

Hatsu frowned and looked at the boy on the ground. "This little kid? He doesn't seem much at all, Orochimaru. Are you sure this is the guy?"

Teri nodded, agreeing with Hatsu. "Yeah, it seems this brat was defeated here easily. I figured you'd want someone who was unbeatable."

Kimimaro simply watched the boy and saw the Curse Seal on the boy's neck.

"This is Sasuke-kun. He's the survivor of the Uchiha clan." Orochimaru turned towards Kimimaro. "You see that, Kimimaro? He has a Curse seal similar to yours."

"So this means we're not going in Konoha anymore?" Hatsu pouted. "Man, I really-"

"Oy, there are two people heading over here." Teri suddenly interjected. "I wonder who they are?"

Orochimaru smirked and stared ahead. He watched as Kakashi and Gai both landed a few feet away from them. Kakashi looked straight into Kabuto's eyes and saw that it was really Orochimaru he was looking at.

'Orochimaru… I don't know the other two..' Kakashi thought as he immediately revealed his Sharingan. 'This will be a tough battle..'

Hatsu frowned as he analyzed Gai and Kakashi. "Hmm, I don't think these two can really take us on. Teri, I don't feel like fighting, why don't you use one of your moves?"

Orochimaru grabbed Sasuke from the ground and leaped away, followed by Kimimaro. Teri and Hatsu remained standing. Kakashi and Gai both prepared to jump and head for Orochimaru. Teri shook her head and performed a few difficult seals. 'So easy…' Kakashi's Sharingan watched the Jutsu unfold..

"Teishuuha!!"

Kakashi and Gai both fell fast to the ground and blood poured down from their ears. Teri and Hatsu turned and followed Orochimaru. Kakashi and Gai rose from the ground but a few seconds later, to find that their body didn't work as they wished to.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere else, in a village far away from Konoha, a few people stood, waiting for something. From the looks of weapons on their backs, on their legs or anywhere on their body, it was very clear these people were missing-nins. After a few moments, a man came out of a small cottage the people were waiting for. The man looked like a very rich man, but it was surprising to see that the man was a little built as well. He started talking.

"I think it's pretty clear to you that we have traitors in our organization… I have gained information that Dareda and Itachi moved out on their own. The same goes for their comrades. Sinobi and Kisame. I want you to track them down and bring them back here. A second thing, I want that Orochimaru dead. I don't care who does what, as long as you do it!" The man barked. "And another thing, it seems there are three people missing, Hatsu, Teri and Mokito. Find them and tell them of this mission."

Before the man, several talented people nodded. Aburame Turin, a very developed bug ninja from the Aburame Clan. She simply turned and slowly walked away. His comrade, Doro Odei followed her. Doro was a very talented Shinobi from the Wind Country. They both disappeared from sight. 

Sukumi Tachi had lost his comrade during a mission and had no comrade, but it seemed the leader of the Akatsuki had a few new recruits here… Sukumi analyzed them. 

One man was sitting on a boulder and he was… drawing? His right arm was completely covered with bandages and he wore several hitae-ate's. 

Sukumi turned his gaze to a pretty female who had markings all over her body, nothing else out of the ordinary, he figured as he continued on to the next person.

His eyes fell on another woman, a little older than the previous and this one had, instead of markings, a lot of scars. Her eyes were covered by smooth silk. 'How the hell can she see?'

The leader of the Akatsuki suddenly came up to Sukumi before he could analyze the other four new recruits. "Tachi… you take Hiraga and Baeda with you." He stated, pointing to the man who was seated on the rock and the woman whose eyes were covered by silk. 

The other five new recruits moved out on their own…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok, we're almost home. Once we are, we'll release the Genjutsu we've put on them." Itachi stated as they slowed down. "From now on, we'll have to train them hard. We don't have any time to lose." 

Dareda nodded. "Indeed. I wonder how long it will take before our leader finds out we aren't back." 

Itachi simply shrugged. "It wouldn't matter that much… There's one thing, though. A female who considered joining our organization a few months back. I need to look her up, she might be useful for our plans.."

Dareda nodded. "What are her specialties?"

Itachi gazed at Dareda from the corners of his eyes. "She has managed to pull it off to be able to summon more than just one animal… She probably has about a dozen… She's a great asset to the Akatsuki, but… I wouldn't want to fight all of her summons…"

Dareda pondered it for a few moments. "She has more than one summon? That's really amazing…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Days went by and the rain reflected the moods of most Shinobis in the Leaf Village. Everyone knew what went down and the Hokage suggested that everyone had four days to decide to take dangerous missions she had in mind. Dangerous…. even for the Jounins. The third day, Jiraiya and Hiashi returned to the village, and both were shocked to hear the news. Jiraiya because Naruto got abducted and Hiashi because Neji got abducted. 

In the Hokage's office, Jounins had made their appearance on the fourth day. 

Jiraiya had agreed to go on the hunt for Itachi and Dareda so they could take Naruto, Neji and Gaara back. Tsunade had decided to send Hiashi and Gai with him. They all agreed on the dangerous mission.. Baki, the Sand Jounin wanted to join them as well, since he felt it was obligation to bring Gaara back. Tsunade nodded, she had already decided to let most of the ANBU stay here in Leaf Village. 

Kakashi decided to hunt for Orochimaru and take Sasuke back. Anko immediately suggested she should go with him. Surprisingly enough, Tsunade agreed as well. With Kakashi and Anko, Asuma and Genma joined them. 

In total, Tsunade had two very strong groups who could work together when needed. All of them stood proudly in her office. Suddenly all of them heard sudden movements behind them, outside of the office. Kakashi opened the door to reveal the Genins and Chuunins of Konoha. 

"I will get my Sasuke-kun back!!" Ino screamed, while Sakura nodded.

"He might be a pretty grumpy guy, but I'd feel bad if I didn't do anything to get my rival, Neji, back here!" Lee yelled as Ten-Ten was standing beside him, supporting him by putting a hand on his shoulder. 

"Heh, how troublesome.." Shikamaru whined as Ino had grabbed him on her way towards Hokage's office.

"We also wanted to get our brother back…" Temari and Kankurou stated as they stared at Tsunade.

"I.. also… Naruto-kun.." Hinata stuttered shyly. 

Tsunade smiled at their concern. "I appreciate your feelings. However, these missions are very high-ranked. I don't think all of you would be able to handle it."

Gai coughed. "I wouldn't mind it if Lee came with us. But…" Gai turned to Lee. "Hokage-sama is right. In this mission, the chances of getting killed are extremely high. Are you sure, Lee?"

Lee nodded proudly. "Yes sir!"

Gai turned to Ten-Ten. "I am sorry, Ten-Ten. But I don't think you should get involved. I'm not saying you are too weak or too inexperienced. But, I can't let you go with us. It's too much of a risk.."

Kakashi and Asuma were already gazing towards Ino, Sakura and Shikamaru. "The same accounts for you, guys." Asuma suddenly gazed at Shikamaru. "Except for you… We might need that brain of yours, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru stared unbelieving at his teacher. 'What..?! But I didn't even come her on my own. That damn Ino dragged me here!! Oh man!'

Ino patted Shikamaru's shoulder. "Shikamaru! I'm counting on you to take my Sasuke-kun back!!"

Shikamaru groaned and ignored the verbal battle that started between Sakura and Ino. 'This is all too troublesome…'

Kurunai had taken Hinata to a corner and was surprised to see Shino and Kiba with her. "Hinata, this mission is too dangerous, even for the three of you." She gave a quick wink to Shino, which went unnoticed by Hinata, Kiba and even Akamaru. 'Shino is strong enough… but I don't want to hurt Kiba's pride… Shino'll have to sneak away and join them later... It's too bad I have to stay in the village..'

Baki walked towards Temari and Kankurou. "No. I forbid you two to come with me. Train in the meantime. When I come back… I want to see you two stronger."

Tsunade smiled as the teams were formed then. 

The team that had as goal to bring Naruto, Neji and Gaara back was consistent of Jiraiya, Hiashi, Gai, Baki and Lee. 

The second team whose goal was to bring back Sasuke was consistent of Kakashi, Asuma, Genma, Anko, Shino and Shikamaru. 

Tsunade smiled. 'I'm glad there are this many volunteers to bring them back. You really did a good job, Third…'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto woke up and saw Neji and Gaara stand by his side, helping him up. 'Wha… Where am I?' He managed to stand on his own feet and lazily looked around. The sight that was given to him scared the hell out of him and it instantly made him see sharp again. 'Itachi!!'

Neji and Gaara had woken up before Naruto and were also a bit frightened to find themselves in an unfamiliar village. 

"Do not worry.. we won't kill you.. and neither will they.." Itachi spoke up as he motioned towards all around them. Villagers were walking and shopping, doing what they needed to do for the day. "You won't die here."

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw Kisame walk up to Itachi. Neji and Gaara remembered him as well. They were definitely in deep shit here… 

"Oy, Itachi, you finally brought them here, huh? What do you want to do now?" Kisame asked, as he grinned evilly at the three Chuunin.

Dareda observed Neji and then glanced towards Kisame. "He wants us to train them, Hoshigaki. Itachi has to leave for a little while, to pick someone up." He explained as he saw Sinobi and Mokito appear. He greeted Sinobi with a friendly nod. 

Suddenly, Itachi stepped forward and stared straight at the three Chuunins. He didn't have his Sharingan activated. "Don't be frightened. I will explain now." He sighed before he continued. "I've grown tired of this life and so have these people. I want it all to end and we want to make the three of you stronger, to begin our new organization and live in complete freedom. Never having to be scared of anything ever again. We won't kill you, but we won't let you get away from here either." Itachi paused. "We will make you stronger and you should see all of us as your teachers."

Itachi pointed towards Dareda. "That… is Hyuga Dareda. I'm sure you've heard of him, Neji. He will mostly be training you." He spoke, addressing Neji.

Itachi continued and pointed towards Mokito. "The girl is the youngest of us, very reckless, but… her style is very effective. Her name's Mokito. She'll be training all of you." Itachi paused and looked over at Kisame. "I think you already know Hoshigaki Kisame. He'll mostly be your sparring partner in this. But he'll be teaching you elementary Jutsu's as well…"

"Then we have Sinobi Raidou, a very strong Lightning Shinobi, he'll also be teaching you the art of elementary Jutsu's." Itachi paused and looked back at the three Chuunins. "And me, I will be training you two mostly." Itachi said, staring at Gaara and Naruto.

"Before we begin…" Itachi paused as he performed a few seals and in the meantime divided into three people, thus making two clones. One for every Chuunin before him. "Kuragari Okkanai.." All three performed this same Jutsu, all towards Naruto, Neji and Gaara.

Naruto felt a sudden pain inside his head and fell into a deep sleep. The dreams came immediately. Naruto saw himself as a little child, seeing every single person in his village ignore him and insult him in every possible way. Some slightly older people even beat him up. Years continued and the people started acting even harsher towards him. Every little thing he achieved, where he was proud of, was discarded immediately by other people as they ruined what he had created. The home he lived in was often damaged by stones that were thrown in by people. Naruto was forced to live in fear. And time passed again, this time he already went to school. His fellow students ignored him and insulted him, but Naruto had grown up and learned to shout back. Once in a while he pulled several pranks, even on the teachers, as those also ignored and insulted him. Years passed and… everything was blank…. Everything positive… portrayed as a lie, or something that had never occurred.

Gaara also fell into a deep sleep and in his dreams he was faced by dozens of villagers running away from him while calling him names, like 'Demon', 'Devil' and anything of the like. He grew up with these images, having only one person, his guardian, he could talk to. Throughout the years that followed, Gaara saw how many assassins tried to kill him. Until the only person he trusted also tried to kill him. Years later, he came to know he had a brother and a sister, who both, too, despised him, but tried to hide it, since they were siblings. But Gaara never considered it that way and simply saw the same scared, but cold gazes that they wore every time they looked at him. Years passed again and many times he heard the term Love land on his path through life. That certain word was the only word that could actually hurt him. But he would overcome this threat too. 

Neji also found himself falling asleep and facing his dreams… or nightmares.. He saw himself in a training room. His father was screaming in agony as he on the ground, flailing about. The Curse Seal on his forehead was activated by his uncle, Hiashi. Neji cried as he saw his father in pain and looked angrily at Hiashi… And then his father was supposed to save the entire family by giving his life to the enemy. They wanted Hiashi, but they got his father instead. Neji swore revenge on the family, the Main Family. Years passed and he got nothing but disrespect from the members of the Main Family. Neji lived a life where he was as worthless as trash, but he would show them…

Itachi faced the others as the three Chuunins were still on the ground.. 'asleep.' Itachi slowly walked away. "They'll wake up soon. When they do, they'll still be mostly the same, but now they know what has been done to them and would do anything to get what they deserve. It'll be easier to train them this way. Consumed by their own darkness, they will not be able to grasp the ambitions they were following for the Leaf… but they will grasp that what is needed… for themselves…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke awoke as he was put harshly on the ground. 'What…' He rubbed his eyes and sat up. He stared at the strangers before him and noticed that he didn't know any of them. Until he saw the one who was standing right in front of him. Though he appeared to be Kabuto, Sasuke immediately noticed his eyes… 'Orochimaru!'

Sasuke immediately jumped up and went into a fighting stance. 

Orochimaru chuckled. "Don't worry, Sasuke-kun. I will not kill you. However, it is up to you now whether you come with me or not."

Sasuke analyzed Orochimaru's sneaky gaze and decided that he really wasn't given a choice..  "Heh, what would you do if I say no?"

Orochimaru shook his head. "Now, now, you don't trust me? I would simply let you go. But, do realize that… if you go back, you won't get stronger, not as strong as you want to be to defeat your brother. But if you come with me, you'll be a lot stronger, possible even stronger than your brother. I simply want to help you and… I got a score to settle with your brother as well…"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and looked at the others. A female and two males. Although both males looked like females, but the absence of a certain chest indicated enough. "If I go with you and I deem myself strong enough, will you let me go?"

Orochimaru stared straight into Sasuke's eyes. "But of course. I already told you that you can trust me. However, when you defeat Itachi, I'll be right at your side…" Orochimaru stated, with a grin plastered on his face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

A/N: Well, what did you think? Good enough? It will get darker from now on, but I gave a few warnings in previous chapters. I hope you don't mind that I did this. If you think I did something wrong, tell me. Do you think I shouldn't have allowed Lee, Shino and Shikamaru to go with the teams Tsunade has established? Or one might even think those teams are too big… I considered this as well, but I simply wanted to put the Jounins and Special Jounins in the spotlight some more. I still could use a few ideas for new creative Jutsu's. 

Oh, and another thing… The new female in the Akatsuki I created, she has more than one summon, much more even. I already have a few summons, but I want to leave those as a surprise. But I could still use some ideas for Summons as well. The more, the better. 

Well, I know this chapter is little shorter than the others, only 4034 words, my apologies, I try to go for the 4500 words each chapter, but I have to move out of my house for four days, so I decided to just load this chapter up and maybe I can find a pc at my friend's place, where I will be staying.. Oh, my friend is, by the way, also an author of Naruto fanfics, he goes by the Author Name 'Hyuga Neji.' 

Anyway, the reason for this slightly shorter chapter is that this certain PC I'm on right now, will be disconnected, for four days…. Weird that we simply can't live without Internet…. Well, maybe I'm talking only for myself. Anyway, Gotta go! They're starting on the reconstruction of the house, Buh-bye!!


	23. Developments

Naruto – The Anime/Manga Series

Disclaimer: I actually think I have said this too much... And I think most people don't even read the disclaimer… But.. err… Anyway, Kishimoto is the man who came with the master plan… called Naruto.

A/N: My apologies for taking so long for this update, but I've been away for a little week and I was unable to write a single word during it all. I had a lot of e-mails, and I will try to use all techniques and characters that were sent to me in my fic, Many thanks!!!  Heh, again my apologies for the errors (many) in the previous chapter. I also re-established the teams Tsunade was going to send to retrieve Naruto, Sasuke, Neji and Gaara. Oh, and don't worry about the new characters I created or the new characters that were created by others... They won't be SUPER-COOL or SUPER-BAD or something of the like. I just think new characters in a story are just for background, or to help the main characters on their way. Oh, and another thing.. there were many many MANY ;_; errors in the previous chapters, so I re-posted it. The teams that hunt for Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and Gaara are smaller now, by the way. Please check it out to see who of the Jounins are on those certain missions now. Well, enough blablaing, enjoy this chapter!

**There Where When is Now**

- Chapter 22

_I always thought it would all be all right, that everything would be ok. I always thought or perhaps I hoped it would eventually be that way. Somehow, along the paths I chose to advance through life, I came to realise that nothing is what it seems. Every little praise that I received I considered genuine, every smile and friendly nod towards me I thought were honest. When I discovered this simply wasn't true, it struck me hard. Way too hard. My departure is understandable. There simply is no other way. I have to get stronger, even the odds and show them what they have created… They will help me become what I want to be now. They will show me the way towards a light… even though I have never even seen that certain light…_

_-Naruto_

_What have I been doing all my life? Holding grudges isn't the way to trudge through life. Fidgeting with a sadness unlike any other isn't helping me one bit. I guess that the realization of my failure has finally arrived into my existence. Me, who was persistent of the certainness of all destinies, is now vying for a change of my own destiny. Looking around me, I do believe that life has thrown me a possibility to make that happen… and I'm grasping it with all my might._

_- Neji_

_Odd how I came to be. Observing and judging all that happened around me. A certain change was necessarily and with this in mind I moved, but was unable to disperse from my own burden. Emotionless, thus blind, I lead a life where I was despised and I despised. Of course, this did not go unnoticed… But now, I have a goal… my hunger for a kill faded, only to return tenfold…I can feel the betrayal like blood, flushing through my veins… This calls for drastic measures… _

_- Gaara_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hatsu Heishou observed the boy before him and slightly grinned. It was his turn to train Sasuke today. It was very evident that this boy was eager to learn and grow stronger fast. But his current status was not really impressing compared to how strong most Akatsuki members were on his age. Still, the potential of this boy was very high. Although his Sharingan was still developing, while Itachi's was complete long before this age, he still had the opportunity to copy thousands of Jutsu's. It would be a waste of a Bloodline if he didn't… 'Uchiha… maybe I should let him copy some of my skills…'

"Oy, kid. Activate your Sharingan. I don't feel like training you, so I'm gonna give you a few skills of mine. However, while you're copying, do dodge the attacks, ok?"

Sasuke nodded as he activated his Sharingan. 'Ok, this will be interesting. Judging from the Chakra amount this guy is emanating he's a Jounin at least.'

Hatsu smirked as the performed a set of difficult hand seals. "Hakaze Atemi!" The blue Chakra that was already around him changed green and it moved, only to surround his two hands. He then pointed both his palms towards Sasuke. "Let's see how fast you are, kid… Haaaa!!!" From out of the Chakra, out of his palms, many leaves were released at a high speed, all heading for Sasuke. The leaves were sharp and hardened… It almost seemed the leaves were similar to Kunais.

Sasuke dodged one after another and had succeeded in copying the skill, but came to realize that this skill drained a lot of Chakra. He saw he could not dodge one of the leaves, so he quickly threw a kunai that get rid of it. As the kunai came into touch with the hardened leaf, the leaf multiplied into four smaller leaves and they were still heading for Sasuke. 

'Shit..!!'

Sasuke quickly leaped up, but was still hit. As he landed on a tree branch, he checked his shirt to see a few rips in it.

Hatsu smirked. "That wasn't really impressive, kid. You'll have to do better. It's a disappointment to see you got hit by this attack. Well, on to the next attack…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kisame, Mokito, Raidou and Dareda were all perplexed at the sudden change of behaviour of the three Chuunins before them. Although they still know they were taken by force and forced to deal with it, they weren't as angry as would be expected. Itachi's eyes really did a strange thing right here, that was clear. The Chuunins, Naruto, Neji and Gaara still had the same personality, but now, they weren't even trying to escape from here to go back to Konoha and they weren't showing any indication to do just that. 

In the past few days, Neji has taken a liking to Dareda and Naruto got along well with Raidou and Mokito, while Gaara and Kisame shared the same kind of attitude… 

Dareda had shown Neji the Senshin-Byakugan. Neji was totally interested in how he had achieved this and was surprised to hear that his own father, Hizashi, also knew this Advanced Byakugan. Neji was very satisfied with the current situation and was sure he would grow a lot stronger here… Dareda was from the Main Family and therefore knew the more advanced skills of the Hyuga Clan. 

Mokito was surprised to see the amount of Chakra Naruto possessed. She enjoyed teaching him TaiJutsu and forced Naruto to put very heavy weights in his clothing, even in his headband and shoes. Raidou was teaching him elementary skills and was also surprised at how persistent Naruto was. The both of them really enjoyed having a little student who actually tried to learn something. Naruto was a fast learner and Mokito wanted to make him a lot faster than he was now. Raidou wanted to teach Naruto the more advanced elementary skills, from the moment he saw that Naruto's Chakra amount was very high.

Kisame was pretty surprised to see that Gaara was even more aggressive than him. And he had to admit, he really liked it. The killer intent that could be sensed within Gaara easily exceeded his own. Gaara's cold eyes weren't helping, but Kisame was the one person who could deal with it and order Gaara around. Kisame had decided to teach Gaara elementary skills, beside his formidable skills of sand. And in the meantime, he also tried to help Gaara socially; the kid simply had to speak more…

It took a few days before Itachi returned with a woman by his side…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in Konoha Village, Kurunai had her hands full.. She was surprised when Sakura, Ino and Hinata came to her a few days ago and asked her to train them. Kurunai smiled at them at that time and had nodded. Everyone was on a mission and most of the ANBU and Jounins in Konoha were on guard throughout the entire village. Kurunai had the time, since she wasn't assigned to anything by the Hokage, except for a few days where she had to stand guard. 

She was surprised to see that Sakura was very talented in Genjutsu. Kakashi did tell her about his students and she had told him about hers. He had once said Sakura was very good with Genjutsu, but she wasn't very good in all the other things. But when she saw that Sakura could perform Feathery Sleep she was utterly impressed. Feathery Sleep was a very hard Jounin Skill and demanded excellent Chakra use. This created many possibilities…

Hinata was slowly coming along and was finally showing courage. Finally mastering the Kaiten told her enough and it was time for Hinata to grow stronger. 'The abduction of Naruto did her some good…' Kurunai had thought of teaching Hinata the more ferocious style of her 'Gentle' TaiJutsu, but also thought Hinata should learn more about Ninjutsu. It was time to teach Hinata elementary skills…

Then there was Ino. With her own skill 'Shintenshin no Jutsu', she just didn't have enough. Kurunai had analyzed everything about her and came to a conclusion. Ino would have to go with TaiJutsu. Perhaps Kurunai could help her and give her certain weapons, to see how well she is with them. Seems Ino had very sharp eyes, so Kurunai gave her a bow for distance attacks. Ino wore this on her back. Ino would become a weapon specialist… Kurunai also had a sword in mind for her… And on top of that, she could of course develop her Shintenshin skills.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Curse Seal level 2… That was what was suggested to him by Orochimaru. But he needed to 'die' for this and he didn't really fully trust these guys. Orochimaru had assured him he would survive the ritual, since he himself and the other three would be taking care of it. But, what if it failed? What if he died?

"Sasuke-kun. Do not worry about dying. You should know that when you attain the Curse Seal at level 2, your powers are much bigger, but it drains Chakra even faster than the first level." Orochimaru paused. "So you should only activate Level 2 when you want to finish a battle fast."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. 'This makes the Curse Seal even worse, it'll drains chakra even faster…. But on the other hand, this will make me a lot stronger.'

Hatsu and Teri were leaning against a tree, looking bored. It was clear they thought Sasuke should just decide quickly. Once he's ready, Orochimaru will take him anyway and then they will establish a new village, much more powerful than any other…

Sasuke nodded. "Fine… I want it."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The woman Itachi had brought with him looked really strange. Markings were all over her body, but she was absolutely gorgeous. Kisame blinked at her, while Raidou did the same. Dareda and Mokito simply stared. 

Itachi started talking. "This is Mishu Usadi… And she'll be teaching you" He stared at the three Chuunins. "how to summon."

"Oy!! Oy!! I already know how to summon!!" Naruto yelled, jumping around. "What is this?! I want to teach super powerful techniques!"

Neji and Gaara, however, stayed silent and simply wanted to learn how to summon.

"Naruto, be silent." Itachi started as he stared harshly into Naruto's eyes. "This woman will teach you how you can summon more than just one animal."

Mishu, in the meantime, observed the people around her. 'That must be Hyuga Dareda, the super genius… Hoshigaki Kisame, one of the seven legendary swordsmen of the Mist. Sinobi Raidou, a lightning Shinobi, I only know of him because he's Dareda's partner.' Mishu stared at Mokito. 'I don't know that girl…' And then she faced the three Chuunins. 'Another Hyuga, Dareda must be teaching him… And those other two… that one's called Naruto, it seems. And the other… he has unpleasant eyes…'

"Mishu…" Itachi started. "I want you to start teaching them how to summon now."

Mishu narrowed her eyes at Itachi. 'He has such a nice way with words…'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Orochimaru stepped up to Sasuke with something in his hands. "Sasuke-kun. I'm going to give you a very dangerous sword. It'll be difficult to handle it, but I think you'll manage." Orochimaru held the sword before him while looking at Sasuke. "This is the Kusanagi… Blade of the snakes.. Catch!" Orochimaru said as he threw the sword at Sasuke. 

Sasuke caught it easily but was surprised at how heavy the sword was. Though he could carry it, it would still be difficult to even perform three slashes. He'll have to learn…

In the past few weeks, Sasuke had learned many things. He learned how to control the Curse Seal and he has acquired many new Jutsu's. Sasuke was happy with the way he was progressing. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi had made a small camp in the middle of big forest and was making notes in a scroll. They had been going on for weeks now and they didn't even have a clue on where Sasuke would be. The others were getting a bit impatient and this mission was just taking too long. Soon they would have to return to the village to report on their progress. 

"Kakashi. When we do find Orochimaru…" Anko suddenly appeared, before him, on the other side of the small campfire Kakashi had created. "I want you to know that I will be dealing with Orochimaru. I know you are the leader of this group, but Orochimaru is someone who will have to be dealt with only by me."

Kakashi lazily gazed at Anko before replying in an almost bored tone. "Well, I am sorry, but I am the leader and I want let you die so easily. Orochimaru was able to defeat the Third, Anko. You are simply no match for him. And besides, he can make your Curse Seal bun you up too. The fact that you came with us gives us a surprise element. Orochimaru will be puzzled, since he doesn't expect you to be here. You will start engaging him, yes. However, you will not be the one that will finish the fight."

Anko let out a short chuckle, before raising her voice a bit. "Heh! Like it matters! Once that plan's in action, no one can interfere anyway! I'll be starting the fight, but just to let you know… I won't back out. Even if it kills me. You can plan all you want, but the main goal is to bring Sasuke back. You do that and I'll deal with Orochimaru."

Kakashi shook his head. 'You're so annoyingly stubborn…' Kakashi stared at Anko. "Fine. Just don't get in the way of our mission then. Orochimaru is yours. Keep him off our backs if you can." Kakashi closed his eye and enjoyed the warmth of the fire. 'But I don't think you can do that…'

Shino was leaning against a tree and no one could tell if he was asleep or still awake, since he had his glasses on. 'It seems it's all about Uchiha Sasuke in our village lately. This mission might be higher than A-rank… I'll have to use my all, which I dislike…'

Shikamaru was Shogi with Asuma. "Oy, Asuma. Don't you think we've been on the road for too long already? It gets more tiring every day. I just want to go home." Shikamaru whined.

Asuma shook his head as he made a move. "We'll probably go back soon. The mission is taking too long. Perhaps our Hokage has more information about Sasuke's whereabouts. One can only hope." Asuma explained as he turned his gaze from the Shogi board to Shikamaru, only to see him grinning.

"Heh, you just made such a foolish move.." 

Asuma groaned.

Genma suddenly arrived at the small camp with some dead animals. He noticed the tense atmosphere between Anko and Kakashi and shook his head. 'Anko's probably whining about Orochimaru again…' He then threw several dead rabbits into the campfire and sat next to Kakashi, while grinning. "Well… my report for the day… The theory I made yesterday is still not proved wrong… It still gets more boring every day. Except when you people start talking to each other…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jiraiya sat down on the ground and observed his surroundings. 'Genjutsu asshole….' He thought as he knew Itachi was a perfectionist considering Genjutsu. 'he's masking his location well. I bet even Hiashi can't locate him with the Senshin-Byakugan..'

The person in question was standing right behind Jiraiya. "Jiraiya, I think we should go home to report. The Hokage might be worried."

Jiraiya nodded. "Yeah, I know. But I hate coming back from a mission empty-handed."

"There's no other way, Jiraiya-sama." Gai said, walking up to him, followed by Lee. "We're dealing with very talented Shinobis here."

Baki stared at them and yawned. 'This is so aggravating… I bet Gaara has already killed them by transforming. If not, than that Naruto kid has… since he was the one that had actually beaten Gaara…' 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mishu smiled at the progress of the training. Naruto already knew four summons now, while Gaara and Neji knew three. She was impressed to see that Naruto knew how to summon GamaBunta. A summon she didn't possess. GamaBunta is a very powerful summon, but sometimes other summons come in handy too…

When Mishu wasn't training them, Itachi was learning Naruto the art of silent-killing and very rare and powerful Jutsu's. Kisame taught his more powerful moves to Gaara and Raidou taught Neji more elementary Jutsu's. Mokito once in a while did a speed contest with each one of them and Dareda once in a while showed Naruto and Gaara how to manipulate Chakra easier. The three Chuunins were improving everything there could be improved.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was lying in her bed, but still wasn't ready to go to sleep. Her thoughts mainly concerned her two team mates. 'Sasuke-kun… I hope you're ok..' Sakura heard from Kakashi that Sasuke was taken by Orochimaru. 'That white bastard…' Sakura sighed and came to know that Naruto had been taken by Itachi, Sasuke's brother. This was very puzzling, because, what would Sasuke's brother want with Naruto?  'Naruto… You've grown a lot stronger… but Sasuke-kun's brother… Please be ok..'

The next day, Tsunade and Kurunai stood waiting for the three Kunoichis, Sakura, Ino and Hinata to arrive. Kurunai suggested some medical Jutsu's for Sakura and Tsunade had agreed. She was satisfied to see that the three girls have grown so much stronger in these past few weeks. 

Ino, too, was satisfied with herself now. Now she had a chance of actually shutting Shikamaru's mouth whenever he was whining again. Her own skills were never of any use against her clever team mate. But now, she knew so many more Jutsus and her own Shintenshin…. was pretty terrific now. 

Hinata too, had improved her abilities. Having a great determination now, Hinata learned more in a shorter amount of time than before. She had potential to begin with, but she herself simply did not recognize it in herself. In the past few weeks, Hanabi actually challenged her once and Hinata had pummelled her down easily. She had gained her little sister's respect that day… Something Hinata really needed… and wanted for a very long time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok, I know some things might be puzzling to you. But you do realize that the village you were living was unrighteous, right? I do not wish to attack Konoha, but I want us to be a mercenary group.. One that will never lose and we'll only be accepting the most dangerous missions of all missions. You three" Itachi motioned towards Naruto, Neji and Gaara. "Will always receive orders from me, Sinobi, Dareda, Mokito, Kisame or Mishu, understood?"

The three Chuunins nodded.

"It will soon be time. But for now, we will train, until I deem it fit. You three need to get stronger fast. I do not want any weaklings in this mercenary group, but you three have already showed the potential to grow stronger fast and you've shown us that you're willing to learn. This is good. However… experience is also required. We'll be heading for the Mist Village in a few days…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Years passed and Tsunade was disappointed to see the two teams she sent come back empty-handed every once in a while. She of course sent them back to go search for them every time. Konoha Village was not attacked in the years that passed and everything started all over again. The Chuunin Exam, new talented Genins came into view and the ANBU received several new members. All in all, Konoha became a village where very powerful Shinobi live…

Tsunade developed new Jutsu's during times when she had nothing to do. But she also had her missions and often travelled the roads towards other Shinobi Villages to sign treaties of any kind. She became a little more dependant when it came to Hokage duties and the village learned to respect her a great deal..

Sakura had become a lot stronger with the help of Tsunade and Kurunai. She has become a Chuunin, though not with ease. She was considered one of the best Genjutsu specialists in the village, but she lacked greatly in other skills, so she was unable to become a Jounin. But at least she tried… and she kept trying. 

Ino, meanwhile, surpassed her own father with her ability of handling with the Shintenshin. Almost similar to Ten-Ten, she also was very talented with weapons. She was very talented at the basic TaiJutsu, but the limits of her body were easily reached and she was forced to develop the Shintenshin and her weapon skills… Ino was also a Chuunin.

Hinata was close to being a Jounin. She got rid of her shy attitude and was way more determined than ever. One could say she was almost as determined as a certain Uzumaki Naruto. The main reason for her change in attitude. From the Kunoichis of that time, Hinata was the one who had improved most. Perfecting the Hyuga skills and having a big set of elementary skills, she was pretty feared. Perhaps, even her father would be proud of her someday…

Shikamaru has become a Jounin, though a very lazy one at that. He surpassed his own father in the family skills and became a true mastermind. He began to hunt with the teams Tsunade had made for Naruto and the others, but he returned to Konoha village with Shino and Lee. It seemed their search was in vain.

Shino became a very talented and feared Jounin, but declined the offer Tsunade gave him and thus he became one of the ANBU. 

Lee also became a Jounin, stepping into his role model's footsteps. Gai was almost never in Konoha anymore and Lee, as a Jounin, took a few roles over for him. 

Chouji and Kiba came a long way considering strength and speed. But they lacked certain intellectual abilities to actually become a Jounin, but they were coming along. For now, they were Chuunins.

Ten-Ten became Chuunin as well and was spotted dating Lee. Ten-Ten was even more specialised in weapons than ever. She got along with Ino great and taught her things once in a while. 

Somewhere else, outside of the Konoha Village, Sasuke had mastered the Sharingan but was still having difficulty performing the complex and original move of Itachi, the Mange-Sharingan. But time will learn and Sasuke was a very dangerous Shinobi. Orochimaru was counting the days… and so was Kimimaro… as he slowly decayed…

Itachi had grown stronger through severe training. He hadn't trained for a very long time, but when he did, he learned really fast and now he knew a few ways to deal with Naruto's Kyuubi attacks and Gaara's Shukaku attacks. That really helped him improve. It wouldn't take long before Gaara, Neji and Naruto would come close to the level of S-Class Criminals…

Kisame and Sinobi were actually satisfied with their own life in the past five years. Teaching Naruto, Neji and Gaara everything they wanted to learn made them feel… important.

Dareda and Neji got along perfectly and they almost seemed like brothers. Neji had a great talent in learning skills fast; Dareda clearly saw the resemblance between himself and Neji. 

Mishu Usadi had taught Naruto, Neji and Gaara many summons. She was very impressed by Naruto's Chakra Stamina and ability to learn things fast. Even faster than herself. She was a little afraid of Gaara, as she could feel how much Gaara liked killing others. And she didn't really know much about the silent boy, Neji, who simply learned and went his own way. 

On a faithful day, Itachi, Neji and Naruto paid a visit to Mishu while she was sitting alone in the forest in the night. Itachi helped mask their presence, while he let Neji perform Sanmai no Jutsu, the Absorption skill. After that, Itachi told Naruto to kill Mishu. Naruto obeyed, but it wasn't very easy to kill her. Naruto had, after all, never killed another person before. But with the help of Neji's Sanmai no Jutsu, Mishu couldn't really put up a fight against Naruto, who had gained so much strength in the past 4 years. Mishu was killed by Naruto and Naruto actually…. Didn't feel much remorse after it…

Itachi had performed a very high Genjutsu every day, so that others would not know they were where they were. This way, the Akatsuki members would never find them. Orochimaru had done the same and so they weren't found by them either.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Book 1

A/N: Well, this is the end of Book 1, Book 2 will be released soon and will be VERY dark…. I hope you don't hate what I have done in this chapter. But I've got so many new skills and new characters that will make their appearances in Book 2. I hope you guys and girls will continue reading it. I thank you so much for the many reviews!! O_O I never expected to get so many for a simple continuation fic from a certain spot in the manga, Many Thanks! *Glomps all readers* Well, I'll be starting on Chapter 1 of Book 2 now, Goodbye!!


End file.
